Beyond Those Memories
by FluffsAndSketches
Summary: Plans that convey anger from past experiences lead Syndra put all of her unwavering desire to destroy the city until one day; the time where she made a visit, probably her last due Irelia, who made a statement that piqued her interest. At some point, it leads her some visions from the past which leads the mage to know more. CONTAINS: Syndra/Irelia, M for Adult Themes, OLD lore
1. A Heroine's Response

"FOOLS!" A mage roared above while she focuses her mana just to empower the spheres she uses.

"Let us see if ALL of you elder freaks will stand a chance against ME!"

It was a surprise that the mage made a visit at the land she hated named Ionia. Though she still resides on the country what she truly hated is the system of the Council, in other words the elders themselves.

Despite of the mage's actions, she readies her spheres to prepare an attack, the sight is so terrible that all people are calling for help as they were scampering away from the mage.

"All civilians must evacuate. NOW!" One of the Ionia's soldiers cried while leading all people to safety.

"WITCH!"

"Run Away!"

"I..I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

The civilians are all crying for mercy and fear as they run away fast from the grounds.

"Sovereign! Seize this at once!" Came from a voice of an elder who is on the ground with the group of elders.

"We must NOT provoke the Sovereign!"

"But how can we drive her away?!"

"If we kept pleading for mercy, the Sovereign will do more worse!"

"She will destroy The Placidium at any time! How can we-?!"

"People!" All of the elders went silent as they heard the voice of the Duchess of Ionia.

"Duchess Karma, what now?! The Sovereign is preparing for an attack!"

Karma halted the elder and glared at the mage, she gripped her fists hard until she felt her nails poked on her palms. She can't think of any ideas on how to drive the mage away or to make her stop her threat not until she relaxes and fixed her composure.

"Duchess! What are you doing?!"

Karma ignored the rant of an elder as she kept on relaxing her senses to let the stress away.

"Duchess Karma, why are you so calm in to this kind of situation?!" Said of an elder.

"Silence! Don't mind her, I believe she is on a trance! We must believe on our Duchess!"

Suddenly, a loud battle cry roared on the southern part of the grounds, the soldiers of the Ionian Guard continued to march with their weapons ready, a group of archers formed a line as they pulled the string of their bows and anticipated an attack to the violent mage.

"Attack!"

Thousands of arrows has been flown across the sky in a perfect trajectory that is about to pierce the mage, unfortunately with a single sweep of her hand, all arrows pulled back and fell on the ground, one arrow tried to pierce her but she caught it accurately with her hand.

"Pitiful.." She said as she analyzed the pointed arrow. "Is this a toy? This thing can kill me? Ha!"

At the end of her sentence, she bends the arrow just like a thin stick as it creates a loud crack sound, she subconsciously threw the bent arrow on the elders and snarled.

"Do you THINK all your attacks affects ME?! Have YOU freaks forgotten?!" She focuses her mana and creates a discharge of power. Purple aura surges on air as it made a windy force that all people struggled to endure the burst.

"I. Am. UNTOUCHABLE!" The mage laughed in sinister that echoed the whole area. The spheres orbited in motion then it gets bigger because of the tremendous amount of mana she have charged.

Without warning, she hurls a large sphere towards the crowd of elders, it is almost large as a boulder that could destroy the whole country.

The people screamed as they crouched down and closes their eyes that indicates their death.

But something amidst that came to them, it is like a miracle that happened to them, the sphere that is about to destroy them is completely denied by a blade, not just one blade but four of it, it pierced the sphere on the center that it created a sudden burst of energy reaction on it; it's like two stars collided each other.

"What the-?" The mage got surprised on what happened, the sphere she hurled dissipated into thin air. As the sphere gone, the blades that stopped it has gone as well.

The Sovereign glanced at the ground quickly for her to glimpse who dared to defy her. Before she could react, she heard a thin clanking on her shoulder, more like someone is tapping her shoulder pad. She prepared for it until she felt it close to her. She couldn't believe on what she saw, it was a person that was indeed behind her.

"What?! How could you-?" The mage couldn't imagine on what is happening.

She hovered back while she floats on the air, the person in front of her is a woman who wore a red shining armor with a mantle floating on her back, she glanced on both of the woman's feet; it was the blades that she saw after she hurled the sphere at the crowd.

"It seems you are touchable right now." The woman fixed her hair and faced the mage. She maintained her balance while she stand on the base of her floating blades.

"S-SILENCE!" The mage growled and prepared three spheres to attack. "Impossible..You considered THAT flying?!"

"Odd..isn't?" The woman smirked as she made a fake cringe on behalf of it. "Rather than pestering the people down there, you have to get through me first."

"Hmph. We will see about that, Fool." Syndra prepared a stance, with her balance as she manage to control her floating on air.

"We could use the sky as our battlefield than on land, what do you say?" The woman made a fighting stance while balancing on the blades.

She never expected this to hear from an enemy, she felt that this woman could be a perfect opponent for her. Finally, the mage smirked as she accepted the challenge from the mysterious woman.

"Why not? Playing with you will be fun than those..filthy elders since you get along with my power.."

"Really? I will take that as a compliment from the Sovereign."

"Let's see how can you last, rival."

"Bring it."

As they both stared with each other, they anticipated who will attack first, the mage summoned another batch of spheres for her battalion of attacks while the woman waited patiently like a calculating predator. After few seconds, they clash each other in a blinding speed, lots of spheres flying towards the woman like a bullet though the woman evaded each sphere she passed perfectly, she countered it with the use of her blades as she danced on air while she manipulate the blades, every sphere that will hit her dissipates because she pierced each of it with a single sweep of her hand.

"Not bad." The woman commented. "Your precision..I am quite impressed."

"Why thank you." The mage hurls a sphere in a quick motion.

"Though my precision is better than yours." The woman finally surged in front of the mage as she manipulated her blades and formed it like a blooming flower, the attack is swift that it made the mage staggered after she dodged it.

 _"She also has the power of manipulation which is the same as mine but most of it was all telekinetic. Interesting.."_ The mage thought as she moved away from her opponent.

"Never knew that I would taste that power of yours again since that fight we had at the Rift."

"And so do I." Said from the woman. "You still lack of resolve, Syndra."

As she heard her name came from the woman's lips, she can't help but have emotions that are mixed with anger and excitement at the same time.

"Yet you will never beat me in terms of magic, Fool Captain." She taunted with a certain anger in her tone.

"Magic is inside of me, and you'll never know that." The woman answered, she glared the mage with her piercing, green eyes.

"Oh? You have magic? Prove it to me then." Syndra gestured by using her pointer finger and curls it, more likely daring the woman.

It will be a fight between physical and magical entities that may change the fate between them, Syndra; The Sovereign finally unleashes a barrage of spheres and hurled it on the captain, she is so impressed on how the woman managed to dodge all of it by aerobatics, though this made her thirst for more, in fact her powers is challenged here yet she got entertained at the same time.

At this point, the sky flickered with purple aura and projectiles as it is viewed below, all of the elders watched their heroine clashed with the villain. Karma ordered the guards to evacuate some civilians at areas where there would be some trapped people waiting for help to come.

"It's the captain!" One of the elders said in a hopeful tone. "She came right on time!"

"We must not let the captain's efforts wasted, Elders!" Karma called. "Move now!"

"Yes!"

While the elders running away from danger, Karma smiled as she took a glance back at the sky.

"Be careful, Irelia." She said before she turned her back and proceeds to her objective.

Both women clashed as they ran out of energy, Syndra respirated a cup of air as she can't move her limbs after she unleashed her power, her mana is lacking and her spheres started to dissipate while Irelia; the captain who she fights with, also ran out of left energy yet she isstill on her blades.

But seeing the captain sluggishly breathe air, Syndra found an opening, without any signal, she summoned and hurled a small sphere that speeds up the attack.

"Not..yet!" Irelia gasps as she pulled out momentum and dodged the sphere with a quick surge of her blades towards the mage. Since Irelia has no energy left, she just tackled the mage, both of them pushed backwards despite of the force.

"Nggh! Let..go off..ME!" Syndra groaned in pain.

Syndra repays Irelia with a slap to her cheeks with her clawed hands just like a cat scratched another cat which it made Irelia felt the pain coming to it.

Irelia ignores the pain and tries to grip both Syndra's hands just to prevent her to attack again while they fell on the sky not until she saw an island floating right towards them.

She still struggles the captain's grip as she tries to escape the captain's touch then it happened. Suddenly, her body turned sideways and the captain is in front of her, the glowing eyes of hers widened as the captain is so close to her until she saw the blades underneath them.

"What are YOU doing?!"

"You'll see!"

The island is getting closer for them to reach since they zoomed across the sky due to Irelia's force after she tackled the mage, with a sweep of her hand, she let the base of her blades as a platform for both of them until they crashed on the solid ground of the land, the two tumbled and rolled as the crash made its result leaving them lying flat on the ground.

Dusts and smoke is seen on the field and both women breathes heavily. Syndra tried to get up and saw the woman beside her, she glanced around as she started to familiarize the environment around her.

On the other hand, Irelia gets up and coughed a little bit, she stood up and fixed her armor covered with dusts and dents.

"What is this?" Irelia asked herself as she looked around.

What she truly see is a large temple in front of her, a hill which resides behind it and a large waterfall continues to flow on the land, it is mysterious and serene at the same time not until her attention went on the mage who just got up and pats her clothes to rid off the dust on her regalia.

"Just how dare you managed to get into my territory?" Syndra crosses her arms as she rudely remarked on what just happened.

"It iswise to crash down here rather than to return back on the ground we came before." Irelia answered calmly.

"What the hell did you just do while we are airborne? Does that include to those stunts you ALWAYS do?" Syndra snarled and glared at Irelia.

"Probably." Irelia strolled a little and returned her gaze at the mage. "I used my blades as a support just to ease the crash we had, if I didn't do that, you could be having a broken limb right now."

"Oh really." The mage looked away and paused. "Why do YOU care? It will be a viewing pleasure to me if you are the one who broke a limb."

"Yet I am not going to let myself fall for that. After all, I always took care of your mess while you are threatening the elders." Closing her green eyes, Irelia averted her gaze to avoid the mage's figure, she answered straightforwardly with calm.

Syndra grunted and cringes, she is right to be honest, whenever Syndra does to destroy some properties from Ionia, Irelia came right away without any hesitations. She just can't get enough of the captain's intruding of her plans to begin with.

"Tch, you are ALWAYS interrupting my plans!" Syndra loudly growls at the captain.

"Of course, I am always trying to stop you from doing it." Irelia crosses her arms and stated.

"There is NO way that you will stop ME!" Syndra answered as she pointed her finger to the captain. "Do you THINK those elders are bound to be trusted?! Even YOU are looked like untrustworthy!"

"I know, some of them are untrustworthy. Though I have enough of their ramblings and pathetic remarks that I state for the sake of Ionia." The captain shooks away and admires the scenery around her.

"They always against what I state to the council even though the Duchess supports my claim, they won't listen to me."

"What..?" Syndra raised her brow.

"Though as the Captain of Ionian Guard, it is my duty to secure Ionia from its invaders even though I swore to myself to protect Ionia as a home of mine." Irelia faced the mage. "Not until this feisty, malevolent Sovereign tries to make a mess that I could always do to stop her again and again."

"Hmph. You..little.." Syndra finally silenced in a moment before she could speak back.

"So basically, you are also sick of those freaks with the exception of that Duchess but you have no choice but to follow them." A smirk formed to her face as she glared back at the captain.

"Aw..How pitiful." Syndra hovered close as she circles the captain. "Your life is so..harsh and liberated. I could always clap at your sobbing story that you have."

"You could make fun of me whenever you like, I am not accepting this another life that offered me." Irelia takes the insult and calmly stood on her toes. "You'll never know my burdens, never will."

She saw how the captain glared at her, those green eyes of the captain is blank and unreadable, Syndra suddenly felt a jolt from her chest after Irelia stated her last sentence, a burden that Irelia speaks is what she started to stagger from the ground; though she also ended her burden that she would never forget until now.

Irelia broke the silence as she sighed after their fight, she faced the mage and spoke.

"I have a word from you. I want you to keep this just between us."

Word? What could that be? That word ringed in Syndra's mind as curiousity popped up her head.

"Speak." Syndra summoned a sphere and sat on it, she waited for the captain to start her word.

"On the behalf of the council and how they had treated you before, I would like to make up for it with the power I have." Irelia kneeled down and made a traditional bow, this made Syndra surprised on the first time someone kneeled before her.

"This is one of the reasons why I demanded to drive you away instead of apprehending you." Irelia added.

Syndra just couldn't believe, she never expected this to happen although she doubts on Irelia's claims whether she has to trust it or not.

She rubs her chin and think of the events that could possibly connect to Irelia's offer. First, Syndra visited Ionia two months ago, she is right that Irelia came and drove her right away as she tried to demolish a temple. Second, she choked her summoner for being stupid and clumsy while she was in the middle of the team fight at the Rift, and then Irelia stopped her immediately, Irelia also apologized to the summoner to cover up Syndra. All of these are making any sense, it seems that Irelia's motives are her own personal reasons for the change of everything.

"Hmph." The mage grunted.

"I am not expecting you to answer it right now, it is up to you whether you wanted it or not." Irelia stood up and remarks, she waited for the mage's answer.

The mage still let her lips shut as she stared at the captain, she have decided not to answer the captain though her mind is settled on what could possibly happen if she accepted Irelia's offer. She could make Irelia as her only comrade or she could be something which she hasn't yet discovered.

As Irelia noticed the mage is ignoring her, she sighed and started to walk away, she called her blades that is prodded on the ground and manipulate it alongside with her.

"I am not done with you yet." A low tone from the mage behind her ringed her ears, she felt her legs unable to move because the mage casts a binding to prevent her to move.

"You still wanted to challenge me?"

"Hmph, like what else?"

"But we ended up stumbling on this ground that you called your own territory."

"So what? Though I am impressed on how you fought me."

"Really? I also did the same, I never fought a mage who is literally powerful enough to burst me in seconds."

"Hmph." The mage smirked then hovered closer to the captain. She took that as a compliment that also can be seen as a praise.

"Still, I never felt this way how my mana emptied by a mere Ionian like you."

"So, maybe we could say that this would be a draw perhaps?" Irelia snickered and went closer to the mage.

"Hmph. Likewise." Syndra made a small chuckle, she faced the captain with a smug and pride.

"Well, shall we form a truce here?" Irelia took out her right hand while facing the mage.

The mage is about to accept the captain's hand until she felt something that she couldn't explain, she ignored it and took a shake of Irelia's hand. After that, Irelia proceeds to move away from the mage as she walked towards the edge of the land.

"I say, let's settle things again at the Rift someday." Irelia said, then she faced the mage and made a bow. "I must leave though I know that you wanted to throw me out right now."

"Then get out." Syndra ordered even though she wanted to hear more from the captain but she literally forget about it.

"Oh, tell those freaks that I shall return someday. They must be ready." Before Irelia leaves the land, the mage slips some words that marks on Irelia's mind.

Irelia sighed and took a quick glance back at the mage, she has started to get used of Syndra's visits though she is the only one who can stand her.

"I understand."

The captain called her blades and made atop of it as she manipulated it across the sky, she zoomed down towards The Placidium and let herself fall.

On the other hand, the mage is now alone, she kept her position still and wander her thoughts, visiting the land below her is a pain because she often see the faces of the elders whom she hated the most but seeing the captain made her cringe. She never thought that only one Ionian made her busy, and that Ionian is always getting in her way.

Before she went inside of her fortress, the words that Irelia spoke popped up in her mind. The offer that the captain proposed; she is hesitating whether she has to accept it or not.

"She is so annoying.." Syndra snarled. "But..she was different that she is the only one who can stood a chance against me than those freaks."

She took a glance back to the edge and pictured the captain's presence, she made her mana flow again but it was not enough, giving up her senses she entered her home and proceeds to her private quarters.

Still baffled with the captain's words, she wondered what could possibly happening on the land she hated. In order to see them, she took out a book for summoners on the bookshelf, the book was kept from the elders who took care of her since she was a child; though she has to get rid of the things that are in the elders' possession as soon as possible but she found out that it could be useful in many ways, she flipped the page and made herself in to the page where a spell for summoning a map indicator lies, she reads the page and follows it, a form of magic surged on her fingertips as mana continuously flowed and created a small orb that grants her vision on Ionia.

The first thing she saw is the captain, she cringed as she heard the voices of the civilians roaring upon the grounds as they saw the captain.

"Ugh..! ANNOYING!" She growled as some of her spheres orbited swiftly. She covered her ears to ease the voices that echoed across her room.

"I..wanted to TRAMPLE them like ants.." She remarked.

"Hmph.." She fell silent after she saw Irelia's blank face on the orb, the captain's face is showing nothing; more like she is a blank page in a book.

Syndra decided to watch the captain's movements, it will be a chance for her to spy Irelia's actions as well as the Ionians even though she disgusts the voices she hear from what is happening below from her fortress.

* * *

Irelia landed on top of a structure that stood near the Town Hall. She analyzed her surroundings carefully as she witnessed the mess of the ground, dusts covered the whole area though it is literally mixed up of some debris from Syndra's outburst. As she strolled around, the civilians found their captain have returned, they all rejoiced and celebrated although they have experienced the horrors of the mage.

"Captain! Thank goodness you are back!" An elder spoke. A group of elders circled around Irelia as they scanned her to look for any indications of wounds."

"Are you hurt? Your armor is in a bad shape!" One elder grasps her worn out armor.

"Oh blessed you child, you are safe.." The elder gestured as if he thanked the gods for Irelia's safety.

"Make room for the captain! She have won against the Sovereign!"

Irelia suddenly twitched and coughs, she fixated her pose and raised her hand to halt the elders.

"We have won together I correct." She said, she finally walked pass through the sea of elders. "Neither loss nor a victory, in fact we have gained a draw between our battle."

All of the elders whispers after they heard the captain speak, they were shocked on the news that the battle is a draw.

"How..?"

"That is impossible!"

"That's enough!" A stern voice ringed throughout area, all elders were silenced as they stood the ground in a manner of respect.

It is Karma, she went towards the elders and crosses her arms, she glared each elders and prepared to speak.

"It is unwise for all of you to judge the strength of the captain. Just because she have saved our lives back doesn't means she has the power to take down every evil that lurks beyond Ionia." Karma explained.

"Duchess.."

"We must be humble to our country, not to believe what we want to believe." Still, she further elaborated what she wanted to say for the elders, it was not all the elders she speak for but also the people around.

"Victorious or not, she is still one of us and we also have to aid her as well! We also have our strength inside us and we must use that for the good of our lives! And that is courage!"

The people roared and accepted Karma's words, Irelia stood on the ground watching the crowd without any reactions, instead of speaking, she used her thoughts to speak for herself.

" _I admire your words, Karma. But this doesn't mean the people has the will to follow it._ " She stated, she took a glance back at the Duchess and returned her gaze on the crowd.

" _Though, it's happening again, words are filled with hope and morality will soon to disappear.._ "

Soon after Karma's preach, every civilians went back to their destinations also the elders did. Karma stayed on her toes as both her and Irelia are alone together on the grounds.

"Here we go again, I guess." Irelia stated first.

"I don't have a choice but to do my job to preach them." Karma replied, she looked directly on Irelia's eyes and spoke. "They still lack the meaning of Balance. They still believe that there is only one person who would save them."

"Though they see me as their regular and local heroine." Irelia smirked and chuckled. "Completely forgotten how I truly work for Ionia as a normal captain."

"People are people and we have no power to change their beliefs." Karma sighed. "And then, being a Duchess is what I made myself to be dedicated to protect Ionia."

"So do I." Irelia flipped her hair after she replied.

"Anyway, what happened between you and Syndra? The people thought you could be in danger while you commenced a fight."

"Typical." Irelia walked a little bit and paused. "She is still the same, yet she is grumpy as ever."

"Really?" Karma chuckled and coughed. "I would like to help you but only both of you can fight in terms of flight."

"I can handle her on my own, though she still has the potential to destroy me in any minute."

"Why is that?" Karma pressed, though she has to be just to make sure she can get information to the captain.

"Her magic is getting stronger, yet it requires a lot of mana for her to pull it off." Irelia remembers how Syndra staggered after she outbursts her magic on air.

Karma rubs her chin and think, she walked a little and faced the captain, she just admires Irelia's will to fight even though her opponent was a powerful mage of Ionia.

"Still, I am impressed on your strength, Irelia. You managed to stop her on how dangerous she is."

"Thank you, Duchess." Irelia smiled and bowed down to Karma.

"Karma." The Duchess corrected immediately.

"I mean.. Karma." Irelia corrected, she glanced away to pretend.

"It is better for you to take a rest now, you also have to call for a blacksmith to repair your worn out armor." Karma started to walk away from Irelia.

"I will, thank you again."

"I'll see you tomorrow. Good day."

Irelia finally is alone now as Karma went back to her destination, before she go home; she took a last glance back at the sky whether she glimpse the fortress or not but it is nowhere to be seen. She went straight on the dusty road towards her home though she has to make a short climb since it is located on a slope.

While she climb the mountainous form of the road she felt something, like she is being watched. It is so familiar that she can probably tell what it is.

* * *

Syndra is so entertained on how she spied the Ionians from above, she sat on her spheres and watched the captain climbed the mountain.

"We have won together. Huh.." Syndra rubs her chin and relaxes. "Not bad. What an understatement."

She remembered how Irelia responded on the Duchess as she is questioned why Syndra can be hard for her.

"I never expected I could get a praise from a fool captain like her." She snickered. "Though that Duchess is so clueless since she never crossed magic with me."

She now caught a glimpse of a steep mountain on the orb, it seems the captain is on climbing the slope towards her home. She watched Irelia and continued spying on her, she called some of her spheres as she rested her chin atop of it.

"Now she is climbing after she fought for her country, what a strong girl.."

Suddenly, Irelia stopped her climb, Syndra got surprised on how Irelia didn't continued to climb for more, what could it be?

"She stopped. Is she tired? Poor thing.."

Then it happened.

. . .

Irelia looked around on her surroundings if she can caught what would be the thing that she felt that watches her, she took her senses and relaxes.

It is still there, at least it is not dangerous or it is. She calmed down and sighed, then she decided to ignore it.

Getting a peaceful rest for the day is her top priority now as she continued climbing the slope until she finally reached the haven that she have been living from the beginning of her life.

 _Home._

* * *

 _ **NOTE:**_

 _Before the story goes on, Syndra's character is easy to bend with, which minimizes the seriousness of her ideal character._

 _Next chapter will be the start of our mage's interest. Who knows what will happen._


	2. Invading Someone

Syndra have grown impatient and tired watching the captain with the position she have been doing; sitting atop of her spheres is a pain for her back. This made her stop doing it and made her way to her bed, she lay flat on her front while she took the orb with her palms.

"Now, she's moving, where could possibly she will go now?" Syndra said as she wiggle her legs while she watch.

Irelia continued her walk and made her way on a building, it looks old yet it still is preserved perfectly.

 _"Finally, I am home."_ She remarked, she took the key for the door hidden on a pot near the porch.

As she opened her door, she admires the interior with all of her heart, she remembered the memories that she had shared with her family though they have been living somewhere that she see as the afterlife. Irelia took off her boots and placed it on the side as she proceeds to her room upstairs.

"Hmm..nice room." Syndra commented. "Is she living alone just like me?"

Syndra noticed a picture frame near the drawer of the captain; on the center is the captain at her early age while one boy is smiling cheekily on her left and a man smirking on her right is seen, she also caught the glimpse of the floating blade on the side of the man.

"Who are those people?" She wondered. "That is that blade which that woman uses in battle, but why it is there?"

Suddenly, she saw Irelia moved on the drawer, blocking the view of the picture. She saw Irelia took the photo and admires it. This time she heard the captain speak.

" _How I missed them so much.._ " Irelia stated. She slides her fingertips on the glass that covers the whole photo. " _I never thought that I could preserve this photo since all of the pictures that are kept inside the box were all burnt because of the war.. Good thing I have sorted some in the album_."

Syndra raised her brow and wondered, how come a single photo mean a lot to the captain? She shook her head and continued to watch the captain, who knows she might hear some information from Irelia.

Irelia placed the picture back and weakly smiled, she never thought that she feel the remorse again despite how she lived alone with herself only. What lies on the photo is her family and all of them have left her alone due to circumstances that only fate can tell.

 _"There is no way dead can live again.. But this is not fair anymore.."_ She disdained as she gathered some clothes for her to wear inside the house.

A deep sigh escaped from her lips while she let her thoughts about her family came right inside her mind, the truth is she had cheated death once and she is saved by a Celestial being. She thought it is not fair that she lived while her family is living in graves, although her father died in sickness and her brother had gone missing for years but they established that he is killed in action while he went to Demacia to seek assistance because of the war.

She shrugged to to end her sea of thoughts with her family, then she went out to her room following with her action towards to the hallway.

Now Syndra heard some information about the captain, she have wondered why Irelia have said that, it could be something that Irelia kept for long.

"There is no way dead can live again.. Is she perhaps?" Syndra finally got the answer, her mind suddenly weakened as she kept thinking on the result she have learned.

"That Fool Captain is living alone and that could be her family. Hmph." She made a low grunt as she remembered how she never saw her family once though she is taken by the elders since she is a child.

Ignoring how she is treated by the elders, she now proceeds to spy the captain again. What she saw is something that she must never see; Irelia went to a room with a rack, faucet, and a tub, the captain is inside the bathroom.

"What..the.." Syndra widened her eyes as she saw Irelia started to remove her armor. She even heard the solid clank of the armor as it fells on the tiled floor.

"W-What the hell?!" Her face started to redden as she finally saw Irelia started to remove her garments that covers her areas. "Why..Why am I seeing THIS?!"

As she kept rambling how Irelia is about to remove everything, she saw Irelia stopped her movements, Irelia glanced around and kept looking as if she is feeling something suspicious.

"W-What is she doing..? Why is she glancing around?" Syndra asked as her face continued its red hue.

" _I..must be imagining things.. I really felt that I am being watched.._ " Irelia softly murmured, she slowly took off the wrappings that covers her chest.

"No..way..SHE CAN FEEL THAT I AM WATCHING HER?!" Syndra moves away, leaving the orb on the bed.

"Y-You..you are indeed..an interesting Ionian.."

She covers her face to hide the embarrassment but she locked her eyes on the orb, her curiosity still tricking her to watch the captain do some cleaning to her body.

Syndra can't hold the urge to watch the captain do the bathing even her embarrassment lingered inside of her brain as if she is peeping Irelia's privacy.

She went back lying on the bed with her front and took the orb close to her face. She now seeing Irelia removes all undergarments that completely made her naked. Syndra's chest beat up fast and her face is in red, though she is ashamed to herself that she is totally invading someone's privacy.

"Hmm.. She..got have a nice complexity of her body I say.." Syndra stated. "No..this makes ME deviant!"

She again covers her face but this time she took a pillow to hide it, she has seen a lot of the captain's body, everything that are bound to be seen is totally absorbed by her eyes, her face is in crimson red as she tried to ease the sensation of embarrassment by covering her eyes with a pillow until she finally got the glimpse the captain splashed water on her head with a bucket of water.

The captain looked so.. How should she say that? Syndra's eyes gazed on the captain as she splashed some more water to wet herself. She never expected that the captain has a charm that no one ever sees.

"It seems.. I am the only one who saw her looked like this.." She remarked. "Though..this..this is.."

Suddenly, Irelia grabbed the soap near her and started to lather the soap to her body, the suds of the soap slowly driped on her curves until it reaches her thighs then most of the bubbles dripped down continuously as it covers the areas that are...

"Ugh.." Syndra swore herself that she have seen too much. She dumped her face deep on the pillow as she hears the water splashing.

"WHAT I HAVE BEEN THROUGH?! I..I AM SUPPOSEDLY TO GATHER INFORMATION NOT TO..!" She peeked a little bit and blushed harder. "Not to.."

What she have seen is that Irelia stood up and faced away, she saw the captain's silky back as her shiny, wet hair sticks on her skin, her eyes admire every corner of the captain's body until her eyes locked to her rear.

She gripped the pillow case hard, the fact that she find the captain looked so beautiful yet sexy at the same time made her feel embarrassed more. She can't take it anymore in fact she wanted to scream for her to dispel the shame she has gained.

"AAHHHHHHH!" She shoved the orb away and slumped her body on the bed, burying her face on the pillow as she gripped the sheets hard, the spheres around her dissipated also the orb does.

After Irelia washed herself, she now proceeds to the tub filled with warm water. Before she jump in the tub, she lifted her leg and made its way first, the sensation of warmth conducted through her skin and this totally made her comfortable. As she finally soaked herself with the warm water around her, she relaxes her legs and rested her head on the edge of the tub.

 _"Mnnggh..."_ She moaned with delight as the warmth soothes her weary muscles.

A sigh released from her lips signifying relaxation and peace for the captain to enjoy, she lifts her arms and lightly rubs the water thoroughly on her smooth skin. While she leisurely enjoy the treatment, she felt something that is the same as she felt recently, something that is so familiar that she describes it as _de ja vu_ , she stopped for a moment and perceives.

 _"Just what is this feeling? I felt this before while I had climbed the slope, and it followed me here of all places?"_ She raised her brow and wondered.

 _"It makes me remember someone.. Or..am I just imagining things?"_ She tilted her head, though the strange feeling have gone as well. Irelia closes her eyes and sighed, it must be her imagination that baffles her time, or maybe. " _Oh well.."_

And with a single shrug, she continued her relaxation and let the time pass by as she rested her head on the edge of the tub again, the warmth of the water maintained its normal temperature that is neither hot nor cold.

* * *

Time had passed by and the sun is setting for the night to come, the whole situation that she has been dealing with recently is still unforgettable, in fact she hadn't felt this way before; the shame she had attained and those things that she saw while she watches her rival using magic.

Syndra didn't noticed that she slept, her position is laying flat in her front due to what happened today, she glanced at her window and see the sun is setting.

Dusk is coming and she never have done anything to treat herself though her daily activities are all bland and boring like meditating, mana exercise, reading and even observing the land below her.

She rubs her eyes and positioned herself into sitting, the sheets rustled as her leg slides on the edge until she felt the wooden floor below.

"I can't believe I have witnessed all of that." She said as she massages her left temple.

"What the hell.."

Witnessing how someone do bathing is likely to be embarrassing; except if it is someone that is same as her gender or it could be someone as special.

"DAMN.." Syndra grunted, her face started to redden as she remembered the captain do cleaning. "OF ALL PLACES..WHY HER?!"

She stood up and circled around the room, thinking and debating on what she have done.

"Damn it.."

She circled around, this time she floats.

"Why..Why.. WHY?!"

As she circled around, she stumbled in front of the mirror. Her reflection finally appeared and then she slammed her palms on the surface of the glass.

"I HATE HER! I HATE HER. I..HATE.."

She gripped her palms; forming into fists, mana started to flow and her spheres orbited in motion.

"HER!" With a single sweep of her arm, a gust of purple aura surfs around the room, but her face is beating red hue and she can't even think straight.

"Haaahh..ha..ahh.. Tsk.."

Finally, after few minutes of idling around, she calmed down, rubbing her temple do the trick, in fact the thought she still see the image of the captain's body made her irritated, well to be honest she blamed herself because of eavesdropping Irelia while she is alone.

"Speaking of that.. I wonder what is she doing right now." Completely curious on what Irelia is doing right now, she took the book again and casts the spell, the room suddenly got bright as light energy illuminated her dark room. At first, the orb hasn't revealing anything, it is blank like an empty page. She have grown impatient to the slow response of the orb, she tapped her fingers on her cheeks as she used her palms to rest her chin.

"Why does this thing is taking so long?!" She snarled, her lack of patience is shown.

Frustrated, she used all of her mana and transfer it on the orb, purple aura has been mixed with light energy and it literally sparked with radiance, the orb finally awakened and it revealed an image of a woman on a chair; writing something.

"Finally.. It's her."

Syndra analyzed the captain's actions thoroughly, she wondered what Irelia is writing. She squinted to look more, the room of the captain is cloaked in darkness and only a lamp is the source of light yet something flickered on the side of the bed that she can't see. It is something red and circle but it is uncertain what could it be.

At last, the captain moved from her chair and stretched, Syndra noticed that the captain is writing some report despite she saw how Irelia put a stamp on it.

"..." The captain fidgeted and glanced around.

"She is glancing around again. Is she feeling me again?" Syndra wondered, she took the orb and slumped back on the bed, she rested her chin with both of her hands while laying flat on her front.

She saw Irelia stood up and observes, she looked around her surroundings and kept on looking, she even walked a little just in case she can locate what is the source of energy she is feeeling.

" _Now this is odd.. It's here again._ " Irelia said while she kept looking. " _I cannot tell but, this energy is so familiar.._ "

The mage's eyes is widened in shock that Irelia finally describes the energy which is related to her. She is so impressed how Irelia deduced that kind of thing that is connected to her.

"Hmph.." A smirk formed within her lips as she idly ran her fingertip in a circular motion on the sheets. "I cannot lie..she is interesting.. She is different among those elder freaks."

Though the captain roams around her room and hasn't discovered what could be the source of energy she felt, she shrugs and ignores it. She proceeds to return back to the table and turned off the lamp.

" _It's just the wind perhaps. Forms of magical energy can be restless sometimes._ " She concluded, before she lifted the blanket and jump straight to bed.

With a sigh, Irelia yawned in a sheepish manner then she closed her eyes, collecting enough sleep and let the day ends.

As the woman enters her slumber, the Sovereign kept watching her even she has nothing to see because Irelia has started to sleep. After all, the yawning that Irelia released made Syndra find it adorable.

Without knowing what would she do next, she has nothing to do but to watch Irelia sleep, her gaze went straight on Irelia's face and admires it yet the darkness is obscuring the view, she made the orb call its powers to fix its focal point towards the sleeping captain, here she sees the full view of Irelia's face as it glimmers with moonlight.

"Cute.." Syndra softens her gaze, her lips slowly curves up as she tried to reach Irelia by poking the orb.

Suddenly, she felt her heart skipped a beat while she watches Irelia, she had never felt this before in fact this is her first experience to feel something amidst and unknown to her. Completely distraught with the emotions she felt, she finally faced the ceiling and positioned herself to sleep, her eyes groggily closing after she watched Irelia; it is more likely that Irelia offered Syndra to sleep with her. Wait..Sleep with her?

"No..She..She..Is NOT.." Syndra blushes deeply. "No.. She is a rival. No."

But what if she have started to accept Irelia? Will Syndra reciprocate if she ever have done such thing?

"I hate her. She made me feel like this.." She grimaced as she gripped the sheets hard with her nails.

"She may had been seeing me a lot but this doesn't MEAN I may have this feeling that I never.." Then she paused, due to her sudden interest to the captain, Syndra's chest beats up a little with her mind settled about the thing that Irelia offered lately. "Ever..felt before."

She wanted to give up, she never know how to deal this kind of emotion, maybe she may find the answer that she seeks for if she will try giving Irelia a chance, that chance will be the offer that she remembered Irelia proposed lately after they had fought. Who knows what answer lies beyond the decision she have finally decided.

"Settle your time now, Fool Captain." She took the orb and leans closer, her face is indeed making a contact on the image of Irelia's face even though it is just a projection.

"You. Me. Talk. Tomorrow." At the end of her low whisper, she blew the orb in a soft way, the orb vanishes like dust, leaving a trail of faint glowing smoke on the air.

After that, her eyes fall down, making her to slump back on the bed. She sighed and whispers words that she must say before she converse with Irelia, helpful or not, she still has to gather more information about the captain yet she blames her curiosity without Irelia knowing what is supposedly happening right now.

* * *

 _ **NOTES:**_

 _For those who might not know, I kind of, made Syndra a tsundere type of a person; in which I could always see in spite of her malevolence._

 _But anyways, this will be the start of What If's in between of these two champions._

 _Take time reading!_


	3. Exasperation

Sleeping is one that the captain lacks due to her assignments and paperworks, being a captain can be a handful for her yet she is motivated to work more as long she has the treasure she have always to protect; her country.

The sun glares her eyes as it pierces through the window rather to be blocked, leaves made a soft rustle while the wind continued to flow around the surroundings, she felt a chill coming that reaches her spine, the blanket she uses is not enough to fight the morning climate, Ionia is a mountainous country to begin with and that is why it can have a temperature that exceeds as same as winter.

Irelia released a yawn and stretched, she have gotten a morning hair which all portions of her hair are twisted and scrambled but it falls perfectly even though the strands are poking. Glancing at the clock, it reads 7:34 am, early it seems, she has to be early for her work.

She stood up and made the bed, she made sure that there were no folds and crumples on the sheets as she used her hand to flatten the surface, since that day her family is alive; she usually in charge of household especially on cleaning her brother's mess, she even cook for them whether it is breakfast, lunch, dinner and even appetizers and snacks just to see them satisfy their daily nutrition need. This also made her father sees images of her wife who died; Irelia never caught a single glimpse nor touch from her mother, it probably the reason that her mother died after she is born or some period of time that she is still innocent and pure.

"Another day." Irelia sighed, she sat sluggishly on her chair.

She stared at the ceiling and started to think what could possibly happen for this day, will she be attacked with paperworks? Or will Syndra again visit just to threaten the townsfolk? Thinking of solutions totally hurts her head so she ignored those, she calmed down and relaxes. She also noticed that the energy she had felt last night is not around.

"How odd.. What could that energy mean? I have felt that three times I think? Yes.. three times." She raised a question yet she still sees it as a mystery.

"But.. It really is familiar. Maybe I should investigate but it is not my top priority now." She heard her stomach grumbled telling that she needs food to sate hunger, she smiled as her body wanting attention signifying she should stop thinking the things that bothered her much.

"Alright. I get it.." Her muscles moved and supported her action to stand up.

Irelia paused and collected her energy, she now proceeds to the kitchen to prepare for breakfast.

* * *

Embracing a pillow, messed up sheets and tangled blanket are things that one can describe to Syndra as she sleep soundly, her night gown is loose that the strap slid off her shoulder showing the half of her chest exposing under the soft, dim light coming from outside her window.

The curtains flutter in heights as cold wind entered her room giving her a sudden chill because the blanket is not covering her body at all.

She grunted and squirms, she wanted sleep and the wind kept on giving her a cold treatment.

"What. Do. You. WANT?!" She roared, she lifted her head a little bit while her eyes were half closed. Squinting, she caught her curtain fluttering endlessly due to the wind.

"How DARE you woke me UP?! Can't you see I am resting!" She uses her power to manipulate the handle of the window as she slams it, creating a loud crashed sound.

"..Annoying.." She slumped back on her bed, rest assured that no wind would enter her room because the window is now shut.

Seconds later, she opened her left eye a little bit, locking her eyes on a clock on her desk. It reads 7:44 am, knowing it made her irritated because on how early it is, in fact she is not a morning type of person.

But as she went back dozing, the time she saw on the clock made her reminded someone, someone who is literally alive at this hour. Always at that time. Her mind popped up an image of the captain and this totally freaked her out.

"Tsk.. It is so early that I see an imagery of HER." She growled while covers her face with the pillow she embraces.

"I hate her." She said as her voice muffled on the pillow.

As she kept rambling that it is Irelia's fault why she feel this way, she suddenly wondered how Irelia works at this unsettling, early hour of the day. She quickly took the book and casts the spell, her power is stable for her to do more exercise in magic, that rest she have really helps her to regain lost mana.

At last, the orb projects the image of the captain, she is facing away in fact she is doing something that made Syndra raised a question mark.

Syndra applied more mana on the orb for it to sharpen the image, she gasps as she saw Irelia is wearing an apron while holding a ladle.

"What the.." Realizing what it is, she discovered that Irelia is cooking because of the area she has been, the room is filled with utensils, the ingredients are prepared on the side of the sink which are: a loaf of bread, tofu, radishes, soy bean extract and some spices.

"She is cooking." She flatly replied. Suddenly she heard her stomach growl.

"Tsk.." She grunted as she gripped her stomach.

Irelia now proceeds to ish the fresh ingredients, she started to dice some garlic and onions, with a swift handwork she slids her hands on the chopping board for her to put the spices on a cup of boiling water.

Syndra watches Irelia cook though her stomach is telling her to eat now, seeing the captain cook food made her stomach grumble for more, her eyes is focused on Irelia rather than on what she is cooking.

"She is probably a good cook.." Syndra commented. "I never cooked like that especially at THIS hour."

Since she is living alone, she is on her own to treat herself for her daily needs but in terms of cooking in which she lacks; she sometimes skipped meals or order food in exchange for gold with a tip of a threat.

 _"How wonder her dishes tastes like?"_ She asked herself, and her stomach answered with a loud growl.

"SHUT UP! I know I lack knowledge of this kind of thing they called Cooking!" She scolded herself because of how annoying her hunger is showing right now.

After a while, Irelia finally finished cooking and proceeds to the small table that Ionians called Kotatsu, a type of table where people sit on a small cushion, the table is conducting heat underneath because of how cramped it is, it is perfect for winter.

 _"Let's eat.."_ Irelia murmured and bowed, after that she took the toast of bread and shoved it to her mouth.

Now she watches Irelia eat alone, she felt being left out and some part of her made her feel bad, she can't explain what it is.

Syndra is silenced, her gaze is still on the captain, she rested her chin and think, the captain's face is blank and empty, she just eat what is on the table without any emotion until she saw something.

While Irelia chewed her food, something drips on her hand, and it is something that explains her burden.

Tears.

Syndra got surprised on what she have seen, she moved closely to inspect what is happening.

"Is..is she crying?"

She viewed the orb in front of her face as she sharpened the image of the captain, she also called her power to enhance the sound released from the orb.

Irelia sniffed as she chewed her food, she wiped her tears with her free hand. Syndra got curious, she is wondering why she is crying. This is her first time seeing a person raised emotions while having a meal.

"What a crybaby." She remarked. "Is she crying because on how bad her cooking or what?"

" _Damn it.._ " She heard the captain finally spoke. She adjusted herself towards the orb and listened.

" _I hate this.._ " Irelia put down the food she is holding, she paused and stared at the space.

She is totally confused right now, those words have a lot of meaning and she has started thinking what could that mean. But with surprise, the captain spoke again and this time it is different, Irelia is being negative to herself, she left her food and weeped.

" _I am supposedly eating with them right now.."_

 _"But.. They.._ " Irelia got saddened and let her tears covered her eyes.

 _"At least just bring back my brother to me.. and I am contented with that."_

 _"Father._ _Zelos._ _I..really miss them..so much.."_

At the end of the sentence, Irelia rested her head and cried, only her soft wails are being heard on the room.

"...I see." Syndra finally stated. "Poor thing. This is what you get when you got 'family' in you." She released a sigh, the word family disgusts her, to be honest she is abandoned by her family and only those elders are the memories that she remembered though she felt the bitterness of betrayal that changed the perspective of life, the betrayal of being tricked; the betrayal of promises that they believed will remain untouched. And she applied it on Irelia's situation, it fits perfectly that it made her pitied and caustic at the same time.

"Hmph. How pitiful. But we feel the same in different perspectives."

Syndra waited Irelia to calm down, at last she moved and finishes her breakfast. Irelia cleans the dishes without any single word coming from her lips. As Irelia done cleaning, she now proceeds to the bathroom and brushed her teeth before going to the front door and noticed a letter on the floor, she picked the letter and opened it.

"Hm.. a letter but I can't read it." Syndra commented as she tried to read the contents of the letter.

" _Huh.._ " Irelia exasperated, she moved to her study upstairs and glanced at the calendar.

" _Since when I got a day-off? It's Saturday and I woke up early for nothing._ " She sighed and placed the letter on the desk.

" _I have nothing to do.._ " Irelia paused and thought what could be the things that she would do to spend her day.

"Maybe you could get up here and fight me again." Syndra recommended as she got impatient on Irelia's movements. "Or do what you want, how come does that thing be difficult to you?"

Finally, Irelia started to move, she went to a room to get a bucket and a cloth, she now proceeds to the hallway that leads on the backyard which is a garden of sorts, it is a long hallway that it needs to get clean, she can even see speckles of dust poking on the ridges of the wooden floor.

" _I can't let this stay in filth._ " She crouches down and dipped the cloth on the bucket of water, she made sure that she moisten the cloth well to control the water that is absorbed.

She placed the cloth on the floor and dashes her way up on the end of the corner, leaving a trail of wetness on the wooden floor.

"I have tried that before. It is fun, at least." Syndra sarcastically remarked, it is that time where she is assigned to clean the temple by the elders back then.

Irelia finishes cleaning and went on the edge of the middle of the hallway, she sat down and rested her back on the scaffolding.

" _And that's it, perhaps?_ " She sighed. " _I guess I will rest up a little bit before I take a bath._ "

Upon hearing the word 'bath', Syndra blushes and swears herself not to peek again because on how embarrassing it felt yesterday.

"There is no WAY I am going to expect THAT again."

As she saw Irelia rested up, she gazes Irelia's face, seeing her like that made her feel somewhere in her at peace and irritated at the same time, she feel that way because Irelia is her rival after all and she always getting on her way when she is making her visit on The Placidium though her motive is to drive the mage away, not to apprehend her nor to hurt her. This made Syndra think, why don't she accept Irelia's offer that she proposed yesterday? What could possibly happen if she accepted that? Will she be able to gather more information from the captain? Questions are being formulated inside the mage's mind.

Since Irelia is resting and this means wasting time, she got up and made her way to the bathroom and cleans herself, she took her freshly washed up regalia and placed her mantle on her head. She sweeps the orb as it dissolved in thin air and locked her room.

"Might as well surprise her a little bit." Syndra said as she floated and flies down on Ionia, she saw Irelia's house that is really located on the slope away from the town, it is only the house that stood there, its indication that it is her home is that there is an arch standing as a gate on by entering the territory of the captain. Despite she spied Irelia along the way, she got familiarized on the way she is going.

Finally she reached her home and noticed Irelia resting, she went closer as her shadow covers the light that illuminated Irelia's glow, she blushes on the fact she visited her RIVAL without any warning in fact this is her first time visiting someone's house especially her rival's.

"So this is her." Syndra stated, she stood up on her feet and touches the wooden floor.

"She is different without that armor of hers.."

While she gazes down at her rival, her body just suddenly lost control, Syndra balances herself as her legs softened, what is literally happening is that she have felt dizzy due to skipping breakfast and also the usage of mana affects her system. She rushed everything that she have forgotten to replenish back her mana after she used it on the orb.

"Damn it! Stupid. Not now..!" Her vision blurred as she sees nothing but total darkness.

Syndra felt a breeze coming from above, everything is a blur yet she can tell she is facing above the ceiling, but it is different, above her is a chime that kept ringing as it is dancing along the wind, she glanced at her left; what she saw is a garden that is trimmed perfectly, only the sound of a bamboo pod striking on a stone is making a noise not forgetting the gust of the wind.

A gasp escaped from her lips as she felt something stroked her forehead, she have noticed that her mantle is removed, forming questions who might be the one. She opened her eyes from squinting, she is indeed in shock that above her is the face of her rival, looking down at her.

"What are you-"

Irelia silenced Syndra by placing her finger on the mage's lips, she returned stroking Syndra's head while staring at the scenery in front of her.

"It's too early to complain, Syndra. I want you to rest, that's all."

Syndra blushed after she found out that her head is rested on Irelia's lap though she laid flat on the surface, she squirmed to break free.

"What?"

"Just what the hell are you doing?"

"Excuse me?"

"What happened? Why I AM resting on your-" Syndra cuts off, she can't say what she has to say.

"Hm?" Irelia tilted her head returning a question.

"Forget it! You're useless."

"How should I know? You're not giving any idea on what are you saying."

"Shut up!"

"I get it." Irelia sighed, she closes her eyes and talked.

"You've fainted." Irelia finished, she stared down at the mage even though she is being verbally attacked.

"Me?! What.." Syndra reaches her head and grasps it. "Tch..I should have exercised my power before I go here."

"A surprise visit. I never knew that the Sovereign would do that just to see me."

"I-I am NOT here to see YOU!" Syndra countered soon enough before Irelia could speak.

"Then why are you here? You should have warned me before so that I could prepare for your visit."

"SHUT. UP!" Syndra furiously snarled at the captain, she hids her blush on her face which is in fact written visibly.

"Tell me, of all places, why did you visited me instead of the city?"

Syndra can't find the words she has to say, to be honest she wanted to have an experiment, an experiment that tells how Irelia is viable to be trusted by accepting what she have offered yesterday.

"Do not worry, I will listen." Irelia smiled warmly at Syndra, the mage is still rested on her lap even though Syndra wanted to move away. She patiently waited her to speak though Syndra answered with a different topic just to avoid slipping her motive.

"..I..say you are indeed different than those pests." Syndra started. "You have your own sense of the meaning of Balance rather than on getting drawn by their neutral beliefs."

Irelia listened and avoided saying anything, she directly locked her eyes on those glowing eyes of the mage.

"Mysterious, resolute and interesting. Those are the terms that I could describe for an Ionian like you." Syndra glances away, averting her gaze from those deeply green eyes of the captain.

She waited, but what she have got is a small chuckle from Irelia and this made her ashamed.

"Sorry, sorry.. I just.. I never happened to hear such words from a grumpy mage like you." Irelia bashfully commented.

"H-How DARE you! I just have wasted those last breaths just to say those and YOU just did nothing but to laugh?!" Syndra roared as a blush form across her cheeks, she grabbed Irelia's sleeves and pulls her down.

"Ugh..You ARE annoying! I hate you!" She releases her grip by shoving Irelia away, she huffed and crosses her arms.

"That's what I feel, Syndra. I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable." Irelia flatly replied.

"You ARE always making me uncomfortable! Especially when you act as a heroine of your beloved country."

"My intention is to drive you away, I didn't chose to become as a heroine that they always depend on."

"Hmph. Depend on my face." Syndra rudely remarked.

"If that's what you see, then I don't mind. I have goals that I, myself will only decide."

This conversation leads nowhere, Syndra is getting impatient on the progress she have started, before she get up, Irelia taps her shoulder, the captain must've planning something before she could do anything.

"Syndra. Wait here a little bit." Irelia lifted Syndra's head as she let the mage get up.

"What."

"Just stay here. I have something for you."

Irelia walks away, leaving Syndra alone on the hallway, she wondered what could that be, thinking of it made her chest started to race. To make her occupied, she called her spheres and surged mana from its core right enough to warm up the tremendous aura inside it.

"What the hell? Am I excited for what she's about to give me?"

After few minutes, something amidst came to her nose, a smell that is savory and delicious, upon knowing the scent made her stomach growled, she gripped her stomach just to ease the annoying sensation by the famished stomach.

"Not again. Tsk." She grimaced on the situation she has been.

Just few seconds have passed, she is surprised to see Irelia holding a tray of delicious smelling food atop of it, it is composed of tofu, miso soup, rice balls and a cup of tea. Irelia placed the tray in front of Syndra and went back to her spot where she sat.

"What is this?" Syndra rudely stated, she raised her brow as she stared at the food.

"Typical. It's food." Irelia crosses her arms and replied.

"Hmph. So?"

"So what?"

"What?"

"What..?"

"What."

Syndra facepalms, she glared at Irelia and leans closer.

"What's wrong with YOU?"

"I am supposedly to say that to YOU."

"Hmph. Why did you made this?"

"Do you think I am going to make that for display?"

"Maybe you did."

"Syndra. It's food, what else are you expecting?"

"..I don't need it." Syndra glances away.

Irelia sighed and rolls her eyes, she glares at Syndra, which is telling her that she is serious to the mage.

"How stubborn. You are not appreciating the hospitality I am giving you right now."

Syndra didn't replied, she avoided the image of the food that is currently asking her to eat them but she ignored it until her stomach replied with a loud growl. She blushed and felt ashamed, never knew that Irelia would hear the sound of having hunger for an hour.

"Your stomach is begging for help now, Syndra." Irelia gently positions the plates in front of Syndra's lap.

"Shut up. I am not going to ingest your poison." Syndra immediately rejected Irelia's cooked food for her, with her arms crossed and spoiled at the same time.

"What?" Irelia widened her eyes, the shock really made her feel offended.

"How dare you, do you think I am willing to cheat, killing someone with an underhanded technique which is dishonorable?!" Irelia cried, she leered at the mage without any hesitations.

Little did she know that Irelia's blades is placed on the corner, the blades formed into a massive flower shape, ready to impale someone with its sharp edge.

Irelia is definitely angry, and furious, she stood up and glared at Syndra, she crouched down and face the mage, without warning, she impales the sides of the mage, pinning her on the scaffolding with the four massive blades.

"Syndra. Remember this. I swore to my blades and my family that my hands will remained unpure with blood from those who try to oppose me." Irelia hoarsely voiced out.

"And thank you for letting me hear that word, you totally made my day." Irelia storms away, leaving Syndra.

Syndra just couldn't believe what happened, It seems she made Irelia angry, and this thing never happened when she fought the captain many times.

"...I see. She seems to be hating that word. Probably it made her reminded something she shouldn't." She sighed, glancing at the captain who walks away.

She noticed that Irelia left without taking the tray of freshly cooked food. This made her feel bad, Irelia must've noticed that Syndra is hungry in the first place and she really cared for the mage's situation despite that she fainted but Syndra is rude to Irelia, she is left out alone with a hint of rage flowing through her eyes, she witnessed Irelia's sudden change of emotions after she provoked her; it is filled with sadness and hatred on whatever she have experienced, and this could be something that tells Irelia's burden, a living memory that changed her life.

"Will this be nothing but a naught? Why I feel bad. What is this..?" Syndra stared at the space and asked herself.

Her gaze went up straight on the waiting food as it is about to get cold. She has nothing to do but give it a taste, she suddenly feel guilty after she tasted the food. In fact, she had told herself what could Irelia's dish tasted like on this morning while she watches Irelia cook using the orb.

"Delicious.." Her voice got monotonously changed.

"She took effort for me to sate my hunger. She cared for me." Syndra thought.

"Most Ionians would fear me instead of giving me hospitality just like this..captain have done to me."

"She is different.. Totally different."

"Maybe..I should.. apologize.."

Syndra made her heart skipped a beat for the plan she has to make, this is her first time apologizing to an Ionian of all places and it is her rival too, she glanced on the holes of the scaffolding which is created from the fury of the captain, she touches it and felt what she must not to feel; which are emotions that she had felt before after she is betrayed by the elders.

It is settled, she has to say what she needs to say before leaving, it is her idea to visit for her to talk about the offer that Irelia talked about yesterday in fact everything just got worse, and she blames herself for that. She finished eating the food and meditated a little before she will try confronting the emotionally unstabled captain.

* * *

 _ **NOTE:**_

 _Syndra's character is definitely different from the actual here, but I still preserved her caustic attitude at some point. It's hard to maintain her real personality. Just like I have said before, this story is just a 'What If.' scenario that could be a possibility._

 _Will Irelia be that kind to the mage? We'll see at the next chapter._


	4. Confrontation

"What have I done? I literally lost control of myself.." Irelia said as she stared at herself in front of a mirror.

"I can't help but to get angry, she has no idea what I feel.."

Irelia looked down as she is debating to herself after on what she have done something to her visitor, she felt in need to apologize the Sovereign. She splashed water to her face and think.

"She probably has something to say, that's why she visited."

She looked at herself again at the mirror, she made an expression of confidence that may help her.

"That's it. I will extract truth from her." She stated before she wiped her face and returned back at the living room where the mage is located.

Syndra put aside the tray on a table near at the couch at the living room, she didn't used her magic this time in fact she used her legs to transport herself, thinking on the words she has to say for the captain made her head hurt, instead of stressing it out, she observes the interior of the room. Everything is fully organized and neat, the items were arranged carefully on a shelf, the table is wiped clean, and there are no speckles of dust can be seen floating midair.

Few steps she made, she stumbled on a door leading to somewhere, she noticed that it is open, she is about to grab the knob and the captain got out immediately, both of them got surprised as Syndra moved backwards from the anticipation.

"I.. Well." Both of them spoke the words coincidentally. They averted their gazes just to make sure they won't have eye contact.

"You. First." Syndra glanced away, she holds her arm and floats.

Irelia sighed.

"Follow me."

Irelia moves and waited Syndra, the mage followed the captain as she made her way to the living room. Irelia noticed the tray of food that is currently done placed on the table.

"...I thought you are not going to eat the 'poison'?" Irelia coldly stated, she used the edge of her eyes to glance at the mage behind her.

Syndra kept her mouth shut, she is about to apologize but she felt it is not a good idea, she still recognize a hint of anger from Irelia's voice.

"Please wait me on the hallway. I will be right back." Irelia did a bow and took the tray, she proceeds to the kitchen and started to clean the utensils.

Syndra sighed and proceeds to the hallway where it began, she stayed afloat and made a sitting position. She waited patiently, of course she has nothing for her to get occupied while waiting for Irelia, instead she think some words to say as she apologized the captain.

"What will I say? Is it okay to apologize directly? No.. It..It will not work."

Syndra stared on the wooden floor, she sees her reflection through it, she slides her finger on the floor as she felt the smoothness of the wood.

"She really took care of this place on by herself."

"I hate this, how on earth should I apologize?!" She growled in a whispery way.

"I am sorry for the wait." A low yet refined voice echoed at the side of the sliding door. Syndra jumped and fixed her posture, she made sure that Irelia didn't heard her.

Irelia came with a tray again and this time it contains with two cups of tea and a kettle. She sat beside the mage and poured a cup for her and for the mage. Both of them took the cups, Irelia pretends to drink as she watches Syndra took a sip.

"Hm.."

"How is it?"

"Subtle."

Irelia smirked and started to drink. She faced the garden and relaxes as she let the bitterness of the tea cleanses her system.

"Syndra."

The mage piqued her attention, she glanced at the captain though she avoided looking directly to her eyes.

"I should apologize on what actions I have created. I-"

"Why are you apologizing if you did nothing wrong?" She watches the flow of the tea from her cup.

"You are too nice. And that makes you more annoying." Syndra faced the captain.

"I should be the one apologizing. Not you." Syndra finished.

Irelia drinks her tea slowly, she waited for Syndra's apology but Syndra can't say it, Irelia tilted her head and expected, she have noticed that Syndra is hesitating, in fact she knows that Syndra is a type of person who is not a fan of compassion.

"It's fine, it's just accidental and it's not your fault. You have no idea on the facts why I have got offended to your words so there would be no for you to feel sorry." Irelia raised her hand and shook it, after that she went back sipping her tea.

"But-"

Irelia quickly halted Syndra.

"I should be the one who feel sorry for mistreating my visitor."

Syndra widened her eyes with surprise, is Irelia didn't mind of treating her that way? She wants some answers why Irelia is pursuing not to let her apologize to her.

"I am not mistaken, your kindness is making me irritated." Syndra spats, she tightened her hold on the cup.

"What?"

"And annoying."

Irelia didn't answered.

"This fact alone is what makes you interesting." Syndra decided to finish her turn with a sentence.

Irelia started to listen after Syndra elaborated a word that is completely new to her.

"Am I.. Interesting?" Irelia bashfully fidgeted.

Syndra caught the glimpse of Irelia being bashful to her, with this kind of expression, her cheeks lighten up a bit.

"Stop looking like that!" Syndra yapped.

"What? Why?"

"Nothing! Just..Just FORGET it!"

Irelia leans closer to see Syndra's face, she gazes the half of the mage's cheeks and admires.

"Hm.. I see. " She kept her distance from the mage's who is literally avoiding the captain.

"What the hell? Stop looking at me!"

"What's wrong with you?"

"I SAID. JUST. FORGET IT! ARE YOU DEAF? OR ARE YOU JUST SIMPLY AN IDIOT?!"

"Calm down, I just realized that you can say these things."

"W-WHAT?! I.. I JUST STATED WHAT I WANTED TO SAY! HAPPY?!" Syndra shook her head, hiding her blush behind the silver strands of her hair.

Syndra kept her head facing away from the captain, she thought that Irelia would still pester her until she felt her hair is moved inch by inch, since her hair is draped enough to cover her flustered face, Irelia took the strands and unveils the mage.

Irelia made a small smile and closed her eyes in sequence.

"Why are you averting yourself to me?"

"Shut up."

"Fine."

The captain gave up pressing Syndra more, there must be a reason why the mage acted this way. She finally started to open a conversation that is about the reason why Syndra visited in the first place.

"So, why did you make a thought on visiting me?"

"..I wanted to clarify the thing what you had said to me yesterday."

"Oh that?" Irelia took a sip. "About that.."

"Tell me, what if I accepted it? What will you do?"

"I am willing to help you anything, that's all, but not on terms of destruction obviously."

"Hmph.. it will be fun if you acted as one of my comrade."

"Not a chance, Syndra."

"Hmph."

Both of them got quiet, the sound of nature is the only thing that is making the noise.

"Anything. You say?" Syndra clarified.

"Yes."

"Are you..certain?"

Irelia responded with a nod, she glances on the mage in seconds and went back staring at her cup of tea.

"Anything.. huh."

Without any doubt, Syndra sighed as she collected her posture, she placed the cup of tea from her hands. She have heard what she has to know but something that prevents her; it is to gather information from the captain.

She thought a topic that could lengthen the conversation, and she finally found it.

"Hey."

"Hm..?"

"Tell me, why did you outburst earlier?"

Irelia pauses, her face saddened up a little bit.

"I.. I remembered something that I shouldn't."

"And what could that be?"

"I guess it's fine to tell you right now."

Before Irelia could speak, Syndra adjusted herself right enough to face the captain, this could be a chance of knowing her more.

"Are you.. perhaps familiar on the war back then?" Irelia started. Her voice hoarses as she stated every words

"Maybe. I never happened to get a glimpse outside because.."

Some of Syndra's memories flashes back while she listen Irelia. The fact the power that only made her feel alive is shackled and attempted to get taken by the elders is the only reason why she turned her back away from Ionia. The happiness that she yearned for herself is only a trickery that disgusts her own belief of Balance. She ignored the flashbacks and listened, it will be a iste of time if she just let Irelia speak while she is messing around.

"Because..?" Irelia asked innocently.

"Forget it." Syndra grimaced.

"I see. Anyway.." Irelia avoided pressing for more questions despite she noticed Syndra's mood darkened a bit.

"Ionia fights for its glory until death. The Noxian army advanced to The Placidium and took what everything they need.."

"What just happened is unsettling, they have destroyed the temples that are located passed beyond the Nexus." Irelia explained, her grip to her cup tightened as she reminiscences.

"This house is located near on the temples back then, but now it is standing alone on the slope.."

"Basically, the temples are destroyed. Is that what are you implying?" Syndra rhetorically asked.

"Yes, all temples are guarded by the elders, some temples are home of the people who are applied to Transcendentalism, and some of it are most likely a stronghold of misguided people with talents whom are bound to enhance with enlightenment."

The words are familiar to Syndra, since she is held by elders, she can relate on how her life has been during that time. All of it are making sense.

"And..this is the time where my only family; my brother, insisted to get to Demacia as soon as possible just to call for assistance, the army is decreasing because on how those..Noxians used anything just to gain victory.."

Irelia made a weak smile, she stared at the distance where she see an image of her and her family together at the garden.

"He is so stubborn. I kept insisting him not to go because on how dangerous it is. I will never forget what he had said to me.."

"..And what?" Syndra asked.

"He said, 'Irelia, I want you to be strong, I know that you have always surpassed me when it comes on handling a blade. This is my last resort of saving Ionia, I wanted to attain what father have accomplished.' " Irelia's voice got scratched, the memory that she and her brother shared playbacks on her mind.

"I am leaving Ionia to you, please protect our home." Irelia finished.

" _Now that's interesting.. So that is why she is motivated to protect this country even it costs her life._ " Syndra thought, she sipped her tea until it is empty.

"You know what Syndra? That time, I is afraid.. I am afraid of losing that I really loved.. I have seen the horror of seeing the person you have cherished just disappeared into a thin air without any goodbyes.."

Syndra heard how Irelia's voice changed, it is filled with misery and abandonment. She felt her chest sank a little bit, different from before yet some of it are the same as the one she had felt since she is held by the elders.

"To withheld the honor of my family, I took my father's blade and tried to defend with all of my might, I have stood resolute even though I am just a teenager fighting Noxian men that ruined the lives of many until it happened.."

Irelia suddenly breathes air as she gripped her chest.

"Those.. b-bastards.." Irelia grits her teeth, her mood is sinister that she seeks killing at any point. "They have used magic. Magic let them decapitate each single Ionian; children, elderly, women and disabled."

"What..what kind of magic is that?" Syndra asked as she felt the suspense of the mood coming from the story of the captain.

"..Necromancy." Irelia replied, her tone has misery which it affected her mood literally.

"Necro..mancy?!" Syndra cried. Never knew this information is far more horrible than it should be.

"Not just that, we have no single idea that they have allied with the Zauns. Because of that, they have used poison and bombed us.. They don't care, even their own army got affected with the poison.."

Just after the sentence, Irelia induced to vomit as she remembered what happened on that day.

"Hey..! What the-?" Syndra panicked, she quickly poured another batch of tea on Irelia's cup. She shoved the cup both of her hands, even though it is lukewarm in temperature.

"Drink!" She ordered, the captain took Syndra's hands and grasps it as she drank all the contents of the cup.

"..I am sorry.." Irelia suddenly fainted, her head went straight on Syndra's shoulder pad.

"Now what?! Wake up!" Syndra tried to wake up the captain.

"S-Syndra.. I.." Irelia sniffed. "I.."

"Just shut up and stop it!"

"I-I am just starting to..let you know who am I.."

"What are you talking about?"

"Will you..stay and listen for me..?"

The look that Irelia gave to Syndra is pleading, the green eyes of the captain sparkled with a faint hope and mercy as she never let go at her gaze on the mage's glowing eyes. Syndra could describe it much like a hopeless animal that is begging for something valuable.

"Just..this time." Syndra hides her blush by averting her gaze away.

"Thank you.." A smile formed to the lips of the captain.

"I expect that you will object and leave.. but you didn't. Why?"

Good question, at least she have started to get to know about Irelia for more.

"I..don't know. I don't know! And that IS completely irrelevant right now!" Syndra shouted, she huffs air as she is getting impatient.

Irelia warmly smiled back at the mage and proceeds.

" _Will you JUST stop smiling like that?!_ " She growled inside her mind, though her cheeks got lightened upon seeing that smile.

"..That poison, it totally melted the whole system of a person whoever got touched by it."

In Syndra's horror, she jumped on conclusions that are absurd.

"Don't tell me you have been-"

"No, silly, I'd never got touched by that poison. My eyes as a young teen is nurtured with death and agony on that time.."

"I see.." Syndra sighed.

"Are you expecting that I have gotten poisoned back then?"

"Hmph..what would be your look if that happened..?"

"I may not have existed if that happened. Death is the only way to solve that."

"..Right."

Minutes have passed, Syndra didn't noticed that Irelia rested her head on her shoulder pad which it instantly made her blush, before she is about to shove the captain away, she saw Irelia's resting face, little did she know that she finds it adorable at the same time in peace after Irelia breaks down with her trauma and stress at the same time while she tells the story of how everything started.

She let the captain took a nap on her shoulder, and started to talk with her thoughts.

" _And that's it.. I felt that it is not enough.. It feels missing but.._ " She took a glance back at Irelia.

 _"..Cute.."_

 _"Why I find her cute?"_

Her face is indeed in red. Her chest started to beat up fast like a drum. She continued talking using her thoughts.

" _Damn it! This is her fault!_ " Again, she peeked at her side for her to see Irelia. After that, Syndra outbursts, making Irelia woke up.

"Wha-?"

"Ugh..You. ARE. HOPELESS!" Syndra grips the captain's sleeves and barked.

"This IS. YOUR. FAULT. THAT I FEEL THIS WAY!" Syndra blushed furiously.

"What..?"

"ANNOYING!" Syndra punched Irelia on her shoulder.

"Ow! What are you- Ah!"

"INSOLENT!" Another punch.

"S-SYND-!"

"STUPID" This time it is a harder one.

"If you keep doing that-!"

"CAPTAIN!" Before Syndra could punch, Irelia grabbed Syndra's wrist immediately.

"What is wrong with you?!"

"Let go off ME!"

"I am asking you a question!"

"And go ahead and KEEP blabbering because I am NOT GOING TO LISTEN!"

"I don't understand you! What have I done to you that made you feel like this?!"

"THAT IS WHY I AM ASKING MYSELF! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO MADE ME FEEL THIS WAY!"

Irelia tilted her head and completely confused.

"Look, I have NO idea on what are you pointing at Syndra."

"Hmph! I am leaving, see you. FOOL CAPTAIN!" Syndra floats herself and quickly zoomed out the sky.

"What is that..about?" Irelia scratches her head and made a thinking gesture.

"Well..I guess I should pay her a visit some other time as soon as I can." Irelia smiled, she picked up the tray and did some of her household activities. Her day is gotten lively, she settled a plan for thanking Syndra by visiting her someday, who knows what could Syndra possibly will react when that happened.

* * *

 _ **NOTE:**_

 _The story might be rushed a little, and I have done this for the story to avoid slowing down in process, there would be a lot of chapters that has a series of fluff and the actual events that'll evoke emotion of the characters._

 _Also, this chapter tells some of Irelia's lore._

 _Still being tsundere, Syndra is still kept as like that for now, who knows if she will soften a little. Well, we better find out!_


	5. Reminiscent

The day is very busy for Irelia that literally made her clean the whole house, Saturday is supposedly her work day but the Council ordered her to take it as her day-off so she have decided to do some general cleaning, with her time occupied, and she have done nothing but to relax for the rest of the afternoon, her day has finally ended.

As Irelia finishes doing some minor work, she went back to the hallway, thinking about why Syndra is acting that way, she has no idea what could possibly the mage is thinking that surprises her on the actions she have made.

"What is wrong with her? She is completely in denial whenever I ask her something." She wondered.

"Though.. I didn't included the truth behind me during the war. I think it's for the best.. I guess."

The hallway is glistening with shine while she strolled across, it seems her cleaning today really paid off even though the mage visited her unexpectedly. On the farthermost corner of the hallway where they stayed earlier, she caught something that interests her. Slowly, she reached the area where it lies a thing that made her gasp.

It is none other than Syndra's headdress; her mantle.

Using her free hand she slides her finger on the pointed horn down to the base of the headdress, she have touched the gem on the center that sparkled with purple glare as it is reflected from the sunlight.

"She forgot her mantle, she is quite handful.." Irelia sighed.

"Oh well. I guess I'll have to return it back tomorrow."

Carefully, she holds the mantle with both of her arms, avoiding to make a mistake of handling it, Syndra will definitely not happy if something happens to her mantle.

Inside the fortress is a mage that is literally infuriated but deep inside is an opposite. Syndra has nothing to do but to stare at the horizon while getting the picture of the sun setting for the night to unveil.

A sigh comes out from her lips, her pony tailed, silver hair flows perfectly on the air, to be honest her hair is inborn, some people back then is confused and interested how her hair is like that, she often got bullied due to her hair since she is a child. Thinking of it makes her mad, her spheres orbited in circles as she surged mana throughout her hands.

Her rage is flowing, she hears voices from the past that tells her identity.

 _"Stay away from her."_

 _"Look how she have got that hair!"_

 _"She must be a witch."_

 _"Alone and weird, typical!"_

 _"Hahahaha! Oh look it's the WITCH!"_

 _"Witch!"_

She grits her teeth, the madness reached out her system as her mana endlessly seeped out her body, her eyes glows more and made a glare at the space.

She is about to summon a large sphere but she heard a voice from her past that is telling her to stop.

 _"Are you okay?"_

 _"Don't listen to them."_

 _"It makes me reminded winter whenever I admire your hair."_

She halted her actions, the sphere on her hand dissipated into smoke, she let her memory from that time played through her mind, that voice is very unidentified but she thought that it came from a child or someone she have known, it is just a bit from the past that she kept for long.

At some point, she felt something missing as she can feel the wind blowing to her face, raising a brow that signifies questions what could that be. With one shook of her head, she gasps that her head feels light, using her free hand she reached out her head.

"Wait. Where is my mantle? WHY I AM NOT WEARING IT?!" She cried. "Don't tell me that CAPTAIN HAS IT!"

Swiftly, she zoomed into her fortress and went inside her private quarters, taking the book of summoners on the shelf and immediately casts the orb. The magical spell projected the image the captain, she is inside her room and Syndra is right; the mantle is at the captain's hands.

"That WOMAN!" She growled. "I knew IT!"

After she reacted, she is so tensed that the captain is doing something to her mantle that she didn't liked.

"What the hell is she doing to my mantle?!" The sight is just Irelia wiping the mantle clean with a cloth, Syndra is typically in panicked on what is happening to her one of her prized possessions.

"Oh." Syndra puffed.

"She's cleaning it."

Watching Irelia clean her mantle is not what she expected, she sees Irelia cleaning the mantle thoroughly with care. She suddenly curved her lips a little making a weak smile on that but at the same time grimacing on how she have been reacting.

With just few seconds, Irelia finally finishes cleaning, she took the mantle gently as she could and places it on the floor to avoid making it fall.

" _She must be aggravated on me right now on how her mantle is on my possession._ " Irelia crosses her arms.

"OF COURSE I AM! YOU FOOL!" Syndra roared in front of thr orb.

" _I wonder how she looked like without it?_ " The captain thought, asking her a question about the mage's features.

" _Oh well, I should return this to her tomorrow as soon as I can before going to work._ " Irelia motivated as she went outside her room, proceeding to her objectives for the night.

Time is ticking for Syndra as she waited for Irelia, she taps her finger on her cheeks while she used her palms as a support, impatient and grumpy, she is literally complaining why she Irelia took long. Letting her thoughts stimulate would be a good choice to occupy her time, starting from the beginning, she took chance to summarize how she and Irelia met, mostly it is just the memories that she only remembered.

"To begin with, I met her as I took some of my time playing with those Ionians, it is fun but she ruined IT." She clicked her tongue saying she is getting close of making a full threat to the people.

"I never EXPECTED that she is also a Champion. She is indeed strong..I say." She remembered how Irelia fought her in the Rift.

"Whenever I see her, I get IRRITATED. She is SO. FREAKING. ANNOYING. Well she is the most annoying than those puny elders. BUT DIFFERENTLY ANNOYING!" She snarled, even though she only talks to herself about the captain.

"Her blades are STUPID. She fights like an IDIOT. She is..! UGH!.." She rubbed her temple to ease the stress.

"Well.." Some of Syndra's memories played the other one that happened recently.

"She..She can be.. c-cute.. at least." A blush brushed off her cheeks as it warms her face a little bit.

Right on time, after she stated her word, Irelia returned back at last. Ashamed, she feel humiliated that she took her pillow and hides her face with it.

"Stupid! How COME SHE ENTERED AT THE RIGHT TIMING?!"

As Irelia strolled across her room, she went back straight to her bed, lying down on the soft surface that made the sheets rustled, she stared at the ceiling blankly then slowly closes her eyes. Syndra glances on her desk and took a look at the clock. It reads 6:39 p.m.

"What the- She sleeps at THIS hour?!" Syndra gasps.

"Talk about early. Being a captain is a PAIN."

While Syndra reacts on Irelia's routine, she heard the captain speak.

" _I wonder what is she doing right now._ "

Those words that entered Syndra's mind made her staggered, she never thought that Irelia is thinking about her. Her chest skipped a beat as she saw Irelia positioned herself into a curved ball with her blanket on then formed a smile to her lips.

Immediately, Irelia closes her eyes and sleeps, she made herself comfortable on the bed and let her subconscious mind drift along with her rest.

Watching Irelia sleep again, she rested her chin on her palm, Irelia's room finally bathed with the light under the dusk, the curtains flutter as it is dancing along with the wind that enters her room that continued ventilating the whole interior. As the captain sleep, she used her mind to describe her, yet Syndra sees Irelia as her rival, she feels lighthearted inside.

"..I know she is annoying but, she isn't that bad."

She used both of her palms now to rest her chin, her elbows supporting her weight on the bed and wiggles her legs.

"How come she is worried to a person like me? Why does she is not aggravated to me? Instead of having rivalry terms, she does the opposite. Why she never fear me?" She questioned herself.

"Tell me." Using her pointer finger, she poked the image of the sleeping captain on the projection of the orb.

"...She is like that animal in that snowy place in this world."

"...With that weird hairclip of yours, you look like one."

She gasps on the thought. A light blush formed on her cheeks, she tensed up a bit as she thinks on the idea.

Syndra closes her eyes and sighed, she went back watching Irelia sleep and ignored the thoughts she has been thinking.

"..Forget it."

"I think I will be getting used of watching over her everyday."

The day has come for Irelia to get back to work, she woke up early as she beat the alarm clock just right on time to wake her up, standing on her feet she now proceeds to fix herself, her armor is fixed despite on how she and the mage fought in terms of flight 2 days ago.

6:56 am, the clock struck early as it could, before she leave the house she made sure that the mantle would be safe, her plan is to deliver the headdress to Syndra by placing the mantle that the mage can notice, the mantle is wrapped with a cloth just perfectly so that it will stay clean as how it stood out after she have cleaned it yesterday.

Balancing on her blades, she zoomed out across the sky upward, the wind slams her face as she speed up a bit, she is used of these kind of heights despite how she had been training on flying.

At last she saw a fortress that is floating near the stratosphere, she have wondered why Syndra placed her home at this ridiculous height, she shook her head and proceeds to land on top of the landmass, her feet made a solid tap on the ground, the fortress is so silent and mysterious, only the nature around it that brings out the noise.

"Carefully." Irelia softly reminded herself. Her foot reached the porch and stands in front of a large ornamented door.

She made a quick glance on the mantle before she have placed it in front, taking her time to make sure that Syndra will not be alarmed that Irelia intruded her fortress without permission though the mage also did the same yesterday.

Her job is finally done, she went to the edge of the landmass and prepared for departure, her blades is anticipating her command and stayed close at her side, using her body, she let herself fall and used her blades to catch her along the wind, with this she easily got up and now proceeds to her office in order to get back to work.

Unfortunately, a lone figure just came out the door of the fortress, the mage stood out the porch as she felt Irelia's presence just on time but she didn't caught Irelia. In front of her is an object that is wrapped with cloth that looked like the shape of her mantle.

She manipulate the object and unwrapped the cloth, suddenly she noticed something fell on the ground as she unwrapped the object.

"What's this." She flatly replied, she used her sphere to hold her mantle.

"She came just to deliver my mantle without my permission? Hmph.."

"And she even left a trash here." She took the things that has fallen to the ground.

It is a paper, in fact it just folded into 4 layers and the ink is peering out the thin texture of the paper, there is also a tube shaped object that wrapped also in a cloth.

Before Syndra could see what is the contents of the paper, she went to her room and sat on her bed, she unfolded the layers of the paper and a letter awaits her.

 _It seems you have forgotten your mantle as you left the house, to be honest I am the one who removed that on your head and I must apologize for my actions._ _So, about our small conversation yesterday, you can ask me anytime if you wanted anything; destruction or any kinds of threat is not included obviously. I hope you would understand, Syndra._ _Don't worry, I will keep everything a secret and only just between us. I also left something that you might like, please take your time with it, I hope it will help you for this morning._

 _-Irelia_

Syndra placed the letter on her desk, she took the object that Irelia said on the letter.

"What is this? Let's see.."

She unwrapped the object and it literally made her surprised. It is five pieces of perfectly handmade riceballs and a tumbler of sorts, she take her time to open the tumbler as bitter aroma reached her nose in fact it is a hot, brewed tea, perfect for starting the day.

"..What the hell." A smirk formed to her lips, she just can't believe it.

"She really took her time just to prepare this for me. Hmph."

She took a riceball and give it a taste, the riceball is filled with salmon flakes and seasoned with a right amount of salt, the mage chewed the food slowly as she made the taste touches her tongue down to her system because it really tasted good.

"Not bad for a mere captain.." She swallowed the food and bites again, she is having a breakfast that she enjoyed the most.

Unfortunately, one of the riceballs is unexpectedly filled with an unknown fruit, it contributed a sour, unpleasant taste that made her disgusted.

"Urk..! WH- WHAT THE HELL-!" She spit the contents out of her mouth and glanced at it, she gasps on what it is.

"DRIED PLUM?! I KNOW THAT I HATED THIS THING!" She cried, taking the cloth and wiped the chewed plum off her palm.

"Oh.. She doesn't even know that I hated those, well, dried plum is common on riceballs..I think." She took one riceball and made sure that there is no dried plum in it.

"Hmm.. Yes, this one is filled with salmon." She take a bite on the riceball.

The taste of the food is so outstanding that it made her moan as a sign of good flavor, she slumped herself on the bed while leisurely enjoys the riceball, with her delight she rolled over the bed as she eats the food.

"Mm~! Hmm.." She hummed while chewing the food until..

She stopped, suddenly her face hues in red across her cheeks and realizing what is she doing. She took the tumbler and slowly drinks the tea, making sure that her tongue won't get burned.

"What the hell am I DOING?"

"I-I know her food is..good but.."

Ashamed, she indeed have breakfast in a normal way even though she can help but to release her delight on the taste except on dried plum filled ones.

* * *

Irelia sat in a right posture on her chair as she reads some latest batch of reports, the fact that the people making complaints on some attacks on the town made her hostile, all of them are consists of assaults from Noxian mercenaries that are still in residing somewhere on Ionia, though this may lead to war, she is dedicated to investigate the reason behind it.

Slowly, she rubs her temple to rid off the stress, she slumped on her chair and stared at the empty space.

"Here we go again with these mercenaries." She thought.

"Are they establishing a sign from Noxus due to the issue from the war?"

"This is bad, they kept on attacking nearby provinces, more deliberately than Syndra's threat."

She went back to her desk and rested her head.

"How will I end this.?" She murmured. "Should I let the summoners do their thing to use my strength to end this?"

A silence broke into her room but it is denied by a knock on the door.

"Come in."

The person who came in is none other than the Duchess Karma, she strolled directly on Irelia's desk and made a bow for introductory.

"Good day, Irelia, how is the reports?" Karma asked.

"All of it are composed of assaults from mercenaries." Irelia flatly replied.

"I must say, they really have intentions of having an attack somewhere just to bait us on."

"Precisely. I still have no idea what to do right now."

"Is the threat made its way on high levels?"

"By analyzing the reports, yes. Yes it is."

Karma disdained as she heard something that is deliberating.

"Karma." Irelia called, her voice hoarsely scratched that made Karma attentive.

"I believe.. an investigation is a must."

"Are you sure about this Irelia?"

Irelia nodded and went back on staring at the reports.

"Your expression tells me that you are not certain." Karma countered, she crosses her arms and glances away.

"But I am! If they were correct, then we have to act as soon as possible.

"Before I accept this proposal of yours, you must argue it on the Council. As a Duchess, I have to make sure everyone is settled on this plan."

"I understand."

"Be wary of your actions Irelia, I know that you are motivated but this doesn't mean it will end the attacks."

"I am. I have to. If I am right about this, I am not going to hold back and I will drive them away." Irelia stood up and faces the Duchess.

"My blades will answer their fate." Her eyes burned with resolve, by guessing her gesture, Irelia is indeed ready to take on what is beyond Ionia's invaders just to protect her country.

"I see." Karma made a smile. "I will uphold an urgent meeting later, see you at the quarters."

Karma made a bow and leaves Irelia's office, the captain is finally alone and she proceeds to get ready on what will happen next on her day.

The day is about to end as Irelia went to the market to buy ingredients for dinner, the meeting took so long that it made her impatient due to the elders' claims, her proposal is finally accepted but some elders are afraid of losing their captain, she knew that they are only worried despite on how young and motivated she is on giving efforts for Ionia.

The dusty slope is ahead of her, climbing the steep slope is a good exercise for her but it can be inconvenient. There are some house in The Placidium that is located on mountains and hers is one of it, though her home is in the mountain, the nature residing it is mesmerizing that she can stroll and meditate whenever she wanted to.

As she climbed on the mountain, she felt something that halts her walk, she feels light and floating.

"Huh?"

Suddenly, a purple aura surged on her feet and pulls her off the ground.

"Wh-What?! Aahh!" She screamed as she is pulled towards the sky.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING?!" She hugged her groceries to protect it from its contents to fall.

The force is strong and it kept pulling her up to the sky, she closed her eyes shut and waited the moment that will happen to her until it stopped pulling her.

Slowly she opened her eyes, half of her vision revealed an image of a slender person that is floating, with its spheres orbiting around her, she can tell who it is.

It is Syndra.

"Wh-Why are you-!"

Syndra shuts her lips from talking with her finger.

"Shut up."

"Just why did YOU do that?!"

"I said. !" Syndra shouted.

"...Tsk." Irelia's chest is beating up fast due to the adrenaline that she have felt.

Still floating on air because Syndra uses her power to lift her, Irelia spoke.

"What..do you want?"

"I want you to do something for me."

"What is it?"

With a single sweep of her arm, Irelia zoomed inside of the fortress, she screamed on how fast it pulls her inside.

In front of her is a stove that has a pot with rice, she gasps that the rice is not ished at all.

"Just how the hell am I supposedly to make this EDIBLE?!" Syndra snarled, it seems that Syndra followed her while she is pulled inside the fortress.

"You can't make this 'edible' if you didn't followed the right procedure." Irelia crosses her arms. "You are cooking? I can't believe it."

"Oh yes, I am indeed experimenting some rice to make it explode with flavors, is that how cooking you wanted to say?" The mage grunted.

Irelia rolls her eyes and got enough of Syndra's sarcasm, she sighed and places her groceries on the nearest space of the sink.

"Here." Irelia placed the pot on the sink and filled it with water.

"Rinse the rice then take out the water after. Do this three times." She instructed.

Syndra went to the sink and tried to ish the rice.

"Perfect. Then take out the water."

Syndra followed Irelia's instructions but as she is about to take out the water, the grains are also ished off along the water.

"Wait! Take it easy." Irelia gripped Syndra's hand that made her stop.

"What."

"You're making the grains wash off."

"So HOW will I remove the water THEN?!"

"Just be patient and slowly pour out the water."

"Patient in my face. You could have at LEAST tell me to pour it out slowly."

"Fine. Do what you want."

Syndra pours out the water slowly and repeats the process. Irelia stood there watching Syndra to wash the rice and waited.

"What's NEXT?" Syndra raised her voice at the end of her word.

"..Fill the rice with water just about an inch above it."

Syndra filled the rice with tap water in an inch just what Irelia have said to her

"Here, look at the water, it is just an inch above the rice. Make sure every time you cook rice, the water is just between this height."

"Hmph."

"Do you understand?"

"..I KNOW."

Syndra now places the pot on the stove and put it in on flames.

"Even the stove can tell what is written on your face." Irelia murmured.

"What did you say?!"

"Nothing."

"Hmph. Now. Get lost."

Syndra walks away, leaving Irelia in the kitchen.

"What is wrong with her? She pulls me here without warning, asks me to teach her to cook rice then leaving me here." Irelia whispers, she still wanted to argue why Syndra acted like that.

"I can hear YOU." Syndra's malicious voice echoed on the kitchen.

The mage pulls Irelia towards the living room and places the captain on a couch.

"Just-!" Irelia sighed. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"I don't NEED your COMPLAINTS, Fool Captain." The mage shuts her down.

Syndra slammed something on the table in front of them. It is the letter that Irelia send today along with the mantle.

"Explain." Syndra commanded.

"What..?"

"Are you an idiot? I said. EXPLAIN."

"It's my letter to you. What of it?"

"Tell me. What's the point of writing a letter?"

"..It's nothing. I just want to be formal as possible, what's wrong?" Irelia explained.

"You see this as NOTHING?! As if you are acting so special that you felt that I will be easy to bend with, is that what you think?!" Syndra presses more.

"It's just a letter of notice. Is that even difficult to you?" A glare presented to Syndra's glowing eyes.

"YOU are making it DIFFICULT."

"What? Why is it my fault?"

"It is YOUR fault that I FEEL this way."

Irelia got surprised on Syndra's statement though it is not done, she felt the message that Syndra has something that Irelia can understand.

"..I hate you." The mage is now defeated with emotions she hasn't known, she covers her gesture as she avoided Irelia's gaze.

"Syndra.." Irelia saddened a little from Syndra's outburst.

"That..That thing you have send earlier." Syndra pauses, she felt her face warmed up a bit. "It is.."

Irelia tilted her head and waited for the words she must hear.

"D-Delic-" Syndra cuts off as she heard the pot boiling. She rushed towards the kitchen and lowered the heat.

"Delic.. what?" Irelia wondered. "Oh..I see."

She smiled on what she have deduced. She finally understood what the mage is about to say. Her face blushes as she fidgeted on her seat.

"It seems she liked the riceballs. I am glad.." Irelia's cheeks blushed more, she never expected that the most dangerous mage took liking to her cooking.

Syndra went back after she lowered the heat, she sat on the couch and faces Irelia, she is about to say her words but Irelia spoke first.

"Syndra."

"What."

"I guess you pulled me at the right time."

"What..?" Syndra widened her eyes, she blushes but she averted her gaze.

"Don't tell me that your dinner would be just rice, wouldn't it?"

"Well.."

"How come The Dark Sovereign enjoys only rice at dinner?"

"Are YOU mocking me?"

"No? Insulting you, maybe?"

"What?"

"I am just teasing."

"Shut up!" Syndra blushes hard.

Irelia stood up in front of the mage, she made a bow and asked something that made Syndra shocked with surprise.

"Please let me use your kitchen. I am willing to make a dish for dinner." Irelia asks permission.

Syndra flustered on Irelia's demand, she hids her blush and just can't believe on what she is seeing right now.

" _What THE HELL, she is being polite even though I am infuriated with her!_ " She can't say it, in fact it made her more embarrassed.

"Syndra?" Irelia called innocently.

"SILENCE!" Syndra roared.

"So..It is a no, I guess."

"Who told you I said NO?"

"Oh. So it is a yes."

"W-Wha.." Syndra can't argue anymore, in fact, the answer just ends up in a cycle.

Irelia chuckled, she smiles at the mage's response even though Syndra is so ashamed to herself.

"What the HELL are you LAUGHING at?!" She screamed in front of the captain's face.

"Don't mind me, I just thought that you're..adorable." Irelia went back chuckling.

"A-ADORABLE?!" Syndra furiously blushes, she stood up and snarled at the captain.

She never thought of hearing that from Irelia in the first place in fact this is her first time hearing such word for her.

Hurriedly, Irelia storms away towards the kitchen for her to avoid Syndra, she started to ish the ingredients and prepared.

"..What..WHAT THE HELL?! She.. She just called me a-adorable!" Syndra told herself.

"Why would she say that?! There's got to be a reason!"

In order for her to find out, she sneaked near the kitchen to get a glimpse of the captain who is now dicing some spices. The sound of chopping in a quick manner ringed through her ears as she peeked on the kitchen. Irelia is wearing an apron to avoid spillage from liquids that may cause stains and moisture to her armor.

" _She looks so attractive with that apron.._ " Syndra thought.

Thinking of it made her blush, she quickly glanced away and hid on the edge of the wall, placing her back flat on the wall while maintaining the spheres' distance away for it to be unseen.

" _What the hell am I THINKING?!_ " She shook her head and swore to herself.

 _"I shouldn't be thinking about HER, but why?!"_

 _"I.. I DON'T UNDERSTAND, WHY I FEEL THIS WAY?!"_ Her body won't move due to the thoughts she argues with, closing her eyes, she crouched down and gripped her forehead with her free hand, massaging the pulsating temple to ease the stress.

Few minutes have passed, Syndra captured the scent of Irelia's cooking, she can't tell what it is but it looks delicious on how it savory and earthy it smelled, she is still on the wall trying to think what will she say to Irelia just to find out what could Irelia sees to her.

Finally, Irelia came out the kitchen, holding a pot with her hands carefully enough to avoid accidents, she caught Syndra's presence at the corner of the wall.

"What are you doing?" Irelia asked.

"None of your business." Syndra defensively stated.

"You call that nothing while you fidget suspiciously?" Irelia sighed while she holds the pot.

"SHUT UP!" The mage shouted back, she stood up and glares at Irelia.

"Fine. Dinner is ready." Irelia proceeds to walk towards the dining area, slowly for her to avoid accidents.

The captain placed the hot pot on the table in the dining area, she glances around to locate the dish rack, after she took two plates, she scooped rice for her and for Syndra.

"I CAN serve myself." Syndra snatched the spoon.

"Why don't you sit down and let me do it?" Irelia paybacks a snatch to the spoon from Syndra's hand.

"Annoying. I said, I can SERVE myself!" Again, Syndra snatched the spoon.

A gasp just formed to Irelia's lips, she have got agitated on Syndra's stubbornness.

"Quit being so stubborn, will you? I am doing my best to serve you." She snatched the spoon from the mage.

To persuade Syndra, she pushed the mage towards the chair and pushes her down to sit, it will be the best to convince her to let her do the work.

"Sit and relax, I am here to serve you so behave." Irelia made a quick peek at the mage before she serves the dish.

"..Tsk."

Fidgeting on her seat, the mage avoided her gaze at the captain, she is never served like this before or maybe once but she can't remember.

Perhaps something from her memory that it made her stop for a moment and

it ended with a stare at an empty space while she reminiscences that lone memory, for sure it came from the beginning before she is taken by those elders, or maybe someone.

In fact, Syndra have her past recalling once again, is all of those came from a family she used to have with?

"Syndra? What's wrong? Can you hear me?" The captain called.

"Oh..Ugh, I am..fine." The mage grasps her head and massages it.

"By the looks of your gesture, you aren't." Irelia countered. She took her spoon and scooped rice with a viand.

"Here, open your mouth." She points the scooped rice in front of Syndra's face

"Wait..WHAT?" Syndra gasps as a blush entered her cheeks.

"I am going to feed you so open your mouth, I made sure it is not hot enough to burn you." Still, Irelia balances the spoon as she waited for Syndra.

She has no idea what to do, the captain will feed her despite on her situation, she never had this before though it is embarrassing. She grimaced and snarled at the captain.

"Just WHAT the HELL are you planning?!"

"What?"

"W-Why do you want to..f-feed me?"

"Because you looked terrible so I thought I should do what it takes to ease that pain you are having."

Irelia released a warming smile to the mage as she kept balancing the contents of the spoon.

"Have you forgotten our small talk yesterday? I will do anything to help you with my strength for me to compensate the deeds that those people had tried to hurt you before."

Suddenly, Syndra froze, those words are familiar to her that made her staggered on her seat, she eased her temper and let Irelia do what she wanted. She opened her mouth to invite the food that needs to be ingested. She blushed and averted her gaze, making sure that she didn't catch the green eyes of the captain that is dedicated to serve her.

The food touches her tongue as she let the flavor stir around, the saltiness and savory of the food tickled her tastebuds, in fact its salinity is in a right amount she can't help but to make a sound that tells that the food is really good.

"It seems that you've liked it." Irelia smiled and chuckles.

Syndra hides her face with the stands of her hair, embarrased and flustered.

"I didn't expected that you made a sound like that." Irelia continued to chuckle.

"Sh-Shut..Uphh.." Syndra replied while she chews the food.

"No. Don't talk, enjoy the food okay?" Irelia reminded as she went to her seat and eats her food.

The mage swallowed the food at the same time, without thinking she opened her mouth and waited for Irelia to feed her. However, as Irelia saw the action, she can't help but to smile.

"...Hehe~" Irelia chuckled.

"Wh-What?"

"..Why did you do that?"

"I-!.. I thought.. you.."

"Hm?"

"I-IDIOT! YOU SAID YOU ARE GOING TO FEED ME!"

"I..I know! It's just." Irelia continued to snicker.

"I..never knew that you liked it." The captain finishes with a soft stare at the mage, she gave her a charming smile that brightened the dining area a bit.

"C-Could you just..!"

"STOP SMILING LIKE THAT!" Syndra accidentally screamed her words that are intended to her mind.

"W-why?" Irelia innocently stammered.

"..For God's sake.." Syndra clasps her mouth with her free hand, ashamed on what she is feeling right now, she hides her blush that are visible to the captain's vision.

"Hm.. I understand." Irelia accepts the reason though she didn't quite understood what Syndra meant by that.

Irelia placed a spoon filled with the food that Irelia made for dinner in front of Syndra's mouth just in time before Syndra could protest to herself.

"Here. Open up."

And then, both Ionians have their dinner as Irelia is the one who feeds Syndra with the dish she made, taking her time to let the mage reciprocate her actions and letting her to comment whatever she wanted. Feeling embarrassed, Syndra can't find any idea what to feel because on how her rival is acting strangely familiar to her, their dinner ended with a small argument for both of them as Syndra kept on being in denial while Irelia serves her until the time have passed by without Irelia knowing.

Dusk finally have shown up as the sun sets on the horizon, Irelia prepares for her departure and Syndra just stood there on the front door, she thought that it will be impolite if she didn't accompanied Irelia in fact the woman is her visitor after all.

Standing on the edge, Irelia prepared for her flight as she fixes her armor and positioned her blades. Looking back, she made a last gaze to the mage before she faces on the sky.

Quickly, Syndra grasps Irelia's sleeves, preventing the captain to depart, halting the captain with solid grip. Irelia took the action and made a glance back at the mage, asking what could the mage is wondering.

"You better.. fix that crappy service of yours someday..or ELSE!" Syndra lowered her glance, hiding off her blush that formed across her cheeks.

Irelia smiles and gripped Syndra's hand, she tightly grasp it to conduct heat more for the mage.

"Probably..but I will, I promise."

"Have I told you something that we could make a PROMISE? I am afraid not."

"Why not? It's just between us."

"JUST between.. US?!"

"Well..this could be embarrassing.."

Syndra blushes as she saw Irelia's fidgeting. She ignores it so that she can't let herself force to complaints.

"So, I will see you someday. Thank you for having me." She made a bow and started to face departure.

"Hmph.."

"By the way." Irelia added.

The mage waited for the captain's words. Irelia smiles as she faces the mage cheekily.

"Your hair, I feel the coldness of the winter whenever I see them."

She watches Irelia fall down on earth and reaches the clouds below, she locked her eyes on the flying captain until disappears in the clouds.

With these events that happened to her, she is not mistaken that all of Irelia's actions are much like the voice from her past. She deeply blushes, she never thought that it must be Irelia is the voice before, if so, she will be regretting on how she acted in front of Irelia within these past few days of her assaults and visits to the city.

"She really does sounds like the voice from before." Syndra whispered.

"Impossible. The voice came from a child, how does that connect? Perhaps, if I got to know more about that Fool Captain, I would be able remember. In fact, as I talk to her, visions are playing throughout my mind."

"I..can't believe this." Syndra took a look to her hand.

"I soiled that woman's skin with the pain of my power. She resists all of it for the sake of my existence."

"She is fearless, she stood upon to me without resistance, she even..f-feeds me with her cooking.." Syndra continuously murmured.

"Though..it is delicious. I want to have more of it." She touches her lips and slides her finger on the soft surface.

"..I feel lighthearted when I see her. Am I..?" She places her hand on her chest, she felt her heart is beating so fast that she breathes heavily on the air around her.

" _Fallen..?_ "

The wind gusts around the fortress, creating a scenery that is fitting to Syndra's emotions, the sounds of nature played its natural music as it rides along with the wind.

"It seems that my fortress answered me." She smirked.

"I hope those elders will remain in good terms with her, I must not let them take her..away from me. If they tried to..-" Syndra surged her mana and made the spheres around her orbit. Her eyes glowed in a bright purple as she looked down on the land she had been hating.

"I will make her..mine."

* * *

 _ **NOTE:**_

 _First or all, it's hard to hide the truth behind the passages, but I tried my best to put up my ideas to conceal it. Well it's pretty weak for me, but the story continues to flow on._

 _I am starting to think behind the two characters that they might be connected lore-wise if you think deeper. And for the future chapters will unfold everything._

 _Next chapter will surely focuses on real action now. We'll see!_


	6. Tragedy

"General."

"Yes?"

"It's not working. Our plan failed."

"..Pathetic. You call yourself a Noxian?! How on earth did WE failed?!"

"We..We have already breached the East coast of Ionia but they have always came up with a legion."

The Noxian General slams his fists on the desk, all of the things placed on it were moved despite on the force that he have created.

"Set an ambush, we have to flank their soldiers until we reach The Placidium."

"Unfortunately, we have..a big problem, sir." The commander tells the truth.

"Their captain. She is always at the front line, advancing will not help unless she is not around."

"What does a mere captain like her can BE a struggle to our forces?" The Noxian General angrily asked.

"Her power that she possesses, it's beyond impossible.. She easily decapitated our force with a single sweep of her arm as she commands her weapon."

The Noxian General grunted, completely irritated on the news that he is hearing.

"She..She even didn't touched her weapon at all! We can't tell if she is ready to attack us. It causes fear towards our soldiers!"

Slumping on the chair, the General clicked his tongue, he made a thinking gesture and rubs his fingers on his head, the commander is stunned and terrified as he watches his General thinking. After few minutes, the General spoke.

"Call the mages." The General ordered.

"U-Understood!" Hurriedly, the commander scampered away and called the mages of Noxus.

Hearing the door made knocking sounds signifying that his visitors have arrived, he called them in and welcomed them with open arms.

"Hello, how may we serve?"

"Our invasion is not progressing due to the problems of the issue that the captain of The Placidium is causing a major threat to our reinforcements, and I need to slow those Ionians down."

"And you need our power, we will take that as a yes, in fact we will do what we can to make Noxus victorious by any means."

"Perfect." The General snickered.

"The question is, what is what you need?" One of the mages asked, awaiting for the general to speak.

While they waited, the General strolled a little bit across the dark office filled with dim lights from the lamps attached on the corners.

"I want all of you to seal the captain, make sure her power will fall weak, with that, there would be no matter on how we attack Ionia." His eyes deviously leered at the mages as his plan felt perfectly to his taste.

"That would be, dangerous for the woman, the sealing runes we have were emanated with Black Magic that all mages in the Black Rose possess. This will, costs you gold.." The mage reminded.

Before the mage could speak, the General throws a bag of gold on the floor, he smirks and glares at the mages.

"So. Can you do it?"

"..This is too much, we appreciate this." The mage picked the bag of gold, it made a thin clanking sound as it is moved on his hand.

"But before that.. " The General added.

"There is one thing, one of my soldiers have found the said landmark, infamous for its structure." The General continued. "And there is a mage who lives above there and literally watching our movements, or perhaps so. I want you to seal that fortress, it will slow us down if that mage intruded our attack, since that mage is said to be as one of the most dangerous mages of all Valoran, make sure that mage can't escape."

"As you wish. General." The mages made their ways and left the room.

Scheming for a success invasion, he called the commander in the line, he waited and tapped his finger to let the time pass by.

"Commander."

"Yes!"

"Let's talk about the plan."

The commander went closer and sat on the chair as the General took a paper and pen, he scribbled the plans that will commence on the attack, he also explained that a sealing will happen before they attack.

"A sealing process? The mages will seal the captain and a fortress that will aid our attack?"

"Precisely. With this, we can advance further without any trouble."

"I understand, any orders?"

"After the mages sealed the captain, dispose her immediately."

The General made a solid gaze at the commander as he continued to speak.

"And then..we will take The Placidium. Wait for my instructions as we proceed, our operation will commence tomorrow, I will take the lead, make sure that the mercenaries will follow the orders."

* * *

Irelia fixes her armor and made her way on her office, early enough she woke up, she is ready to take on everything that she may encounter. While she walked, she suddenly thought about Syndra on what happened yesterday, she smiled and relaxes as she glanced above the sky to see the fortress; it hides suspiciously behind the clouds.

"Hiding away from me?" Irelia released a small chuckle and faces ahead.

As she reached the heart of the city, she caught a glimpse of a running civilian, stumbling in front of her, the civilian is sweating and breathing heavily.

"N-Noxians..! Ahead!" The civilian stuttered.

"Calm down, tell me the details!"

"They..They are on the meadow! They also have mag-" His speech cuts off before he said that he witnessed that there were mages along with them because an arrow pierced his back passing through his heart. Blood splattered on Irelia's armor unexpectedly.

Her eyes has seen enough, the sight is terrible and it literally made her mind panicked.

"NO! STAY CLOSE TO ME!" She screamed, but it is too late, the civilian lost his pulse.

"No.."

She lifted the civilian using her blades, swiftly she ran, passing countless civilians running away until she reached the City Hall.

"Where are the elders?!" She asked on the passerby standing on the door as he lifted the corpse.

"They are all inside! Duchess Karma is conducting a plan along with the soldiers and the Champions."

"So the Ionian Champions from the League are here also?"

Irelia quickly proceeds to the meeting hall where Karma holds a meeting with the elders and the Champions, she opened the door with force and breathes air, she recollects her composure and faced the sea of people ahead her.

"Captain!"

"Irelia! Finally! We've been waiting for you.." Karma taps Irelia's shoulders and sighed in relief.

"Irelia!" A woman called, she quickly hugged Irelia and got worried.

"Are you hurt? Noxus's soldiers have breached the East Coast of Ionia and I feel hostile.." She disdained as her ears drooped a little, her tails slowly wagged indicating how she feel sad on the whole situation.

"I am fine, Ahri. It seems they still have what it takes to take over the city." Irelia weakly replied.

"And..they kept disrupting the balance. I have the feeling that they have something that'll put us down." Said by a kunoichi, wearing a green regalia and a mask.

"Probably it is something BIG! We must find out what it is!" A yordle cried out as he fidgeted on his seat, he is wearing a purple garb and a mask as he fiddled his only weapon; a shuriken.

"...Soon, it will be revealed." A stoic voice echoed on the room, he is one of the ninjas that compete for Balance that they seek for named, Shen.

"Everyone! We must stand united, the civilians have evacuated but we have to stop the Noxian soldiers on advancing, I say, I have come up a plan." Karma explained, she went towards the board and took out a chalk.

Scribbling for the plan, Karma explains the game plan for their defense. The front liners that she tasked for is the team composing of agile champions featuring Irelia, Ahri and Akali, she let them work together because on how their abilities will change the movements of the enemies. Second, she tasked Kennen, Shen, Lee Sin and Master Yi for protecting the whole premises, and they have agreed on that. Lastly, she and Soraka will aid the safety of the civilians, all champions that are present on the meeting settled their goals for the defense, some of them acted immediately just like the swiftly yordle, Kennen. And then they have prepared for the worse.

Her boots made a crunch as she stomped the ground on her run, with Ahri and Akali at her side, she feel comfortable on working with them. Finally, they have reached the meadow where Noxians hide according to some civilians.

Akali relaxes herself and let the energy flowed to her, she readies her Kamas as the blades shines while it reflects the sunlight above the lush trees.

With a swift movement, she tilts her head at the side to avoid the piercing arrow.

"Ahead!"

The women anticipated the arrows as they cover themselves on a nearby tree. Ahri grips Irelia's sleeves and got threatened, the fur of her tails raised up like goosebumps as it shrieks on the danger she felt.

"They have set an ambush!"

"A full preparation. I say!"

"We have to take them out once!"

"So, we have to use our powers this time? Now this will be fun!"

"My blades are ready. How about you? Akali?"

"Always."

They have waited to let the attack to settle down, they have counted to five for the signal. At the count of five, they have acted. Ahri uses her Spirit Rush to take down each three soldiers that she passes on, Akali at the same time, she decapitated the soldiers with the use of her stealth, while Irelia continued to slice the Noxians instantly with her massive blades.

The ground is soaked with blood, mixing the dirt and grass as a last soldier limped on the ground with a blade prodding on his back. Irelia glances around to see if there is any soldiers left though she see nothing but a mist of smoke around her after they finished ending those soldiers' life.

But something is making her uncomfortable, she feel a different form of mana that is more sinister than what she expects.

Before she could react, a mage cast a spell on the ground just on a nearby tree. She can't move her body, as well as her companions.

"W-what the-?! There is a mage here?!" Ahri gasps, she staggered herself as the spell courses throughout her system that paralyzes her movements.

"No..There are mages here!" Akali corrected, she gazed at the direction where the mages, wearing a black robe and completely covered any facial indications.

"I can't.. move!" Irelia staggered, her blades rumbled as if it is in paralyzed state.

On the back of few trees behind them, a mage muttered words for his fellow mages, he prepares the rune and instructed one of his companions.

"There she is. Snare her, and I will cast the sealing spell for the Rune Activation." The mage pointed at the woman in a red armor, he finalized everything with a surge of his mana.

One mage mumbled a spell, he cast a rooting spell on Irelia. The ground shakes as a quake crawled towards Irelia's feet, binding her with dark chains.

"IRELIA!" Ahri cried, she tried to struggle to escape the binding but she can't.

On other hand, Akali tried to move, she felt the sting of the spell passing through her veins, she have noticed that she has started to fell weak.

"Nngh! T-This spell is..sucking out our energy." Akali dropped down and fainted, all she can see is Irelia's weakened state. She has nothing to do but to see what is worse.

The mages came closer towards Irelia, one of them holds a rune that shines with malevolent energy, they let Irelia lay down on her front by controlling the binding spell.

"NGGH! What..are you-!" Irelia cried, she can't move unless the bindings were off her body.

"Will of the Blades. Your end, is here." The mage finally stated. He have placed the rune at Irelia's back and made a signal to his allies.

The mages formed a circle to form a magical spell that empowers the rune, it bursts dark matter and illuminated the area with dark aura. Irelia felt the pain coursing throughout her body, she felt the rune penetrated her back and its energy, she screamed in agony as black magic continued to be absorbed to the rune.

The pain reached down to her spine until it ended inside her system, screaming on top of her lungs to express how it tears her whole body like it inflames her insides, her eyes widened as she felt her consciousness tore apart.

The other two champions is shocked, they have tried to escape the binds but it didn't worked, all they have to do is to watch Irelia got sealed with the torture of the rune's energy.

"AKALI! W-we.. WE HAVE TO-!" Ahri felt a sudden sting on her chest that made her magic wore off.

"Nggh..I-Irelia.." Akali mewled, she reached out her hands and tried to grasp Irelia until she dropped down and fainted.

"No..NO! Irelia!" Ahri saw the mages pulled Irelia away from them while she is limped.

"She..she is being taken away! I must..I..must.. help h-her.." The spell just gotten powerful that it drains all of her mana, her consciousness started to fade and her vision blacked out.

While the other two champions fainted, the mages celebrated the successful attempt of sealing Irelia, one mage pulls her legs with a binding spell and dragged her along.

"Yes.. We have succeeded. It's about time to dispose her." A mage stated.

"She looks..terrible at this state. Her power is completely sealed right now." He took a glance on the unconscious captain while she is being dragged.

"It looks like her blades left her right now, she is now lifeless.."

"And..vulnerable."

All mages laughed on the success they have attained, Irelia's whole front slides as it is being pulled, the ground is leaving a trail of blood due to the impalement of the rune at her back.

* * *

High above the sky is a floating fortress that hides behind the thick clouds around it, more completely isolates the country below it; it is still a temple that she ripped out from the ground.

Syndra sat on her spheres as she exercises her powers, she is amazed on how it gotten powerful and destructive, the spheres around her orbited in motion due to the active mana inside her. While she practices, she suddenly remembered Irelia, a blush entered her cheeks that it made her concentration wore off.

"Stupid..captain." Syndra got flustered.

"I can't concentrate my mana because of YOU."

She rubbed her temples with both of her hands and tried again. Still, her focus just got lost again, she tantrums because of this and blamed Irelia once again.

"Forget IT! I always losing my trance again." She clicks her tongue as she gave up her exercise.

"I wonder what is she..doing right now."

Immediately, she called her magic to grab the book for summoners and casts the spell. What she have seen is all a blur until it revealed the interior of Irelia's house, she hears nothing but the chirping of birds and emptiness.

"Huh? Where is she?" She continued to roam the vision across the room.

"She is not around. That's new.."

"How about here?" She looked Irelia's room and no sign of the captain.

"Or..here?" She took the vision of the orb at the kitchen.

"...Maybe.. Here..?" A medium amount of blush reached her face as she closed her eyes and made her way to the bathroom, still no sign of the captain after she opened her eyes.

"What..? Where is SHE?"

Syndra kept looking around the house, every corners she see is still the same; the hallway, the living room, the garden, the backyard, and even the training room which she find it a full discovery although she hasn't been there before.

"Where."

"Is."

"SHE?!"

"I can't FIND her!"

Giving up, she have tried to think that maybe Irelia is on her duty as a captain, she have decided to toggle the orb's vision to The Placidium. The orb revealed the tragic sight of the city, civilians running, soldiers fighting and some are just nothing but corpses.

"What the hell?" Syndra got shocked on what she sees.

" _AHHH!"_ _"N-No! Please don't kill m-!"_ _"No! STOP!"_

Seeing those Ionians seeking help and mercy totally delighted Syndra, she smirks and watches leisurely as one civilian is crying for help.

"Ha! Pitiful.. I am so going to watch this until the end." Syndra added, with a sinful smile on her face as she roots for Noxus to do more harm.

While she watches Ionians got killed, one house is burning, she caught a glimpse of a girl crying near at the front of the burning house. The little girl is holding a katana, she may have picked the weapon from a fallen soldier near on the house, standing and gripped the weapon hard just to defend herself if they would attack her.

 _"D-don't come near me!_ " The little girl sniffed and stuttered, her knees are shaking due to the fear of death that she is about to experience.

 _"Kill her."_ One soldier commands, five soldiers circled around the girl and prepared for an attack.

 _"STOP! Get away from her!"_ The voice came at the left side of the girl.

Swiftly, a another girl ran towards to the victim and opens her arms to tell them to stop attacking, she stands in front and blocks the soldiers.

Syndra just felt a sting from her heart. Despite from her early age before, violence is common to her that she had experienced, death to those young ones are harsher than to those who have lived for so long. Never knew she felt a little remorseful on what she is seeing right now..

Silently, she watches the ordeal carefully on what would happen.

 _"Get out, or we will include you."_ The soldier threats.

The girl embraces the little girl, she have noticed that the little girl held a katana that could be useful.

 _"Stubborn. No one messes with Noxus!_ _"_

" _Kill them!"_

Syndra jumped out her seat and expects that those kids will suffer death, she have tried to summon a sphere but she didn't know that the orb only projects imagery from what she have wanted to see now.

"I forgot that this is only a projection!"

She saw the soldiers marched forward with their swords unsheathed, the kids closes their eyes and waited for what's coming, the girl embraced the little one tight and protects her until-

 _" What the-"_

Around the kids is a purple shield that came out nowhere, the ground shakes as a large amount of energy surged from it, after few seconds, a ninja just right about his twenty's merged out from the purple energy. Quickly, he called his Spirit Sword and dashes towards the soldiers, he sliced each soldier with an energy containing sword and silenced them without any ease. After he finishes those soldiers, he went back to see the kids, he crouched down and took the katana.

 _"You are far too young to hold a thing that will take someone's life. But, I am impressed on how you stood up resolutely, young one."_

Both kids glimmered with hope as they thanked to the ninja, the girl returned the katana back on where it belongs and faces the ninja.

 _" Mister! Thank you, so much!"_ The little girl thanked again.

" _One appreciation is enough._ " Shen pats the little girl's head, he faces on the girl who stood upon the soldiers.

" _And you, young one, you reminded me of the captain because of your resolve._ "

The kids got excited as they have heard the word captain, two of them exchanged smiles and talks about Irelia.

" _The captain? Yes! She is so cool!"_

 _"Uhuh! Her weapon is amazing. I wanted to know how it feels when I touch it."_

 _"Yes! She is so nice too, I bet she is fighting right now."_

 _"I want to be like her someday."_

 _"Really? I will help you to become like her!"_

 _"Oh! You do?! Yay~!"_

Behind his mask is a smile that is hidden but more compassionate, the joy that the kids made has boosted his morale a little bit, he listened more even though the war is ongoing.

Syndra saw what happened, she relaxes on the thought that the kids were saved, she listened the rants and ramblings of the kids as it is filled with happiness and cheer.

"I must say, she really is popular. Not bad.." Again, she went back watching the projection of the city, the image now focuses on Shen and the two kids.

* * *

Back to the city, Shen happily guides the kids to safety though the two girls are enjoying the stories they share together while Shen walks with them, his plan is to escort the kids to the Town Hall where Karma and the other champions are.

But on their walk where he opens his ears as he hears the conversation of the kids, the girl opens a topic that horrified him.

"You know what?"

"Hm?"

"Today, I saw the captain!"

"Really!? Where is she now?"

"They are on the meadow, well she has friends with her."

"Wow, they must be important."

"Hey, hey, guess what? One of her friends has tails!"

"T-Tails?!"

"Yes! She has fox-like ears! She is so beautiful! I never seen such human like her!"

"H-How about the other one?"

"The other one looks so strict, she wears green things and a mask, and I think she is a ninja, just like Mister!"

The kids chuckled and continued.

"So, what are they doing at the meadow?"

"Well.. I saw people in black hiding on the trees, they are like shadows."

"Black? Shadows?"

"Yes, more like they wore cloaks and they have sparkling things too."

"Wow! What could that be?"

"I don't know but, it looks pretty! It some drawings and letters scribbled on it as it shines like the stars! Well, it suddenly smoked in a color of black."

"What?!" Shen gasps.

"Mister?"

"No..this can't be.."

"It..can't be?"

"Young one, are you certain that these people in black is located at the meadow right now?" Shen immediately pressed.

"Yes."

"What else have you seen?" He presses further.

"Well.. I heard one of them saying, 'Dis..pos her?' I don't know, Mister.." The kid tries to remember.

"Dispose her." Silently, he corrected. "..What else? Young one?"

"They are weird! They murmuring something and that sparkly thing glows more and more!"

Shen is astonished, his senses dropped down on what he deduced from the statements of the girl, he hurriedly escorted the kids and reached the Town Hall.

Immediately, he seeks Karma for him to report what he have learned. As he finds Karma, he found her on the infirmary with Soraka at her side, kneeling down to get Karma's attention.

"Duchess." Shen started. "I have..a word with you."

"I see, my ears are open." Karma replied, she faces Shen.

"Noxus brought mages."

"Mages..?!"

"One account that I have learned from the kids today that she have witnessed the mages holding a sealing rune."

"A sealing rune?! This is not acceptable with the terms of war!

"They..they are now at the meadow where Irelia and others are.. I believe..one of them..got-"

"Enough!" Karma halted. "We must settle now at the meadow. Right. NOW!" Karma ordered, her voice went hoarse on what she have heard.

"Karma? What about-"

"No..this can't be.. I must NOT let them use the rune to one of our allies especially Irelia! Have you forgotten?!"

All champions in the hall and so does the elders exchanged glances at each other and to the Duchess.

"Soraka." Karma called, she nodded to let the Star Child explain.

"Irelia's condition is already sensitive due to her life essence is embedded to her blades, the blades and her existence is bonded together, if she is sealed, the power of the rune will affect her soul. I have saved her by this process.. and Karma is right. Her life will be in danger. If we let the mages corrupt her soul with necromancy.. then."

Soraka pauses and hesitates on saying it.

"She will..die."

* * *

As Syndra watches the Ionians speak, her face is blank and lifeless after the fact that she have heard, Noxus brought mages to use necromancy, she remembered Irelia saying that before on the day of her visit.

 _"They have used magic. Magic let them decapitate each single Ionian; Children, elderly, women and disabled using Necromancy."_

She is completely in shock, what if the mages used Necromancy on Irelia? What if she have got sealed? Thoughts that are possible made Syndra panicked.

"Meadow! I need to see it!" She toggles the vision of the orb to the meadow, she have seen a lot of soldiers and corpses along the way until she saw two familiar faces that she have met at the Rift; two women slumped on the ground while there is a magic circle around them, the blade that Irelia uses is also there but worse is, there is no sign of Irelia.

"Why there are only two of THEM?! That vixen and that ninja is the only one HERE! Where is SHE?!"

She took her time to investigate the ground, she saw blood everywhere and some Noxian soldiers decapitated, one thing that interests her is a trail of blood coming from the north part of the meadow, she followed it using the vision.

"This trail of blood.." Syndra grimaced. "How long it will lead me to her?!"

After several minutes, the vision lead her to a cliff as she came across of a horrifying scene where black-robed mages used black magic to drag Irelia. She saw how a sealing rune impales her back, the blood coming from her back continued to flow as it drenched her body, leaving a blood trail on the ground.

"What..have you done to HER?!" Syndra roared on the orb.

" _Everyone, we have to settle whether we wanted to dispose her here._ " One mage said.

" _This cliff is surrounded with the rivers of Ionia below, I believe it is for the best choice of how we deal with her._ "

" _Good, so this will be her grave._ " The mage finalizes the act by using black magic to lift Irelia, the process is slowly.

" _Why you take too long, my friend?"_

 _"Manipulation is indeed hard to control so I believe this will take time.."_

 _"Unless you have to be like the mage that resides on the temple up there."_

 _"Apologies, my magic is not far powerful than that mage, that mage has no care on what is happening right now."_

 _"Precisely, probably that mage is lodging on his fortress leisurely right now._ "

The mages laughed while they took time to lift Irelia's helpless body.

This really made Syndra angry, she gripped her fists hard and mana finally surged from her fingertips.

"How..dare..you insult ME!? I swear I will manipulate your CORPSES after I leave my fortress!" She immediately got up and went to her window, opening the hatch and flew outside.

As she reached the edge, she bumped something that prevents her to leave.

"W-What?!"

She reached her fingers on the air and felt something, as she touched the space around it, a form of magic popped out.

It is a barrier.

Furiously, she summoned a sphere to destroy the thing that barricades her departure but it only dissipated into the barrier as it absorbed the energy of it.

"What THE HELL?! WHY THERE IS A BARRIER HERE?!"

She summoned another sphere.

"It WON'T BREAK!"

"Who DARES TO IMPRISON ME?!"

After several batch of spheres for destroying the barrier, she heard a voice from the orb and it came from the mage that uses Necromancy.

 _"Have you finished the task?"_

 _"Oh, our allies are on the way to the fortress of the mage."_

 _"I see. Very good, I guess our job will be considered done after we dispose this captain."_

 _"Everyone!"_ A group of mages came running to regroup.

 _"Finally, is it a success?"_

 _"Yes, we managed to cast the rooting spell for the barrier, the soil; which the shadow of the fortress casts on it has been made as its host."_

Rage. Madness. Anger. These emotions are present after Syndra heard the truth. It is all planned, the mages prevented Syndra to leave, for Noxus to advance without any worries because on how her magic can end their plans, they also planned to seal Irelia just to let Ionians slow down because of her management to the soldiers. Without feeling any sense of justice and only have the thirst for revenge, she breakdowns.

She screamed on top of her lungs and summoned more spheres and attacks the barrier.

Again and again, she hurls more spheres until she ran out of mana, she is disgusted to herself on the fact she can't destroy a barrier.

"She..will DIE IF I CAN'T REACH THERE ON TIME!" She punches the barrier and it made a sound.

"I..I HAVE TO GET THERE! IF ONLY.. IF ONLY I COULD DESTROY THIS..BARRIER.."

Purple aura surged from her feet as her rage builds up more energy, the fortress is bathed with dark aura as it bursts inside the barrier. Spheres popped up everywhere and ready to be commanded by its owner. All things that are inside of her fortress shaken and the things that are near on the windows were sprawled around due to Syndra's magic, some of her things reached outside and scatters on the way.

Before she breakdowns again, one thing that piques her attention; the book for summoners is included on the things that is sprawled around. Coincidentally, the book opens a page where a drawn circle and a spell is written, she uses her manipulation and lifted the book.

"This is..!"

Realizing what it is, she hurriedly reads the contents and followed the spell, a form of magic circle is drawn on the ground appeared, she points the magic spell and a spirit orb is created from her hands, she finally hurled the orb on the barrier. The orb instantly absorbed by the barrier and roams around the fortress, it draws out the barrier's humongous form around the fortress that she found out that the barrier cloaks her whole home.

Finally she stood up, she focuses her mana and summoned a large sphere and hurls at the barrier, with a swift movement, the barrier cracks and shattered like a glass pane as it dissipated into a black smoke.

Proud of the results, she smirks on how the book from the elders is a big help.

"Too bad, the book is in my possession rather on those elders." She snickered and prepared for departure.

"Finally.. I can't wait to see those mages who dared to imprison me." Syndra flew downwards with haste, leaving her fortress in its natural structure.

Ten minutes have passed and the mages are still at the cliff, they waited for them to manipulate the bindings as it holds Irelia's lifeless body, one mage is impatient on the process, he crosses his arms and grunted.

"We are wasting our time. When this will be over?"

"The binds are strong enough for me to lift it."

"Imbecile, you could have at least to weaken the binds before we lift her." He moves and shoved the mage who is in charge.

"Move."

The mage immediately casts a spell that weakened the bind, with that action, the bind wore off and Irelia's body falls down and made a solid sound from the ground, the blood splats around her as it continued to flow out her back.

"How messy. Lift her now."

They gathered around Irelia and cast a manipulation spell. Inch by inch, they finally positioned Irelia on the air, below is a running river few feet high above from the cliff, the mage made a signal to let go off the spell.

"Now!"

Instantly, the binds wore off and Irelia falls down.

"Our job is done. We have to regroup to the General."

As they move their feet and started to walk, one mage felt something that is coming ahead, he ordered to stop everyone from proceeding.

"This is odd, can you feel it?"

"Yes..It's coming straight to us.."

"Everyone! Look!" A mage pointed at the cliff.

All mages went there to look, a shock entered their expressions on what they have seen. Irelia's body is floating, her lifeless body is lifted by a force that made them hostile.

"Impossible! Why is she floating?!"

"Fools." A sinister voice echoed on somewhere, they glanced on their sides and looked deep beyond the trees to see who is the one speaking.

Unknown to their knowledge, a sphere came right straight to one of the mage's head, splattering blood on the group, some of them shrieks and tries to run but he is denied by a force that lifted him on the leg.

"A-AHHHH!" The mage shrilled and screams, he tried to struggle while being lifted midair.

"SHOW yourself!" One mage stood upon on the unwanted visitor.

Hiding behind the shadows is a malevolent being with purple eyes as it glows more brightly, creating fear to the mages.

"No..NO! How could-!" The mage glanced to the other mages who is in charged on sealing the fortress.

"We.. we made sure that the runes are powerful enough to seal the fortress!" The mage defends.

"Oh..So it is you who have dared to imprison me.." Syndra lifted the mages, she wiggles her finger as she controls the bodies of the mages playfully.

"AAHHH!" The mage screamed in fear.

"Pitiful. That's how the woman there feels while YOU cowards tried to dispose her." Syndra snarled, she tightened her hold to her magic and anticipated the worse.

"How I wonder If.. I could give you cowards a taste on how it felt?" She anticipated again and readily uses her power to lift the mages.

With a single sweep of her arm, she flings the mages high above, leaving them like thrown up trash.

She glared at the mages who are left behind, she prepared her spheres as it threatened the mages more.

"Hmm? Who's next?"

The mages staggered and backs away, one mage scampered away.

"I-Idiot! Don't-!" One mage warned, however..

After he completes his sentence, the mage is slumped down as blood running from his head, Syndra hurled a sphere before the mage runs away.

"Too slow." Syndra smirked.

She hovered herself and called her power to move the captain's body close to her. She gripped the mage's robe and angrily roared at his face.

"Who. Ordered you."

"I-..I"

"I SAID. WHO. ORDERED YOU?!" She spats with rage.

"It's..confidentia-"

"Oh yes, it's confidential. I DON'T CARE!" Her grip tightened, spheres merged immediately from the madness she feels.

"Do you know what you bastards have done?! You have sealed off my fortress then you have tried to kill this woman?!"

"Why..why do care so much about..her!?" The mage got choked on Syndra's grip.

"I care because I only have the right to kill her. Not you." She emphasizes 'I' as a statement that she will be the one who is deserving to do so.

Summoning her spheres is never been hard to her while her mana is fully active, Syndra summoned a batch of spheres in front of the mage.

"Ahh..ARGHHH!" The mage struggles off the binds though Syndra tightened her magic to squeeze the mage with power.

"I say. You are about to be.. Disposed."

The only thing that the mages that are left behind is a rain of blood, they have seen the horror in front of them as Syndra battered the mage with countless spheres; more like she fires millions of bullets to the mage. There is nothing left besides on the amputated limbs and bones as the corpse of the mage fell down. The blood reeks on the area as all internal organs of the mage sprawls around.

After Syndra killed the mage, she soften her gaze as she saw Irelia's body, she still feel the pulse from the captain's veins as she lifted her using her arms. Her chest skipped a beat on the fact she has been seeing Irelia's face up this close though she knew that Irelia's life is in danger, she managed fix Irelia's hair that covers half of her face not denying how she felt the wetness of Irelia's back because of blood, she glanced on her hand that is soaked in blood, anger started to fill up her senses again as she can't accept Irelia's situation.

As she held Irelia close, she have noticed that there is still mages left. For her to kill of course.

"Oh..You are still here?" She mimicked a voice of an innocent as she lifts the mages who are left behind.

"Die."

And then, she hurls more spheres to the helpless mages, she heard nothing but screams of agony and pain.

Finally, the ordeal is over, only her and Irelia is alone on the cliff, though Irelia is lifeless, she still felt Irelia's heart beating. She grasps Irelia's body and embraces it, her face made a blush as her anger dissolved completely.

"Can you hear me?"

"Stupid..captain. How come you have caught off guard today?" She made a small chuckle, she may have thought as ironic despite that Irelia is too focused on her defense as always.

"I must say..I indeed can't hold these emotions that you made me feel-"

Suddenly, she caught an object that is sticking on Irelia's back, she grasps it and she felt strong mana coming from it. Cringing on the rune, she tried to put magic on it, a spark of bright light happened and it made Syndra surprised.

"Annoying..this rune has a disgusting, weak magic in it."

"S.."

"Fool Captain?"

"Syn.."

Her eyes widened, she felt joy on her though she hides it and pretends.

"I will take this rune off you first."

As she emanates her magic to the rune, she heard voices ahead from the meadow. She immediately forces herself to stop and leave Irelia's body on the ground with care before she hides on the rock below the cliff.

"There she is!"

"Irelia!"

"Duchess! Over here!"

Syndra listened and waited.

"What the.."

Karma is terrified on the scene, she covers her mouth and endures the stomach churning sight in front of her.

"This..is horrifying.. who did this..?"

"I knew it, mages are here." Shen flatly said.

"I am sorry..I-" Akali apologizes but Shen halted her.

"Don't be. You have done well this time Akali, I am impressed on how you have tried to endure the sealing bind from the mages."

The first one who touches Irelia is Soraka who swiftly took Irelia's pulse.

"She's alive, we have to treat her immediately." After that, she have noticed that Irelia is losing too much blood, she moves Irelia at the side and got horrified.

She have seen the rune that is responsible to the blood loss. She called the stars and heals the wound temporarily.

"WE have to send her to the infirmary now!"

"A sealing rune. I can transport Irelia to the town with my energy." Shen volunteered. He focuses his energy and lifted Irelia.

"We will follow, let's go! All soldiers, take care of the rest!" Karma ordered.

"Yes, Duchess!"

On the behalf of the action of the Ionians, Syndra kept hidden, she sighed and prepared for departure, she went to a different route to avoid getting caught.

While she is on the way to her fortress, she glanced at her hands that is covered with dried blood, tightening her grip as she formed a fist.

"Never knew that I feel really bad on her state.. I would be delighted to see her like that but.."

"I should've brought her along with me.."

Guilt rose upon her mind while she flies towards her fortress, she made her way to her home without saying any words to herself.

As soon as possible, she cleans herself due to the scent of Irelia's blood lingering to her, after that she fixes her things despite on how it sprawls around on her sudden outburst recently.

Standing aloof from the edge is what she is doing after several minutes, the chaos ended as she watches the activities below with the orb, she have seen the Noxus's forces made a retreat, the joy of Ionians as they have claimed victory, since after the mages got killed, Noxus losses their morale as Ionian Champions joined the fight. But some of them are in a state of sadness as they have seen their captain in a worse condition.

Syndra watches Soraka tries to take out the seal, she asked help if ever one of them has stronger magic that can cleanse the roots of the necromancy of the rune.

" _The rune is weak but it made a severe damage to Irelia's system. My magic is not enough.._ " Soraka started to lose herself.

 _"I'll do it."_ Karma volunteered.

 _"Karma!"_

 _"We need to act fast, Soraka, help me!"_

 _"I understand! Is it okay to you? If you did this, your mana will be absorbed."_

 _"I can replenish my mana back after, I wanted to save..Irelia."_

Soraka nods and casts a spell to rejuvenate the wound from the rune. Karma focuses her mantra and passes her magic to the rune while Soraka mends the magic inside it to make the rune cleanses.

While they are doing the process, Soraka heard a crack, she lost her focus and glances on the source of the sound.

It is Irelia's red orb, it cracks a little bit and it made Soraka panicked.

 _"We have to act fast. Now!"_

 _"What?!"_

 _"Her life essence is unstable. She will not make it if her life essence would seep out of the orb."_

Karma surged her mana more, she grunted on how she felt weak despite she released a lot of mana.

Syndra's mind is in turmoil, the captain's state got worse, her body weakened as she heard the news.

"She's not..dying..right?"

"Right?!"

"Answer me!"

She gripped the orb and faces at the image, she felt doubtful on how Irelia looks like on a sickly position; being lifeless on the bed, her breathing just got stale and her chest is pounding so hard that she is so nervous and terrified.

"What if she have died? What will I do?!"

"No..She can't die..!" She sniffed and cried. "Of course. I'll never..fight her again if that happens! And.."

"I'll never find that truth behind that voice.."

Back to the orb, she took it and watches Karma trying hard to pass mana to the rune, quietly she watched while she is on tears.

 _"I must..save.. Irelia.."_

 _"K-Karma.."_

 _"Soraka! What's the condition of the rune?!"_

 _"Yes! It's working! Keep it up!"_

Karma uses her last resort by using the full extension of her mantra, she screamed as she released a blast of magic to the rune.

 _"Ahh!"_ A bright light struck on the rune but unfortunately, it created a burst that all people near her got affected, they were all blasted away and the rune finally shattered to pieces.

"W-WHAT IS HAPPENING?!" Syndra asked with a hint of terror to her voice.

The orb is glowing brightly, she can't see a thing with only a sheet of glowing light that the orb projects. After few seconds, the vision once again came back, it is all the same.

 _"She needs to rest! Take the Duchess to her quarters, I will take the rest here!"_ Soraka ordered.

" _Soraka, let me help!_ " Akali insisted.

" _No! We will help_!" Kennen corrected, he cracked his knuckles and rushed to get a medical kit.

However, as Syndra watches Irelia got treated, the orb instantly dissipated. Surprised, she grunted on how her mana is emptied while she uses the orb. Still, a sign of hope entered her senses in fact she have now learned that Irelia will be saved.

"I can't wait to see her.." A smile entered her lips as she went to her private quarters to get rest.

"I will tell her the truth.. though it could be, shameful.." Syndra blushes behind her pillow.

"Still..her kindness is annoying, she listens on every word I say."

She reminiscences on how she and Irelia were together on that day.

"Stupid.. I ended up thinking of her.." She blushes.

"Maybe.. I should call her with her name.."

Silently, she murmurs while she embraced her pillow, thinking and hesitating to say the name because it is new to her.

"Ire..lia."

After that, she closes her eyes and calls for the day to end.

* * *

 _ **NOTE:**_

 _It's a long chapter, I say. Syndra is starting to soften here in spite of the previous events. Next chapter would be different, in fact, will Irelia stay the same after she is struck by Necromancy?_

 _We'll see!_


	7. Bedridden

Soraka woke up early for her to prepare, in fact she volunteered herself to take care of Irelia while she is still unconscious, she went straight to the infirmary and asked the doctors to give her some tests results on Irelia's condition.

"We still have no results on her system, her vitals are stable and her breathing is fine, we have to keep her mask just in case." The doctor explained.

"I see, is it okay for me to visit her right now?" Soraka asks.

"Why yes, you may see her, just give us a call if she acquired some problems."

They have exchanged bows and crossed their paths, Soraka now proceeds to the hallway that are bustling with doctors and nurses, the infirmary is busy due to the injuries of soldiers and civilians that had happened yesterday.

"Room..2-B.." Soraka searches the room where Irelia rests on. "There it is."

Her goat-like feet made a thumping sound as she jogs towards the room, she opened the door and saw a resting Irelia, she noticed that there is a person here that slumped on the bed and napping.

She pats the shoulder of the person as she wakes her up.

"Soraka. It's you."

"How long have you been here? Karma?"

"Just few minutes ago. I is wondering if ever I could watch Irelia." Karma fixes her composure and faces the Starchild.

"The doctor said we shouldn't worry too much, I have learned that her vitals are stable."

"That's good, I can't wait to see her wake up."

Both of them made a silence as they stared at Irelia, she is resting yet unconscious, Karma saddened a little while she watches Irelia.

"When she will wake up?" Karma looks down, her face is in misery on the thought Irelia is on a worst state.

"Only fate can tell when.." Soraka flatly replied.

"I can't believe on what happened.. It is much like the same after the Noxian Invasion.."

"That moment she came to me and kept on saying that her life is a lie, she is left alone in this world without someone with her.." Karma silently weeped.

"How come it happened again? Tell me, Soraka.."

"Karma.." Soraka's expression darkened, she pulls Karma close and embraces her.

"I've always watching her condition.. It is my responsibility to help her with my power. What have I done to her is a miracle that she didn't accepted at first, she have thought that her death is viable and rebirth is a false, the war emptied her emotions, it completely changed her will to fight for herself and for Ionia.." Soraka elaborated.

Karma fell quiet and continued to watch Irelia, she tightly gripped Soraka's hand, but before she spoke, a solid knock called their attention.

A doctor came in and asks the women to listen.

"We have finally came up with the results of her tests. It is either a good one, or the bad one, please choose."

"The..bad one, please." Karma nervously replied.

"We have found that her nervous system made a minor change to her body. In terms of magic, we called the Kinkou Order to explain the reason behind it. We also ask you, Miss Soraka to the process."

"What do you mean by this?" Karma asks Soraka.

"..I have analyzed the position of the impalement of the rune at her back, the bad thing is.. the rune reached her spine, it may cause a drastic change to her."

"No.."

"Don't worry, it didn't broke off her ligaments, what is in concern here is the magic of the rune. Since it is Necromancy, it may corrupt some parts of her body.."

Karma is horrified to the news, her face went blank as she tried to endure the misery she has been feeling.

"Do not fear, Duchess.. Her body is stable, unfortunately, we.. may expect things that we might not like to her, it could a chance where she may lead into bedridden.."

"Bedridden?!" Karma gasps, her tears clouded her eyes as it drips on to her hands, she hides her face and weeps.

"No..no..no.. This can't.. be.."

"Karma.. I.."

"Her life can't be wasted by THIS! If only.. I could get stronger.. if only.."

"I am sorry.. I believe in miracles at some point.. This world can make impossible things that no human can do." The doctor added, his eyes teared up a bit.

"Karma.. Don't cry, I believe that Irelia will wake up soon, I want you to become strong."

Karma nodded and wiped off her tears.

"Doctor.. the council is open for cooperation if ever this infirmary needs something, I, as the Duchess will be in service to all Ionians." Karma bowed stoically.

Soraka smiled and stood up, she is grateful on how Karma's acceptance paid off, she bowed the doctor and watched him leave, they have spent the rest of the day watching Irelia as some Ionian Champions went there to make a visit also.

The sun closes down as five in the evening struck for the day, Karma is still inside the room where Irelia is resting, the windows reflect the glare of the dim light from the sun across the room including Irelia and Karma, she held Irelia's hand as she watches her face that is written with nothing but emptiness. She lost her gaze as a knock ringed the door, Soraka is outside and a nurse tells her that visiting hours is over, she asks for an extension to stay but the nurse insisted for her to leave despite of the rules.

Soraka went inside to fetch Karma though the Duchess refuses to leave, she pulls Karma and gently dragged her outside, her face is filled with sorrow as Karma's tears quelled up again, Karma is making a last glance back to Irelia while she weeps until the nurse closes the door, leaving Irelia behind.

* * *

The night crawls in the depths of Ionia and the darkest hours of the country made everyone tired despite on how busy Ionia can be everyday. One soul is patiently waiting outside the corners of the infirmary as she hid behind the trees.

The Sovereign is watching the activities of the people inside the infirmary all day including Irelia's room, she can't feel anything after she have learned the truth that Irelia is bedridden, she swore to herself that she will kill those mages if ever they made a visit again.

She watches the room where Irelia rests just to wait for the lights to go out because a nurse is checking up on her at this time. After few minutes, the lights were off and she made her move, gliding up to the scaffolding as she slides it open, she sat on the edge of the scaffolding and hides behind the curtain in front.

Slowly, she strolled across the room and levitated, it will be unwise if she uses her foot that will create a noise. She reached the bed and sat beside it, gazing on the resting face of the captain as she ran her fingers on her hair.

"Hey.." Silently, she murmured.

"When will you wake up..?" The question ends with a whisper.

"..Ire..lia."

She felt herself talking with nothingness, her eyes tears up while she gazes on Irelia. First, she removed her mantle and slowly faces herself in front of the captain and tried to lay down beside her, she pushes her arms behind Irelia's neck and embraces Irelia tight. Only the wind coming from the window creates a wispy noise that calms the room.

"I never thought of holding her close like this.." She whispered, blush entered her cheeks as she tightened her embrace.

"She's so..warm."

"Irelia.. Please wake up.."

"I will stay until morning and watch you..so please wake up for me.."

She waited for a reply though it is impossible.

"...Wake up."

Further with her embrace, something that piques her interest, far from the corner is a small basket that has something in it; it is draped with a cloth as it made a faint glow.

She got up and sat on the bed, she lifted the basket and revealed the content inside. It is the red orb that Irelia possesses.

Completely curious, she touched the orb with a poke until she felt dizzy, the orb glows more brighter as Syndra contacted to the surface, she have seen so many images coming through her mind in an alarming speed as she can't feel the world around her.

"What the hell..is..happen..ing.."

Suddenly, she stumbled as the orb created a mist that connects to Syndra's forehead which it gives some visions that made Syndra knocked out unconscious on the floor.

* * *

 _ **NOTE:**_

 _Of course, nerve interference can lead into paralysis, and so Irelia's condition went into a coma. What could be that orb has something to do with the mage?_

 _Syndra is pretty..um..so soft here.. In fact, her tsundere character is concealed now. How I wish Irelia can feel that.._

 _Anyway! Who knows what will happen to the mage? On our next chapter will be the truth. Stay tuned!_


	8. Back in Time

_**PREFACE:** As for me, this chapter contained some minor hints of bullying. Well, it's not much supposedly to be given it a thought but that crime itself is uncomfortable to others, and I am concerned by it. I am just worrying too much. But don't worry! I balanced it with fluffs and sweetness of our beloved characters. Read on!_

* * *

Syndra rubs her temples as she got up, the floor she rests on is cold and dry, literally enough that sends shivers down to her spine.

"What happened? I have touched the orb and it-" She gasps on what is ahead.

What she have witnessed is all but a blur, in other words, she is in a city that all people are like glitches of some kind, and everything is a projection. She stood up quickly and glanced around, the place where she is now is familiar and discovered.

"What the-!? I am outside The Placidium?! I am at the infirmary!" She glances around and hovers.

As she moves pass by the people, she crouches down that a civilian went straight pass through her, she is in complete shock on what she have seen.

"What?! Did I just got passed through that civilian?! What the hell is going on?!"

Continuing her move, she went to Northwest leading to the infirmary, however, she never quite expected on what she sees, instead of the infirmary, she stumbled across a temple. She is terrified on what is going on, she thought that she may be dreaming or worse, it could be something that leads into this kind of scene.

"The infirmary is supposedly here! Where is it?!" She looked to sides to investigate.

"It must be THAT orb.. but how will THIS lead me to something?!"

The whole town is bustling and completely lively than on what she sees on the present, she strolled around, passing through the civilians like a ghost. She have decided to go to a higher place to investigate, so she went to a slope.

Without her knowing, she saw a house located on the slope along with some temples few yards from it, her heart skipped a beat that the house is indeed Irelia's because she familiarized on the structure.

Immediately, she went towards the house. The only thing she have seen is a girl running towards her along the way, swiftly like an excited kid though the girl passes through her.

"Hmm.. what an adorable little girl. Is there a community here? Temples are around the place." She kept looking around for clues, not until she heard the kid speak.

"Father! Zelos went out again!" The girl shouted on a man that is fixing a fence.

"Again? That boy never learns.."

"I will be off now Father! Divine Soraka would teach us about Transcendentalism, so I must not be late." The girl finishes, she waved at her father as she run.

"Wait..Divine? Soraka? Is that the goat-lady who has a horn today? Transcendentalism.. that subject is familiar since I is held by those putrid elders." Syndra stated.

Before she proceeds to the house, the girl's father shouted a goodbye that surprises Syndra.

"Take care, Irelia! Don't be late!"

She quickly rotates herself back to the girl's father and gasps.

"WHAT?! W-wait! Did..did he just said.. Ire..lia? Don't tell me that GIRL is IRELIA?!" Syndra blushes as she froze on what she have learned.

"No! Wait for me! Little Irelia!" Syndra glides quickly and tried to catch little Irelia though she stumbled upon an endless sea of people that are busy working.

"W-Where is that little thing?!" She looks around to see Irelia.

"This stupid..PEOPLE! Get out of the WAY!"

She is getting nowhere despite on the people that blocks her way. Annoyed, she flew up high to for her to view the city more, she looks every corner of the houses and alleys just for her to catch Irelia's running phase.

Up on the cliff, she saw Irelia climbing on a steep slope, she flew up close to the girl's side and watches her climb.

A form of a small chuckle made it's way to her lips as she leisurely watches Irelia, she never knew that Irelia can do such thing as climbing a slope at the very early age.

"Hello. Little Fool Captain Irelia." She greeted, she floats as she follows Irelia's speed with it.

"Oh..she can't hear me?" Syndra positioned herself in front of the girl.

The girl focuses climbing and balancing herself to make a momentum while climbing.

"Ire..lia?" She waved in front of the girl's face.

"Tsk..how come she can't feel me? This is a iste of opportunity to see her at the young age." She crosses her arms and tantrums.

"Ngghh..! Come on! Notice me!" Still, she again pesters the girl even though it is only a projection.

"What am I doing? I know this is a vision in which THAT orb wants me to see."

She sighed and let Irelia went off.

Giving up on doing something ridiculous, she followed Irelia instead, they have reached the school that Irelia studied _Transcendentalism_. Syndra is so surprised to see that it is also included on her memories from her childhood. Every corners of the school is the same as she remembered.

"No..This school.. I have been here before." Syndra murmurs.

"Before I is held by those elders, I is studying here in terms of magic.. Don't tell me.."

Shaking her head, she saw Irelia went inside. The school is more like a meditation facility for students, the center of the school has a huge garden with an open space above, at the center is a cherry blossom tree standing erect. To be honest, the school is so quiet that only footsteps and rustling of trees can be heard.

She lost her track on Irelia, with this, she have decided to stroll around the school.

"Never thought I could get a glimpse of this school.."

"What could that orb wants to tell me?"

"Is it telling me about Irelia's past? Or is it something..?"

She ended up on the garden filled with plants and surrounded with calming waters, she positioned herself in the middle and sat.

"I could spare to meditate while I wait her."

After few minutes of meditation, Syndra stood up and saw students are coming out from the classrooms, the wooden hallway creates more solid sound from their footsteps, every sliding door were all opened and students went outside, she looks around to see Irelia but she is nowhere to be seen.

Since Irelia is not around, she flew up high from the school, the students are much like ants on how she described it, she looks around, again and again until she saw a crowd of students at the back of the school.

Interested, she scuttles towards the crowd and see what is going on. What she sees are students that kept taunting and nagging an another student, she can't see who it is, all she have to do is to watch.

"What are you doing? Do you want to get cursed?"

"No I am not!"

"Then why do you want to touch her head?"

"Her hair looks pale and I feel that I could get a strand because on how it is fragile!"

The kids laughed on the statement, Syndra wondered what makes them say that.

"What are they doing? I feel uncomfortable with them." Syndra said, she crosses her arms and watched.

"Hey, tell us. Did you just dyed your hair?"

"Hey, we are asking you!"

"Leave me alone."

"Oh she speaks! We thought you are deaf!" The kid stifled a laughter.

"...Leave me alone!" The student suddenly anticipated to run.

"Hey! Where are you going?! You haven't answered my question!"

All kids pulled the student, the student grunted as pain courses through her body, her regalia is pulled and so does her long, white hair.

Syndra is paralyzed on what she sees, the student that is being nagged and taunted is none other than..

By the looks of the girl's features, the only that is intriguing is the hair. The only person in Ionia who had this kind of hair color is her; even the townsfolk familiarizes the Dark Sovereign by her long, silver hair. And this means that, this girl is her. Her little version. But why didn't she have known this before she have seen the scene earlier? Of course, she forgets her past that irritates her, in spite of certain discrimination of her well being to the society. That is why she is held by the elders, to look out for her.

"Let me go!" The girl sniffed as she struggled.

"Do you think you can get away? Answer our question first!" One student insisted as he pulls her hair hard.

"No! I- I didn't!" The girl answered with fear.

"Liar! Tell us the truth!"

"I DIDN'T! NOW LET ME GO!"

One student pushed her and made her fall, her hair drapes her face, her regalia; which her uniform, is soiled with dirt, the kids pointed at her and laughs, they pretend to get scared on what they saw.

"Look! Her colors revealed!"

"She is indeed a witch!"

"WITCH!"

The girl is helpless and cried, she mewled and weeps as she is verbally bullied by the kids.

Syndra gritted her teeth with anger, how come she felt so mad while she sees this scene, she remembered something that she shouldn't have, her fists formed with pure purple, malevolent aura, she raged as her spheres orbited, she summoned a sphere and ready to hurl it on the kids even it is just a projection. Her anger turned into tears as she remembered that very most day in the past that she is indeed bullied. And it perfectly resembles this scene in front of her. Before her madness reached her consciousness and is about to attack the projection of bullying kids, a voice came to stop the rants.

"Stop it!" Came from a girl running in distance. It is Irelia.

"Wait." Syndra mumbled, her mind suddenly clicked from her past that could lead into..

"Could you please stop this?! She did nothing!" Irelia protested. She blocks the view of the kids by putting the girl behind her.

"How polite. Who are you? Her savior?"

"I am! So leave us alone!" Irelia added.

"Weirdo."

"So you will be in friends with a witch?"

"She is NOT a witch! How dare you!"

"So you are picking up a fight huh? Bring it!"

One kid surged towards Irelia and tries to punch her, but with Irelia's reflexes she parried the attack with the back of her hand, she placed her right hand on the joints of the kid's arm and pushes inward as her hands meets. The kid screamed in an excruciating pain from his arm, he backs away and cried.

"It hurts! Arrghhh!"

"Serves you right.." Syndra smirks as she watched Irelia in action.

"Idiot! I know her! She is the daughter of a swordsman with a floating blade!"

"WHAT?! Why didn't you have told me earlier!?"

"You are not looking to your actions! Idiot!'

"I-I'll report you!" The kids scampered away, leaving Irelia and the girl behind.

"Report me, I don't care." Irelia turns away and faces the girl.

Irelia crouches down and wipes the girls tears, she shoved her hair that hides her sorrowful face.

"It's okay, I drived them away. That kid is a weakling."

The girl continued to sob, she is on the ground, kneeling from the attack, her clothes were covered with dirt but not too shabby

"Don't cry. Well..if you don't stop crying.. I-I will cry too."

Syndra weakly smiled as her tears flowed to her eyes. She is so impressed on her life that she is saved by the rival she yearned for defeating. And she made a conclusion that the voices she heard from her reminiscent came from this girl she have formed a friendship once. In fact, she just can't believe either.

"Really..How come you have a good heart?" She silently whispered then she went back watching her young self and Irelia.

"Why will you cry..?" The girl asks.

"Because I feel...bad. I feel pitied on people who are treated like this even they did nothing wrong.." Irelia whispered.

"They always making fun of me. They won't stop pestering me. At class, they treat me like a witch because of how I lift objects using magic and..my hair."

"No, they are wrong. You are not a witch, you are a human..like me!" Irelia made a cheeky smile though tears running from her eyes.

"See? A human can feel any emotions whether we feel sad or not. Can you smile for me?" She added.

"You are nice.. I never thought you would say that to me." The girl chuckled.

"Well.. That is what my father said!"

"What did he say?"

"He said that a smile can wipe out any sadness in our hearts!"

"It worked to be honest!"

"Yes~!"

"..Thank you." The girl thanked Irelia, she fidgeted and bashfully glanced at her.

Smiling at the two little versions of her and Irelia, Syndra blushes while she calms her senses, the memories she kept is coming back at last. The two kids finally stood up and leave the school's premises, following them as they walk towards a temple.

"I have forgot!" Irelia started.

"What is it..?"

"Call me Irelia."

"Irelia.. Such a nice name."

"Thank you! How about you?"

"..Syndra."

"Syndra.. Sounds majestic."

"Really? Hehe~ Thanks."

"So Syndra.. You live on a temple?"

"Yes, I lived with the elders.."

"You look unwell.."

"Well..I still hear those kids taunting me."

"Don't mind them.. Why don't we go home together? Since we walk on the same way."

"R-Really? Y-You..you will walk with me?"

"Yes. It is for the best for me to track down those bullies."

"Hehe~"

"What's wrong?"

"You sound like a guard.."

Little Syndra laughed after she joked on Irelia, on the other side of their walk is the adult Syndra that also laughed respectively.

"I remembered this.. I can't believe it." She shakes her head and went back to watch.

"Hmmpph.." Irelia pouted, which is cute.

"Cute.."

"What?"

"..Nothing!" Little Syndra runs away and waved at Irelia.

"I'll see you tomorrow!"

"See you!"

Irelia smiles and proceeds to her way towards her home, Syndra followed little Irelia along the way, she can't stop smiling on what happened, remembering those times with Irelia at her side.

Happiness. This emotion is written on little Irelia as she made her way to the pathway to her home, she reached the porch and opens the door.

"I am home!" Irelia called. She fixes her shoes and placed it neatly on the side of the door.

As Syndra followed Irelia, she heard a sound of clashing swords coming from a door, she took a chance to peek on what's behind the sliding door, she saw two men sparring together, the young man draws breaths and collected his stamina on the next attack, unfortunately his attack is blocked with a single evasion of the older man, he pats the base of the blade on the young man's shoulder.

"You lost your focus. You need to pay attention to your enemy, Zelos."

"I..Understand.."

"Little did I know that a young girl will be able to surpass you someday. So you better train your skills more or else your sister may reach you."

"Yes.. Father!"

"Hmph.. Still, I am impressed on how you stood resolutely. I thought Irelia is the only one who has the ability to do that, but I see some of it in you." His father praises.

"Heh, she is too serious when it comes on this. Someday, she'll end up becoming stronger than me."

"That is why you have to train more, try becoming like your father.."

The man grunted and sluggishly looses his balance, Zelos caught his father on both of his arms and called him.

"Nggh.."

"Father! W-what is happening to you?"

"I want you..to keep this a secret from..your sister. My time is..running short, I guess."

"Don't tell me-"

"I need you do a favor.. will you do it?"

The young man nodded.

"If ever my life calls me, I want you to stay..close and protect your sister.. She is too young for her to understand this.. That is why, I am ordering you.. to become strong, not just for the safety of your sister but also for..Ionia. Do you understand?"

"Yes. Please count on me."

"Also.. after I die, take my blade and keep it hidden, my blade is considered as my honor for my family."

The man points at the four, floating blades and glanced back to Zelos and reminded him.

Syndra learns more information about Irelia's family, she rubs her chin and thought on things that could possibly connect to the clues she have gathered on that day she had spied Irelia in her home.

"So..those two men are the ones whom I have seen on the picture that Irelia talks about.. What happened to them? The promise that this man vowed is broken on the fact that Irelia is living alone.." She summarized the information she have gathered.

"Call Irelia after few minutes, I will prepare our dinner, you must rest now, Zelos." His father reminded as he went out the training room with a blade following him.

"Wait..that blade, is that what the Irelia uses? It is floating.. Is her family has the bloodline of having this kind of power?" Syndra rhetorically asks, the man passes through Syndra and proceeds to the kitchen, while the young man fixes the equipment of the training room.

After she stays to gather information, she have forgotten Irelia, she saw stairs that leads to some rooms that she haven't been, one room illuminates on the farthermost part of the hallway, she glided towards it and enters though she just only passes through the door.

The room is organized and maintained, the cleanliness of the room is seen as she can't see any speckles of dust floating around, the bed is made neatly and books are placed accordingly on its size, one thing that interests her is the little Irelia sitting on a chair and writing something, she smiles as she take a peek on what she is doing. The girl is writing a long sentence on a thin notebook using a quill pen and ink. She made a decision to read the contents.

 _This day is fun! I have managed to answer Miss Soraka's questions about Trancendentalism, Father's lunch is so great! I wonder if he can make some more._

"How mundane.." Syndra chuckled. She continued to read the contents of the note while Irelia is writing the rest.

 _After Miss Soraka's class, we are transferred to the Spiritual Hall where our mana is tested. We formed by groups, though I am usually left out.._

"...Poor thing, if only you are my classmate there, I will not hesistate to pair up with you." Syndra feels sorry on what she have read, then she proceeds.

 _The class ends at 4 p.m., my teacher asks me to deliver some papers to Miss Soraka before I go home, so I accepted the task and finished it immediately, Miss Soraka is so nice! She rewards me with a smile and casts magic on me, she said the stars will guide me along the way whether I feel troubled throughout my day._

"Hmm.. It seems that the goat-lady is indeed nice to children." She smirks and continued to read.

 _As I walk towards the exit, I heard some loud noises coming from the back of the school, I went there to investigate. What I have seen were kids, laughing to a girl, she is also a student like me, what's wrong with them? It feels so wrong, I heard the girl pleads to let her go but those puny kids kept on pestering her._

Syndra fell silent and continued to read, she saw how Irelia is shaking while she writes the whole thing.

 _They say she is a witch because of her hair, what's wrong with it? Her hair is so nice and mysterious! I feel angry after they have pushed her and laughed at her like they have seen a comedic scene. It is not funny, it is humiliation. So I went there and tried to save her. One kid went smug and challenged me, if he has fists then I have my defense, I have applied the teachings of my father and defend the girl student, and look what happens! He cried like an idiot who lost a bet. Well, serves him right, all of them ran away and I went back to see the student if she is okay._

Laughing at what Irelia wrote, she is proud to Irelia on how she elaborated the scene that had happened, she is entertained on Irelia's story completely as she summoned a sphere for her to sit leisurely.

"Heh, how come she thinks so mature at that age? I can't believe she have explained the details correctly. Oh..Irelia. So, what's next?" She leans forward and read more.

 _I introduced myself to her, she said my name is nice, and I asked hers. Her name is Syndra, I really love the sound of her name. So..Syndra said she can lift things with magic, how wonder it looked like? I can't wait to see it! To be honest, this day is so great! I have formed a friendship with a mage! I can't wait to tell this to father!_

"How sweet." Syndra blushed as she chuckled. She went back reading the rest.

 _Maybe I should invite Syndra to play with me, I am sick of playing with Zelos, he is always clumsy! How come he got slipped on the grass on that day while we played tag on the forest? One time, I beat him on a disc throwing contest; which my father called, instead of hitting the frisbee on the dummy, it went straight towards father! Is his luck running out? Well.. sorry, Zelos._

Snickering on how Irelia explains everything, she laughs at that stanza of the note, she knows that Irelia is joking to her brother but as she analyzed it, she feels a strong bond between the siblings.

"Irelia! Dinner's ready!" A low voice echoed from outside her door.

"Coming!" Leaving her door open, Irelia swiftly went down and proceeds to the dining area.

Syndra is left alone inside Irelia's room, she crosses her arms and legs as she sat comfortably on the sphere, she is indeed fascinated on how Irelia treats her like a normal human does, she shakes her head, ignoring the bullying that she have experienced, what she have to expect to see is the bond between her and Irelia shared on the past because she felt it will come back to her despite it is only a living memory that needs to remember.

She started to wonder why she and Irelia are rivals to begin with despite of this friendship they have attained before.

"Seriously. This is unbelievably absurd.." Syndra smirked, she is speechless on how she and Irelia are likely related before. "She is my rival because on how she acts like a dog by the elders' commands. And as for myself, I included her as my enemy since she works with THEM. Yet, this is contradictory on how I see her right now.."

As she reminiscences on the events she have shared with Irelia, all of her surroundings brighten, the room is fading inch by inch.

"Now WHAT?!" She got up from sitting, and glances around, everything is getting blurred, the door leading outside vanishes, and then a sudden spark of light flashes in front of her eyes, she shuts her eyes and blocks the glare from the light.

And then, Syndra is trasported into a dimension which is still the same but it is advanced within few days ahead.

* * *

 _ **NOTE:** For those who don't know, Transcendentalism is a some kind of spiritual exercise, there is a school that is located at Irelia's province that is stated in the lore. The school is legitimately called as The School of Transcendentalism led by Soraka._

 _There could be a possibility that Irelia and Syndra might had been known each other or possibility of being classmates because their abilities has the same name as Transcendent, factors are:_

 _1\. Syndra's passive (Transcendence)_

 _2\. *Old* Irelia's ultimate (Transcendent Blades)_

 _This chapter will definitely turns a serious fluff as the story goes on. More fluffs to the next chapter!_


	9. Special Bond

Syndra is at an area where trees resides, she is now standing in nowhere but filled with vegetation and thick trees, she expects to be inside Irelia's home but she isn't, the vision transported her to a forest that she can't remember but it is still on Ionia despite she can see some ornamented rooftops of residential areas far away.

One thing that attentions her is a shrill voice not far from where she is standing, she glanced around looking for the source of the sound, something just flickered to her eyes as a shiny object is floating and moving in a straight direction ahead, she followed on the distance as she found two girls occupied on something.

She saw her younger self using magic to lift countless, shiny rocks above her head while little Irelia is compiling some rocks in a box.

"What is this? I can't remember this one.." Syndra raised her brow.

"Syndra, look at this!" Irelia took out a piece of rock.

"That one is shiny! Let's keep it!" Little Syndra approved, she smiles as she kept the rocks on air.

"Okay!" Little Irelia placed the rock on the box.

"Now what are you two doing? Playing with rocks?" Syndra chuckled, she went closer to the kids and observes.

"Irelia, watch this!"

Little Syndra manipulated the rocks around her, she made it orbit in a perfect oblique, Irelia's eyes glimmered with excitement and amazement as she saw her friend did something fascinating.

"Wow~! Do it again!"

The little mage made the rocks orbit in a motion alternatively, she focus her senses as she manipulates the rocks, after she did the method she always do when it comes of lifting objects, she jumped out from joy to see the progress she have done.

"Irelia! I did it! My teacher said that orbiting objects alternatively can be hard but look!"

"Amazing! I am so happy for you!" Irelia claps loudly as she praises her friend.

The Sovereign is happy to see herself in joy while she is with Irelia, she can't deny the fact that her teacher is the elders all the time, she now watches the two do what they have wanted.

After few minutes, the two kids fixed the things they had, Irelia elaborated that the rocks she have gathered is for Syndra, she did it just to help her friend find rocks for her magic assignment though Syndra learned the advance manipulation of things that her teacher assigned her to do.

"You are so amazing Syndra, I can't believe you have learned the advanced technique of manipulation." Irelia said as she walks with her friend.

"Well, my power is limitless! I can do whatever I want! Besides, I have learned something that only I can do!" Syndra smugs as she faces to Irelia.

"Well what is it?"

"Close your eyes first!"

Little Irelia followed what her friend said, she nonchalantly closes her eyes and waited. The little mage chuckled and focuses her magic, inch by inch, she floated from the ground with a tip of her toes.

"Oh.. Is this that time I have started to float myself?" Syndra asks herself.

By the time the little mage is ready to show what she meant to her friend, she took little Irelia's hand and uses her power to pass the magic she have focused to her friend, Irelia felt herself light and weird, but she still closed her eyes because the mage told her to do so.

"Now. Open your eyes." Little Syndra ordered.

Irelia gasps on what situation she has been, she shrieks as she see herself floating.

"S-Syndra! What is this?! I am f-flying?!"

"Well not much, we are floating!"

"Floating?"

"Uhuh."

"Yes.. but I-I am." Irelia stutters and fidgeted midair.

"Hm?"

"I-I feel I am going to fall! I am scared!" Irelia suddenly hugged her friend tight just to hold herself from the feeling of falling.

"Why are you scared?! I am here so there is nothing for you to be scared of!"

"B-But.. I never.. had this before.."

"Here, hold my hand."

Little Irelia's hand shaking as she holds her friend's hand, she is on tears because of fear of heights.

"So, off we go~" Little Syndra zooms a little and this made Irelia horrified.

"S-Syndra!" Irelia sniffed with her tears falling to her eyes.

"..I didn't know that Irelia is scared of heights back then." The Sovereign commented. "Still, she is fearless on heights now since she is flying with her blades."

Noticing that little Irelia cried on little Syndra's actions, the girl went closer and hugged the crying one, she stroked her head and wiped her tears off her friend's cheeks.

"I am sorry, I didn't know that you don't like heights.."

"..W-well.. It's just new to me.. I saw some news yesterday that is about a plane crash from Piltover.. Now I am afraid of flying.."

"I see, that's irrelevant now! What I wanted for you to see is the greatness of flying!"

Irelia gazes on her friend's eyes while tears falling from the corners of her eyes.

"R-Really?"

"Yes! Hehe~"

"What is it?"

"You are so cute when you cry." Little Syndra chuckled and it made Irelia ashamed.

"Nggh.. How come I look so cute when I am feeling sad?" Irelia pouted while she is sniffing.

"I don't know, I always see that you look cute."

"Y-You are just teasing me just for me to smile!" Little Irelia punches her friend's shoulder softly, she blushes and holds her tight.

"Heh..Oh Irelia.." The real Syndra smirks, she never thought of seeing Irelia like this.

"Maybe I could spare my time making her remind that as I get out of this vision." She giggled a little before she went back watching the two.

Suddenly, she realized that is not possible at Irelia's state right now, her mood darkened as she made a thought about it.

"Oh right. She is unconscious now.. Maybe, after she wakes up."

Saddened, she watch herself and little Irelia practice to float to let her occupied just for her to rid off the emotions she has been feeling recently. She didn't much like her past though only one childhood memory has the exception and that is what she sees now, after the days she is rejected by the society due to her power and magic, she forces herself to isolate away from the community that denied her existence but one person that made her childhood a one to remember is the time that she and Irelia shared.

Watching the two kids leisurely play while floating made Syndra smile, she may have not remembered this but little by little she have got familiarized on the scene.

"Take this!" The little mage tackled her friend while floating.

"Ahh!"

Both of them falls down, without them knowing, they fall on a steep, inclined plain. They both rolled down on the plain like a barrel, the Sovereign follows them and went closer to see what happened to them.

As soon she have reached them, the kids only laughed from the enjoyment they have felt, breathing and chuckling as they do, they lay down together on the flat ground of the plain, the grass that rests under created like a cushion.

Syndra expects a good one here so she watches them as she sat on a sphere.

"That is fun! You looked terrible while you roll down!" Little Irelia laughed, her delight showed so much positive emotion.

"Hmph! Look who's talking? You look like a log as you rolled down!" The little mage countered, she teased a little to make it a comedic scene for her.

"Really? So I am the only one who rolled down? Who started it?!"

"..Shut up! I am not a log!" She tried to argue with her friend but it made it nonsense.

"Then it makes us a log since we rolled down, silly!"

The kids laughed heartily as they ran out of breaths to laugh on. Irelia is the one who spoke first.

"Aw.. It's about to get dark. I should get home before Father would scold me."

"..Really..?"

"Yes." Irelia gets up and anticipated to stand but her friend prevented her to leave by grabbing the sleeves of her clothes.

"Syndra?"

The little mage looks down as she grasps the sleeves of little Irelia's clothes.

"Stay.."

"Hm?"

"Irelia..please stay."

"I can't stay for long, Syndra.. I would like to but.. I have to follow my Father."

"I have no one to talk to when I came home.. The elders are busy and they always remind me to stay inside my room.." The little mage disdained, her expression glooms as she waited for her friend to reply.

"So do I."

"You do? But you have your brother and father with you.."

"They were always busy training, Zelos is so occupied on studying military while my father gets tired easily.."

"So..you also felt the same.."

"Uhuh.. So.. don't get sad, okay?"

Before Irelia stood up, she went back facing the little mage with an idea.

"Oh! I have an idea!"

"Hm..?"

"Since you can fly, maybe we should go together and stargaze later at midnight!"

"Star..gaze?"

"Haven't you heard such thing?"

"Well.. I heard about it by reading.."

Quickly, little Irelia grasps young Syndra's hand tight, her eyes sparkled with excitement as she grinned playfully on her friend.

"Then I will show you! I had read on the newspaper this morning that there is a meteor shower later at midnight! It will be beautiful!"

"Really?" The little mage gasps as she have gained a sudden interest on the event.

"Of course! Believe me, it is beautiful! I have seen one last month!"

"Okay. I..always believe on Irelia.." She made a bashful smile as she held her friend's hands.

Sitting atop of her spheres, Syndra is not ready to hear on the words she have heard from her younger self, she doubts everything she had said before, but in this vision is all pure memories that she have forgotten.

She heard Irelia speak as she is fighting on the memories that she has been filling inside her head.

"So, will it be okay for you to come?"

"Of course I would love to, I can't let this be a iste."

"It's settled then!"

"But..How can we meet?"

"Easy. I will sneak out the temple, my power will aid me to get to your house!" Little Syndra immediately replied.

"What..? W-will the elders may-"

"Hush." She silenced Irelia with her finger.

"But.. Syndra." Little Irelia insisted.

"Do you doubt me?"

"Yes.. because I am worried on what will happen if they caught you."

"Hm.. You are such a worrywart, I am fine! I am stronger than those kids."

There is a hint of smugness on her voice as she proudly expresses Irelia her own feelings, to be honest, the little mage is indeed strong; people often noticing her immensive talent when it comes on magic, the more she talks and trains her power, the more she gets confident, not forgetting that her only childhood friend is at her side.

"Hehe~ Okay! I always believe on Syndra!"

"Dummy, I couldn't have done it without you!"

"What are friends for? Friendship is the best you know!" Irelia grinned in front of her friend.

"Okay, okay Irelia, I will come to your house at this night!"

"How about.. Nine in the evening? That time is good!"

"Okay!"

"Promise?" Little Irelia took out her pinkie and chanted.

Smiling at her friend, little Syndra also took out her pinkie and intertwined it on her friend's.

"Promise!"

The two kids finally moves out the plain for them to go home while they held each other's hands until they have reached the pathway that is swarmed by fireflies, creating joys and uplifting spirit that enlightens the forest.

Syndra is left alone at the plain, the whole surroundings rustled as the flat grasslands danced along with the soft, cold wind. Her heart skipped a beat on the thought that she have taken to like Irelia back on her childhood but she still have to seek a rightful question that she has to know.

"How come she have forgotten those times we had? Herself now is indeed different than on her younger self." Syndra wondered.

"What made her change like she have became broken and aloof by herself? She has a lot of people around with her, but why?"A sigh just escaped from her lips.

"Perhaps I have find that out.. "

She left the plain and glides towards the pathway where the two kids have walked.

As she follows the way leading Irelia's home, she flashbacks on what she have seen today in this vision, the moment she saw how she is saved by Irelia from the taunts that are coming from the kids made her happy, also she can't get enough of how Irelia stood resolutely in front of the bullies, in fact, she really loved it.

A greatest mention from her mind is that time where Irelia loves the way she are, people often mistaking her as a witch that is meant to be feared though she is too innocent that she takes the abuse psychologically.

"To be honest, she still have that kind of thing inside her that is locked away deeply." She stated.

"And I would like to break those locks."

"Not mistaking on how she looked cute on her younger years."

Blushing after expressing how she feels, the time around her advances, she glanced around to see the changes of her surroundings as the vision has started to fast forward, she have seen the time lapse of the day changing until the moon rises.

"Now that orb is totally impatient, it's evening already, I should go now to that little thing's house."

Three hours left before midnight, the house where Irelia calls her haven has it's owners at rest, she patiently waited for the time strikes at nine o' clock and for her friend to meet her, instead of doing nothing she took her time to write the events that had happened and will to be happen.

Excited on her sightseeing with Syndra, she expresses her feelings on her journal, the room is lightened with a soft light coming from the lamp her father bought for her, she draw strong and beautiful strokes of her quill pen as she wrote a sentence.

Now, Syndra is patiently waiting for the two kids meet, she glided inside Irelia's room and watches her writing, her usual action that she would sit atop of her spheres has been done again, sneakily reading some of Irelia's sentence on the journal.

Suddenly, as she write her words on the journal, there is a tap on her window, more like something is tapping on a purpose. Pausing her work, she slowly opened her window to see what could that be, as she put out her head through the window, she came across a thing that is coming towards her face, with her reflexes she immediately caught the thing. It is a tiny rock. Looking down from her window, she saw her friend. Floating.

Her face brightened after her friend showed up, the Sovereign watches Irelia fix everything before she leave, but instead of using the front door of her house, she jumped out the window.

Worried, Syndra looked for little Irelia whether she is safe to the window, peeking out she saw the two kids chuckling but she saw her younger self pouted and made a worried look to her face. Resting her chin on her palms, she watched the two kids float and flew ahead.

"Heh.. never knew that I had flown with Irelia before.." A smirk formed across her lips. Right away, she flew and followed them.

Following the trail of the two kids, she is stumbled across on a tall mountain, landing on the cliff she have seen the kids went on the edge, the mountain has a serene environment around it, there is a forest and a waterfall rests on the other side, fireflies finally came out to express how they love the nature around them as they flicker their bulbs with a dim light.

She went close to the kids as they sat comfortably on the grass, she heard her younger self spoke first before little Irelia does.

"Wow! I've never seen this kind of mountain before." Little Syndra is fascinated on the surroundings.

"We usually visit here for training, sometimes we settle a picnic here! I really love the air up here." Little Irelia replied with excitement.

"Picnic? What's that?" Tilting her head, she asked a question that proves how innocent she is.

"It is where you eat together with your friends and family on a certain place that is comfortable. Maybe we should do a picnic sometimes!"

"R-Really?!"

"Yes! I would bring a lot of rice balls with our picnic for us to enjoy!"

"You..you make rice balls?"

"Yes, I often making those because father is busy, Zelos is always in a hurry so I make sure that I would make a lot for them."

After Irelia explains, she heard a growl from her friend's stomach.

"Someone's hungry!" The young girl gasps with delight.

"..Mmnngh."

"Aw.. I should have brought rice balls."

"Shut up! I-I just felt that..If I ever get a taste of those things.. well, it's Irelia's cooking so.." Blushing, the little mage countered.

"I am not really good at cooking, all I can do is to make rice balls!" Little Irelia took the praise.

"I wish I could taste her cooking.." Little Syndra whispered.

"Come again?"

"Nothing!"

Behind them, Syndra blushes and smiled, she remembered how she enjoyed Irelia's riceballs as the captain delivered her mantle.

"For God's sake not that dried plum ones." She grimaced on how she remembered the taste of the riceball.

"UGH! That THING leaves a disgusting trace of filth in my tongue!"

She tried to induce to vomit but she remembered how the salmon flaked ones tasted.

"..Oh.. I want more of it." She drooled as she daydreamed the very image of the rice ball that Irelia made for her.

"Mm..Irelia, please make more of it.." She hummed as she pictured the rice ball filled salmon into her mind.

"..EXCEPT for that DRIED STUPID PLUM ONES! I swear that I would rather DIE than to EAT that!"

Complaining how the dried plum filled rice balls disgusts her, she returned her gaze at the kids, she can't stop smiling after she heard her younger self wished that she could eat some of the rice balls that her friend makes.

"Syndra, look!" Little Irelia pointed up the sky. "The stars have finally returned!"

Nonchalantly, the little mage gasps on how the sky is so beautiful, her jaw dropped as she watches the stars sparkle.

"So this is star gazing.. It's beautiful."

"Of course it is, I love how they twinkle like that."

"And how they sparkle.."

"Yes."

Both of them got quiet not until the little mage spoke. Syndra listens carefully because the mood is telling her that this is important.

"..Irelia..?"

"Hm?"

"..Thank you..so much."

"Syndra..?"

The mage talks continuously, she tells her friend the past she have been through.

"I am so happy that I have gotten a friend like you, you made my days lively even though some people hates me. I have always wondering where are they.. They left me with the elders and I don't know why."

"You are left..behind? I don't know.."

"I am saving these words on the right time where I could open to you freely."

"You know.. you don't have to say those things."

"I want you to know who am I."

"I understand. I will listen."

The kids waited for themselves to start the conversation, Syndra made her way to sit beside her younger self for her to understand the feelings that'll her young self will express.

"..I is born with this. Magic is flowing to me, this power I have is the greatest gift that I have received. I am still practicing how to use it but.. most of the people won't accept who am I.."

The little mage paused before she speaks again.

"Also this." She pulls out her hair and stroked it.

"It's not normal. It's pure white.. They always think that I have dyed it on purpose but I didn't.. I have gotten this since I is born."

"They think of me as a witch because of my hair, my eyes, and my power. I hate it. I have done nothing.. yet they still fear and make fun of me."

The mage went silent, her expression darkened as she remembers how she is treated by the people around her. However, her friend compromised and holds little Syndra's hair, admiring every strand of the silver threads that people feared.

"Syndra, you're not a witch nor a monster that could jump out and scare people, I admit that you are being judged because you are different, and unique."

"Irelia.."

"This hair? I always remember winter whenever I see them. What if it is made out of snow? Oh! If it is, then I can make a snowball!"

"M-My hair is not a snowball! Give me that!" Little Syndra snatched the strand of her hair that is taken by her friend, pouting on how she is being teased.

"Aww, but what if it is?"

"Hmph! If it is snow, then I could get bald!"

"Bald?! Maybe a snow man!"

"What?! No way!"

"Or a rice ball!"

"You can't think of my hair as a food! Besides, it is intact on my head so there is no way!"

"Hm, maybe a yarn? With it, I could make a glove."

"Don't make things out of my hair!"

Little Syndra rants at her friend, she pokes and slaps her shoulder as Irelia kept chuckling.

Syndra smirks as she watches the kids.

"..Irelia, how I wish you were able to see this." Syndra silently stated, with her eyes slightly teared up a bit.

Laughs and joyful conversations can be heard at the cliff, the kids enjoyed their time spending the night under the starry sky, little Irelia managed to convince her friend to lay down the grass so that she may be able to view the sky more.

As she made herself lay down, she gasps on the beauty of the heavens that glimmers her purple eyes, the stars kept twinkling and sparkling like they smile down her, beside her is her friend that points out something on the sky.

"That star is the Northern Star, it is said that it is used to navigate people when they are lost."

"Oh.. How about that one? Those stars are near with each other.."

"Good choice, that is a constellation!"

"Constellation?"

"What I have remembered from one of my brother's books, a constellation is a form that is created by connecting the position of stars. The one you have pointed is forming a dipper."

"Wait.." Little Syndra squinted. "I can't see it.."

"Oh.. I should have brought my journal here so that I could draw it for you to see."

"Hmm.. I have an idea."

Using her mana, she made her magic flow towards her finger, her pointer finger is glowing in purple, she showed it to her friend and continued.

"Use my hand to draw it!"

"Wow~ How bright!"

"Hehe~"

"I will use this as a pen?"

"Yes, so draw it! I can't wait!"

"Okay!"

Little Irelia took her friend's hand, she points the finger on the sky as she traced the form on air, the little mage releases some mana to leave a trail of magic as her friend draws the form like a real pen, after few strokes, little Syndra is amazed on how it really looked like a dipper as her friend releases her hand and let her fascinate the art that she have made.

"It really IS a DIPPER!"

"See? I told you!"

"Do more! Do more!"

"Okay! Let's go on that one!"

"Wait, there's a lot of it?!"

"Of course! Some of them forms in animals!"

"Oh! Let's go there! I wanna see it! Hurry!"

"Hehe~ You're enjoying this, Syndra!"

"Of course I am! I never thought that it is so amazing!"

Suddenly, Little Irelia got quiet.

"Irelia..?"

She only replied with a soft smile.

"Why are you smiling? Is there..something?"

"I am smiling because on how happy you are now."

"..! W-well.." She blushes, stuttering on the words she have said.

"Still.. We have to see the main event this night."

"What could that be?"

Glancing up the sky, a rain of stars finally made its grand entrance, their eyes is fed on the beauty of the scene as they watches with a huge excitement shown to their faces.

The adult Syndra also watched the meteors showered across the sky, she smiles on the thought she have really enjoyed this phenomena, including the vision she has been.

"And then.. we make a wish." She whispered with a breathy voice.

"Syndra, make a wish!"

"So..? Tell me what you have wished for."

"Why would I tell you?"

"Why not?"

"It is a S-E-C-R-E-T."

"Eh.. Too bad.."

"Hehe~ Though I have wished that we will be together always."

"..! Really?"

"Oopss.."

"Sadly, she slipped." Little Irelia blushes and teased her friend.

"Hmph! Well.. at least I am honest!"

"My turn!"

The little mage waited.

"..Why she's taking too long..?" She whispered.

"Hrrmmph... Irelia."

"... Done."

" What kind of wish is that? You took a couple of seconds for it."

"Secret.."

"That's unfair! I have told you mine!"

"But you have said that in accident!"

"That is not irrelevant! Tell me!"

"No!"

"I. Said. TELL ME!"

"NO!"

"..TELL ME!"

"NO!"

Little Syndra pushed her friend down, she positioned herself on top, she wiggles her fingers and poked her friend on the side.

"T-that tickles!" Little Irelia giggled and laughs hysterically due to the fact of tickling.

"I will not stop unless you tell ME your wish!"

"S-Syn-! Stop!"

"TELL ME!"

"N-NO!"

"I said TELL ME!"

Little Irelia kept laughing and squirming.

"Hmph! You're unfair! I have told you mine!"

Immediately, the little mage stopped tickling, she made herself to sit on the grass and let Irelia breathe.

"Okay.. Since Syndra is stubborn, I will let her hear my wish."

"Yey.."

"First, let's make a pinkie." The young girl points her pinkie to her friend.

"Done.." Little Syndra does the same, holding her pinkie as well.

"My wish.. is to make a promise that Syndra and I will be happy together until the end!"

Hearing the wish of her friend made the little mage smile, her smile is not the common, in fact it is a smile that shines the whole place with joy. Both of them exchanged smiles, they have continued watching the sky's heavenly bodies as little Irelia draws out forms from constellations using her friends magic.

"Your wish is too simple!" The little mage kind of complained a little. "As if you imitated mine!"

"It's better you know." Irelia answered. "In fact, is it majestic if our wishes are the same unknowingly?"

Little Syndra gasps on the idea, their wishes are the same, and its not in consent whatsoever. She is amazed by that.

"Then that means our wish would come true?"

"Yes yes! Good guess!"

At the side of the kids, Syndra finally stood up and contented on what she have seen, her mood is not for destruction just like the usual as she sees her hatred but she is so delighted on everything, the vision is a worth of showing these to her in fact some of them are hard for her to remember, suddenly she felt that she needs to go back where Irelia is resting while she has a coma, she felt in need to be at Irelia's side until she wakes up.

Now, little by little the vision is getting blurred, she knew that this will be the end of the movie that she have been watching, though she see this as a dream that tells the reality of her past.

"It's the end. How I wish I could see more.." Syndra wondered.

"We have made a promise together, I can't believe this.."

"Will you be able to remember it?" Syndra made a final question as she stares at the sky with meteors raining endlessly, her whole world shakes with bright light as the vision fades, leaving the two kids enjoys the event until it disappears.

* * *

 _ **NOTE:**_

 _Ah the fluff! It's so fun to write fluffy scenes like this. It's kind of romantic if they would be able to view the stars together, of course they are still young to understand but if ever they have done that in present, it could lead into something fluffy or something 'provoking'. Well, it's up to you!_

 _Now, next chapter is serious. Read on!_


	10. How it Started

Starting from the place where she have transported, Syndra is back at The Placidium, she stretches as she massages her muscles because of the ride that the vision wants her to see.

However, as she fixes her composure, there were no civilians around, the whole grounds are basked with nothingness, the wind whips out sediment dusts on the dirt, but everything is the same, she have gotten curious on what happened here not until a piercing arrow passes through her body, she gasps as she have finally realized that the vision is not over.

Quickly, she hovered on the center of the city, what she have seen is tragic, the whole grounds are covered with dead bodies, lots of arrows prodded on the corpses and the ground, and pools of blood that continues to flow.

"What the hell..is happening?" Her eyes is horrified on the scene in front of her.

Ahead, she heard a loud battle cry, following the sound lead her to a collision of soldiers with their unsheathed weapons, the Ionian soldiers advances on a legion as they kept on offense, by looking at the armor of their enemies, she have realized that they were all Noxians.

"Is this..war? What's going on?!" Standing in the middle of the fight, she have seen how Ionians clashed their swords against the invaders, since this is only a vision, she is like a ghost to them.

Completely panicked, she suddenly remembered Irelia, what could happen to the woman at this time of the war? Seeking for answers, she ignored the soldiers and hastily flies towards Irelia's home.

As she reached on the porch of the house, she heard voices inside. Before she would enter the house, a man wearing a red, tight-fitting armor came out, grasping his sword that is sheathed on his side as he made pass through Syndra's body, his solid boots stepped on the grass and looks back at the house. Inside the house, a girl in teens runs towards the door, passing through Syndra as she worriedly called for the man.

"Is this..Irelia? She have grown so much.." Syndra stated as she admires Irelia from head to toe.

"What's happening? Is that man will join the battle?" She asked herself while she glanced back at the siblings.

"Zelos! You better..come back."

"I will, I am not going to let my promise between me and father vowed with."

"Zelos.. I.."

"Irelia.."

Zelos went close to his sister and holds her hands, he stared at the depths of Irelia's eyes and spoke.

"It's the best thing that I could do, if we have reached Demacia to seek further assistance, we may be able to win this war."

"But I don't want to lose you! Father is gone.. and YOU will leave me here?!"

"Irelia I.."

"Please.. stay, Zelos. You're the only I have."

"I can't do that. Do you want to let Ionia fall to the hands of those Noxians?"

"No."

"So, please entrust me on this one. I will come back, I promise.."

"Zelos."

Irelia gave her brother a warm embrace before he leaves.

"I will let myself left behind for me to protect Ionia, I promise that I will succeed."

"That's our little Irelia."

"Shut up. I am stronger than what you think."

"Yes, yes, you are stronger than your brother."

Zelos releases his grasp and proceeds to the city, leaving Irelia on the porch with his eyes filled with determination.

"Zelos.. Father.. I will stand resolute for both of you." She murmurs and enters the house.

"So, her brother didn't make it and that is why she is now living alone.. Her father must've died.." Syndra concluded.

Noticing that Irelia went inside, she followed her, Irelia made her way to her father's room and crouches on the bed, she took her arms underneath and pulls out a large chest hidden. She wiped the chest that is cloaked with dusts and dirt, nonchalantly she opened the chest and the content inside made Syndra gasp.

Four, long, and symmetrical blades, it is the weapon that her father uses and up until now. She expects Irelia to manipulate it but she only did is to wrap the blade in a white cloth and wraps it on her back.

"Wait.. she didn't manipulate it? What the-?"

Swiftly, she pushed the chest back in and hustled outside, Syndra followed her as Irelia reached the center of The Placidium.

Before she expects soldiers, Syndra have seen a crowd of elders blabbering on something, she paused and listened.

"The Noxians have advanced the province, all of our soldiers are annihilated, we should make a decision whether we have to send more forces."

"No.. We have lost too many lives.. Noxus is also using magic. We.. we have no choice."

"Maybe, a surrender is a must."

The whole crowd kept murmuring on the decision of the elder, some of them are against but majority that most of them agreed. Syndra grimaced on the decision, she disgusts the elders' decision making that they have not looking for the details on Ionia's state.

"Cowards." Syndra crosses her arms as she spats insensitively.

Before they have settled the decision, a teenage girl ran and faced the crowd.

"Stop right there!" Irelia screamed.

All elders glanced at Irelia with surprise.

"We? Surrender?! Do you think that this is the best choice for saving Ionia?! I would rather die from battle than seeing myself being enslaved by those Noxians!" Irelia screamed, all elders have their eyes onto the teen.

"Our soldiers have risked their lives for them to defend our country and you elders only choose to surrender?!" Irelia quickly added, she chose these words for her to motivate the elders if ever.

"If all of you insist that we must surrender, I swore to this blade-" Irelia pulls out the blade as she unwraps the cloth.

"That I will keep fighting until the end as I prove the worth of my honor for my family!"

With haste, Irelia scuttles away towards the battlefield, the elders called as they have tried to stop her, behind their backs is a voice that halted them, she wore a traditional regalia with a floating mantle behind her that has two dragons rotating symmetrically.

"Oh? So this is that Duchess? Hmph." Syndra grunted.

"Duchess!"

"She is right. Surrendering is more unacceptable than dying on the battlefield, we still have the hope to bring back Ionia." Karma stated, she faced the sea of elders and glared each one of them.

"I heard that she is the daughter of Master Lito, the famous swordsman that possesses a floating blade and created a martial art that only chosen people can learn. She might've possess the talent." One elder concluded.

"I will join the battle as well."

"But Duchess!"

"Look on how everyone sacrificed for this country, even the Starchild insisted to aid us. I am not going to let their efforts wasted."

Karma walked pass through them, ignoring the calls of the elders. She now focuses her mantra as she proceeds to the battlegrounds.

Blood pools are everywhere as Irelia reached her destination, the soldiers continued to be defensive though Noxians are advancing for them to breach the wall that divides the city. She took out the blade and tried what her father taught her to do, to be honest she still lack of practice to manipulate the blades despite her father is sick at times she have to train.

Syndra watched the legion advance against the Ionians, she glanced everywhere to look for Irelia, the battle is chaotic; the ground shakes and the field is covered in dusts and sand, she can't see well because of this not until she saw a loud cry of pain at her side, she saw how Irelia sliced a Noxian soldier with the massive blade, but she noticed that Irelia is struggling to control it, the blade slips out her grasp while she manipulates it.

"She can't control the blades.. But she can still fight at that state.." Syndra said. "If only, I could help her fight along with her.."

Irelia released a loud battle cry as she severely sliced the soldier.

"Haa.. haa.. No.. It's not enough.. Why I can't do it?" She took breaths as she felt a conflict with her technique.

Her energy is depleted whenever she uses the blade, she feels that she will fail but her determination hides the negativity around her, shakingher head she took the blade again and stood up, but suddenly an arrow prodded her back, she shrills in pain and glanced at the direction where the arrow came, she gasps as she saw a legion of Noxian soldiers.

"Irelia!" Syndra screamed, she went at Irelia's side and faced her but since everything is just a vision, she can't grasp Irelia's wound.

"Who dares to hurt her?!" Syndra snarled.

She stared at the direction where Irelia is facing, her eyes is astonished because of a legion of soldiers is ahead in front of Irelia.

"Reinforcements.. we are too late.." Irelia murmured as she hold her wound.

Swiftly, she went to a different direction where she can't be seen by the legion, she took a chance to help the Ionian soldiers on the other side of the battlefield.

One soldier is stabbed by a long spear, he spewed blood and inhaled his last breaths, however as he face death, a form of magic went down on him, healing his wounds and sluggishly opened his eyes until he saw a woman in robes.

"Get up. You have to live."

"Are you-?"

"I am Soraka, the Starchild, I devoted myself to aid Ionia, I will guide you so you must leave now on this battlefield, you have your family that were waiting for you to go home."

"Thank..y-you!"

"Now, child, go now."

"Lady Soraka, please help that teenage girl! She is wounded badly.. I owe her my life, she have helped us even though she struggled."

"Yes, I will. Now go!"

The soldier swiflty fled and went to the city grounds safely, Soraka saw Irelia immediately as she get up. The moment she saw Irelia attacks the blades with tenacity, she wondered where she have got the strength in fighting. Before she would aid Irelia, she prioritized first the wounded soldiers that are still persuading themselves to fight, some of them sacrificed for the others to live.

Syndra helplessly watched Irelia fight, she is itching to use her powers to help her but she can't do anything inside a vision obviously, she saw how Irelia got hit by a shield, she also saw how Irelia got sliced with a sword on her arms. Syndra's eyes have seen more pain, seeing the person that is special to her is more miserable than the destruction she sees on everyone.

"She..she really risked her life for this STUPID country!" Syndra angrily stated.

"She don't deserve this! Where are those people that will serve as their defense?! She is only a teenager!"

Before she didn't know it, there is a large explosion on the side, she protects her eyes and all soldiers were thrown on the air due to the force.

"Irelia! Where is she?!"

At the back of a tree, she saw Irelia covered herself.

"Gladly.." Syndra sighed in delight that Irelia is safe.

Suddenly, she heard people cry in agony, coughs and screams of pain is heard, both of them looked for the source of the sound, what they have seen horrified them. All soldiers were melting, some of them were instantly turned into corpses. their bones is melted due to the concentration of the explosion that made Irelia terrified.

"Poison?! What the hell?!" Irelia immediately backs away for her to avoid inhaling the poison.

"Wait..POISON?! I remembered how she told me that they were bombed by those Zaun people." Syndra said as she went on Irelia's side.

"Noxus used poison?! Those...Bastards..!" Irelia raged, she quickly went towards a group of soldiers that were fighting.

She cuts every Noxians with a blade, she ignored how it slips off her hand.

"Get out of the way!"

"Arrghh!"

"You..SCUMS of hell!

"Ack-!"

"How dare you used such THING?!"

She cuts off one Noxian's head with force, all soldiers backs away because she totally annihilated every enemy she sees.

"COWARDS! FACE ME!"

As she continued her rage, there is a sinister force hiding, Syndra felt this malevolent energy on the side, she saw a black robed person with a book. She gasps and realized that it is a Necromancer, she reached out her hand as soon a large black matter went straight on Irelia.

"NO!" Syndra cried before she could reach out the captain.

"Ahh! " Irelia made a deafening shrill before falls down and got paralyzed.

"Irelia!" Syndra tried to holds Irelia but her hands pass through.

"DAMN IT!"

Most of the soldiers move out and went towards a different field for an attack, the Ionian soldiers followed them for defense leaving the teenage girl alone.

"FOOLS! WHY DID YOU BUFFOONS LEFT HER BEHIND!?" Syndra snarled.

"Is she dying?! She.. she can't! She is alive until now but what's the meaning of this?! Why is she alive on the present?!" Syndra has several questions that she needs to be answered. Her mind is confused on how Irelia is dying into this timeline but alive at the present.

Irelia's eyes closes little by little, she also coughed blood, her lips is pale as the black magic courses her body. Syndra is horrified on what she sees, she heard Irelia mutter words that made her shocked.

"No.. I can't die. Not.. yet." Irelia coughs out more blood as soon it covers her whole mouth on it.

"I made a promise..with her. I can't let that fade..away."

"I still have..to visit her.. I wonder how is she doing..right now..?"

"I-Irelia.." Syndra's eyes tear up, she understood what Irelia meant by the words.

Secondly, Irelia whispered again.

"Father. Zelos."

"I am..sorry.."

"I have..failed."

Her life essence is escaping from her mouth, Syndra is in panic that Irelia is dying. Her mind is in turmoil and blank, she did nothing but to watch Irelia die.

"DAMN...IT! IRELIA!" Syndra screamed, her tears flowed to her eyes as she crouches down and cried for her. "No..This is impossible! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!"

Little did she knew it, her life essence went straight up to heaven, Irelia's body is now lifeless. All Syndra can do is to cry more and more.

And more.

She felt so weak that she have seen Irelia really die, she remembered how Irelia elaborated how the war happened but she realized that there is a flaw. Irelia hid the truth, she really have died in the first place.

"Why..why didn't you tell me?! That..That YOU HAVE DIED!"

"WHY?!" Syndra slammed her fists on the ground with a brute force, leading the a blast of magic erupted from the ground.

Syndra mewled and sobbed, the pain she have seen is so miserable. She never thought that she could feel these emotions that are inbound to her.

While she cried for Irelia, her body is casts in shadow, Syndra glanced up to see what is, it is Soraka.

Soraka hurried to heal Irelia but the necromancy is powerful that a simple magic can't heal it.

"No..NO! I am too late!"

"I must..save her but how?! Her life essence have faded!"

She caught a glimpse of the blade of Irelia, the orb sparkled as the light reflects on the smooth surface.

"I..I have no..choice. I have to act fast.. Please.. live!"

Soraka took the blades and prayed, she call upon the stars as the sky swirls around above her, the light illuminated on Irelia's body as some of her life essence circles around her.

"What the hell is happening?!" Syndra quickly backs away and watched Soraka doing the process.

The life essence glows and transferred on the red orb, after that the whole sky went back to normal and the orb falls down.

Waiting for the result, the orb floated; the blades were also do the same, Syndra and Soraka got surprised as the blade floated by its own yet a battalion of soldiers came to her, she is in danger. Soraka stood up and didn't do nothing, one soldier went close to her and tries to attack her, she crouched and protects herself but only a sound of being stabbed is heard. The blade stabbed the soldier with no one is controlling.

"What the-!? What is that?!" The soldier gasps from the distance.

The blade animated on its own and formed into a blooming flower, like a bullet it went through the line of soldiers, impaling them passing throughout their bodies.

"Retreat!"

Instead of retreating, the blade caught them and cuts them into half.

"What..is happening?" Soraka asks as she sees a grisly scene.

She saw Irelia sluggishly stood up and sliced the soldiers like a paper. She have seen Irelia controlled the four blades each and uses it to decapitated all soldiers in seconds. Her body is covered in blood as she made the ground cloaked with blood more like she painted the whole battlefield with blood and her brush is the blade.

All soldiers are killed and Irelia faced Soraka, Soraka went close to her, Irelia thanked and bowed and left the grounds, proceeding to the mountain as she saw soldiers trying to infiltrate a temple.

"Wait! Where are you going?!" Syndra called, she quickly followed Irelia.

"She is resurrected?!" Syndra is in shock as she finally found the truth.

"So now her life is embedded with those blades beside her."

Before she could know it, instead of reaching Irelia, the vision started to grumble, all around her faded. Instantly, she is teleported into a different place now, annoyed at her situation she raged on the fact the orb is playing at her.

"Now what?! This stupid vision is getting in my nerves!"

Glancing around, she is in a room that is dim, everything is spacious and filled with books, only the light from the lights is giving out brightness.

"Wait.. This place." Syndra ponders. "Why I have the feeling that I had been here before?"

She strolled around to investigate, she slides her finger on a desk that is wiped clean, making her way towards the bookshelf and admires the books, the whole interior is going to stir around her head while she investigates. There is one thing that she is surprised with, one of the books that are pulled out from the shelf and placed on the desk that is written in a familiar language, the page of the book tells that the reader would cast an orb as he follows the guideline. She reads the content and let herself got interested on the book.

"This page is contributed by one of the summoners from the Institute of War, only for those who has the ability to flow mana from their being can cast this spell." Syndra reads.

"The spell is used by most of the summoners as they fight at the Rift. It is, in fact the most notable tool for indicating for location. An orb that could foresee what is beyond of life through magic." She continued.

Suddenly, an image of the orb that she often uses as she spy the activities of Ionians popped up her mind. According to her sources, the book is held by the elders that took care of her, but as she thinks about it, the more she reveals the truth, she concluded who might be the one who uses this room and this is a huge discovery.

"Don't.. tell me. This room is-"

She turned around and looked at the door, it creaked open and a girl that is about in teens came in, her hair is silver, the ponytail she wears is the same as hers, the eyes that is in purple glowed under the dim translucent light, in fact the girl made everyone ran from the fear before, it is none other than herself. Syndra.

"No..! I am not GOING BACK!" Syndra clutches her head to ease the stress from her past.

Seeing herself made her agitated, she may see the elders that imprisoned her again, the past that she have escaped came back, her rage is filled up from this vision which it is not ideal to let her see the past but something that will clarify her.

At the moment when herself walked across the room, she passed throughout Syndra, she went towards the window and stared at the sullied grounds of war.

"...If only my power is enough, I could help them with it." The other Syndra murmured. "The elders prevented me to go."

"They prevented YOU to go because they ONLY see your power as THEIRS!" Syndra roared and angrily stomped her foot.

The Syndra that she sees took some of her mana and a purple aura is surged, it only created a mist rather than of making the orb that she reads on the book.

"Why.. I think that my power is weakening.." Other Syndra sighed.

"Maybe I should tell them why after this war, they still forbids me to intrude while the battle is ongoing."

There is loud blast heard ahead from the distance, she took a look on what is happening, the other Syndra froze as she saw a legion of soldiers climbing on the stairs, one of them shouted to open the doors, fear and sweating she felt; other Syndra is nervous on the commotion, she felt that she is in danger and vulnerable because her magic is weak. To hide herself, she hid under the window and avoided to look outside for her to be unseen.

Unfortunately, the soldiers came close, the sound of their swords are ready to kill the people who dared to oppose them.

"Breach it. We need to resupply inside, the war is ongoing so we must to find a place for our base."

"Yes!"

"Soldiers! Ready your weapons!"

"Blast the door, NOW!"

They would use a ballistic to open the door, Syndra watches them do the thing that she hated, she remembered this as well, she raged and got angry, if only her power is not sealed, she would have drive those Noxians away.

"Bastards.." She gritted her teeth with anger.

"Nggh..! No.. Please don't come in. Please don't.." The other Syndra hoped, though this is really the truth on how the Sovereign acted on that time.

Before the Noxians blast the door, they heard a loud cry from one of their allies, the Legion Commander halted them and let their ally speak.

"Commander-! I.. I-!"

"Calm down, what happened?"

"There is-! There ..is-!"

"You ARE isting our TIME! What is it?!"

"There is a girl there that kept on killing our soldiers!"

"A..girl? Ridiculous. A girl can kill?"

"It's the truth!"

"Just where is this girl? How she kills our men?"

"It's different! She controls a blade without touching it!"

All soldiers glanced at each other, they chuckled on how they see the man's statement as a joke.

"That is the MOST ridiculous thing! Are you up on your mind? Or maybe you are just in need to rest now?"

"No-! It's the truth! We can't stop her tracks! She don't care on what she is doing rather than to kill! She is a monster!"

"Don't tell me this is Ionia's weapon of destruction against us?"

After the Commander spoke, Irelia's voice made a stern, low sound.

"Cowards."

The soldiers is astonished on what they have seen, they really saw a floating blade in front of their eyes. They backed away and staggered.

"It's that girl from before!"

"I have seen how she have fallen after the Necromancer kills her!"

"Why she is alive?!"

"I don't know!"

Slowly, Irelia anticipated to run after them and readies her blade, she dashed at the soldier and impales his body, blood splattered on their faces and saw the death of their ally.

"..A-Attack..!"

The soldiers marched and tried to attack Irelia but they were invited with death as she dashes each of them with a swift slice like a lightning, the porch is dripping with blood and covered with the scent of flesh.

"Die."

"A-AH!" One soldier screamed.

"Don't you DARE STEP foot of this temple! Our temples are OURS TO KEEP, NOT YOURS, INVADERS!"

"Ack-!"

"Go back where you BELONG!"

"Urkk..!"

All soldiers were decapitated, only the commander is left alive, he crouches and crawls, but Irelia prodded his both legs with two massive blades , he screamed in agony as Irelia pushes the blade more under the ground until she sweeps her hand and pulls the blade out, amputating the legs of the Noxian.

"No..NO! Please!"

"Haa..Haaa!" He felt an agonizing pain from his legs, he can even feel the blades to his bone.

"..Tch."

"Don't come near me! You monster!"

"AHHHH!" Irelia screamed lastly, and anticipated her blades above.

Rage and hatred. Irelia feels nothing but death, she didn't accepted the Noxian's pleading and she only gave him a last message which is death itself, she impales the Noxian with the blade; not just two but all four of it. Blood seeped out the body and splashed on Irelia's face and her clothes,the blades were dripping with raw blood and the porch of the temple is bathed with the gore and violence of Irelia's rage.

"Irelia.." Syndra widened her eyes in surprise.

"Impossible.. She.. she.." Her legs froze from the shock she have seen.

Immediately, she kneels down without energy, her mind is troubled after she finally learns the truth, she glanced at her hands and stared at it, she kept staring until she realized that Irelia is gone and made her way to kill more Noxians.

"No.. I.. I can't believe this."

"Is this what the vision wants to tell me?"

"Irelia.."

"She..saved me.."

With her conclusion, it finally is the end of all, the vision fades little by little, the only thing she have seen lastly is her self looking at the window, more like she kept looking for the one who saved her last fate.

Finally, she jumped out from the floor, sweating and breathing heavily, at her side is the orb that glowed in a faint red light, the mist that connects her forehead went back on its place back to the orb and returned on its natural form.

* * *

Syndra gets up and rubs her forehead, her heart is beating up fast, she didn't quite understand what happened, though she believes that it is a vision and a dream, glancing around she is back at the infirmary.

Her senses acted and floated as possible, she saw the bed and Irelia is resting soundly, she just can't believe that the ride from her past is grisly and beautiful at the same time, mentioning how the childhood memory clarified everything.

As she saw Irelia's face, she softly gazed at her, placing her fingers on the captain's cheek as she rubs it slightly that conducted friction. What she have wanted is to tell Irelia everything that she have seen if she would be able to remember it, though it is long story and she knew that Irelia is a type of person that listens to stories that are personal.

"Irelia.." Syndra started.

"I finally found it. I can't believe it." She ended up in a chuckle.

"Your orb is stupidly annoying that it cuts off the things that we have done during our childhood."

"But It's worth it."

She pauses and blushed.

"I.. I never knew that you had saved me.."

"I am so helpless that those..putrid elders dampen my magic."

"I would have..died if you didn't came.."

"I must..thank you."

She paused.

"H-How..should I reward you?"

Syndra poked Irelia's face and slowly massages it, she leans forward and presses her forehead to Irelia's.

"Maybe.."

Syndra's eyes went straight towards Irelia's lips, she is about to contact Irelia inch by inch.

"Hmph.. What if she wakes up?"

Her cheeks is flushed in red as she slowly leans forward to contact Irelia's lips, but suddenly she can't do it because of embarrassment.

"Irelia.." She pauses her movement.

"How come you are so..cute up this close..?"

"I can't wait to taste this..asset of yours." Again, she went back for her action to contact Irelia.

She is about to kiss Irelia until there were footsteps that can be heard not far but it is coming to the direction towards the door.

Syndra clicked her tongue and got irritated, she swiftly hovers up to the window and prepared for departure, she made a gaze back at Irelia before she leaves.

Unfortunately, her eyes is glared at the sun rising from the horizon, she covers her eyes and flied in a blinding speed towards her fortress.

"What the..I have slept for the whole night?!" She gasps while airborne.

"...Hmph."

"Who cares? I have made myself to look for my Irelia."

"..Wait."

"My? Irelia?"

"Hmph." She blushed furiously.

Her foot finally reached her fortress and immediately went inside, she quickly jumped on the bed and hugged her pillow.

"Irelia.." She dumps her face on the pillow.

"That is indeed..lovely. I hope that I could.."

"Make her mine.."

She screamed and blushes on how she is about to take the captain's lips before the doctors came.

"Why..WHY I DIDN'T DO IT?! IT FEELS INCOMPLETE!"

"Stupid. Doctors. If only they didn't came."

She touches her lips and grasps the skin of it.

"..I may be able to know how her lips tastes like, which is.." She cuts of her statement and smiled, returning her embrace to her pillow.

The sun finally up and the morning sunshine calls in, Syndra stood up and looks outside, the wind makes her hair flow along with it without making it frizzy. The day invites her for the new things she must do, she felt in need to exercise her power more for her mana to stimulate.

"Might as well.. give that to her as her honorable reward." She finishes, and now she made her way to the meditating chamber for her to start her magic exercises.

* * *

 _ **NOTE:**_

 _In this chapter, I tackled some Irelia's lore here. But first, the only thing that piques me is that, what if Irelia really saved Syndra from her imprisonment? You know, the lore stated that since Syndra's magic is sealed, and the war came, she might be helpless. But with Irelia's resolve, little did Syndra know that her life is saved by a rival. That would be a great theory!_

 _Anyways, the fluff is on. Will Syndra be able to give her..'reward'? Well.. before that, next chapter will be a twist. Read on!_


	11. Awakening

The day flies by as more people flock on the city grounds and continued for them to make everything productive. After the attack of the Noxus two days ago, all civilians are at ease because it is already taken off by the Ionian council and its Champions.

But there is one place that is in burden, the room that Irelia sleeps has a sobering feeling that could make everyone depressed, she still in coma and resting soundly. Her body is stable though her senses is not yet awakened, her breathing is normal not until she is in a deep sleep that no one ever has.

The door opens and Karma comes in, she brought flowers and placed them on the vase, she grabbed a chair and sat beside Irelia, her expression is still the same; a face that tells her that she has to wake up soon with a huge worry plastered on her.

"Irelia.." Karma started.

"..Please wake up soon.."

"I will stay beside you so please wake up."

She rested her head while she grasps Irelia's palms, the room got quiet until someone knocks the door.

"Oh. Duchess! Good Morning." Soraka greeted stoically.

"Good Morning." Karma replied flatly.

"Good..Morning~" Came from a voice beside Soraka, her tails wagged all around herself and cheekily greeted.

"Ahri, I am glad you came." The Duchess added.

"Yes, Akali is here too. I took her along with me since she has plans to visit Irelia."

The ninja peeked on the edge of the door, shyly she shooked her head and bowed for the Duchess.

"Come in. The room is spacious enough for us to fit in." Karma invited them in.

The Champions of Ionia came inside the room which is depressing since Irelia is confined. They gazed on Irelia's resting face and exchanged their glances together.

"Irelia.. please wake up already! I can't take this anymore.." Ahri went straight towards Irelia's bed side and took her hand, she holds it tight as her tails and ears drooped on the sensation of misery she feels.

"I believe she will wake up soon. We have to be patient." Akali commented straightforwardly. "The doctor said that her senses are active right now."

"But-!" Ahri tries to protest but she knew that it is the truth.

"Well, I guess we have to wait.."

"NO!"

All of them looked for the source of the tiny voice, at the window is a teeny ninja that is wearing purple regalia, he went down from the window and swiftly go to them.

"Kennen!" Akali called.

"We have to do something!" Kennen jumped cheerfully with his small body.

"Something?"

"Like we need to ENCOURAGE her! That would be the best! Her hearing is active, maybe noises can wake her up!" Kennen insisted, he is delighted to the idea he have thought.

"Kennen.. she is in coma, we can't-"

"Why, that would be a good idea!" Soraka accepted Kennen's claim.

"See?! She might hear our pleads as we tell her to wake up!" The yordle ninja excitedly remarked.

"Let's see.." Karma pondered deeply.

The Duchess thought of something that Irelia might like, she kept thinking until she came up of something that probably would work.

"How about something that'll encourage her?" Karma said.

"Something that encourages her to fight and to live in the laws of Balance, I say." Stoically, Akali stated.

"Hmm.. Well, well, well~" Ahri mischievously thought.

"Now what are you thinking?" Akali crosses her arms as she feels that this isn't a good idea.

"Nothing? Hehe~"

"Please.. Tell me."

"No~"

"It looks like Miss Ahri has something in her mind! I believe it is a good choice for us to persuade Irelia to wake up!" Kennen smiles under his mask for him to express cheerfulness against the gloom of the room.

Ahri went beside Irelia and faced her lips on the captain's ear, she blows soft air from her lips.

"Ahri.. now don't tell me you are going to charm her."

"What? No, why would I do that if she is sleeping?"

"Well, why are you doing that?"

"Because I heard that her ears are sensitive enough that a slight touch can send shivers down to her skin.." Ahri explained as she went closer on Irelia's ear once again.

"It might wake her up, so~" The fox added.

The women waited for the result while Ahri blows soft breaths on Irelia's ear but several tries have commenced that she gave up the action because on how it is not working.

"Well..I thought she might wake up, she still sleeping." Ahri is disappointed.

"What else can we do?" Akali asked.

At the foot of the bed, Kennen jumped from the floor and landed on the bed's edge, he rubs his chin and expresses a deep thought.

"IRELIA!" He called loudly.

"Kennen, please be quiet, the other patients might wake up." Akali tries to stop the yordle.

"Irelia! Have you forgotten?! Your friends are waiting for YOU! You can't just sleep there and DO NOTHING!" Kennen said though his voice are much like a shrill than what's normal.

"Ionia is waiting for you to come back, Irelia!" Karma adds.

"You still have things to do in normal life rather than on sitting as a captain!" Soraka stated along with them.

"Irelia! If you don't wake up, I will charm you!" Ahri seductively added.

"Ahri! What is that?" Akali complained, she went close to the fox and sighed.

"Heh..Well what's wrong with it?" The fox innocently answered.

"You can't encourage her to wake up by telling her that you would charm her."

"Oh, come on Akali, you are too serious dictator." Ahri pouted, her tails wagged lowly. "After all, I also wondered how her life essence would taste like.

"Hmph! Akali, you are too strict!" Kennen shakes his head.

"I am just telling the real meaning.. She might get-"

"Everyone!"

The Champions of Ionia pauses and glanced at the bed, they have noticed Irelia twitched a little as they tried to call for her, the patient's expression describing annoyance due to the noise. Karma quickly jumps for joy because their plan is working, she insisted that they have to do more.

"Irelia!"

"Wake UP!"

"You better wake up now, Irelia. You are wasting your time on that bed!"

"If you don't wake up! I will hunt you down!"

Akali gasps and sighed on Ahri's rants.

"Irelia.. Your friends are waiting, please wake up!"

"Please..wake up." Karma pleads as she holds Irelia's hand tight.

After those series of tries, they have waited for the result, Karma noticed Irelia's hand twitched, they all stared at the face of the one's in coma patiently until Irelia's eyes opened slightly. All of them jumped for joy as they finally woke Irelia up.

"Irelia!" All of them hugged her tight, like a group hug of sorts.

Irelia widened her eyes as she is clueless on what is happening, she twitched more and glanced each Champion that hugged her, Ahri snuggled her head like a purring cat under Irelia's chin, Karma is teary-eyed as she hugged her, Akali hugged her in awkwardly but behind her mask is a smile that literally kept hidden, Soraka can't hug her because there were no more space left though only thing that she can do is to watch and smiled at them happily embraces the captain, while Kennen is grinning cheekily on the thought his job is done.

Instantly, Irelia struggled and shoved them away, she quickly bowed her head as soon she saw Karma.

"Irelia?" Karma is surprised on the captain's actions.

"Duchess.. I don't know that you are here.." Irelia still lowered her head and avoided her gaze towards the champions.

"We are grateful that you are awaken IRELIA!" Kennen stated and smiles.

"A yordle?" Irelia gasps, she backs away towards the head of the bed.

"What.? Irelia?" Kennen saddened up a little. "Why are you surprised?"

"I never seen a yordle like you.. I think.. I might've but.." Irelia bashfully explained.

Everyone got their eyes widened in shock, they didn't expect Irelia to be like this, immediately Soraka went towards Irelia, she kneeled down and gazes upon her green eyes.

"Irelia! You..don't know Kennen?" Soraka deliberately asked.

"..I..I don't know what are you talking about. The war ended just.." Irelia denies the question.

"The war? Don't tell me-" Akali surged in front of Irelia, she stared at the depths of the captain's eyes with a stern gaze. She grabbed Irelia's sleeves and spats at her.

"Irelia.. don't tell me you HAVE forgotten? The war ended years ago!"

"Let go!" Irelia shoved Akali away.

"What the..?!" Akali gasps.

"Have I seen you before?" Irelia vaguely asks a question which is slightly a whisper that made everyone shocked.

Karma stood up her feet, her mind is completely in troubled right now, she glanced back at Soraka with a miserable expression.

"Soraka..tell me, she have..amnesia?"

"Amnesia?!" Kennen reacted as he heard what the Duchess said.

"So..Irelia..forgotten about me?" Ahri saddened as her ears drooped.

"Hello. You are Ahri, am I right? I heard that you protected the villagers on the North province, I must, thank you." Irelia smiles and bowed.

"Irelia.." Ahri repeated, she went close towards Irelia and kneeled down, she gazed on her eyes with a pitiful puppy look.

"Do you remember me?"

"Yes."

"Gladly! I am contented that Irelia knows my name!" She embraces Irelia, her tails wagged everywhere as she used them to wrap Irelia with it.

"P-please..! I-I can't-" Irelia struggled to get ventilation because on how Ahri hugs her tight.

"No, no, no~ I am not going to let you go now~"

While the other two women occupied with each other, one woman strolled away and went to the door, her green mask hides the lips that is curved downwards, the sadness she have felt that Irelia forgotten about her is a greatest shock to her, she called for Kennen to come with her and faced the Duchess.

"Kennen and I must leave now, we still have training to do.." Akali bowed and asks permission to leave.

"Akali.. can we stay longer? Irelia might remember us.." Kennen insisted.

"In fact her memories are from post-war events. She will familiarize everyone little by little if only she may recognize things that connects to her and to us." Soraka explained.

"I see, we and Irelia have nothing that forms in connection." Akali replied as her mood started to sober.

"Akali! Don't say that!" Kennen countered.

"Still.. If her memories are restarted temporarily on post-war, this means that she might have forgotten the Sovereign." Karma concluded.

Akali and Kennen glanced each other on the fact.

"I must say, I will establish an order that forbids her on getting too close to the Syndra's fortress, if the Sovereign caught Irelia, this will be not a good sign, Irelia might be in danger."

"I also add that.. the necromancy might affected her memories.." Soraka stated.

"Though if Miss Sovereign finds out that she is being forgotten by Irelia, it will make her flip out!" Kennen added.

"You are right. Duchess. I believe Irelia needs to take her captain days an off, her state is unstable on terms of memories." Akali persuaded Karma.

"Yes. Good choice, I still have to forbid her on fighting this time, I want her to live in normal, free and spirited." Karma finishes.

The visiting hours is over due to lunch break for all faculties of the infirmary, they exchanged their goodbyes on Irelia, though Irelia forgotten about the ninjas, she is still polite with them, they leave Irelia alone inside the room for her to rest yet the captain still wondered what is happening.

"The Duchess stated that I have to watch out on a floating fortress? Is there such thing like that existed?"

"I'm is also forbidden to fight."

There is something that flickered on the side of the room, it is her blades that started to float as it feels its master's presence.

"This blade.." Irelia hovers her blades towards her.

"All the time it took too many lives. No. I, took too many lives.."

"Yet, fighting is not necessary now."

"..This blade..and I are the same. We live upon this land filled with hate and melancholy."

Irelia sighed and placed the blade back where it belongs, she closes her eyes and let her consciousness fade to get rest.

"Maybe.. I will clean the house, Father might get mad at me if I let his desk in filth."

Tomorrow is the day of her discharge, she hoped that her day may be as normal as what happened since the day where her family is alive.

* * *

 _ **NOTE:**_

 _Oh no! Due to the fact her nerve systems are touched, our captain just got a temporary amnesia, and it is possible in reality as well; please be careful!_

 _Anyway, now Irelia have forgotten her memories little, what about their moments with the mage? I feel bad for the ninjas by the way.. Still, next chapter will be likely a fresh start for Irelia. Of course! Fluffs are expected! Read on!_


	12. Forgotten

"I understand."

"I have established that the Council will take things while you are off, be mindful on things that will put you on danger."

"Yes, Duchess."

"Also, Irelia."

"Yes?"

"Please tell me or Soraka about the memories that you will remember. I am worried on how you have gotten a temporary memory loss due to the necromancy that you have taken.."

"I will."

"Another thing. Be careful on the mage that resides the floating fortress, she is dangerous, if you may encounter her, I want you to not provoke her more. Please avoid danger, Irelia."

"..Yes."

"That's all, dismissed."

Irelia opened the door and moves out the Duchess's office, the blade floats beside her and kept close. She walks towards the hallway and pondered before she leaves the building. She have wondered why Karma acts so very worried, the memory loss she have made the Duchess wary on her actions.

" _Karma kept reminding me about a mage, it seems she don't want me to get involved in a fight.._ " She thought as she walks towards the exit.

" _Though, she forbids me to take my blade, I understood her decision but.._ "

Irelia proceeds to leave the building, the guards bowed on her as they gave respect to their captain. After she took the respect of her soldiers, Irelia now proceeds to the cliff that leads to her home.

Syndra lay down on her bed comfortably, the sheets is a mess as her leisure of laying down is temporarily, she has nothing to do besides of resting herself on the bed, the days have never been so boring for her since every time she watches Irelia using the orb, she is still in bed, how come Irelia is still sleeping for at least two days straight? She released a sigh on how she is so bored, staring at the ceiling and thought of things that she might do for the day.

* * *

"Since when she will wake up?" Syndra thought about Irelia's condition.

"How come I miss my rival so badly?"

"I want to see her right now. I want to open up how we had met on that day."

"She..saved me too, it's preposterous yet a truth is a truth. What else can I do?"

She closes her eyes and sat on the bed. Syndra thought seeing Irelia again, so now she lifted the book and casts the spell, the orb started to project the image slowly until it reveals more image, she pointed the orb on the infirmary where Irelia is confined.

However, there is nothing for her to see there, the room is empty, the desks are clean and what is more surprising is that the bed has no one to hold onto; in other words, Irelia is missing.

"What? Where..WHERE IS SHE?! This room is completely nothing for me to see!" Syndra complained.

"This is her room before, am I mistaking a different room?" Syndra proceeds to check on different rooms but she saw only other patients and empty rooms on her hunt.

"If she is missing.. then." Her joy finally reached out her face, she grinned cheekily on what she have thought.

"SHE is AWAKEN! FINALLY!" She screamed happily as she glided around, her spheres rotated circularly on the floor as she spins around.

"YES!" Her voice echoed across the fortress though there is a hint of malevolence of her voice.

"I must see her. Right. NOW."

Before she go out, she removed her mantle so that if ever she is spotted by the civilians they may see her as one of them though her mantle symbolizes her. She took the orb and pointed it on Irelia's house but unfortunately, her hopes have died out as she saw nothing again.

"No..Irelia? What..?" She is confused right now, she gritted her teeth on the thought she is annoyed at how Irelia is missing.

"If she is discharged from that infirmary, then WHERE. IS . SHE?!" She roared with a stern voice in front of the sphere.

She looks for Irelia again and again on the orb, she also took her time to see the forest near Irelia's home for her to look. Now, she saw something that is floating not far from her house, it is a red, circular object that has something on its sides which are blades.

"It's HER!" Syndra excitedly called as she raised her voice.

She throttle the orb to see what's on that part of the forest, she saw Irelia tries to choose between two herbs on her hands, by the looks of Irelia's actions, she is picking herbs for something.

"Herb collecting? Since when she is interested on this?" Syndra raised a question.

Still, Irelia analyzes the herbs until she finally chose one, she placed the herb on the basket and proceed picking. Syndra felt that she has to take a look on what Irelia is doing, and she is in need to see her. The mage finally zoomed out her fortress and flies downwards going to where Irelia is.

As she landed perfectly, the surroundings is never been so beautiful, the sun basked the trees; which is creating a form of reflecting light that passes throughout the gaps of the trees. She glances around to see Irelia but there is no sign of her.

"Tch.. now she went to a different location now?" Syndra clicked her tongue and looks around.

"What's this?" She glances on the bush that Irelia took her time on.

"It smells tea. Oh, she is picking tea leaves." She concluded.

"Now, where is that thing? Is she hiding herself away from me?" Smirking, she now glided ahead.

While she is gliding and looking for Irelia, she suddenly hears voices, voices that are low and a clanking sound.

"What the..?" She glances around to see where is the source of sound.

"Over here." A soldier called, he is with his three allies that is tasked to do patrolling.

"We must patrol this area without leaving any trace of mercenaries."

"Try going South and we will look for the North."

"My squad will look for the East."

"So..we will go to the West now?"

"Yes, I believe so, that place is where the attack commenced last two days ago. It is for the best for you soldiers to investigate the area."

"Yes! Understood!"

"We can't let our Captain be disappointed this time! Let's do our best for her!"

"Yes!"

Syndra panicked as the voices went different directions around her, the clanking sound is getting closer as the boots of the soldiers were making it, she has nowhere to hide for her to avoid the soldiers, she swore herself on the fact that of all places, she may encounter soldiers.

"DAMN IT! If I flew upward, they may see me completely! If I go this way, the soldiers may see my presence! I am trapped!" Syndra whispers deliberately.

She has nothing to do other than to prepare what is worse, she stood up and is about to use magic but a voice called for her, it is a low whisper of someone.

"Who's there?" Syndra called.

"Here. Over here!"

"..Huh?"

Her time is running out as she heard the clanking sounds of the soldiers coming closer.

"Oh. Come on! This is annoying!" Syndra complained in a whisper.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed her arm, she quickly glances to the one who acted and got surprised. It is a woman wearing a normal Ionian regalia drags her along.

The woman pulls Syndra towards Northeast swiftly, she run fast though Syndra floats, she don't mind being dragged by someone. Instead of focusing her surroundings, she took a chance to see the woman in front of her. What it makes her familiar is the two, red, circular bun hair clip that is clipped on her head, the flow of her hair is like a sheet of silk flipping along with the wind, this dark blue hair that mesmerizes her eyes is from the person she wanted for long.

"Irelia.." Syndra murmurs while she is dragged.

After those series of runs, Irelia pauses and made her way back on the bush of tea, the rendezvous point where her house is about few yards ahead. Irelia let go off Syndra's arm and faces the mage.

"Hello. It seems that you are new here. Luckily, I have found you because of your hair; which it gave me an interest while I pick herbs on the mountain, passed by these trees until I saw soldiers." Irelia started, unbelievably polite as well.

"Yes.. I guess, those soldiers are annoying." Syndra replied, her blush formed on her face as she faces Irelia.

"Well, they ensure that no mercenaries are around. Ionia's safety is a must." The captain added, she proceeds to the bush of tea and kneels down.

"Right." Syndra finishes, she coughs up a little and spoke again. "I say. You did a great job of..leading me here." She blushes as she praised Irelia's actions.

"Yes. You are welcome." Irelia chuckled as she admires the leaves.

"What are you doing?" The mage ask for her to break the upcoming silence.

"I am choosing tea leaves for later. I kept looking for more leaves but this one is the best choice." The captain replied.

"Seems that you are critic when it comes on these kind of things." Syndra smirks.

"Of course I am, making tea is never been easy for me, choosing a right kind of leaf is hard for me to see because they look the same but the taste differs." Irelia explained.

"So. How you choose tea leaves?" Syndra kneels down beside Irelia as she asks her again a question.

"By telling how they smelled, and the texture of the leaf. They completely differ." Again, the captain explained.

"Oh? So that is what makes your tea delicious." Syndra admitted, but she said that in a whisper, she blushed though she hides it away.

"Hm? What do you say?" Irelia raised a question.

"Nevermind." The mage denies, then she stood up.

"Oh. How rude of me." Irelia stood up and bows.

"Please call me Irelia, I am The Placidium's Captain of the Guard, you are safe now Miss.." Irelia introduced herself.

Syndra gasps on Irelia's statement, she froze on her footing, the introductory made her surprised. She kept silent on how it is so shocking to know.

"Wait..You..You don't know..m-me?" Syndra stuttered as her feelings crushed deeply.

"Excuse me? Have we met before? I only met you this day." Irelia replied straightforwardly.

"No.." Syndra whispered, she saddened up as she knows that Irelia forgotten about her.

" _She..she don't know me? WHAT'S GOING ON?!_ " Syndra screamed internally.

" _No. Don't tell me that DISGUSTING NECROMANCY affected her memories!_ "

Syndra is making a debate with her mind that the truth clarified Irelia's state, she didn't know that Irelia is waiting for her to reply so she hides her feelings and gets along with Irelia's innocence.

"Syndra." Syndra flatly introduced. She is completely lost her mood to talk.

"Syn..dra?" Irelia repeated.

"Yes, what?" The mage asks.

" _Don't tell me, she recognizes me?!_ "

"Nothing.. I just felt I remembered something.." Irelia admitted. "But where..?"

" _From WHERE IT BEGAN YOU FOOL CAPTAIN!_ "

"Oh.. so you are the mage that I have to avoid." Irelia finished.

"WHAT?!" Syndra's mind froze as she didn't expected what she want to expect.

"I have been ordered that I have to avoid a mage named Syndra by the Council."

"JUST..What does that stu- no, that council said to you?" Syndra denies her urge of rage as she heard the elders again.

"They say you are dangerous. And I have to avoid danger." Irelia innocently answered.

"Hmph. Well I am dangerous, yet you are still alive right now." Syndra said in a unpleasing tone.

"By looking at you, you look dangerous but I feel that you aren't that bad Miss Syndra. Or perhaps you are completely dormant right now?" Irelia strolled around a little.

"Miss Syndra?!" Syndra laughed. "Take THAT OUT! Remove that 'Miss' can YOU?!"

"Why not?"

"It's ridiculously stupid."

"..Uhm."

"Just Syndra. Call me that."

"But..Miss-"

"I SAID DON'T CALL ME MISS!" Syndra whined as she stomped her feet.

"Hehe~" Irelia chuckled.

"W-What?!" Syndra blushed and feels ashamed.

"A dangerous mage, tantrums like a child that begs for something like calling her name." Irelia joked.

Irelia laughed like an innocent maiden despite she is having a short memory loss, Syndra can't help but to blush though she is embarrassed. She shakes her head away to avert her gaze, crossing her arms on how Irelia smiled on her actions.

"Are you done laughing?" Syndra remarked.

"I am sorry Miss Syndra. I can't help but to smile at your actions.." Irelia apologized.

"CAN YOU STOP." Syndra went closer to Irelia and pinched her cheeks.

Irelia groaned in pain as her cheeks were being pinched hard.

"CALLING." She pinched her hard.

"Ah!"

"ME." Again, she pinched.

"S-Syn-!"

"MISS!" She growled, she is so embarrassed on how Irelia treats her like a senior.

"Nggh.." Irelia throbs her cheeks as it is swollen by how Syndra pinches her.

"Serves you right." Syndra huffs air from her nose.

"I am sorry.. Miss-!" Irelia quickly shuts her mouth with her hand.

Syndra facepalms and sighed. This leads her nowhere that Irelia lost her memories of her. She thought that there would be a chance that Irelia might remember her if she kept on being with Irelia.

" _How on earth can I make her remember me?! I want her to remember me.._ "

" _She is like a newborn sapling because of how innocent she is now with me._ "

 _".She is cute too.."_

" _I WANT HER TO REMEMBER ME, BUT HOW?!_ "

Continuing her debate, Irelia taps her shoulders for her to notice.

"What."

"Well..I would like to invite you to have tea, so.."

"Why Yes..YES! I would love to." Syndra quickly jumped for joy.

"Hehe~"

"What?! You are laughing at me again?!"

"You are dangerous but how come you are so adorable when you glee like that?"

"A-ADORABLE?!" Syndra furiously blushed. "HOW DARE YOU!"

"I am sorry Miss Syndra. I never knew that you are a good person." Irelia made a gesture to Syndra to come.

"Maybe I will keep this a secret from the Elders. Being with you makes my day." Irelia smiles as she leads Syndra along towards her house.

Those words made a solid thump to her heart, the words that are too lovely for Syndra, she felt that there is a chance that Irelia might remember her, her blush intensified as she heard Irelia admitted her feelings even though Irelia thought she have met Syndra today.

"I..I made your d-day?" Syndra asks.

"Yes. It seems our encounter made my day livelier than how I start living without my family." Irelia replied.

"How come you talk so sweet?" Syndra admitted.

"Do I look sweet to you?"

"Probably."

"..Miss Syndra, you really meant that you have met me before, don't you?"

"I. AM."

"But really.. I met you this day."

"That's irrelevant."

"I see.. Maybe we could continue our conversation at my house, I will prepare tea for us."

"Good. Because I really wanted to taste your tea right now."

"Really? I will serve tea with all of my best."

"I am expecting good performance from your service, Irelia."

Syndra can't stop smiling as she feels the progress of making Irelia remember her, she blushes while Irelia leads, the very captain in front of her is so innocent like a small animal, her emotions went to captivated from utter disappointment.

"Please come in, Miss Syndra." Irelia called as she opened the door of the house.

Still, Syndra facepalms on how Irelia still call her 'Miss', she feels so much older than Irelia yet they are both at the same adult years; it also feels like she is a complete stranger to her.

Syndra enters the living room and started to familiarize, the whole interior never changes and it looks so much cleaner than on the day she last visited. Irelia leads the way and made her way to the sliding door where they started talking on that very most day, opening the sliding door and let the air in that passed from the trees and the garden outside.

Irelia placed some cushions for her visitor and bowed.

"Please make yourself home, Miss Syndra. I will prepare tea." Irelia scuttles away and went to the kitchen.

Sitting on the soft cushion, the Sovereign wanders her purple eyes on the typical surroundings, the wind makes the chime sound, the leaves from the trees makes a rustling noise and the animal repellent that is made up of bamboo which it creates sound as it strikes the rock when water is filled inside. All of these are the sounds of nature that calms her senses.

Syndra thinks of words that she may say to Irelia, on how she will remember her as well, the fact that Syndra is a total stranger to Irelia, she still trying her best to make her remember, yet she feels that this is the best since Irelia is so polite to her, the innocence of the captain makes her more captivated to the captain.

"But.." Syndra doubted. "There is no way I could decline on things she might refer to me.."

"I can't.. stop thinking of her." Syndra admits, her face started to blush again.

"Her innocence.." Her face soften as her blush deepened.

"I..love it." She released a sigh.

"Is there anything that you love?" Irelia's voice reached behind her back.

"W-WHAT?! No. NO. Shut up." Syndra jumped and denies. "For God's sake.." She whispered as she averted her gaze.

"No? But I heard you loved something." Irelia put on pressure on Syndra, she kneels on the smooth floor and placed the tray that contains two cups and a kettle that has hot tea in it.

"Pretend that you heard NOTHING." Syndra denied again.

"Oh.. I see, I will, Miss Syndra." Irelia finished as she filled the cups with tea.

"Here is for you, Miss Syndra." Irelia offers the tea to Syndra.

"Thank you." The mage flatly replied, she took the cup from Irelia's hands.

"Miss Syndra..?"

"Yes..?"

"Are you alright? Is the sun causes too much heat from here?"

"What makes you say that?" Syndra asks as she avoided the question.

"Your face is red right now, I believe that the heat might cause it, if it is, we can go inside."

"W-Why..yes..YES. It is that damn sun causes it, I should've wore my mantle today." Syndra accepts the captain's statement as a blame for the cause of her blush.

"Mantle?" Irelia questions.

"I have a mantle that I, only the one who can wear it. I left it in my fortress." Syndra took a sip of the tea.

The tea is bitter, yet it has a pinch of sweetness, she raised a brow on why would the tea taste like that.

"What's this..? This tea taste..bitter but as it slides down to my throat, it gives a sort of sweetness." Syndra criticized.

"Oh, finally you have noticed." Irelia smiles and she gaze down her tea.

"I put a pinch of lemon in it, I did that because I wanted my visitor feel more relaxed on this day. Sometimes, the bitterness of raw tea can turn you down, that is why some portions of Valoran have passed some recipes of tea that all people may enjoy in different ways." Irelia explains.

"Since when you are so hospitable? Your service improved. I say." Syndra praised Irelia.

"Thank you, Miss Syndra." Irelia accepted the praise and took a sip of her tea.

As both Ionians enjoy the taste of the tea, Irelia can't help but to admire the silver hair of Syndra, the pony tailed white, silken hair flows along with the wind, creating a shine to the strands as it reflects some sunlight. Syndra immediately noticed this and this made her stop her drinking.

"What are you staring at?" Syndra blushes as she saw Irelia gazing to her.

"Your hair." Irelia replied.

"Oh. What of it?" Syndra noticed that this could be something that Irelia recognizes.

"It's white. It feels smooth and beautiful at the same time." Irelia admitted.

"Why..Thank you." The mage blushes and pretends to drink.

"Miss Syndra. Is it okay for me to touch it?" Irelia asks permission."

"Of course, go ahead."

"You don't mind..?"

"Why not? After all, you are the first who touched it since on that day."

"I..I have touched it before?" Irelia wondered.

"You don't remember?" Syndra faces Irelia and stared at her.

"Tell me. You don't remember anything? After those things that you have done just to make me feel accepted by a single person like you?" Syndra pressures.

"What..? M-Me?"

"Yes. You."

"But..I have met you-"

"Hush." Syndra silenced Irelia with her finger.

"But Miss Syndra..I..I know that some of my memories are vague and incomplete."

"Remember." Syndra presses.

"Miss Synd-"

"I said. Remember. Remember all those times we had in our childhood."

"Wait..Childhood?"

Syndra nodded and leans away, she took her cup and stared at the ripples of the tea.

"We had met before. From that school." Syndra started.

"School.. You mean, that school up on the hill?" Irelia inquired.

"Yes." Syndra took a sip from her tea. "I am not going to tell you the details, what I want is you to remember. That's all."

"Miss Syndra."

"You are my friend, very most friend of my childhood. You accepted every part of me despite I am the most hated on that time."

Irelia throbs her head and tries to remember.

"I guess that's all of it." Syndra finished.

"I can't.. remember. But I will try." Irelia disdained.

"I see.." Syndra saddened up a little and faces Irelia.

"Miss Syndra, please tell me more. It might clarify my memories more if talk to you more.." Irelia begged.

Syndra smiles on how Irelia is motivated to remember those lost memories, she gazes on those green eyes of the captain as she grasps her hand.

"I understand. I will talk to you more often so that you could remember some of those memories." Syndra stated.

"Miss Syndra.." Irelia bashfully averted her gaze from Syndra.

"Hm? What's wrong?"

"Nothing.. Please don't mind me.." Irelia tries to hide her blush away.

"Really?" Syndra remarked.

"W-well.."

"Tell me what's wrong?" The mage stated in a playful voice.

"Uhm.. It's nothing.." Irelia denies.

"You call that nothing as you fidget like you tickle your bone?" Syndra added.

"It's nothing! ..I mean."

"Hmph. Playing hard to get huh." Syndra stated.

She let go of Irelia's hand and took the tea, she sipped and will try to ignore Irelia if only she asks for something to get noticed.

"I will be here and enjoy this tea, if you need me, just call." Syndra instructed.

The hallway falls in a deafening silence as Syndra made a play that she ignores Irelia all the time, she took her time drinking tea yet Irelia kept quiet like a patient child because she can't demand more to Syndra, embarrassed and shy she gets, the more Syndra enjoys her innocence.

Five minutes have passed and they still kept quiet, Syndra poured another tea for her to enjoy, with silence and elegance, she have wondered how Irelia is doing, she glances to her side and see Irelia sipping her tea too.

" _She has nothing to say anymore?_ " Syndra wondered.

" _I want her to call for me. But how..?_ "

Instantly, Syndra have an idea, she placed her tea cup down and sighed, Irelia noticed this immediately, she glanced at the mage as she hold her cup on both of her hands, Syndra stretched and silently yawned.

"This heat is annoying.. " Syndra started.

"Would you like to go inside?"

"Really?"

"Yes, besides I have said that make yourself home." Irelia smiles and stood up.

Syndra finally made a smile as she made Irelia speak, she stood up but this time she floated.

"Wow.. you..you can float?" Irelia is so fascinated on what she saw.

"You haven't seen a mage float before?" Syndra raised her brow.

"I..I may have but.."

"You..what?" Syndra hovers towards Irelia and leans on her.

"Miss.. Syndra?" Irelia blushes on how Syndra is so close to her.

"You..have seen before, am I right?" Syndra presses.

"Well.."

"Hm..Really. I guess your memories need to be clarified."

Syndra moves away and faces the captain.

"U-uhm..p-please go inside, Miss Syndra! I-I will take care of this."

Before Irelia could take the tray, it is not there anymore, instead she have seen Syndra took the tray using manipulation.

"Let me." Syndra said. "Try getting this tray off with me, if you can." Syndra smirks as she winks to the captain and went inside the house.

Irelia instantly blushed on how Syndra acts to her, she is staggered on her feet, fidgeting and embarrassed, she hesitated on going inside the room, the only thing she have done is to peek on the edge of the sliding door for her to see Syndra. She saw Syndra placed the tray on the table and proceeds to sit on the couch. Blushing she gets from watching Syndra, she thought deeply in her mind.

" _Miss Syndra is acting like she knew me well.. I don't know why I feel so comfortable yet embarrassed with her.._ "

" _I really feel that I know her too, is my memories acting strange lately?_ "

" _Meeting up with her is so normal but after those small conversations with her made me familiarize her._ "

" _Do I really knew this woman before I lost my memories?_ "

" _I want to know more._ "

" _But it's so embarrassing.._ "

Little did she know that Syndra caught her peeking, she smirks on Irelia's state as she stares at the space, thinking.

"Are you going to stand there and peek on me?" Syndra called.

"What..?" Absentmindedly, Irelia answered.

"Why don't you come here and sit with me?" Syndra pats the couch, she made enough space for Irelia.

"Uhm.." Irelia fidgeted on the edge of the scaffolding.

Syndra enjoys how Irelia acts so innocent yet adorable, she waited for Irelia while she crossed her legs and rested her arm on the arm rest of the couch.

 _"How I love her innocence.."_

 _"She is so..adorable while she is clueless on me."_

 _"Especially when she fidgets like she have done an embarrassing deed."_

 _"I wish she can be like this if ever her memories recovered.."_

As she is on her deep thoughts, Irelia slowly walks towards her; her blades followed her in suite, Syndra smirks how Irelia walks, pretending she is impatient, she used her powers to drag Irelia towards the couch.

"Aahh!" Irelia shrieked on the sudden action.

"Hmph." Syndra wiggles her fingers and made Irelia beside her on the couch.

"Miss Syndra! What is that for?!" Irelia got nervous because of the action.

Syndra leans forward towards Irelia as the captain backs away.

"M-Miss..S-Syndra?" Irelia said while she blushes hard.

Syndra didn't said anything regardless on Irelia's point that she leans on her further.

"..U-Uhmm..M-Miss..!" Irelia closes her eyes and got nervous.

"Tell me." Syndra started.

"W-What is it?" Irelia stuttered as she answers.

"Have you remembered me now?" Syndra continued to scoot further until Irelia manages to occupy a lot of space of the couch.

"A..little..I guess." Irelia nonchalantly said.

"Oh? Tell me. Tell me what have you remembered." Syndra presses more.

"I..W-well.. I feel..that I have known you before. B-But! I need to remember more..so..I.." Irelia stutters.

"I-I.." Again, Irelia kept stuttering to make a statement.

"I?" Syndra snickered and pressed again.

"..Hngghh.." Irelia gave up speaking and covers her face with her palms.

"Heh.. How adorable. You are embarrassed on me? Face me." Syndra tries to remove Irelia's hands.

"No.." Behind those hands is a muffled voice that Irelia conveyed.

"I said. Face me." Syndra pressures.

"No.."

"Face me."

"N-No.."

"...Face ME." The mage tries to force out to remove Irelia's hand that covers her face.

"No.." Irelia continued to cover her face more, her voice is muffled.

"FACE. ME."

This time, Irelia tightened her grip, Syndra sighed on how Irelia could be stubborn when she is ashamed. In fact, she enjoyed it, she enjoys how Irelia acts so innocent, it brought how different Irelia could be since she is a serious yet resolved woman at all times.

Syndra floated her body just to pretend that she left the couch for her to bait Irelia, the captain kept her face covered with her palms for her to avoid Syndra. After several seconds, Irelia opened her fingers to create a gap for her to see, she have wondered where is the mage as she is left sitting on the couch.

Finally, she opened her palms and uncovers her face, however as she glances around, a shadow casts above her that interests her, she glanced up and saw the mage's face up close, Syndra ended poking Irelia's nose with her finger, pressing the tip as she felt how soft her nose is.

"Boop." Syndra mischievously smiled as she poked Irelia's nose.

"Miss Syndra?!" Irelia gasps and blushes.

"Caught you." Syndra added, she blushed a little bit.

In the end, Irelia just pouted, she just can't hide away her blush, she often got nervous when Syndra acted like this way. But as she pouted, something that flickered her mind, it is something that she have started to remember, she averted her gaze and stared at the space for her to re-think on those images that she have remembered.

"Irelia..?" Syndra called. The captain didn't heard her that much.

"I am only teasing you." She pressured for Irelia to notice her.

"Irelia..? Can you hear me?" Now she shakes the captain's shoulder, Irelia is still spacing out on the fact she remembered something.

"HEY YOU."

Immediately, Irelia snaps out and returned her eyes back to the mage.

"I am sorry..I just remembered something.." Irelia apologized.

"Remembered? Tell me. Now." Syndra went back at the couch and sat beside her.

Irelia made a sigh to recollect her breaths, she now thought of words to say about the things she have remembered.

"It is a blur.. After I saw Miss Syndra's face up close, I remembered a woman that.." Irelia paused.

"That?" Syndra asks.

"I see clouds and purple circles." Irelia rubs her forehead.

Syndra immediately summoned her spheres.

"Like this?" She wiggles her hands as she manipulate the spheres.

"Yes..YES that's it! But..if those things are in my memory then.." Irelia faces the mage.

"I really have seen you before." The captain finished.

The Sovereign smiles as she finally progresses to make Irelia remember her, she let her spheres dissipated and made her gaze back to Irelia.

"It seems you are getting close of remembering me." Syndra said.

"Not yet.. What about those clouds I have seen?" Irelia inquired.

"Hmph.. I will show you that some other time after you fully remembered me." Syndra answers.

"I see.. what a shame, I am..curious."

Syndra stood up and spoke.

"I know the answer of that, what I meant is that, I will show you that if you accomplish the requirement of remembering me."

"Why are you so eager of making me remember you?" Irelia asks straightforwardly.

"Because.." The mage pauses.

"I feel empty if you don't know me, after all those things we have shared before. I can't let that disappear like nothing."

"Miss Syndra.."

"Irelia, listen to me." Syndra went towards Irelia and grasps her cheeks.

"I have seen it, I have seen how you had saved me before. The things you have taught me, the things we have tried together, and that time..we promised." Syndra leans forward and presses her forehead to Irelia's, her blush shows as she went close to Irelia.

Irelia stays and closes her eyes shut, she felt Syndra's warm forehead pressed on her, the hands that are gentle and cold even she is wearing gloves.

"Miss Syndra.. please." Irelia said.

"Hm?"

"You..you are too close.."

Instantly, Syndra blushes and backs away, she grips her arms and averted her gaze.

"Irelia..I-"

As she is about to say her words, some knocks can be heard on the door, Irelia glances and stood up as she listens carefully on who might be the one is knocking.

"Captain Lito? Message from the Council!" Came from a man's voice from the door.

Irelia sighed and faces Syndra.

"If you'll excuse me, Miss Syndra." Hurriedly, she went towards the door and leaves Syndra.

The mage is lost in words after her did something that made her heart skipped, she continued blushing, she can't think straight on what happened.

 _"What the hell.."_

 _"I made myself close to her."_

 _"I..I is about..to."_

 _"To.."_

 _"..There is got to be a way for me to give her my reward.."_

 _"I am sure there is a time that I could.."_

 _"..make her mine.."_

She thought deeply as she waited for Irelia, after few seconds Irelia came back again, holding a letter from the messenger, her expression came with a disappointment.

"What's wrong?" Syndra asked, completely curious on Irelia's situation.

"Some of the soldiers have found a burnt house at the East." Irelia replied. "They have seen a chest from some where, I am sure it is valuable."

"So? What of it?" Syndra presses.

"The council stated that I could get involve in some investigations if I let myself in, this could be a chance that I could help my people." Irelia explained.

"Now, you are serving them again? Please.." Syndra sighed."Why are you so dedicated of serving these people anyway?"

"Because I vowed that I will protect Ionia, the people in Ionia is also included to the things that I will serve."

Irelia went towards a desk and took the picture that stands on it.

"Also, for my family that I have cherished the most.." Irelia's voice darkened.

She now faces the mage and bows.

"Miss Syndra, I am sorry but, I have to prepare for the evening."

"But it is still 5 p.m., you are going to sleep at that hour?"

"H-How do you know?"

"W-well, a wild guess, I think I am lucky today." Syndra hides the truth despite she spied Irelia from her fortress all the time.

"I see.." Irelia finished.

Before she see Syndra ready for departure, she halted the mage, quickly she went towards the kitchen, she hastily prepared something that will serve as a goodbye gift. Syndra watches Irelia do something and waited patiently until Irelia came running towards her, she offered a nicely wrapped box to Syndra, this made Syndra smile.

"Oh.. An offering from a little thing?" Syndra took the box.

"P-please take it, I must thank you for your time, Miss Syndra." Averting her gaze, Irelia bowed.

"Why yes thank you." Syndra smiles.

Syndra bowed and floated, while in mid air she made a last glance back at Irelia.

"Irelia!" Syndra called.

"Yes?"

"You can't forget me! I swear I am going to force you to remember me!" Syndra snickered and glides away.

Irelia stood there and waved at the fleeing mage, the sun finally sets on the fact they have spent the rest of the afternoon, at the end she did a small smile with a blush on her face.

"Really.. I just met her today, but she sees me as someone that is so special." Irelia stated.

"Maybe..I am special to her, that is why she acted like this way."

She flushed in red on her face as she thought about it.

"Syn..dra. Syndra.." She repeated without saying 'Miss' this time as her practice.

"A mage."

"A mage with a silver hair like snow, and beautiful, mysterious purple eyes."

"Who keep on pestering me that I must remember her." Irelia chuckled.

"I bet that my memories will come back to me if I stay with her more."

After those series of thoughts, Irelia now proceeds of preparing for the night.

The moon peeked behind the clouds and the night falls in, Syndra lays on her bed comfortably, she is in glee on what Irelia have given on her, it serves as her dinner that it made her full; how it tastes so good with all of Irelia's efforts, her smile won't ish off her lips while she thinks of Irelia, the progress she have made is getting close of leading her to victory.

"Irelia.." Syndra softly whispers.

"I swear I am going to bite her if she kept denying that she can't remember."

"I want her to remember me now.." She grunted as she curls herself into a ball as she hugged her pillow.

"Though..her innocence is my favorite this far."

"I love it. So much.."

"I am falling for her more and more because of her innocence!" She blushes deeply, she somewhat thrashed a little.

"Irelia..." She mewled while she kept saying the name.

"How come I have started to like..my rival?"

"I really like her.."

"I want to hug her."

"If I do, I am going to squeeze her hard until she ran out of breath..like this." She tightly hugged her pillow.

"I can't stop thinking.. of her. She is so..cute and..adorable not denying how she can be serious at times.."

She stopped her demands and stares at the ceiling, she feels very lighthearted because of the events that happens, her eyes slowly closes and accepted sleep, her thoughts about the captain did continued inside of her dreams.

* * *

 _ **NOTE:** _

_More fluffs! At this point, it's kind of weird for me to call Syndra as Miss Syndra, it feels like she is literally a senior. Also, the way our mage squeezed her pillow is a rare phenomena. Still equipped with a Tsundere personality, she is developing as the story goes on._

 _Anyway, I made sure that Irelia's memories would stir up a little bit to make the flow of the story right. In other words, future chapters will be a whole lot of fluffs!_

 _Read on!_


	13. Mine

It is 7 p.m. in the evening, and she have decided to investigate on that time because she could use stealth if ever there would be any trouble, the crossroads that leads her to different routes has its own atmosphere as her foot stood in the middle of the road, her investigation will commence after she step foot in the rendezvous point where the soldiers have reported. One road has been covered with lush trees and crawling vines on the side of the road, concluding the fact that this road leads to a forest, there is a road that has a dead feeling that made her skin crawl, the sensation of death and afterlife can be felt on the road ahead. She put on her senses and made her way to that road which it leads to the East.

"This road.. I think I have been here before." Irelia said silently.

"Might as well move further to check."

Her sandals caused friction on the sand that the ground has, instead of grass, she saw nothing but aftermath of a battle ahead. She still smell the scent of blood; though it is completely dried off several days ago, debris are scattered around like wood and blocks of rocks that made her cringe. She glances around to check everything, her blade is at her side; now it is ready to protect her from harm though she is ordered to avoid danger.

While she investigate, she have finally seen the house that is talking about; the burnt house from the attack. She went straight and tries to get in but the debris is blocking her way, it is not a good idea to use force because it might fall on how it looks so fragile. She turned her heel and went around the house to find a gap or an entrance, only the burnt wood and a pile of dirt are seen at the back of the house, lacking of ideas, she tried to think what could be the best way to enter, again she looks for an entrance, she have found a hole that something is exposed, the soldiers are right; there is a chest that is placed atop of it.

"Interesting." Irelia pretends to be fascinated.

"How should I get in?"

She deeply thought on ideas, her eyes made its way on the roof which is open, a sudden click of her mind finally brightened her thoughts, she placed her blades flat and made it a platform, she balances herself and hovered upward, she have made on the gap from the roof and let herself fall inside.

Irelia made a soft landing, her training of stealth paids off since that day when her father teaches her blade craft. She now strolls on the messed up room from the fire, she went to the table and reached the chest. She is about to touch the chest but suddenly, her reflexes called her as an arrow passed her, she avoided it and crouched, she prepares her blades for the upcoming attack.

"Trespassing, aren't we?" Came from a voice not far from her.

"Show yourself." Irelia called.

On the edge of the wall is a man with a mask and has a bunch of knives, he plays the knife with his hand and taunts Irelia.

"A woman like you must not trespass in a secluded place like this." The man said.

"In fact, we are many as you expected." Far from the corner, more men appeared.

"Mercenaries. Tch. You never learn." Irelia sighed.

"Really? How cute." One mercenary's eyes went straight to Irelia's figure with a maniacal leer.

"You have a nice weapon you got there missy, how much it costs?"

"We can let you off with that chest if you let us do our thing, missy." Behind his mask is a devilish smile that could be something evil going on.

Irelia grimaces on what they have meant, she backs away and the mercenaries moves closer.

" _Damn it. I must control the urge to kill. There is no need for bloodshed, if ever they attack me, I am calling their corpses._ " She thought.

* * *

Syndra fixes her appearance and ponytails her hair, after the long bath and drying her hair, she feels fresh and lively, she kept her thoughts with Irelia again and again that literally inspires her more, she glided as her regalia flutters with her movements.

"Now..Time to see what she is doing right now.." She hopped on the bed and casts the spell, then the orb started to project an image.

At first, she located Irelia's home, she gasps as she have seen no Irelia around.

"Again? Is she on the mountains?" She located the mountains and made her way to the part where she have met Irelia yesterday.

Still. No sign of Irelia.

"How come I ALWAYS LOOK for HER, she is always MISSING?!" Syndra complained.

"Now WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Annoyed, she surged her mana and make it more powerful, she imagines Irelia as she put her mana in the orb.

The orb glowed more and made a lot of sparks as she transferred mana due to her irritation.

And here, she have seen a horror that she never expected, the orb finally reached Irelia, she is surrounded with men who hold knives and weapons. Irelia continued to backs away as she kept herself in hostile.

"WHAT THE HELL?! WHY IS SHE SURROUNDED WITH THOSE PUTRID FOOLS?!" Syndra growled.

"Why AREN'T YOU ATTACKING?! KILL THEM!" She is panicking on how Irelia is hesitating to fight.

She remembered what Irelia have said that she is forbidden to fight, her avoidance of danger is misleadingly understood, Irelia might get hurt if she is not attacking, yet this could make things worse.

Suddenly, one mercenary touched Irelia on the shoulder that she parried him with a swift arm, the mercenary took her arm and pushes her towards the wall but her blade protects her as it sliced his leg with a sharp edge.

"YOU FILTHY WORM. DON'T TOUCH HER!" Syndra raged.

"PREPARE YOURSELVES FOOLS." She threatened.

Quickly, she soars downward and followed Irelia's mana, ignoring how the wind affects her vision, her rage for those mercenaries of trying to hurt Irelia is on highly levels of hate and anger, now she ready to strike those mercenaries with her spheres on their head as her distance to the location is getting close.

* * *

"Hey missy, why don't you fight?" The mercenaries continued to advance their movements that made Irelia backs away more.

"You are making ourselves occupied with your presence."

"Why don't you make us.. _happy_ for the night?" All of them chuckled, with their weapons ready.

Irelia disgusts on the mercenaries' demands, she urged herself to attack them, yet she is one of the most highest threat of all Ionia due to her ability to control a massive blade.

"You deviants are clueless." Irelia said in a stern voice.

The mercenaries glanced each other.

"You don't know who I am yet you disgusting Noxians are demanding of something that is immoral." She added.

"But we felt the time is right! I never thought we could get a glimpse of a beautiful woman like you." One mercenary said.

"Never knew that we have found an Ionian that is cuter than the others. Her body could give men a best night of their lives." He eyed Irelia from head to toe.

"Why don't you come with us, Miss?" The mercenary tries to touch her shoulder but Irelia soon shoved it away as it is about touch her sleeve.

"Don't you dare. Noxian." Irelia angrily stated.

The mercenaries made a signal that they should attack Irelia now, all of them moves closer and closer until Irelia stumbled a wall.

However, as they continued to move, they heard a sound above, they all glanced on the ceiling and something crashes above them.

"What the-!?" The mercenaries screamed on the sudden action.

They all backed away but one Noxian is trapped on a debris, the smoke covered the whole room and completely clouded their vision on what could that be.

"What the hell is that?!"

"I don't know!"

"Where is that woman?!"

"She is there!"

Unfortunately, as the Noxian pointed at the direction where Irelia is, there is something that circles around under the smoke, three spheres orbiting endlessly, they have seen something that they shouldn't. A glare, a purple, malevolent eyes from a being that they must fear.

"Miss Syndra?!" Irelia gasps on what she have seen.

With a sweep of her hand, Syndra shoved the smoke away, she floats and made an attacking stance, all of the mercenaries feared and backs away, she saw a Noxian that is trapped on a debris, she manipulated it and hovers him around.

"AHHHH!" The Noxian helplessly screams.

"Pitiful!" Syndra summoned a sphere and beheaded him, the blood splatters on the floor, fearing the mercenaries.

"RUN!"

"There IS NO ESCAPE!" Syndra summoned spheres and instantly kills the men.

"You FOOLS! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH WHAT IS MINE!?" One mercenary is splattered as she controls it like a thrown trash.

"You ALL DESERVE TO DIE ON THE HARASSMENT THAT YOU HAVE DONE!" She continued attacking without mercy.

The screams of agony is filling up the room, the blood splatters around without touching Syndra, her rage is indeed flowing and uncontrollable. Her breaths are sporadic and stammering from her outburst, the ground is covered with blood as the burnt house itself is their graves.

Irelia froze and paralyzed, she never thought that Syndra would come and rescues her even she didn't asked any help, seeing the whole area is cleared and all mercenaries are killed, she now proceeds to the chest, opening it and look for its contents, what she have seen is a pile of gold, she analyzed it and made sure it is real, still with her investigation, the chest has a symbol of a neighboring country which she familiarized.

"Noxus. So that's why there are mercenaries here." She concluded. "A filth of a kind." She closes the chest and sighed.

But as she closes the chest, she felt someone is coming from her back, glancing around she saw Syndra's blank face and stared at her. The spheres dissipated and she kept herself afloat. She remembered the words that the mage screamed as she kills the Noxians, her blush showed that the mage really cares about her even she didn't asked anything for her to help her.

"Miss Syndra.. Thank you." Irelia bowed and thanked Syndra.

She didn't quite expected what Syndra's reply is, without knowing that Irelia felt herself floating, she gasps on how Syndra shoved Irelia towards her and lifted her body with her arms.

"Miss SYNDRA?!" Irelia called.

Still, Syndra kept silent and made the blades lifted by her powers. The mage granted her momentum and started to fly, she hovered upward with speed as she tightly holds Irelia with her arms.

"Wait!" Irelia shrieked as she felt herself in clouds, the speed terrifies her because on how she feels that she could fall in any minute, she quickly grasp Syndra's shoulder to hold onto.

She shuts her eyes and let Syndra transported her to somewhere until they stopped, Syndra stopped in the middle of the sky staring at the moon, the clouds were visible on Irelia's vision as she slowly opened her green eyes. She have witnessed the beautiful moon that is hiding behind the feathery clouds, her eyes is fed with greatness of the world while she is with the mage, she glances to Syndra's face and admires it, the mage is wearing her mantle which is the thing that she talked about yesterday, her silver hair shone as it reflected cool colors from the moon.

"Miss..Syndra. About on what happened.." Irelia started.

"You are staying with me." Syndra answered.

"What?" Irelia asks.

"I am not going to let them touch you. AGAIN." Syndra raised her voice.

"But.. I." Irelia got quiet.

"You didn't attacked them because you wanted to avoid danger? How plausible." Syndra remarked.

"I am sorry.." Irelia slumped on Syndra's arms, she averted her gaze as she knew that Syndra is scolding her.

Syndra saw how Irelia reacted like a drooping animal as she is scolded, she blushed instantly on how adorable Irelia looked like while she lifts her with her arms.

" _Cute_."

" _I want to bring her home, now_."

Immediately, Syndra glided and went towards a direction where her fortress located.

"Miss Syndra? W-Where are we going?"

"Home."

"Home? Where?"

"You'll see."

Behind the thick clouds, a majestic, floating fortress stumbled on Irelia's eyes, the structure of the building made herself familiarized.

" _Wait.. I have seen that before._ " Irelia thought.

" _Yes, I am certain._ "

She shuts her eyes and tries to remember, what she have seen is a blurred structure that is covered in haze, much like it is covered in those clouds, the only thing a floating structure in Ionia is this temple that is ripped off from the ground. Wait. Temple? Irelia suddenly flashes her memory instantly, the very most temple serves her the lost memory from something in the middle of the war that happened years ago is. Assuming the facts, she thought that this temple might be.

"Miss Syndra, I have remembered something." Irelia reported.

"Oh? What is it?" Syndra halted her movement and listen to Irelia.

"That temple, I have seen it." She pointed.

"My fortress? Of course you have been there before."

"Really? Might as well check it out."

"Hmph."

Now Syndra have reached the fortress, instead of landing on the ground, she have entered her room with Irelia, her feet landed on the wooden floor and strolled a little while she lifted Irelia.

"Where?" Irelia asks as she glances around.

"Can't you see there is a bed there?" Syndra remarked rather on answering the question.

"So. A bedroom." Irelia nodded.

"MY bedroom." Syndra corrected. "You are so DENSE."

Syndra walks towards the bed as she gazed Irelia's eyes, Irelia instantly blushes as she is moving towards the bed, she thought it might be something that she will never experienced, struggling to make herself free and Syndra don't really care on her actions, she kept being lifted by the mage's arms.

"Miss Syndra! W-What are you doing?!" Irelia stammered as she have got nervous.

On the edge of the bed, Syndra throws Irelia on the bed, it made the bed creaked due to the force. Irelia lays down on the bed, her regalia is a mess and the sheets crumpled, she opens her eyes and saw Syndra's face up close to her, the mage leans forward and crawls on top of the captain.

"Ahh..Nngn.." Irelia panicked, she is embarrassed and nervous.

"...Idiot." Syndra said as her shadow casts below that shades Irelia.

She leans further and gazed at the green eyes of the captain.

"Listen to me." Syndra started.

Irelia bashfully opens her eyes.

"Next time.." The mage leans further as her body contacted Irelia's body. "Do that again and I will punish you."

The last statement ended in a soft whisper, by hearing her voice she is completely worried to Irelia. She got up and left Irelia on the bed who acted so bashfully as she lay down, she went to her closet and pulls clothes for Irelia.

"You are going to stay here whether you like it or not." Syndra finishes and went out the room.

Silence fall to the room, Irelia sat on the bed confused and nervous.

"I don't like this.." Irelia blushed hard and hoped for the good.

" _DAMN IT_."

" _DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT!_ "

" _What the HELL have I done?!_ "

" _W-What is that?!_ "

" _I am so ashamed to SEE HER now._ "

" _I made myself close to her. WHAT THE HELL?!_ "

" _Yet._."

" _She is so..soft._ "

Shooking her head to remove the thoughts, Syndra silently screamed on the action she have done to Irelia, her face is visibly in red, bloody red.

" _God..DAMN IT!_ "

" _I can't take it anymore!_ "

" _She is so adorable._ "

" _Cute._ "

" _Beautiful._ "

" _Serious._ "

" _Bashful._ "

Every adjective she have thought as she describes Irelia is all for her desires, literally she kept herself hidden on a curtain of a nearest window of her fortress, staying afloat is a good idea to let her foot unseen below.

Continuing her thoughts, Syndra mentally talks to herself behind the curtain with her blush on her face.

"O-Oh.. yes." Syndra started while she positions herself comfortably behind the curtain, just in front of the window.

"The clothes that I have given her."

"Hmph.." A mischievous smirk curves up her lips.

"I can't wait to see her wearing it."

"How I wonder how she looked like with her maiden innocence..?"

Excited, Syndra went to her room to see Irelia. A sigh came out from her mouth that she have seen nothing again, Irelia is not in her room.

"How come she leaves my room without my PERMISSION?!" Syndra stomped her foot and growled.

"Now where is she? She is around here somewhere."

She floated and glided to a narrow, wooden hallway, she analyzed each door if ever she could feel Irelia's mana until she came across the room on the corner. There is a light coming from a door with a shadow that kept moving which it came from someone's feet.

Silently, Syndra opens the door slowly as she could until she heard Irelia speak.

"What a nice interior. I never seen such bathroom like this." Irelia praised.

Syndra gasps, she covers her mouth with amazement, in fact she is happy that Irelia is inside her bathroom. All of her statements end in a whisper.

"She is using my bathroom?! Oh my.."

"She may use my shampoo."

"Or..my soap.."

"..Or the tub."

Syndra kneels down and kept her low profile, covering her face as her excitement flows inside her, she waited for the sound of a running water, patiently she listened until she heard the shower runs.

"She is using my shower now.."

"How..lovely."

To occupy her time, she daydreams how Irelia uses her shower, instantly she urged herself to do more because it could lead to become obscene.

"No. I am not going to peek on her like on what happened on THAT day." She remembered how accidentally she peeked on Irelia taking a bath using the orb.

Few minutes have passed, the shower turned off, she could hear water dripping from inside. She hears Irelia speak as she placed her ear on the door to hear.

"Oh.. Towel. Seriously, I took a bath without a towel?" Irelia sighed.

Syndra quickly anticipated and coughs, she pretends that she only pass by on the bathroom and spoke.

"Towels are in the shelf." She called as she strolls a little on the hall.

Irelia got nervous, she never thought that Syndra have known that she have used her bathroom. Ashamed, she shooked her head and took a towel. Her thoughts immediately played with her mind.

" _Miss Syndra heard me well.._ "

" _How did she know that I used her bathroom?_ "

" _This is so..embarrassing..!_ "

Irelia quickly dries her body with the soft towel, she took the clothes that Syndra lend to her. First, she took the underwear, how it looks so normal and simple for the night, she wears it and blushed.

"Wait..This is Miss Syndra's.." Ashamed, she screamed internally on the fact.

"She..uses this.. but why I am wearing it..?"

Outside the bathroom, Syndra smirks and chuckled mischievously, she loved how Irelia reacted on the clothes she lent.

"Now we share, Irelia.." She whispered deviously.

"..But.. if we share undergarments then.."

Furiously, she blushed, she backs away the door and panicked.

"Oh..wait."

"Does this means?! Our..OUR.."

She quickly scuttles away with shame on what she have thought.

 _"GOODNESS. WHY?!"_ She mentally screamed.

Embarrassed, she hides behind the curtains again and kept thinking on how will she act in front of the captain, since her embarrassment persisted, she also hides away from Irelia.

Irelia blushed more and more, but what else she can do? She let it slide and took the second clothing. What she have got is a dress, the strap is wide and it uses her shoulders, the dress flowed perfectly on her complexity. Standing in the mirror, she admires herself on the clothing, a blush entered her cheeks as she hesitated on going out the bathroom because Syndra will see it.

"Do..Do I have to wear this?" Irelia wondered.

"I never.. wore a night gown like this.." She touched the dress with her palms.

"If..M-Miss Syndra saw me.. what would she say?" Irelia fidgeted, she admires every single detail of the dress she wore.

"Well..she lent me her dress in the first place.."

"..And..she wanted me to stay here with her.."

Irelia's chest beats hard and sporadic, she squirms on how she have gotten so shy when she is with Syndra, slowly she opened the door and peeked on the hallway, the long wooden floor is empty and wide that only the long distance of the hall creates an isolated feeling.

"Miss Syndra lives alone in this temple all the time?" Irelia wondered, her feet made creaks from her steps as she walks the hallway, her blades is following her with patience.

She now reached the door that leads to Syndra's room, but before she holds the handle, she felt a presence on her right, the curtain is vaguely moving and it creeps Irelia out, below her eyes fell and soon she saw a floating feet above the floor.

"Ahh!" Her senses anticipated and astonishes her.

"AHH!" Syndra followed a shriek due to her nervousness.

"JUST. WHAT ARE YOU-" Syndra tried to complain as she saw Irelia's look.

Her purple eyes admires Irelia from head to toe, she gulped on how Irelia looked so alluring with her dress. Coughing, she averted her gaze and pretended to be impatient.

"W-Well.. why did you took so long?" Syndra asks.

"Uhmm.. I ..I took my time wearing this, also I am wondering why you lent me this, Miss Syndra.." Irelia shyly answered.

"That's the only spare of my night gowns here. I only got two.." Syndra replied.

"Two gowns? So, you wear a night gown by one night?" Irelia asks.

"Yes, yes it is, after one night, I wear the last one." Syndra blushes and totally impatient.

"So..this gown would be the spare one?" Irelia wondered.

"I have my night gown with me, it just dried off today so don't mind."

"Wait, if you have two gowns.. and you wear them each nights, then.. what will you wear if those gowns are still wet from laundry?" Irelia logically asked.

"I sleep without it." Syndra admitted absentmindedly.

"You..what?" Irelia gasps.

"What else can I wear? My regalias for the day?"

"So you sleep..naked?"

" W-well.. I.."

Syndra is TOTALLY embarrassed, she slipped some of her secrets that no one ever knows, well except for Irelia.

"You know WHAT."

Syndra pushes Irelia towards her room.

"Just SHUT UP AND BEHAVE! Stay THERE!"

"FORGET WHAT I HAVE SAID!" She shouted Irelia and slams the door.

Irelia tilted her head with confusion, she stood in the carpet with her blades floating beside her.

"I never..knew." Irelia widens her eyes with the fact that she have learned.

"Obviously, you have nothing to wear if your clothes are in the laundry so what's wrong with it? Also, she lives here alone, so she can do whatever she wants." She concluded.

"Miss Syndra is such a realistic person.." Irelia smiles and stood there patiently.

Syndra cleaned herself and changed her clothes, her gown is kept hidden inside the shelf in the bathroom which is mixed with the towels, she sighed in relief as Irelia didn't took the gown mistaking it as a towel. She now faced the mirror, she is now wearing her night gown for sleeping but she is still ashamed on what will happen next.

"Now..I-I am going to sleep in my room with her.."

"Damn it."

"Will it be worth?"

"THIS IS..!"

Syndra shooks her head and went outside the bathroom, silently, she hesitated to go inside her room and see Irelia again that is ahead. Still, her hopes are with her and she opened the room, she closes it and gasps on Irelia. Irelia is standing patiently in the middle of the room

"You really took it way too seriously as I said that you have to behave." Syndra remarked.

"Well.." Irelia fidgeted.

"What?"

"The gown suits you well, Miss Syndra." Irelia complimented the mage.

Syndra blushed and averted her gaze, she went towards her bed and lay down, she took the blanket and comfortably rested. As she is about to close her eyes, she have noticed that Irelia is still standing.

"Are you going to stand there like an obedient puppy?" Syndra called.

"What?" Irelia gasps.

"Here." Syndra pats the side of the bed.

"Wait..Wait..! I-I am going to sleep..with Miss Syndra?!" Irelia blushes as she stammered.

"If you wanted to sleep on the floor, I don't mind." Syndra remarks.

Irelia blushed and kept fidgeting.

"So? Will you sleep here with me? Or the floor?" Syndra made a decision.

"We-Well..I don't mind..sleeping..with you." Irelia murmured silently that only herself can hear it.

"Annoying.." Syndra uses her magic to pull Irelia towards the bed.

Irelia shrilled as she slumped on the bed forcedly.

"M-MISS SYND-" Irelia is silenced with a finger.

"The night is silent, Irelia. Would you mind stop complaining?" Syndra crawled on top of Irelia to threaten the captain more.

"W-wait..wait." Irelia mewled with embarrassment.

"Hmph." Syndra smirked. "You know what Irelia?"

Irelia opened her eyes and glances to the mage above her.

"I never expected that the Irelia I have known can be like this."

"Miss Syndra.."

"I admit that, I have done this so it will help you revitalize your memories."

"Oh.."

"I want you to remember me."

"But..I only remembered a little.."

"And I believe that you will."

Syndra went back to her position as she stared at the ceiling.

"I wish you could remember me now. As in. Right. Now."

The mage moved to her side and closes her eyes, she faces away from Irelia and rested.

Irelia glanced at the mage which is sleeping at her side facing her back to her, she felt that Syndra really hoping that she could remember her, a sudden thump from her chest as she felt the emotions stir inside her, she feels that something that shackles her that prevents her to remember those lost memories.

Silently, Irelia teared up on the thought she feels helpless, without something that will remain inside her mind, only the depths of the war and some memories from her family are the things she have but the rest is all blank, she felt herself clueless and incomplete, she really wanted to find out why Syndra is eager to know her more, the fact she have forgotten the mage suddenly made her feel the pain. That pain is something that is the result of forgetting something special.

She silently weeps at her side which is alternatively facing away from the mage. She can't help but to cry, those times she have shared and bonded with the mage which is true according to Syndra is kept forgotten, the guilt rose from her heart as she thinks about it.

Suddenly, something crawled from her neck and pulls her close, an arm wraps her body as the mage embraces her like a pillow, she tightly embraced Irelia with the warmth of her body.

"Irelia.." Syndra murmured. "You're not alone. In fact, you are mine. Mine and only."

Irelia felt the words reached her senses, the warm embrace from the mage; whom is meant to be feared despite on how malevolent she is is making Irelia calm down. Her heart skipped a beat as she snuggled close to the mage and tries to sleep as her mind use some of her thoughts.

" _Miss Syndra.. How I hope that I could remember her now._ "

" _She is so familiar.. every time I say her name, it sounds as if I had been calling her all the time._ "

" _I must remember her. I must. I don't care if it will take too long, as long as I remember a little, I am fine with that.._ "

" _Please.. make me remember her._ "

Irelia silently prayed for her hopes to be accomplished, her feelings is involved on how she expresses her connection to Syndra.

The mage noticed Irelia calms down as she embraces her, she smiles as she have noticed that Irelia went back to sleep by reading her breathing.

" _Finally.. She is asleep.._ " Syndra thought.

" _She must've forced herself to remember me. Poor thing._ "

" _I can't believe I have done a thing that calmed her.._ "

" _She is so..warm. I wish we could..stay like this._ "

" _I must..make her mine.. No. She IS already mine. I will not let anyone touch her again.. I swear I am going to kill anyone who dared to._ "

Syndra pauses her thoughts and think another one.

" _Still.._ " Syndra inhaled softly with air and exhales, she made herself sniff Irelia's head.

" _She really used my shampoo.. How..intriguing.._ "

" _Maybe.. she used my soap too? No.. There is NO way I am going to smell her skin.._ "

" _Or, maybe not._." Without knowing, she sniffed softly Irelia's exposed back and smirks.

" _Oh! She really did! Hm..hmm_ " Internally, she put her glee with her thoughts.

" _The sweet smell of my soap suits her well.._ "

" _Her scent is addicting.._ " Syndra positioned her face near Irelia's back and stayed there for her to feel Irelia's scent as she sleeps.

At the other side, Irelia woke up slightly because she felt ticklish on her back, she have felt that Syndra is fooling around with her as she sleeps that it literally made her more embarrassed.

" _I..I feel..unsafe.._ " Irelia thought as she feels Syndra keep on pestering her silently.

Ending with her thoughts, Syndra finally calls sleep as she embraced Irelia tightly. She didn't caught a glimpse of the red orb from Irelia's blades glowed mysteriously as it made something that only Irelia may know.

* * *

 _ **NOTE:** _

_Continuing the fluffs are the best! Poor Irelia, she turned into a living pillow! And out some condolences to those mercenaries who are decapitated by our malevolent mage._

 _Still, this chapter convers a lot of heartfelt emotions of the characters, especially to our mage, the bedroom scene is one of my favorites so far and how they interact, it could mislead into something but that will wait. (Oops)_

 _ANYWAY! Thank you for reading and the next chapter will surely bath you with more fluffs!_


	14. Remember Me

_"Wake up_!"

" _Hey_!"

" _If you don't wake up, I will bite you!_ "

" _Irelia_!"

Her eyes shot wide as she wakes up from her sleep, the breeze coming from the outside made her shivered; though it is left open that she has no idea if she is the one who left it that way. The room that she rests and lived privately is still the same, she noticed that her room is left untouched except to her window.

She got up from the bed and rose, rubbing her temples and sliding her fingers through her tangled hair. She glanced at her clothing as she noticed that her skin is receiving light touches from the wind. Irelia gasps that she wore a white night gown, she have realized that she really wore it because Syndra lent it to her in the first place.

"Miss Syndra's gown.." Irelia whispered.

"But..why am I in my room?" She questions herself.

Seeking for answers, she went to her window and poked her head out, the scenery outside is never been so beautiful; it also made the surroundings basked with bright warm light from the rising sun.

As she wondered how she ended up here, her eyes wandered to her room to investigate more until she saw a letter on her desk, she took the letter and read the contents.

 _I, as the powerful mage of this country orders YOU to behave, it is my responsibility to TAKE care of you, I am not going to let ANY insect drop by your skin and fools around, remember that I will always watching you from my fortress to monitor your idiotic actions, or else you will stay with me as YOUR punishment.._ _Also, you sleep a lot that you have lost attention to the TIME! How I wish you could stay here more yet you have this stupid work serving this country, I have no choice but to take you back HOME! I HATE YOU! I wish you could get in trouble so that I will come to fetch you and STAY here with ME!_ _YOU better remember me, or else!_

 _-Syndra_

Despite on the capital letters in the letter, it emphasized how the mage feels about her as she writes the letter, Irelia enjoyed the letter; she even chuckled and felt lighthearted on the fact that Syndra accepts Irelia's routine in life.

Irelia giggled as she continued to read the letter.

"How quirky, Miss Syndra really is proud on how she is the most powerful mage."

"I never received a letter like this fascinating." She kept chuckling.

"Still, she really wanted me to be with her. Those capital letters really mean everything."

Irelia ends up smiling, her heart fluttered on how she feels on the words that the mage conveyed. She went back to her bed and lie down, staring at the ceiling and tried to collect her memories.

Shutting her eyes, the images from the past played, she saw the depths of the war and the incident on how she have gotten her power; though it reminds her how she is resurrected by Soraka. She can't remember anymore after other than the time where she faced death, Irelia have decided to ask Syndra to help her remember those lost memories because the mage might have known something that Irelia isn't, she sighed and gave up then got up to get ready for the day.

As she took her time to get herself ready, she have taken an interest on the gown that Syndra lent her, she felt that she has the obligation to wash it and return it safely to the mage if she could meet up with the mage. After several minutes, she went out while bringing the wet clothing with her to let it dry under the sun.

"There." Irelia hanged the gown neatly on the clothesline.

"I will take this out after several hours."

And then, Irelia finally proceeds to the city and go for her minor work as a captain, one of her things to do is to make an initial report on the discovery to the burnt house and about the chest that Noxus literally placed it in purpose for them to smuggle goods as a trade in the provinces.

* * *

Syndra watches Irelia from above with the use of the orb, completely anxious on Irelia's safety she even counted each steps that Irelia makes.

Irritated, she is worried on Irelia, she felt that Irelia might get in to trouble which she really wishes that it will come true.

"Why don't YOU get yourself in trouble ALREADY?!" Syndra roared.

"I want you HERE! You don't DESERVE to be alone with your BLADES!"

She focuses the orb more, she saw Irelia passed by the door leading her office, the employees bowed to the captain and proceeds to their working stations.

"Irelia, can you just get..into..trouble?" Syndra hoped, really hard.

"I WANT YOU HERE! STAY WITH ME!" Syndra continued her rants.

"That WORK has NO utter IMPORTANCE! What is important is your memories of ME!"

"If you KEEP denying your memories, I am going to make YOU remember me whether you like it or NOT!"

Syndra is stubborn enough for her to continue to demand; yet most of it are hopes that she desired to make Irelia be with her more. She watches Irelia writes reports about what she have witnessed yesterday, she saw the captain's dedication to serve the country with her power and resolve; though she is limited to work because of her minor amnesia, she pursues to work more for the sake of Ionia.

The more she ranted, the more her mind calls her to doze off, the time is just right in the afternoon so the day is really perfect for napping. Little did she know that she have slept as she waited Irelia to finish, she saw no one in the office and made herself go back to Irelia's home. She saw Irelia folding the gown and her way inside.

"Oh, she washed my gown? How considerate of her.." Syndra leans forward on the orb.

"Hm.. I wonder if I could make a visit? Her work hours is over though." Syndra finalized.

She popped the orb out and prepared herself to fly down towards the captain's home.

She have reached the porch and waited, the sounds that the captain makes creates ideas to the mage on what Irelia is doing. She knocks the door and hides quickly on the edge of the house, snickering like a child pranking a neighbor she made. Syndra heard the door creaked open and closes immediately, she thought that Irelia saw nothing that it made her went back. Again, Syndra knocks and hides, Irelia opened the door and raised her brow, she thought that someone or probably her imagination is playing her.

"She can't see me.." Syndra chuckled with mischief.

At last, on her last knock made her startled, Irelia quickly anticipated the door before Syndra could knock, she backs away and averted her gaze.

"Hello, Miss Syndra! So you are the one who is knocking." Irelia said.

"What? No!" Syndra pretends to lie to tease the captain.

"No? But I have caught you as you are about to knock." Irelia countered.

"W-Well.." Syndra stuttered as she can't say anymore words and feel defeated.

"Well?" Irelia repeated.

"FINE! I am the one knocking, happy?" Syndra blushes and admitted.

"Yes!" Irelia smiles warmly that made Syndra surprised.

"W-Why are you smiling like that?!" Syndra asks and avoided Irelia.

"I am happy that you visited me again, Miss Syndra." Irelia admitted. "You made a perfect timing. I is about to cook for lunch, would you like to?"

Irelia asks permission politely to convince Syndra to eat lunch with her and this made Syndra quickly reacted.

"Why not?! I would love to!" Syndra forces herself to speak those words.

"Gladly. Come in!"

Irelia leads Syndra to the dining area and made her comfortable, her hospitality is still the same that her visitors feels at home. She went to the kitchen and proceeds to cook, leaving Syndra waiting in the dining area.

"Oh my.. she is cooking food. Not just hers but FOR ME AS WELL!" Syndra gasps.

"I can't wait to TASTE her delicious food AGAIN!"

Syndra is so excited that she kept fidgeting as she wait, the fact that Irelia cooks food for her made her happy; though no one cooks food for her but she does to do by herself not denying on how her cooking skills are lacking.

 _"I am so.. going to fall for her more if she feeds me.."_

 _"I want her to..to feed me.. like she have done before.."_

Syndra daydreams and hopes that such thing of feeding her would be plausible for her to attain, her blush kept growing and growing until she passes out because on how she excited she is.

Suddenly, Irelia pats her shoulder telling that the food is ready. The captain placed the dishes for both of them and prayed before eating.

"Oh yes." Irelia started.

"Hm?" Syndra grabbed the attention.

"Wait here."

Irelia scuttles away and took out something.

"Here. I have to return this, thank you Miss Syndra. " Irelia handed the gown.

"Oh..my gown, take it." Syndra shoved it back to Irelia.

"What..? But it's your spare."

"It's yours, serve that as my gift."

"No, please." Irelia placed the gown on the mage's lap.

Syndra sighed on how Irelia pursues on returning the gown, she took the gown and let it drape down, a sweet smell from the detergent that Irelia uses entered her nose, she hummed on the smell which it makes Irelia smiled on the action as the captain went herself occupied eating.

Unfortunately, as she let the gown flow and admires it, something fell on her feet, she glances it and took it. She blushes on the thing that she took. It is the undergarment that she lent.

" _Oh..what on EARTH..?!_ "

" _I_ _t's the undergarment that I'd lent to her!_ "

" _SHE EVEN included THIS ?!_ "

" _If..I would wear this.. Our..OUR._."

She shakes her head on those thoughts that are inappropriate. Her face is in crimson red, she is scared on this because on HOW her blush is visible.

Hastily, she covered the undergarment hidden on the rumpled gown and shoved it to Irelia.

"Take IT!"

"What? Why?"

"I SAID TAKE IT!"

"Uhm.."

"Just..SHUT UP AND TAKE IT!"

"Miss Syndra it's your-"

"I DON'T CARE JUST TAKE IT!"

"Your face is re-"

"SILENCE!"

Irelia understood this and took the gown, she thought she feels like being scolded on how Syndra raised her voice to her, she persuaded Syndra to eat as she have seen the mage averted her look to her especially on the food that is placed on the table.

"Miss Syndra? Are you okay?" Irelia worriedly asks.

"I am fine.." Syndra denies.

"Are you sure? Do you want me to help you eating?"

Instantly, Syndra shot herself from sitting and quickly ranted.

"YES! HELP ME EAT!"

"Okay." Irelia smiles and made her way beside the mage.

Irelia scooped the rice and pointed it on Syndra's mouth which she immediately eats the food that made Irelia gasp but it made Irelia happy on how Syndra enjoyed her cooking, she scooped food again and feeds Syndra.

"Hmm..Mmm." Syndra hummed to express her satisfaction while chewing the food.

"I am happy that you love my cooking." Irelia warmly smiles.

"Of course, I love yo-" Syndra choked as she is about to say the word.

Irelia suddenly gasps and blushed, her eyes widened as she stared at the purple eyes of the mage.

Quickly, she took a drink with water and breathes heavily.

"It..IT! IT! I LOVE IT! YOUR cooking!" Syndra immediately corrected, her face is in red, really red.

Averting her gaze, she made a mental debate with her mind.

" _FOR GOD'S SAKE! I HAVE SLIPPED A WORD THAT I SHOULDN'T HAVE!_ "

" _I didn't MEAN to say THAT!_ "

Continuing her thoughts she glanced at the captain that is patiently waiting for her like nothing happened, in fact there is a smile plastered on Irelia's face that tells her that there is nothing to worry about.

"Why are YOU smiling like that?!" Syndra snarled as her blush is shown.

"You shouldn't feel ashamed with me, Miss Syndra. Did you just told me that I am not alone?" Irelia said.

"T-That is..last night! Forget THAT! I must have been dreaming on that TIME!" Syndra shoved her hands telling her no.

"Can..I be honest with you, Miss Syndra?" Irelia ignored the statement and asks.

"What is it?" The mage absentmindedly replied.

"Last night.. I feel that my memories have a chance to go back to me. When I am with you, tiny pieces of..images from my memory came back." Irelia blushed as she explains.

Syndra listened carefully and used her thoughts to justify.

" _Her tone tells me that she is having a CONFESSION!_ "

"Miss Syndra, I must thank you. For everything." Irelia thanked and bowed.

"Well..O-Of course.. you should be thankful to me." Syndra crosses her arms. "Besides..it is..your fault that I feel this way."

Syndra's sentence became a whisper that Irelia didn't hear that much.

"What did you..?"

"Nothing.."

Syndra got up and faces away.

"Wait! You haven't finished yet." Irelia halted the mage.

"I am not hungry anymore." Syndra answered.

"But.."

"It's all thanks to you." Syndra proceeds to move.

"Excuse me? How it is my doing?" Irelia clarified.

"Your presence." Syndra finishes. She now proceeds to the door. "Your annoying, intriguing, cute face of yours fed me already. That's why."

After that, Syndra leaves the house. Irelia can't find the words that she have heard, her chest is beating up fast that it made her lost her appetite. She saddened up as she is left alone again to eat her food, shaking her head and forces herself to finish what she have started.

* * *

"Seriously."

Syndra talks to herself while she is slumped on the bed, the day have finally ended without doing anything besides of making magic exercises, after on what she have done today at Irelia's home, she is afraid to make close to Irelia as she made a little confession to her, she really kept her word that is came from her heart, it really pains her that much every time Irelia keeps saying that she can't remember.

"..Irelia.." She started.

"The woman I have yearned to defeat on the day we stood upon with our different beliefs.."

"And..the woman that I have kept falling for more.."

"How can I make her remember me well?"

Syndra hugged her pillow tight as her feelings collided with her emotions.

"Yet..I feel so..empty."

"I want her to remember me. Now."

She continued squeezing her pillow and stares at it.

"How..I wish she is this pillow.."

"Soft.. and warm."

"The moment that I hugged this pillow is the moment I hugged her as well.."

"Or..I could make myself up close to her..like this."

She leans her face forward as it touches her whole face on the soft fabric.

"Or.. I could.. make her..feel me."

The control of her body loses and she did something that is inappropriate, she leaned forward and make a soft kiss to the pillow, the moment her lips touch the pillow craved her more.

Still, she imagines Irelia with the pillow, she embraced it tightly as she could and kisses it again.

"What am I doing..?"

"Why am I imagining her with this?"

"Am I..really..in love with her..?"

She stopped her movements and let herself relaxed.

"That's it." Syndra grunted as she rose from the bed.

"I am going to make her remember me."

"With..force."

The wind outside under the cold night made her gown flutter, she hastily went down from her fortress and made an entrance to Irelia's dark, cold room. The captain is sleeping soundly with her windows open for ventilation, she strolled across the room and made her way to the edge of Irelia's bed.

What she did is to remove the blankets that covers the body of the captain, she gasps as she saw Irelia wearing her gown.

"Hmph.. My gown..is making her more alluring." Syndra admires the captain.

As she sees the captain close with her gown, she can't help but to gaze at the captain's face, the sleeping expression that hides the seriousness of the captain is concealing every personality that the captain has.

Syndra's mind is beyond in the depths of her desires, her want to make Irelia remember her more urged her from doing something that is indeed questionable. She went up close and grasps the cheeks of the captain and massages it slightly.

However, her eyes went straight to Irelia's lips, she licked her lips stating that she want to give it a taste; though she must have done this before back at the infirmary if those doctors didn't came.

"My reward.." Syndra murmured.

"I feel like I wanted to give it to her right now, since no one will interrupt us now.."

"Irelia.."

Slowly, she leans towards Irelia's lips and kissed it, it is a chaste kiss on how it is her first to perform such thing to someone special to her.

" _I kissed her.._ " She thought.

" _What have I done?"_

" _But It felt good."_

" _I want more_."

" _More.._ "

Syndra deeply blushed and proceeds to kiss Irelia more, this time she went on top of her for her to reach Irelia further, her body is about to contact Irelia but she stay afloat so that Irelia will not feel her weight.

Syndra moaned in Irelia's lips, she pressed her lips hard this time.

" _Irelia._."

Suddenly, she felt Irelia twitch; she felt a short gust of air that exhales on Irelia's nose. She immediately stop kissing her and waited for Irelia to wake up, but instead of waking her up, Irelia just switched her head in a different direction.

" _No..She is not waking up_?"

Abruptly, Syndra moves her head on the direction where Irelia switched, gently she touched the captain's lips; slowly as she could that Irelia will not wake up. She let herself relaxed and presses her lips more to the captain. However, Irelia puffed out air from her nose that telling her that the captain can't breathe, again the captain switched her head to the other direction; thus her cheeks is showing some blush that Syndra could see.

" _It seems she felt it too.._ " Syndra concluded with her mind, her gaze softened as she blushes on how Irelia reacted.

Syndra took Irelia's lips once again and this time she slowly presses her body against the captain's, her head switched for her to reposition her kiss on a different side of Irelia's lips. In fact the kiss is so enjoyable that Syndra can't help but to indulge the sensation of the kiss until she ran out of breath.

As she continued to kiss the captain, Irelia puffed out air again to her nose and this time she would switch her head again but she opens her eyes and wakes up. Her eyes widened as she saw her lips feel hot and warm like something is pressed onto it, soon enough she glanced at the side of her eyes to see above her and she saw a white strand of hair that is draped on her forehead.

"Mmm.." Irelia made a muffled sound.

Syndra is surprised to see that Irelia woke up; yet she doesn't want to end the kiss, she took the captain's arms and pin her on the sheets, intertwining her fingers to Irelia's as the captain moaned in the mage's lips.

Irelia blushes as she felt the kiss reached her spine, she kept struggling for her to break free on the assailant's arms, in fact she have realized who it is. Her mind is blank and she can't think straight until she felt a spark that hurts her head.

Images that is familiar to her made its appearance, she saw a girl; a girl with a white hair and purple eyes, she saw the girl turned into a woman that wore a dark purple regalia and a menacing mantle that looks like hers, the spheres tells her who is the woman and it made her conclude that after she heard someone voiced out a name.

 _Syndra_.

The red orb from her blades glows and creates a mist that is only visible to her, it went straight to her head and it made its only job which is to make her remember the only malevolent mage that is changed due to her kindness. She finally saw the events that happened where she fought the mage in The Placidium every time Syndra made a visit to threat the civilians, the past events that she had encountered as she fought the Noxian forces and got hit with Necromancy before her memory loss.

Then, she thought that the mage is the key of everything, the memories came back to her because of something that is indeed intimate. Again, she struggled to free herself from the tight grasp of the mage as she is being kissed, the mage pecks the lips of the captain and made a sound that she craved for more, she kisses the captain again with force that made Irelia felt that she has to pay the kiss back.

Syndra widened her eyes as she felt Irelia repays the kiss, she blushed more and more that Irelia reciprocate the ordeal and making it more sensual, both of them kissed until they ran out of breath, Syndra pulls away with a little essence left from her lips that connects to Irelia's, she breathes heavily and stared down on the staggering captain.

" _Irelia.._ " She started in her mind.

She sluggishly rested her head on the crook of the captain's neck and closes her eyes, she let go of her grasp though she moves to the side of Irelia's body for her to avoid putting weight to the captain because she positioned herself on top of Irelia, straggling her leg on Irelia's leg and it literally made her as like her pillow.

"You should've told me that you will stay here. Syndra." Irelia started.

Suddenly, Syndra jumped as she heard Irelia speak, she stared at the captain's emerald eyes. The fact that Irelia spoke her name without 'Miss' made her gasp.

"No 'Miss' this time?" Syndra clarified.

Irelia just replied with a warming smile and gazed softly to the glowing eyes of the mage.

"Why would I?" Irelia asks back.

"Don't tell me.." Syndra leans forward. "You remembered..?"

Irelia nodded sheepishly. "Yes.."

Syndra smiles and chuckled, she embraced the captain and plant a soft kiss to her cheek. The happiness that she have achieved of someone finally remembers her is the fullest, she blushes that she urged to kiss the captain more for a reward. She now moved beside the captain and made her close.

"Irelia.. Finally."

"I must..thank you, Syndra, for making me..remember who you are."

"Well.." Syndra blushes.

"You shouldn't go over someone's room for you to make advances to them." Irelia reminded.

"I just THOUGHT that.." Syndra stammered.

"Such..feisty mage." Irelia went closer and embraces Syndra.

"Well Y-YES.. I am FEISTY.." Syndra fidgeted and continued to blush. "..for you." The mage finished with a whisper.

Irelia chuckled. "It seems you have acquired it."

"What is it?" Syndra asks.

"An emotion." Irelia straightforwardly replied.

"An..emotion?"

"Tell me, what are you feeling whenever you see me?" Irelia asks with a smile.

Syndra blushed again and she forces herself to think.

" _What am I feeling when I see you?_ "

" _I feel.._ "

" _Annoyed.. Nervous.._ "

 _"I feel the urge to see you more often.. I wanted to hug y-you..but I CAN'T."_

" _I really like you_."

Syndra shuts her eyes to the things she wanted to say to Irelia and how embarrassing they get. Irelia just smiles and waited for her to finish.

"I.." Syndra furiously annoyed to the embarrassment as she blushes more.

"Does that kiss count?" Irelia immediately deduced with a smile.

"T-THAT?! I THOUGHT THAT..!" Syndra stammered, it further embarrasses her as Irelia kept showing some terms that were most likely connected to the mage's affection.

"Why did you do it?"

"I..just."

"Hm?"

"It felt right.."

"Why does it felt right?"

"Tch.."

"Do you desire me, Syndra? Is that it?"

"I.."

Syndra wants to end this embarrassing conversation, she ignored Irelia and averted her gaze.

"I like YOU, OKAY?! So SHUT UP ALREADY!" Syndra crosses her arms and yes, blushing more and more as she confessed her feelings.

"Prove it to me." Irelia demanded.

"What?!" Syndra screamed.

"Hm? You can't?" Irelia teased.

"Of COURSE I can! WHY WOULD I-.." Syndra paused.

"So you can?"

"Damn..it. You got me."

"Don't tell me you can do it while I am not paying attention?"

"Of course I can, it will make things easier."

Irelia just stare at the depths of those glowing eyes, she is waiting for the mage to act.

" _She..SHE IS WAITING FOR ME TO KISS HER!_ " Syndra screamed with her mind.

Syndra quickly changed her mind, she made a mischievous smile and gazes back to those emerald eyes of the captain.

" _But I would love to_."

Irelia noticed the sudden reaction of the mage as she gazes her under the dark room, the glowing eyes and the three spheres that are present are creating a dim light; though the color is purple which it made a fitting atmosphere around them.

Slowly, Syndra grasps Irelia's cheeks and started to lean, little by little she contacts the awaiting lips of the captain until she touches her lips once again.

Eventually, Irelia's mind sparked again and flashes of images comes in, she felt the presence of the red orb from her blades warmed up and continuously passing more and more vivid images from her past.

" _It's here again. I remember now, I have met Syndra.. This memory that came back is that time I have..met her from the s-school.._ " Irelia concluded as she focused her mind. She have indulged herself to the kiss she has been receiving.

" _What..Syndra is conveying is something that is the same as likeness but..more.. powerful as her power does._ "

" _Her affection._ "

At last, Syndra pulls out, she went back her gaze to the captain and smiled.

"Satisfied now? Or you wanted-"

"More.."

Syndra got her chest beating up hard, after she have heard Irelia demands for more made her own consciousness worked up, her blush reddened further and she suddenly felt a rush of excitement.

"Syndra. I have remembered.." Irelia said. "I have remembered how we had met.."

"R-REALLY?!" Syndra widened her eyes with amazement.

"I can't believe it. I never knew I had saved you from those kids.."

"But you have done more than that."

"What?"

"You had saved me, I'll take it, but you had saved my whole existence."

Irelia is confused on the words that the mage have said, she clarified to tell her more.

"Have you remembered a temple?"

"A temple? Well.." Irelia closes her eyes and tried to recall, she saw a blurred image of a temple where she have fought Noxians after she is resurrected, she remembered countless soldiers that are coming towards her; yet this is just a memory.

"Yes. I went there to drive those Noxians away, but I ended killing them." Irelia clutches her arms as she remembered how grisly it is.

"Do you know what kind of temple is that?" Syndra questioned.

"It is from the elders I believe, I heard they kept a.." The captain paused briefly.

"Hm? They kept?" Syndra presses.

Irelia gasps as she finally realized the truth, she sat up and astonished; she just can't believe on what she have found out.

"They..kept an orphan.. An orphan that possesses a talent that could change the whole world." Irelia's mind is blown, her whole system went blank that she have found that the orphan is none other than..

"You. You..are that..orphan." Irelia finished.

"Perfect." Syndra smirked.

"H-How..? What in..the world.."

"That is why I am pursuing you to remember me, because I have to put my gratitude to you.." Syndra got up and gazes upon Irelia's eyes.

"You have saved me. I would had been killed if you didn't came. Those.. elder freaks have sealed my power.. I can't even defend myself because of that.." Syndra explained.

"Syndra.." Irelia saddened on the truth.

"Still.." Syndra lays down on the bed. She used her magic to pull Irelia towards her.

"I want to sleep here. With you." Syndra finished with a smile.

"Make yourself home." Irelia finished, she embraced the mage tightly without any hesitations.

Both of them got silent, Syndra plays the strand of Irelia's hair as she admires the captain's face, Irelia made a look that she needs something that only Syndra could provide.

"Syndra, please help me remember more." Irelia demanded.

"Hmph.. sure, and why is that? I thought you remembered everything?" Syndra asks.

"I feel that I have to remember more from what we have shared during our childhood." Irelia looks down. "I still can't remember some of it."

Then, Irelia continued to speak.

"I need it."

"Need what?" Syndra innocently asks.

"This.."

Irelia put her finger on the lips of the mage and slides it gently, the captain locked her eyes on those lips that contacted her today while she slept.

"What.." Syndra instantly blushes on the sudden demand that she is hoping for.

"Ever since you have kissed me, my memories went back in pieces together. The affection that the kiss conveyed might be..the key of everything." Irelia stated.

"Well.. This could be a chance for me to do it." Syndra smirked. She slips her arm under the neck of the captain and pulls her close.

"D-Do what?" Irelia stammered, her face is beating red as her excitement grows.

"Make you mine.." Syndra whispered. "In fact, you stated that you would do anything in the first place."

"I.. I have said.. that?" Irelia blankly asks.

"Of course, you little thing.." The mage leans forward and presses her forehead.

"O-Oh.. Right." Irelia weakly smiled.

"So..let's make a deal, I will provide your demands as I will make you mine, what do you say?"

Irelia pauses, she didn't hesitated; yet she can't wait to feel the mage more, she leans further as her nose touched the mage's. What she have done that literally made the mage excites more is that she whispered.

"Make me." Irelia's voice went low and whisper that it created a seduction.

Syndra eyes widened and blushed, she never, ever seen the captain can be like this in terms of desiring a thing, her heart beats up fast, completely excited to touch the lips of the captain again.

" _Wait.._ "

" _W-Where is that innocence of hers?!_ "

" _She is just like a little cute sapling last two days ago but now she have turned into a blooming flower that she can desire more and more for what she have wanted!_ "

" _Hmph.."_

" _I love this_."

" _This side of her_.."

" _I am so going to make her mine._."

Syndra can't hold her desires any longer, she immediately make a kiss to Irelia's lips, lavishly she grasp the soft skin of those lips of the captain, but as she kisses the captain, she accidentally slipped her tongue inside, she felt something that is good and ticklish. Quickly, she pulled away, the essence from their lips stretched apart that tells them their kiss is intensified.

Syndra faces the captain again, she embraces Irelia more and spoke.

"I am so going to make you as my pillow."

"W-what? Pillow?"

"Like the thing that will make me feel good for me to sleep."

"Hehe~ How come you still act like a child?" Irelia teased.

"SHUT IT. Will you? I like it so deal with IT."

"Apologies."

"WILL YOU." Syndra squeezed Irelia tightly.

"W-What..! Syndra..! I CAN'T ..breathe!"

"Humph..!" She squeezed her more.

"Ok..OKAY! I am not going to laugh..!" Irelia choked as she is constricted by a grumpy mage.

The mage loosened her grip and embraced Irelia with passion, she slides her arms under the neck of the captain. She used her free hand to grab Irelia's chin and gazes her eyes.

"Hm.. Pillow. You. Me. Sleep." Syndra smirked.

"I am not..a pillow." Irelia blushes and pouted.

"Oh..I could see your innocence still persists.." Syndra presses her body more. "Though, you would not expecting this.. if you decline." The mage pointed at her lips.

"..Fine." Irelia finished.

"Hmph.. Yes..YES.." Syndra deviously smirked. She straddle her leg on Irelia's as she fully embraced Irelia.

Syndra kissed Irelia immediately and moves her body towards her, while the mage kisses the captain, she makes movements that are seductive enough which is questionable. She slides her hand on Irelia's back with light touches as she wander her hand on the waist. However, Syndra slides her hand somewhat accidentally; or maybe not on Irelia's rear that created a sudden sensitive tickle that made the captain jumped out and gasps, completely interrupting the kiss.

"SYNDRA!"

"W-WHAT?!"

"WH-WHAT is THAT FOR?!" Irelia used her free hand to cover her rear.

"WHAT?!" Syndra got up and faced the captain.

"Y-You have just..!" Irelia is ashamed to say it. "D-Don't tell me.. that you had BEEN doing that to your pillow?!"

"What did I DO?!" Syndra kept herself clueless.

"You..You have touched..t-there!" Irelia cried, she blushes as she hides the word because on how embarrassing it is.

"What THERE are you referring TO?" Syndra crosses her arms.

"T-There..the part..you know." Irelia stammered.

"WHAT? You disappoint ME!" Syndra pouted.

"But..! It's embarrassing.." Irelia bashfully admitted.

"Hmph! I is about to ENJOY my Fool Captain Irelia PILLOW but IRELIA HERSELF RUINED IT!" Syndra snarled.

"Hngh.." Irelia is defeated and gave up protesting.

"So AS punishment." Syndra leered Irelia.

"S-Syndra.?"

"I will make YOU a REAL pillow!"

Syndra summoned a binding and wraps Irelia's hands and legs. Irelia struggled but Syndra locks her down and embraces her tightly, she can't move a limb except her head. The only she have done is to let the mage do her thing.

"Hm. How lovely.. So warm and delicate." Syndra rubs her cheeks on Irelia's cheek.

"Synd.." Irelia helplessly called.

"Hush..my little pillow thing." Syndra silenced the captain. "You have to make me sleep.. and you have to make yourself soft.."

"I am not a pillow.."

"But YOU are now."

Syndra kissed Irelia and went back embracing her again.

"I love..my little thing named Irelia."

Irelia blushes.

Syndra ran her fingers throughout Irelia's body; though she pretends every action she made just for her to make advances to Irelia. How feisty she have got.

" _Cute_."

" _I am so..going to remember this delightful night we have.._ "

" _Still.._ "

" _Her rear is..delicate and soft, she thought that I have done it accidentally_."

Syndra made her way to Irelia's rear and grasps it, Irelia fidgeted and tried to break free.

"Syndra.." Irelia felt herself tortured with light, ticklish touches from mage.

Soon, Irelia just let the mage touch her everywhere, again and again; in fact she sees Syndra is enjoying on her physical reactions to her body's sensitivity, as a pillow, she deliberately pretends to be a pillow that Syndra sees until she feels herself drowsy and sleeps with the mage with the warmth that is conducted to their bodies, she didn't noticed that Syndra removes the binds and let herself free as she felt the mage's comforting embrace with a soft kiss on her forehead and calls for slumber.

* * *

 _ **NOTE:**_

 _Poor Irelia, who turned into a pillow.. and never knew Syndra could touch the beloved booty. *snicker_

 _Okay, this chapter is filled with sooo many fluffs now, I made sure the entrance of Irelia's memories goes smoothly to flow along the story. And yes again, expect dozens of fluffs at the next chapter!_


	15. Being as her Own

Outside the window is a brand new day for a fresh start, the sun finally rises after a series of snores and rests that made the night of both Ionians lovely, the light passes through the window and glares Syndra's eyes, her rest is comfortably amazing than on what she have gained on resting in her room at the fortress due to its cold temperature because of its location.

The mage stretched a little and went back to sleep, she uses her free hand to reach out something she could embrace with; though she have got is a pillow. She embraces it and smiled, with her warm body and a comforting blanket, she literally indulged herself on the bed.

Syndra groaned as the sounds of sleep haunts her senses, addition to the pillow which gives her a minor lullaby to her mind.

"Soft.." She snuggled more with the pillow.

"Why are you so soft? My little thing?" This time she is referring a person that she slept with.

But with the series of those rants, she never get a reply to the person she is referring, to make sure she gave the pillow a quick kiss yet there is nothing she expected a result.

She jumped out and feel the environment around her, she uses her free hand to grasp the space beside her as her hand slides the sheets which it creates a rustle.

"Hm.. What?" Syndra got up, she still held the pillow with her.

"W-Where is..?"

"Where is SHE?" Syndra loudly stated.

With a sudden realization, someone entered the room with silence and sighed.

"Syndra?"

"Irelia!" Syndra brightens her face with a smile as she saw the person she have been looking.

"What's up with that?" Irelia chuckles.

"You little-! YOU BETTER NOT LEAVE ME WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!" Syndra remarked, making a small scolding to the captain.

"It's morning, it is typical for me to make some minor household for the day." Irelia sighed.

"And that IS my pillow, don't make some advances with it." Irelia pointed out the pillow that Syndra is holding.

"Oh. I just.." Syndra got quiet.

Irelia released a breathy sigh and went further the room, she then made some arm movements that the mage got curious.

"What are you doing?" The mage asked.

Irelia's blades hovered inside and has a tray of steaming food on top of it, Irelia controlled her blades and made it close to her.

"Well, you can stop rambling now and enjoy breakfast.." Irelia said.

"In bed." Syndra added.

Irelia made a small chuckle and placed the tray in front of Syndra's lap.

"Okay, just call me if you need anything." Irelia smiled and stood up but the mage grabbed her sleeve and tugs it.

"Eat with me." Syndra ordered.

"What? No, I am fine." Irelia rejected.

"I said. Eat. With. Me." Syndra persuaded.

Irelia gave up and sat beside the mage. To be honest, she has some more household to do like cleaning the hall, wiping the windows and lastly, laundry; though her work is denied by a stubborn mage that just she had remembered last night in fact Syndra is one of her childhood memories that must not forget.

Syndra scooped rice with an egg on top of it and pointed it on Irelia's mouth.

"Here. My little thing." Syndra made a smile.

"Syndra.." Irelia blushes. "It's okay, you should feed yourse-"

"No. I wanted to feed you. After all those times you have fed me, I should repay on what you have done."

"But.."

"Eat."

Irelia opened her mouth and chewed the food, her face is blushing red as she averted her look to the mage.

Syndra enjoyed how it feels when she feeds someone, she scooped another and pointed it on the captain.

"Hmm.. Yes.. Eat well. Be well.." Syndra stated.

"You are enjoying this.. aren't you?"

"Of course. How could I can't enjoy this when I am pampering my little thing?" Syndra embraces the captain tightly.

"Now. Now.. Syndra, just because I have regained those times we had doesn't mean you have to be..clingy on me." Irelia remarked as she can't breathe despite on how she is tightly held by the mage.

Syndra smirked on how Irelia reacts on her touch; in fact, she is really enjoying this time of the day.

" _How I love her reactions when I tease her.._ " Syndra thought.

The mage used her power to manipulate the spoon to scoop food, to make things easier for her and for her 'Little Thing'.

"Interesting, how lazy have you got.." Irelia criticized, taking a point to Syndra's actions.

"Hmph. Just admit that only I can do this." Syndra countered.

"Maybe that would be the reason why you always demand to get fed." Irelia said in a flat tone.

"I only demand to be fed by my little thing." Syndra finished and controlled the food which is floating right now.

"So you can make objects float." Irelia admires the floating food which is grasped by the mage's magic.

"Of course. My power can do more than that, and only I have the potential to do it." Syndra bragged as she shoved the food on the captain's mouth.

Irelia chewed again and waited for the food to be ingested, she chewed well and made an eye contact to the mage.

" _How cute._ " Syndra thought as she smiled with a blush on her face.

"You really looked like those fluffly, furry things on that Ice Mountain far from here.." Syndra embraced the captain and pinches her cheeks.

"Fluffy..furry things?" Irelia gasps and raised a brow. "You mean Poros?"

Irelia laughed. Since the were Champions of the League, Poros are the most likely to be used as a figure which is in fact originated from the land of ice called Freljord. Syndra is once to be included by some events in Christmas called Snowdown, she have gained the permission to wear her usual clothes for winter as she fights at the Rift, she is featured to be with the Poros and it is unusual to hear that she calls them 'Furry things' aside from its own name.

"Really.. A grumpy mage who acts like a spoiled child calls a Poro a fluffy, furry thing." Irelia continued to laugh.

The mage got embarrassed, she pinches the captain's cheek hard as a punishment.

"You CAN laugh but YOU can't make FUN of ME!"

"O-Ow! Agghh!"

"You DESERVE this!" Syndra pinched more, giving Irelia a pain she deserves.

"Okay..! OKAY! I will stop NOW-OW OW!"

Irelia rubs her cheeks as it is swollen after Syndra pinches it, she teared up while easing the pain that she have received, at some point she looked so helpless and pitiful like a drooping puppy. Syndra immediately saw this and got herself thinking.

" _Did I pinched too hard?_ "

Syndra embraced Irelia tight and soon she grasps the swollen cheeks of the captain, abruptly she massages it and leans forward.

"Does it hurt? Want me to take care of you?" Syndra soften her gaze, she strokes the woman's cheeks gently.

"No.. I am okay, Syndra. It will wore off later so don't mind." Irelia answered with a weak smile.

"Shh! Later is not PLAUSIBLE!" Syndra paid back.

"Synd-.." Irelia paused.

"How about this?" Syndra made a quick kiss on the swollen cheek.

Irelia got surprised on the sudden action, she blushed and smiled at the mage.

"That will be not necessary for the pain to wore off.."

"But I heard doing that will ease PAINS!"

"Well yes it could but.."

"But what?"

"Uhm.."

Irelia fidgeted on her seat and bashfully scoots away from the mage due to the embarrassment.

"It..really works." Irelia admitted yet she just said that for to maintain the mood going.

"Really? It..It works?" Syndra curiously asked.

"Well..probably, as long it has affection.." Irelia finished.

The mage widened her eyes with amazement, after she have heard those words from the captain, she can't help but to do more pecks on the captain's cheek; which is making Irelia more embarrassed.

"What are you-?"

"To make you feel better."

"Stop it!"

"I am not listening.."

"SYNDRA!"

After those series of moments, they have finished their breakfast though Syndra demanded more from the captain, even it is a huge inconvenience to her; yet she feels comfortable with the mage beside her so she probably don't mind of it.

Syndra leisurely fools around on the hallway leading to the garden, she laid flat on the surface as she reads a book, the day is indeed calming yet the warmth of the climate sometimes annoy her, so it must be a dreary day to Syndra but aside from that, her day is most likely to get brighten whenever she sees Irelia, the captain is doing some housework and got too occupied with it.

As she reads the book, one page is thick; it has something that is overlapping under those pages. She went straight to the page and saw a picture of a little girl wearing a training robe; the girl is holding a bamboo stick and made a smile on whoever took the photo.

"Hmph.." Syndra smirked as she admires the photo.

"How come she looks so majestic with that ponytail? It really suits her.."

"What if.. we could match hairstyles together?"

"That will be exciting.."

Her eyes went straight to the smiling face of the little girl.

"So..adorable.. I want to adopt this little thing now.." She moves closer and placed the picture in front of her face.

She is about to grasp the picture as Irelia came to check on the mage, she saw the book and got flustered on how Syndra acted as she admires the picture. Quickly, she ran towards the mage and snatched the picture that made the mage conducted a series of tantrums.

"W-WHAT THE-!"

"You must unsee this!"

"No! Give me THAT!"

"NO! I have hid this on out of reach but it is still have been found?!"

"SHUT UP! GIVE ME THAT!"

"NO!"

"Why are YOU doubting on a single piece of PICTURE?!"

"Because I don't want it to be found!" Literally, Irelia just avoiding the fact her look from her childhood to be seen.

"YET YOU HAVE A GOOD SENSE OF HIDING THINGS, CAPTAIN!"

"Well.."

"GIVE ME THAT!" Syndra pounces Irelia.

"No!

"I said. GIVE ME! WHY WON'T YOU LISTEN?! I have FOUND it so IT'S MINE NOW!"

Syndra gripped the captain's sleeves and tries to take the picture but Irelia didn't gave up preventing Syndra to take it.

"Give IT to ME!" Syndra tries to reach out the picture from the captain's hand.

"How many times do I have to tell you that NO!" Irelia attacks back.

"Playing hard to get huh?" Syndra calls her power to bind of Irelia's wrists.

Irelia shrieked on how Syndra wraps her with magic, she can't feel her hands whether she slips the picture off her hand. She struggled to free herself but it is not working.

"There is NO use of struggling, Irelia." Syndra said in a threatening tone.

"Now. GIVE ME THAT PICTURE." Syndra pats Irelia's sleeves to check on the picture that Irelia hid.

"I am not going to let you have it." Irelia countered.

"Oh really? You ARE stubborn now, Irelia." Syndra remarked.

"Probably. Now let me go!" Still, Irelia struggled to free herself.

The mage got irritated on how the captain is being hard to her, she uses magic again to strengthen the bindings to punish the captain more.

"Synd-!" Irelia groaned in pain as the bindings squeezed her limbs.

"Now. Will you LET me HAVE it? OR not?"

"Ugh.." Irelia just groaned in pain.

"Yes or No?"

"Hmph."

Syndra grunted and got irritated again.

The mage have noticed that the picture is not on the captain's hand anymore, she have wondered where could Irelia hid it.

"What..? Did YOU hide it away FROM ME?!" Syndra growled.

The captain didn't made any response on the threatening question from the mage.

"You.." The mage got fed up and stood up, she made a cold glare to the helpless captain on the floor.

The mage released a devious smirk and glanced down on Irelia's state.

To begin with, she kneeled down and slowly crawls on top of the captain, this action terrified Irelia more and literally embarrassed as she struggled more to break free.

"What are you doing..?"

The mage kept crawling until she reached Irelia's height.

"Syndra..?"

The mage smirked instead of replying.

"No. What..What will you do..?" Irelia got nervous and backs away.

"Tell me. Why won't you let me have it..?" Syndra whispered.

"I.." Irelia paused and pretends to think. "I-I don't want anyone see it."

"But I HAVE seen it." Syndra argues. "So. Let me have it now..?"

"No.." Irelia averted her gaze and shuts her eyes on what will happens next.

"..You. YOU ARE MAKING ME INFURIATED!" Syndra got up and pulls Irelia's clothes.

"W-WAIT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Irelia shrieks as her clothes got pulled.

"LET'S PLAY HOW-TO-WORK-AS-A-CAPTAIN SHALL WE?!" The mage declared with a fury in her eyes.

"What kind of game is that?!"

"The CAPTAIN will INSPECT ANY suspicious object that the CRIMINAL HIDES which she have APPREHENDED!" Syndra explained though it is more like a declaration of war. "SHE CAN DO ANYTHING TO REVEAL WHAT DOES THIS LITTLE ANNOYING CRIMINAL TRYING TO HIDE!"

Irelia got horrified to the sound of it, she sees Syndra's enjoyment in a preposterous game that could lead to somewhere.

"BUT THAT'S-!"

"SINCE YOU ARE TIED UP RIGHT NOW. YOU WILL BE THE CRIMINAL!"

"That is the MOST vague irony I have heard! YOU are most likely to be seen as a criminal!"

"Me?! HOW DARE YOU!? YOU are the one who is hiding something away FROM ME!"

"It's just a PICTURE!" Irelia protested.

"It's NOT just a PICTURE! It has a VALUE which is the same as I think of YOU!"

Irelia got herself quiet all of the sudden, she blushed a little after she have heard such words from the mage. She averted her gaze and squirmed as a reply which made Syndra thought to herself.

"I see.." Irelia kind of blushed a little. She made a deep sigh because on the commotion; also on how ridiculous and silly at the same time.

"Hmph.." Syndra blushed, she glances away and pretended to be agitated.

"Well.." Irelia stuttered. "Fine.. Take it."

"Really?"

Syndra pulled Irelia's sleeves and tugged it once more, the captain closes her eyes and expects what will come, little did she know that the mage forced her clothes to open just for her to find the picture.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Irelia shrieks as her clothing is getting to loose.

"SYNDRA!"

The mage smirked and threatened Irelia again by ogling her exposed body maniacally, she have found the picture hiding inside of the pocket of the sleeve which is located inside the clothes of all places. For her to let the moment going, Syndra made some teases to the captain's body by tickling it.

"SYN-!" Irelia squirmed as she is being tickled.

Syndra tickled more, she is literally enjoying herself.

"Ah!" Irelia screamed; shrieking while being tickled as she struggled to free herself.

"Take THIS!" Syndra pressed her fingers on the sides of the captain's curves.

Irelia made a last shriek because of Syndra's attack, followed by how the made settled down and smiled at the captain.

And so, after those childish moments of the two, Syndra have received the childhood photo of the captain without worries but the captain is still on the floor, trying to collect her breathes because on how torturous the tickling is. Irelia finally got up and fixes her clothing, she smiled bashfully on the fact that Syndra really likes the picture of her so she let mage have it.

She now stood up and started to walk away for her to let the mage have the solitude time.

"Do you think walking away without my permission is acceptable?" Syndra halted the captain.

"I still have chores to do." Irelia said flatly.

"Hmph, you and those chores.. " Syndra disdained.

Irelia tilted her head and got intrigued.

"Why don't you come here and sit with me? You have to let those vexing chores of yours a BREAK." Syndra made a tone that she is ordering Irelia.

"I can't let the house stay in filth." Irelia answered.

"So you chose that WORK than me." Syndra finalized with her low voice.

"No..No, it's not like that, Syndra." Irelia argued. "Sometimes, work can be unavoidable. You have to finish it whether you like it or not."

"Hmph.." Syndra crosses her arms.

"Please don't be stubborn this time. I will play with you later after I have finished my work." Irelia bowed and made a leave out of the room to proceed her work.

Syndra is shocked to hear that Irelia spoke a word that she never expected. She thought deeply and blushes.

" _WHAT THE HELL?!_ "

" _PLAY?! I am NOT a CHILD!_ "

" _This little thing of mine can be serious just as the same on that one that she is having her pure maiden innocence!_ "

" _NOW SHE IS ACTING LIKE A PARENT!_ "

"..Hmm.." Syndra rubs her chin and thinks.

" _I wonder.._ "

" _Why don't I show her that place where we had shared our wishes since on that day?_ "

" _But, she is busy!_ " The mage tantrums.

" _Hm..perhaps this night_?"

The mage deeply blushes, she holds her knees as she sat on the wooden floor, dumping her face on her arms on how her face is reddening. She have thought on that very most day back to her childhood that the scene is indeed beautiful, the moment they have shared their wishes is under the starry sky with soft, lush grass spreading the hill and cloaking it like a blanket.

 _"That would be..romantic."_

And then, she have foreshadowed everything in sequence if that happened.

" _First.. I will explain to her how I had showed her the floating ability of mine on that day.."_

" _Next.. I will make her remember how we had shared our wishes, I hope there would be a shooting..star? Or whatever they called it_."

" _Then.._ "

" _I would literally say how much I.._ " She swore to herself on how embarrassing it is. Her face continued to blush until she can feel her heart beating up so fast.

"I.."

 _"I can't say it!"_

 _"I really like her, more than like."_ Syndra fidgeted and got irritated on how she feels butterflies to her stomach.

" _I have kissed her too. Many..times, last..night. Is that implies something that I have no clue?_ "

" _She also did it with me._ "

Syndra stopped with her unyielding thoughts with Irelia, she stayed on her position and got silent until Irelia pats her shoulder and sat beside her.

"W-WHAT?!" Syndra jumped up and glanced at Irelia. She would pretend that she is angry to the captain because on how Irelia chose her work than her.

"Hm? Are you alright?" Irelia asked.

"NO! So LEAVE ME ALONE!" Syndra backs away.

"Syndra. I know my work can be an inconvenience to you and I would like you to hear my apology." Irelia straightforwardly stated.

"Hmph. Go BACK to your WORK, you chose it instead of ME." Syndra barked.

"Syndra." Irelia moves closer.

"Shoo!" Syndra shoved her hand telling Irelia to go away.

"I am not a dog." Irelia remarked.

"But YOU are." Syndra replied. She scooted away from the captain.

"Syndra.. Please forgive me." Irelia apologized.

"YOUR WEAK APOLOGY WILL NOT ENTER TO MY OWN STANDARDS OF FORGIVENESS." Syndra snarled.

"So..How will you forgive me?" Irelia asked, her eyes soften a little; just as if she is like begging to the mage.

The mage glanced at the captain and went back on backing away from Irelia.

"Only if YOU will remember what HAPPENED on THAT hill since we are kids."

She have tried to remember what could possibly the mage is talking about, she rubs her head and focused more for her to remember, all she can is the other memory that she have remembered last night and some of it are based on her schooldays.

"So?" Syndra inquired.

The captain sighed.

The mage glances on the troubled captain to see what is wrong, she saw Irelia's face which is stressed from thinking.

"I can't. I am sorry." Irelia finished.

"...Irelia." Syndra finally comes closer to the captain.

Syndra stood up and collected her composure and shouted at the captain.

"YOU!"

Irelia glances at the mage.

"I am GOING to take you to THAT place!"

"What place?"

"You'll see if we have reached there."

The mage stormed away and went to sit on a couch, instead of sitting she lie down and yawned, she have now started to rest as she holds the picture with her while she collect sleep.

"What are you doing? You're sleeping?" Irelia went close to the mage and asked.

"What do YOU call this? Working?" Syndra rudely answered.

Irelia got silenced, she feels that the mage is agitated with her and by this, she sighed and let the mage have her sleep.

But as Irelia moves away, a magic bind pulled her towards the couch, she landed directly on top of the mage which is surprisingly making Irelia flustered.

"Synd-!"

"Hush."

"..Well..Don't mind me, just take your time and rest."

"Take my time with you perhaps.."

The mage embraced Irelia tight, she snuggled her cheek to Irelia's neck that gives a comforting warmth from the captain's body.

"..Syndra."

"Hm?"

"I am not a pillow."

"But you are."

Both of them stay in place while they kept their bodies in contact as Syndra holds Irelia's body like her own pillow, the atmosphere around them surrounds with spells of sleep that'll induce them to take some time to idle. Syndra have loved Irelia's presence; though she love it more when the captain has nothing to do except when Irelia has work.

The time struck at 4 p.m. while both of them sleep in the rest of the afternoon, Irelia yawned and have been resting on top of the mage, she can't move because on how the mage held her on her waist, straddling her leg on to the captain's thigh. The mage is sleeping soundly and at peace, she smiled after she have seen the calming face of the mage.

" _How come she have changed? Did she just changed after she have seen the past between us?_ " Irelia thought as she gazes the mage's face.

" _Yet.. It's all true, we have met before but I can't remember some of it._ "

" _Syndra.. A rival that does nothing but to destroy with an unyielding talent that most scholars and ambitious people want to attain it."_

" _And.. a friend of mine back then."_

Irelia made a bland sigh and slowly gets up, she made sure that her movements were not alarming for the mage.

" _We have crossed paths after we have set our own different perspectives of Balance, which soever that I, myself questions it if it really is worthy to me."_

Irelia leans forward and made herself closer to the mage.

"A grumpy mage like you can be as soft as a child calling for her playmate." Irelia warmly smiled and kisses the mage's forehead.

However, after she pulls away, the mage's lips curved forming a sly smile that made Irelia embarrassed. Syndra opened her eyes and gazes on the emerald eyes of the captain, she leans further and blushes.

"Me? Soft? What the hell?" Syndra teased.

"Er.." Irelia fidgeted.

"Well..you ARE my playmate since back then." Syndra continued and made a slight tease. "And..probably up until now."

"How..How come you were awake on time?" Irelia nervously asked.

"My personal pillow moved so it's the sign that she is awake already." Syndra explained.

"It's already before evening so.." Irelia added, she rubs her hands to prevent herself to be frightened with her embarrassment.

"Also.. I felt something that is quite intriguing. And that thing is placed.. here." Syndra pointed her forehead.

"W-Well thats-!"

"Can I have another?" Syndra snickered and demanded.

Irelia squirmed with a deep blush to her cheeks, she can't think straight despite on how Syndra teases her so much that she can't find words to say.

"So? Will my personal assistant could do it?"

"A-Assistant? Me?"

"Well Of COURSE! You do things for my own personal pleasures, you also said you would DO anything!" Syndra declared.

"There is NO way an assistant can do those." Irelia argued.

"YOU will do A-N-Y-T-H-I-N-G." The mage insisted.

"But NOT THOSE-"

"Those? Elaborate." Syndra ordered.

"..Um. Like..Like.." Irelia fidgeted. "Like..."

The mage raised her brow and pretends to be impatient, she hides her devious smirk behind her poker face, she have planned that Irelia must say those things that she wanted for so long which is quite included to her desires.

"Time is running, Captain." Syndra reminded, she crossed her legs and impatiently taps her finger on her lap.

"U-Um.. Ngh.." Irelia blushed furiously.

"H-How can I say it when it is EMBARRASSING.." The captain covers her face with her cold hands.

"Well yes it is embarrassing." Syndra stated. "But you are such a hypocrite that you also DID that to me last NIGHT!"

"That's! Well.." Irelia gave up.

"But you enjoyed it.. don't you?" Syndra teased.

"Well.." The captain can't make an eye contact.

"You also demanded more because on how some of your memories came back as I do more.."

"..Syndra."

"Hmph.. Oh well, I can't stay long for me to persuade YOU." Syndra got up and finishes.

"You. Me. Later at night on that hill. Alone." Syndra reminded, she stretched and hovered.

The mage started to depart and is about to leave Irelia until she went back her glance at the captain.

"Be ready, because I am GOING to fetch you later. I will be back for me to prepare."

Now, Irelia is again left alone, she stared above the fleeing mage on the sky, she have wondered what could possibly the mage is talking about on a hill that is the beginning of their bond that Syndra calls. The curiosity that she have gained have reached into great heights, to show how much she is eager to know what exactly is the mage pointing, she prepared herself for the evening to come.

* * *

Only the sound of chirping crickets are heard as the dusk came, the whole mountain area is cloaked with darkness yet the illuminating spirits and magic brightened the forest. A house not far from the heart of the city which is located at the slope of the mountain; also the only thing that can be seen as awake due to its light from the inside, the houses except to this one are all asleep; though it is only the captain's room which is completely lit by a candle.

The captain is now preparing for her appointment with Syndra on a hill which she has no idea where. She combed her hair thoroughly with a soft brush that she always trusted, her dark bluish hair flowed like a blanket, the captain stared in front of the mirror and gazes at her own reflection, how she questioned herself that she have gained a certain bond with the most wanted person of Ionia whom she sees as her rival, and the truth that she have learned that she is also her childhood friend that is indeed just turned into a memory.

Now, the mage flew downwards and went straight to the captain's house, she is wearing her night gown this time, her dress fluttered and its white color that shines brightly as it is reflected the moon's glow. She now reached Irelia's house, she have seen the room that is lit up that indicates the captain has been there, she slowly opened the scaffolding and peeked inside, what she have seen made her flustered on how Irelia looked simply different today.

" _Is she grooming?_ " The mage thought.

" _Interesting._ "

She opened the scaffolding silently and sat on the edge of the window, she anticipated words that'll surprise Irelia. But she have got an idea, she saw a candle that is the only thing that brings light to the room, and it is located near the wall. She hovered around and sneak in, she uses her power to summon a soft blast of magic that made the flames worn out, Irelia jumped out with surprise, Syndra reached Irelia and hugs her behind that literally panicked the captain.

"Hm.. are you grooming for me?" Syndra whispered that brings a tease.

Irelia quickly jumped up from her seat and shoved Syndra's arm away from her.

"Don't scare me like that." Irelia snarled in whisper.

"I may be a ghost to you. Perhaps?" The mage remarked.

"If you acted like one, like you have done." Irelia replied, she sat again in front of the mage.

Irelia calms down because of the sudden anticipation of the mage, her heart beats slowly from being nervous, she grabbed her comb and uses it to her hair again, the mage watches Irelia combed her hair, Syndra slides her fingers to Irelia's hair and grasps it slowly.

"How thick and smooth your hair is." The mage criticized.

"Thank you.." Irelia quickly accepts the praise.

"You don't need to use those weird circular clips to your hair." Syndra pointed the hair ornaments that Irelia uses. "You'll look like that furry things."

"Poro." Irelia chuckled as she corrected.

"Then PORO. Or whatever they called." Syndra grunted.

Syndra grabbed the brush and combed Irelia instead.

"I can do it by myself, Syndra."

"No. I want to try it for once."

"You don't have to.."

"I HAVE to. So shut up."

"..Where is that hill that you are referring to?" Irelia changed the subject.

"Not far from the city, I guess." The mage answered while combing the captain's hair.

"I see. Is there something intriguing that you wanted me to show?"

"I will judge if ever you remember anything regardless on the location."

"Okay, I understand. My memories is somewhat a blur, so it might help."

The mage smiles as she combed Irelia's hair, her fingers slides perfectly with the brush, she suddenly remembered how her hair is offensively judged since she is a child, hers is pale and lifeless like it has nothing.

"How I remembered that you are the only one who never made false criticism to my hair." Syndra retorted.

"Oh.." Irelia got curious.

"Hmph.. Let's see if you can remember."

Syndra placed the brush and went to the window and readt to depart, she offered her hand to Irelia and faces to her.

"Come." Syndra started.

"Just a second." Irelia added, she fixes her regalia in front of the mirror.

"You don't need to do that if you are already alluringly attractive." Syndra admitted.

Irelia gasps, she stared back at the mage that is waiting for her, she blushed immediately and forgets to fix her regalia once more.

"E-Excuse me?" Irelia said.

"Just.." Syndra averted her gaze and deeply blushed. "SHUT UP AND COME ALREADY!"

Irelia moves quickly and went to the mage, her blades followed her along. The mage snatched her hand and started to float, she drags Irelia up until she feels her feet leaving the wooden floor.

"You know.. I could use my blades to fly." Irelia stated.

"Your blades are OUT with this. You. Me. Will fly together." Syndra pressured, she lifts her body along with the captain.

And then, both women flew out the window, they have grasp the wind with them as Syndra toggles her flight towards North, she gripped Irelia's hand tightly, her blush grew that she have felt a sudden excitement on reaching to the place she held dear.

Irelia is amazed on the scenery below her, the mountainous terrain mesmerizes her eyes, she have remembered how her brother loves climbing because of her father's training routine with them, those times is the one she cherish about when it comes with her family. But what about the mage's? She thought that it might be important and she just can't wait to see it for herself.

Syndra descends on a certain hill that connects with a plain, she finally touched the grass with her feet, she let go of Irelia's hands and faces her.

"So.. Have you remembered this place?" Syndra started.

Irelia admires the surroundings and let herself take the time to remember, she glances back at the top of the hill where a forest reside, the tress is illuminated with glowing magic orbs and fireflies that indicates the area is indeed magical, Ionia has areas where it can be exist with fantasies that only fiction can tell but the country itself is making the fiction to reality.

She caught a glimpse to her blades, the orb is calling her as it glowed with a faint red light, a mist formed from its core and went towards her, images played instantly to her head as a certain vision is projected to her subconscious mind, she shuts her eyes and watched the vision that plays inside her mind.

" _Maybe we should go together and stargaze later at midnight!_ "

" _That is fun! You looked terrible while you roll down!_ "

" _I should go back home soon or else father might scold me!_ "

" _Irelia, please stay.._ "

She have seen everything, the memory that happened here in this hill that both her and the mage had shared with, she massages her head because of the flashback.

"I see.. You are right. We have been here before." Irelia reported.

"Finally, you have remembered.." Syndra smiled. "So. Remember that I've pushed you off there?"

The mage pointed at the spot where it happened. She drags Irelia towards the location and stopped there.

"Here. This part."

"Yes.. I-I remember." Irelia weakly smiled with a soft chuckle as she reminiscences that scene.

"You are such a baby when it comes on flight back then, I only introduced my style in flying yet you chirped endlessly as YOU got scared." Syndra reminded, she laughed at the end of her sentence.

"Shut up. I only got nervous because you have just learned that as a beginner." Irelia crosses her arms.

"Hmph.. Just admit that YOU are scared."

"Yet I am now familiar on flying these days."

"By being a stunt woman that she feels that she is an aviator by doing it."

"Please.. Being an aviator is my hobby, so don't expect me showing off by just doing that."

"Fine. I take that, Captain."

Syndra did something that intrigued Irelia, she hovered herself and went behind Irelia, but the captain faced the mage.

"What are you doing?" Irelia asked.

"This." Syndra placed her hands on Irelia's shoulders and pushes her down towards the plain.

Both of them rolled on the inclined ground, Irelia shrieked on the action but something flickered in her mind that came from the past. She have experienced this before. As they rolled down, they have reached the end of the momentum, she breathes heavily due to the adrenaline of rolling down, but as she breathes, Syndra went on top of her and stared down at her eyes.

"Syndra..I.."

"I made sure you remembered them all.."

"I have.."

"Really? Tell me."

"We have rolled down here. Because of you."

"Heh. Why thank you."

"Come on.." The captain laughed.

"Well at least I am not a log." Syndra pouted.

"Hehe~ You are. Admit it."

"Hmph! You also did the same, Captain Fool Irelia."

"But who started it?" Irelia presses.

"But who is the one who caused me to do IT?" Syndra countered.

"Hm.. you are so bland when it comes to arguments, Syndra."

"Shut up. I am tired of having endless blabberings." Syndra finished.

Still, Irelia have opened up some of her memories that she have remembered on a certain place where she have seen things that are sparkling, she faced to the mage and spoke.

"Oh that? I remembered that as well, you are the one who invited me to stargaze." Syndra chuckled and smiled.

"Yes, I never knew I have known so much heavenly bodies as a child." Irelia admitted.

"Yet.." The mage added. "You also made me wish."

"Wish.." Irelia thinks. "Wish... Oh! That."

Irelia warmly smiled, she have remembered that time where she and Syndra shared wishes that formed a bond between them.

"I really love your wish, Syndra. So innocent and..pure but what about today?" Irelia teased.

Syndra's face went into red and got triggered. "A-ARE YOU MAKING FUN OF ME AGAIN?!"

"I wish we will be together always ~" Irelia imitated a shrill, tiny childish voice as she teased the mage more.

"Shut up!" Syndra roared in front of Irelia's face.

"Come on, that is what you said before." Irelia disdained a little.

"Shut up. Shut up. SHUT. up. SHUT..UP!" Syndra shouted as she repeated her words.

"...Fine." Irelia gave up and pouted; she made a giggle afterwards.

The mage is indeed embarrassed on how she have remembered that time she is so childishly innocent. Next, Irelia stroked Syndra's hair to calm the ashamed mage, she gazes the white, silken hair and plays it a little.

"Still..I really..love your hair so much since as a child." Irelia admitted.

The mage gasps and her mood changed from being embarrassed. She smiled and embraced Irelia as she reminisces, the fact that only Irelia who accepts her own being from head to toe, how she have remembered that time Irelia made fun of her hair that is indeed adorable and imaginative.

"Tch.. My hair as a freaking snowball? Lame." Syndra pouted.

"Yes! Oh my." Irelia laughed heartily.

"You know what? If ever I make fun of you, I am so going to enjoy it until I ran out of breath." Syndra clicked her tongue and felt offended.

"Sorry. Did I offend you?" Irelia apologizes.

"Hmph. Offended in a way that this foolish thing rambled below me."

Irelia just smiled for her to let the mage ease thr tension, to make things better, she grasps the mage's cheeks and rubs her thumbs on the soft mounds.

"Forgive me? You can make fun of me if you want to." Irelia softly stated.

The mage blushed and calmed down, she rested her face on the captain's palms and gazed deeply on the green eyes of the captain.

"I forgive no one except Irelia.." Syndra declared. "But..in exchange, you MUST do anything that I want. You made the word and I will not hold back."

"Promise." Irelia finished.

Irelia sighed and let herself relaxed on the grass, she still got nervous because on how Syndra is still on top of her.

"Syndra, you should lie beside me." Irelia recommended.

"What's this? Nervous?" Syndra leans forward and teased.

"Well.. You are still on..top of me." Irelia blushed and looks away.

"Don't like it? I could move now." Syndra teased more.

"Er..uh.." Irelia can't think straight.

"Want to know why?" Syndra asked.

"What..?"

"I could easily reward you if I am in this position." Syndra explained.

"Reward? From?" Irelia asked, she blushed again as Syndra moves closer to her again.

"From remembering me, you dense, cute, little thing." Syndra touched her forehead with hers.

Irelia got quiet and let the mage talk, she still got flustered on how things got turned like this.

"I bet you will enjoy this..reward." Syndra stared at the captain's lips.

"U-Umm.. W-well.. I.." Irelia nervously stuttered.

"Hush now."

The passion that she have tasted has again returned, the mage finally contacted her lips with the captain, slowly and surely she let her cold lips warmed up along with Irelia, now she made herself got occupied with the sensation of the kiss, she abruptly grasps the captain's hands with hers as she pushed it further on the ground, switching her lips to reposition it and completely indulged with the chaste and passionate kiss.

Syndra made a moan towards Irelia's lips and presses more. She suddenly slipped her tongue inside and touched Irelia's tongue.

The captain felt the mage's tongue wrestled hers, she slightly opened her eyes to see the mage and returned.

After few minutes, Syndra pulls out and let their essences stretched from their lips, a sign that their kiss is indeed amazing, she breathes hard and gazes on the captain's eyes with the look of seeking for more.

" _More.. I want more._ "

" _That one is indulging.._ "

" _But..this place is not suitable to do it._ "

" _I want to show her how..I want her as mine.._ "

Syndra can't control her urge and tries to resist it, but it has no use. She made several breaths and grunts on how the urge is consuming her.

"Syndra.." Irelia said as she breathes.

"Now.. Home." Syndra pulls Irelia up.

"Home." Irelia added.

"Yes. Home. Yours." Syndra gripped Irelia's clothes more.

"Room?" Irelia blankly stated. Which is most likely has a hidden tease, her eyes sparkled with desires as she soften her gaze to the mage.

"..Room." Syndra smirked, finishing the conversation as well, she just can't wait to go home while resisting her urge.

* * *

 _ **NOTE :**_

 _This chapter is too long to write but those fluffs are meaningful! Still being a tsundere, our mage is just embarrassed to our captain, and finally with Irelia's memories are remembered; In fact, the last sentences hinting on something._

 _And I have to warn everyone that the next chapter will be not just fluff but filled with love sessions. It's okay to check it out though!_


	16. Love in Lust

_**PREFACE:** This chapter contained eroticism, it doesn't affect the story to be honest; however, it includes some good fluffs to enjoy. Please skip this chapter if you are not comfortable, but yes, I know that this chapter will be a reading pleasure. Read on!_

* * *

Their feet stomped on the wooden floor as both of them kissed lavishly, Syndra pushes Irelia towards the wall, pinning her wrists as she let her soft lips pressed forcefully against the red lips of the captain, she followed her body to press it on Irelia's and let her feel warmth coming from it.

She stucked out her tongue and pushed it inside of the mouth which is pried open, ravishing the flesh that is inducing more wetness from the essences coming from it, she moaned softly as she does it, her excitement surged her stomach until it reaches down.

Irelia's mind is getting blank, her breathing is sporadic as her mouth is getting assaulted by a hungry mage. The edge of her mouth leaked some saliva as the mage sucked her tongue, passing each other's passion with a deep kiss.

Syndra pulls out her mouth and stuck out her tongue, it left a trail of saliva connected to Irelia's tongue, both of their mouths were open, telling that their kiss is indeed intense.

Leering at Irelia, Syndra gestured that tells Irelia to get ready, she now lowered herself and make a hungry lick against the exposed neck, she licked it like a cat ishing her little child with its tongue until she kissed it. Lavishly. And forcefully.

Irelia moaned a little because on how it sends electricity towards her mind, the ticklish sensation made her skin crawl, with her wrists pinned as well, the dominance is indeed amazing.

The mage didn't let any parts remained untouched, she switched kisses to the other side of the captain's neck, sucking the flesh and licking it upward towards the nape of the captain.

"Syndra.." Irelia squirmed a little, she closes her eyes. She felt how strong the mage pins her against the wall that brought her to lust.

She now reached the left ear of the captain, how ticklish it felt for Irelia as Syndra's breath touched the depths of her ear that sends instant tickling sensations until Syndra nibbles it that made Irelia want for more.

"I will make you mine.." Syndra seductively whispered. She rubs her body against Irelia that brought a pleasing friction even though her dress made rustling sounds, she tightened her grip of her hands before she let go of it and slides her fingertips down to Irelia's wrists until it reaches her chest.

Soft breaths came out from Irelia's mouth as she felt the mage's hand cupped her left breast, she felt the mage massages it gently as she included the hardened center that can be seen to her clothing. Strong sensations can be felt as it reaches every parts of her body, her skin crawled more, even the hot breath of the mage brings frenzy to her system.

Her mouth gasps after the mage attacks her two breasts, massaging them with light touches even though she is still clothed, it felt really good.

"Oh..Syndra.." Irelia quivered more, she felt Syndra rolls that hard center of her chests that stimulates her pleasure areas.

The mage smirked, she enjoys Irelia's reactions to her touch, she wanted more, in fact she wanted to hear Irelia plead to her.

Now, she attacks the captain's neck again with force, she uses her left hand to slide off the sleeve of Irelia's regalia, perfectly it falls down, leaving the shoulder parts of Irelia exposed.

Her area slightly throbbed, the stimulation of her insides kept haunting her for its own entrance, pleasure is what she needed and she will provide that. Syndra now ran her fingers to Irelia's chest downwards until it reached that sensitive part of her.

"Syn.." Irelia breathes heavily, she gasps as she felt a strong tickling pleasure came from her area.

Completely drowned with lust, Syndra rubs her hand against the area though it is covered with cloth, but it penetrated touches causing pleasure for Irelia that brought her to frenzy.

Moaning from the touch, Irelia's mouth opened, causing erotic noises that turns the mage on, with this, she teased more with her middle finger pressed on the hard center of her area.

"Yes, moan more.." Syndra teased, her face is flushed red from lust, she kept her touch going while Irelia moans more from it.

"Ah.. Syndra." Irelia gasps. She made a gaze that sends a message to Syndra.

She rubbed her own body against the staggering body of the captain, her body is half naked from the mage's assault, she kept rubbing until she matches her movements with her touch to the captain's area, she groans from the pleasure coming from it; yet Irelia's moans are fuel to her lust as well.

Now she can't resist anymore, she wants to devour Irelia as whole, to bring forth pleasure from the heat they have been acquiring.

She dragged Irelia away from the wall, giving her an aggressive kiss that shuts Irelia's consciousness before she pushes her gently on the bed and forces to open Irelia's clothes, she crawled on top of the captain while she presses her lips more. She moaned a little that indicates how she really enjoys this kind of thing they are having.

The sheets rustled, Irelia let the mage dominate her even though she have also desired to do it too; though she might demand later if Syndra's turn ended. She feels the mage's touch as her lips is heated with an intensive kiss from the mage, she also felt the mage bites her lower lip which it seeks for more pleasure.

Now. Syndra pulls out and went straight towards the neck of the captain, she licked it first and kisses it forcefully, Irelia made a pleased sigh, the sensation is ticklish. Really ticklish that it made her skin stood up with bumps.

"..How..How.. feisty you have got." Irelia mumbled.

Syndra paused and went to Irelia's ear.

"Feisty to please.." Syndra whispered.

The mage now reached Irelia's chest and slowly slides her hands on her breasts, teasing the skin with light touches that made Irelia's skin shivered.

Irelia moaned as she felt the mage's touch.

The captain felt the nonstop teasing of the mage, Syndra smirks on how Irelia is reacting to her touch.

" _I can't believe this.._ "

" _I..I have granted an access to her whole body._ "

" _She is finally mine_."

Filled with arousal, Syndra reached Irelia's neck again and forcefully plants a lot of wet kisses that made Irelia whimper for more, with massaging her chest as she kissed her respectively, the pleasure is getting soon to be intensified.

"Syndra.."

"Yes..?"

"More.." Irelia pleaded.

"Hm.." Syndra looks down on the captain, still being on top of her.

"Please.." Irelia breathes heavily as she pleads.

The mage is speechless, she have never seen Irelia being like this, being demanding for desires. Her gaze softened and soon it went into a leer. She now started to slide off the strap of her dress as her stare didn't let go anywhere beside Irelia's.

"Hmph.." Syndra snickered, she slowly slides off her dress in a seductive way that brings a tease.

The captain stared above the woman that could bring out something that is inside her, her eyes feeds on the image of the mage which is sexy yet beautiful at the same time, the moment that the mage slides off the strap like that made Irelia turned up for more.

"Are you done peeking now?" Syndra teased.

The captain didn't respond.

"Or maybe.. can't wait to feel me. Is that it?" Syndra added, she now crawls to the captain's body as her breasts slides againsts to Irelia's.

"Speak." Syndra induced Irelia to speak by rubbing her own body to create a pleasing friction that she also felt.

"..Y-Yes..Yes." Irelia closes her eyes and got blank due to the pleasure.

"Yes.." Irelia made moan which is sounded more lustful than on what she whimpers today.

The mage instantly got turned upon hearing Irelia moan like that, she blushes and do more, she wanted to hear more and more until she is completely tired out.

" _That sound.._ "

" _I never knew that she could be this.._ "

" _Erotic._."

The desires that the mage urged exploded as she can't control herself, she wanted to hear more from the captain that could satisfy her carnal desires that only Irelia could receive.

She now uses her hand and reached Irelia's thighs, giving it a light stroke on the skin that brings a shiver to the captain. She have planned to tease Irelia for her to make a voice that she have wanted to hear.

Irelia softly moaned, she squirmed in the process.

"Hmm.. I bet you are waiting for me to go further." Syndra said as she slowly slides her hands down towards that area which is itching to get pleased.

"Talk." Again, the mage moves her hand slowly.

"Do it. I don't care. I..I want to feel..Syndra." Irelia admitted, her face is more likely to have someone as being drunk of lust.

"Oh? What's this? Since when you desire me?" Syndra teased.

"You..you made me feel this way. This sudden..lust that I have gained."

"Me? Why..me?" Syndra teased more, she leans forward and gazes at Irelia's eyes while she stroke her thigh.

"Because.." Irelia finally made an eye contact that could be special.

"I love you..so much.." Irelia reached Syndra's head and pulls her down, she passionately kissed the mage with fervor just to send a deep message to her.

Syndra widened her eyes as she heard a word that is new to her, she let herself relaxed and enjoys the kiss, that moment which she have taken a like to the captain is now clear, how she have earned such lovely word that will change everything.

" _Love.._ "

" _That's it, that's the word I have been looking for._ "

" _And so, I love her too.._ "

Syndra let the passion flow and kisses Irelia more, she finally inserted her tongue to show how much she love the captain.

Those muffled sounds are heard as they both kissed ravingly intense, the sides of Irelia's mouth leaked some essence that came from her mouth because on how Syndra pushes her tongue forcefully. As she kissed the captain, she slides her hands on the abdomen of the captain, light touches that literally made Irelia shivered up to her spine, teasing the lower part of her body which is turning up her for more sensation.

Syndra pulls out her tongue and ends the kiss, and stared deeply in front of her partner. Upon seeing the captain, the look that is a result of her assault is so erotic that she can't help but to quiver, her stomach heaved a little that arouses her, she squirmed as she felt something wet below her.

" _Mm..I want her.._ "

" _Now_."

Dazed with lust, Syndra crawls further as she rubs her own body against the captain's, while she does this, she abruptly slides her hand towards the area of the captain while she used her free hand to pin her wrists on the sheets, Irelia made a moan, the sensitivity of her body is more powerful as she have grown more arousal.

"Oh!" Irelia moaned in a high pitched tone.

Syndra's mind is filled with so much arousal, she have decided to give Irelia a treatment that would shuts her systems down.

"Moan for me." The mage whispered as she let her middle finger slides inside the slit of the captain's area.

Without warning, Irelia followed Syndra's command.

A maniacal smirk plastered to the mage's lips, she never thought Irelia followed her that way, she wanted more, more that could crave her for more turns.

" _Her moans.._ "

" _So erotic_.

" _I want to hear her moan my name.._ "

Finally, Syndra rubs slowly back and forth, she felt the wetness that spreads to the captain's area the brought a slippery feeling to Syndra's finger.

Irelia moaned again, she felt the mage's finger slides ruthlessly to that flesh, continuously sliding until her area spurted some more fluid.

"Oh.. God.." Irelia mewled before she moaned at the end.

"Does it feel good?" Syndra asks then Irelia tilted her head and moaned at the side.

"Hm. I'll take that as a yes.." The mage inserted another finger, she massages the hardened button slowly with long thrusts.

"S-Synd.." Irelia gripped the sheets hard and moaned.

It isn't enough to enlighten her desires, so she now let her fingers wander deeply until she felt an opening that may be a greatest source of pleasure to the staggering woman below her. Without any permission, she thrusts slowly, deep and hard with two of her fingers, she gasps on how slippery and tight it feels to her fingers.

Now after those realization, Syndra attacks the captain; with her free hand intertwined with Irelia's hand, she slowly thrust inside while she watches Irelia's expression. Irelia tilted her head and opened her mouth as she moaned silently. With this, the mage got excited because on how free she can do without hurting Irelia, then she pushes deeply as far her fingers could reach, curling her fingers a little yet she felt something soft that brought Irelia whimper with so much pleasure.

"Tight." Syndra started. "So..tight." She pulls out her fingers and plunged it again.

Irelia moaned with spasms and stuttering, telling her that the pleasure coursed across her body.

"Hm..Irelia." Syndra smirked. "Say my name."

"Say it? Or I will end you right now." The mage thrusts faster. Irelia produced moans that are exact as the way Syndra moves.

"Say it." Syndra pursued, she kept thrusting and thrusting as she felt the walls of the caprain's tightened that tells her that Irelia is receiving excessive pleasure.

"Syn..dra." Irelia moans, she made the ' _dra_ ' high pitched with a stifle of a seductive moan as she squirms for escape on the intensive pleasuring.

Deviously, she smirked, how she loved the captain moaned her name with a tone like that, her fingers slows down and thrust in a soft way, the pace lessened as she kissed the captain for the reward, in fact she didn't want to let this end immediately.

"How..erotic." The mage seductively whispered. "I am so going to fall for you more.."

Another moan just got released from Irelia's lips as she felt the entering of the mage's fingers inside her.

At some point, Syndra have something in her mind that would bring Irelia a bliss that she'll never forget, getting up from the captain's body she crawls downwards as she reached the lower area, she heard Irelia sighed because of the lost of pleasure.

Licking her lips, she admires the area of the captain, the skin is delicate and slippery, the essences that came out from the captain is making a serious lubrication and arousal that craves Syndra, her hands gripped tight on both of Irelia's soft thighs, biting her lip as she wanted to know how it tastes like.

She made a quick glance to the captain before she makes up her move, sticking out her tongue and licks upward, softly on the peering hard part that made Irelia shudder in pleasure.

" _O-Oh..my god.._ " Irelia thought as she feels the pleasure in her.

" _Syndra.. How..How come she is good at these t-things?_ "

The mage licked slowly, up and down and stayed on that one area, spreading the fluids to make it more messy, she felt Irelia's leg twitched, which is telling her that she is indeed doing a great job.

A loud, deep moan is released from the captain. Irelia groaned before she moves her hips in a circular motion to feel the mage's tongue more.

Syndra got turned as she feels Irelia's movements, she smirked and licked harder on that center which is continuing to get hard. More fluid just came out and made everything sensitive to the captain. The captain mewled and moaned uncontrollably.

Her moans are getting more questionable, the pleasure is so good that she squirms her body, twitching every sensation that she felt as she is getting a treatment from the mage, her hand gripped the sheets hard, digging her nails on the fabric to tighten her hold because of the undeniable pleasure that continued to savage her mind.

Syndra glances up and saw Irelia's face, how come she have seen such look that brought her into frenzy, she summoned her magic and binds Irelia just to prevent her to squirm, by just doing that she now proceeds her unbearable pleasuring to the area which is begging for a release that could shut Irelia down.

Syndra moaned a little as she opened her mouth to take the hard part of the area and started to suck. The sounds in the room are filled with slurps and wet noises, Irelia's mind went blank, she can't do anything but to moan and moan for more.

The mage sucked harder again and again that made Irelia moan in high pitched.

Syndra attacks the hardened area lavishly, sucking hard and licking it fast, she even thrust her fingers inside to increase the pleasure.

"Something's.. I am.." Irelia arched her back and moaned lustfully.

The captain is squirming endlessly, Syndra knows that Irelia is about to release the bliss that would break Irelia's mind. She gripped her hold and attacks again, this time she sucked harder and harder while thrusting deeply, curling her fingers to reach out the most sensitive part inside the captain.

"Syndra.."

Finally, Irelia reached the limit and screamed, she arched her back and moaned loudly, her eyes slits upward as soon it closes, her mouth is opened thus she moaned silently with that, squirming on the mage's face, she moaned again as her climax made an aftermath.

Syndra made a last lick, her saliva made a string that connects to the hard part which she pleasured the most, she pulled out her fingers and licks it clean. The captain's state made her got aroused again, the fact that the captain opened her legs for her really turned Syndra, she got up and passionately rewards Irelia with a deep, solid kiss, removing the binds and embraces the captain.

However, the kiss interrupted with a movement that shocks Syndra, Irelia rolled over that makes her on top of the mage, kissing her in process as she ran her fingers on the mage's skin.

She teased the mage with a massage of her chests. Without a word that could possibly make a reply for the mage.

" _Goodness.. it's her turn.._ "

Moans escaped from the mage's lips as she felt Irelia's warm touch, her breasts perked up and got increase its sensitivity. Still, Irelia's massage strokes are erotic; though it is slow and gentle to make everything passionate.

"W-Why on..earth are you good at..massages?" Syndra asked, her voice stuttered as some pleasure kicks in.

"..I practically do massages since back then." Irelia answered. "Do you.. like it?"

"Abso..lutely." The mage closes her eyes and let Irelia do her thing.

"Still.." Irelia massages the mage's breast more gently in a circular motion. "It's bigger..than mine."

Syndra laughed and stroked Irelia's hair, embracing the captain while she is having a pleasing massage.

"Jealous?" Syndra teased.

"Of course not." Irelia blushed and pouted.

"Want me to let yours get bigger?" The mage teased again with a laugh.

"Syndra.." Irelia grunted, she now pressed her finger on the center of the breast.

The mage gasps.

Irelia just smirked and continued.

"Don't you like it when I am the one who does massages to you..?" The mage said.

"Why not..? I have no idea if Syndra is good at massages.."

"Hmph. Expect that I would give you a full..body massage, Irelia."

"But first.. I will be the one who will give a full body massage.." Irelia leans forward and leered at the mage.

"Full body.. means all of you." The captain seductively whispered to the mage's ear.

Excited, the mage's eyes sparkled with the adrenaline which she is waiting for. The voice that Irelia made is so low and deep that made the mage got turned, how she loves Irelia' s voice with words that are indeed alluring.

Her hand now slides the smooth abdomen of the mage and teases it, giving a tickle to the mage's body, Irelia did something that is indeed different than what Syndra did to her, she gave one of her breast a soft squeeze and licks it gently, wetting the hard center with a tongue in a circular motion, giving the mage a treatment that made her release a breathy moan.

Syndra pushes Irelia's head further while the captain do some more teases to her breast, her free hand continued its actions as she slides it upward, taking the other breast which is left behind for pleasing, Irelia gently massages the breast while attacking the other, alternately she gave the breasts a pleasing tease that made the mage whimper.

"Irelia.." Syndra moaned the captain's name.

Those moans are making Irelia do more, in fact she never expected that the most wanted person of Ionia moans for her name, her mind is so aroused, what she wanted now is to serve the mage with the pleasure she has to experience.

Starting from the chest, Irelia glances to look at the mage's eyes as she licks downward, from her breasts, to the abdomen up until her leg, with this sudden action it made the mage squirmed a little.

And then, Irelia slowly crawls upward while she slides her finger to the slit of that area, passing the hardening button which is so sensitive that it literally made the mage felt a shock of sensitivity.

"Ah..God." Syndra tilted her head as she swore because of how good it felt.

"It felt..good, isn't it?" Irelia said as she paused her movement. Her finger stayed in place at that hard part of Syndra's area.

"Tsk.. Why.. why did you STOP..?" The mage grunted.

"Why should I go further..?" The captain pressed for her to tease the mage.

"I want it.. Irelia.." The mage blankly replied, she breaths hard as she squeezed her muscles on her area to feel the captain's finger.

"Of course you need it.." Now, Irelia anticipated. "And I will provide you that.."

Slowly, Irelia slides her finger upwards on the hard part of Syndra's area, a shock of intensive pleasure came out to shuts the mage down.

Syndra moaned loudly, she really felt Irelia's finger did magic that made the pleasure intensified.

"More.." The mage demanded.

Irelia soften her gaze and proceeds to please the mage with slow, gentle yet erotic pace, she thrust her finger slowly and further with long pushes and gently slides upward to hit that spot just below on that hard center. The sensitivity of the area is so powerful that it contributed strong sensations which made Syndra mewled in ecstasy.

 _"It felt amazing that I might give in at any moment.."_

Irelia just strokes repeatedly on that hard part in a slow pace that hungers Syndra more, she have noticed that the mage wanted to go further.

Irelia wants more, she is doing good at pleasing the mage. So after with those series of thrusts, she inserted another finger and what she did is to massage the spasming walls which is slippery and sensitive.

"Irel.." The mage screamed, cutting off the woman's name as she moaned.

Irelia is surprised to see Syndra got frenzied on the pleasure.

She felt embarassed while she pleasures the mage, her fingers plunge in and out as it is soaked with lubrication from the walls of the mage's area. The moans that the mage screams makes her more aroused.

Irelia grunted, she squirmed as she felt her area heaved as well. Arousal kept surging throughout her body which it gave her an urge to do more pleasure until the mage screamed. Irelia is so jealous as if she wanted to feel pleasure with the mage.

The mage immediately reads Irelia's expression, which is seeking for more, to make a signal, she lifted her knee a little as it is being sat by the captain, Irelia squeaked on how she felt something hard below her.

"S-Syndra.. What is that..?" Irelia squirms, she felt something below her that presses her area which is giving a pleasing tease.

"Move yourself..while you please me.." Syndra instructed.

Irelia tried to match her movements to her fingers while it thrusts inside the mage. She felt the slipperiness of her area and how good it felt as she moves her hips back and forth on the mage's knee.

Syndra just can't help but to get more aroused on how Irelia moves like that, she bit her lip as she watches Irelia drown in pleasure by with her knee.

Irelia is completely dazed with the pleasure she recieves, she now started to grind her hips against the knee that gives her pleasure whenever she press her area on it, forgetting to please the mage, she continued her ecstasy by moving in a rhythmic pace.

Irelia tilted her head upward and moaned loudly, her mouth opened as she cry out for more.

"Oh..My.." Syndra whispered. She squirmed as she felt her arousal coursed downwards to her area.

"Yes..Cry for more.." Syndra ordered as she grasps Irelia's rear and pushed it further to her knee.

She mouthed 'Oh' while she moaned with her head tilted upward, the pleasure vibrated her hips up to her body, more fluid gushed on the mage's knee as Irelia grinds on it.

Irelia has no control of her desires, she immediately kissed the mage and quickly inserted her two fingers inside the wet tunnel of the mage, massaging and thrusting her fingers while it curls for it to reach a spot that would make the mage see stars.

Syndra deeply moaned inside the captain's mouth, her other leg wraps Irelia's hips and rocks her hips in a rhythmic pace along with Irelia's movements.

It felt so good that both of them, Irelia let go of her kiss and screamed, she felt the seismic vibration of the pleasure while she grinds on the mage's knee, as she does this, her fingers didn't stopped its assault, reaching that spot inside of the mage and massages it until she felt the mage whimper and twitched.

Irelia got faster with her movements, her face is so flushed red because of the intensive pleasuring that she does to herself for the mage.

" _Yes_.." Syndra thought, she felt the anticipation of her climax coming now.

Syndra tightly gripped the sheets hard, and what she felt is something that knocks her mind off, as she feels that bliss coming closer, her hands glowed purple and illuminated the room, her eyes widened and glowed more light in her pupils, what just happened is that her climax comes along with her magic, her toes curled up, her hair flutter with the wind that is caused by her magic.

While the mage is anticipating the climax, Irelia is the same, with her fingers never rested a little as it thrusts more and more, she felt herself in verge of bliss, her face is indeed red, her mouth opened as she moaned silently, what is intriguing is that her blades that is resting and floating beside the wall rumbled a little, it is sticked together with the other blades symmetrically but with Irelia's anticipation of her bliss, it started to separate and floated, the red orb glows in faint light as it kept glowing little by little.

And then.

Syndra screamed. The mage's magic discharged on her hands, the spheres orbited around them as she felt the orgasm blasted her senses. Meanwhile, Irelia cuts off by saying Syndra's name as she climaxed, suddenly her blades made a solid sound, it fell down and got separted, the red orb glows in fully red which is the same as she calls her power when she fights.

After few seconds, everything that is bound with power subdued, both of them breathes hard, sweating on how it is mind numbing for their senses. Irelia suddenly falls down on top of Syndra's twitching body, she felt Irelia's chest beating up so fast; thus she knew that Irelia felt a powerful climax that is more than what she have felt earlier.

She embraces Irelia and made her lay beside her, she gave Irelia a soft kiss that lasts up to ten seconds, Irelia finally opened her eyes, completely dazed on the second orgasm that she have felt, she repays Syndra a kiss that is deep to pass her love for the mage.

"Hmm.." Irelia breathes as she pulls out.

"T-That is.." Syndra started. "Amazing.."

"..That is.. so.. bold enough for a simple sexual activity.." Irelia spoke in between of her breaths.

"I hate you.. You felt it..t-twice." Syndra joked.

"You..made me do it." Irelia answered. "Yet..look what happened..

Irelia made a gesture towards the wall, Syndra wondered what could that be, she gasps on what happened to the blades that Irelia uses.

"It's lying on the floor.. and glowing." Syndra described. "What of it? "

"Also this.." Irelia showed Syndra her wrists, it is tainted with dark purple patch.

"What the-?"

"You have discharged your magic to me.." Irelia chuckled.

"Am I.. Poor thing.. Let me take care of you." Syndra took Irelia's wrists and kissed it.

"I must say.. you came..pretty hard..am I right.? Irelia made a bold remark and smirked.

"Well..Yes.. I am." Syndra blushed.

"I also.. did the same." Irelia instantly blushed, she nuzzled her cheeks on Syndra's hand.

"Oh..your blades felt it too.. How intriguing.."

"Still.."

Irelia leans close to the mage, she stared at the depths of those purple eyes, her expression is so gentle and welcoming. She now anticipated to take the mage's lips after she said her word.

"I really..love you, Syndra.. So much." Irelia confessed again. "Do you love me..?"

Her face flushed red, Syndra's heart skipped a beat on the words she have heard that is indeed lovely for her ears.

"Of course I DO!" Syndra raised her voice a little. "I do.. I..l-love..you."

"Hehe~ why are you stuttering for?"

"I..never said..such words before."

"But you have said it now. So you don't need to get shy for.."

"Irelia.."

"So.. again, do you love me?"

"So much.. I do love you." Syndra finally said the word.

"Yes.. She have said it without stuttering."

"Hmph.." Syndra snickered with her heart beats up from those emotions.

"Might as well, a reward for my mage?"

Syndra gasps, she blushed on that very most statement from Irelia.

"My.. mage? Huh.." Syndra smirked.

"Why not..? If I am yours, then you are mine."

"Oh.. You are so..so.. sweeter than anything in this world.." Syndra embraced Irelia passionately.

"Then, the most grumpy mage turned out to be softer than this bed.." Irelia teased, her joke is literally unexpected for the mage to hear.

"What..?" Syndra made a short chuckle.

"Come on.. I am just teasing you."

"I never knew the most resolute captain can do some cute, lame jokes on me."

"Really.." Irelia embraced the mage. "Hmm.. Now, sleep finally calls me.."

"..So..Let's sleep now. Together.."

Before Irelia closes her eyes, she made a kiss that tells good night for the mage, that would be, the last kiss for the day they have shared.

* * *

 _ **NOTE:**_

 _Honestly, this chapter is kind of fun to write, I never wrote an erotica before, I focused on passages, rather than on the dialogue, because I want the readers to imagine every sentence that are imbued with 'love'. *giggle*_

 _Also with the fact, It feels cringey if there were profane languages included, so I made sure to avoid using it._

 _Anyways, next chapter is a fresh start again, which includes the aftermath of their ordeal. Contains as serious fluff as well!_


	17. This Day with You

Chirping birds and rustling leaves, those are can be heard as the morning came, the sun finally rises from hiding behind the vast horizon, and there is one house that has brought a tranquil around it.

Inside the house were two women whom are seen as rivals together but not now, they have shared a certain bond that only the two of them know. Sleeping next together, the one with the white hair straddle the other one with the dark blue hair, both of them have long hair so it made the bed seasoned with strands of hair.

Syndra, she is the one who straddle the other, seeing it as her own pillow that could bring mellow to her slumber, her arm is resting below under her 'pillow's' neck, a free hand is placed on her body and comfortably snuggled.

Her breaths were warm and calming, Irelia is cuddled up close to the mage, the warmth of their bodies were a lifesaver while sleeping together.

Suddenly, a loud solid sound which is a cause by a bamboo pod that came from the garden telling them to wake up, Irelia squirmed a little and opens her eyes, her eyes went straight something that is questionable, her mind is still blank and asleep so she has no idea what it is.

Curious, she reached out her hand and pokes the thing ahead of her, squinting to make sure what it is.

" _What is this..? It is soft._ "

" _And kind of large.._ "

" _It has something on the middle._ "

Still intrigued, she did something that brought out the truth, she rubs it a little and something just squirmed beside her.

"You should not make..advances on someone while is..SLEEPING." A low voice echoed to her ears.

"AAHH!" Irelia jumped. She now realized it is..

"I.. I am SORRY! I-I am.." Irelia stuttered.

"Well.." Syndra reached Irelia's hands and placed it on her chest. "You could do it..again if you'd like."

"W-Wait! What? WHAT?!" Irelia screamed.

"What..what are you talking about? Irelia?"

"What is..HAPPENING?!" Irelia added.

"WHAT?!" Syndra shouts back.

"Wh-WHY I AM..?!" Irelia glances on her naked body.

"What WHY? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! Syndra snarled.

"THIS! Why..WHY AM I UNDRESSED?! Wait.. Oh.. yes.." Irelia grabbed a nearest blanket and covers herself as she blushed hardly.

The mage got shocked, she went straight to the captain and pounces her.

"Don't tell Me.. YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN?!" Syndra roared.

"W-Well! Um.. I-I.." Irelia fidgeted while she is pinned down by the mage. She closes her eyes and remembered how everything got turned last night, she blushes on that times she have experienced.

"I am TALKING to YOU! Amnesiac WOMAN!" Syndra impatiently barked.

"I.. IT'S EMBARRASSING OKAY?!" Irelia finished.

"Hmph. Don't tell me, you have forgotten everything because on how I made you feel good last night." Syndra stated, she blushes a bit as she spoke.

"Nngh.." The captain blushes deeply.

To be honest, last night is INDEED good, the pleasure that she have felt made her feel the bliss of her life, even though it is embarrassing it still is a show that brought how much they love each other.

"Do you remember how much I have dominated this body of yours?" The mage smirked and deviously leered at the captain.

"I have touched here, here, and here. Oh here too." Syndra pointed sensitive and questionable places of the captain.

"Stop it." Irelia pouted, covers her body more.

"Stop it? I never heard anything besides 'More', 'More..' More!~' from YOU." Syndra admitted, she even attempted to imitate Irelia's moaning.

"AHH..STOP IT." Irelia hides her face to cover her embarrassment."

"Yet you scream just like someone who is melting."

"Please.."

"Please. I AM JUST INDICATING HOW LOUD YOU ARE!"

"Well that's-!"

"Shut UP! You also said that you loved me!"

"That is.. the truth. I really..l-love you.."

"Hm? I can't hear you."

"I love..y-you."

"What? Did your voice died out because on how you screamed my name as much as it looks like I've poured hot tea across this.. body?" Syndra slides her hands and teased Irelia's skin a little.

Irelia made a comeback as she argues back at the mage.

"Yet you also discharged some magic on me as you give in. The proof is here.." Irelia slyly remarked as she showed the magic burn of her wrists.

"YOU-! W-Well." Syndra blushed hard and squirmed a little.

"How come you are far more hungry than I do? You even locked your legs to me." Irelia made a bold statement that shuts down Syndra.

The mage got silent, she uses her thoughts to communicate to herself.

" _Well..it..it felt good and amazing and I can't help but to feel more._ "

" _This conversation is disturbingly.. dirty._ "

The mage thought of words that could describe their ordeal last night.

"Hmph. Do you think I am the only one? YOUR BLADES also love me." The mage smirked.

"O-Oh.. That. Well, kind of." Irelia stuttered.

"I never knew your blades can FEEL it too." She runs her fingers on Irelia's abdomen and slides upward.

"Hm.. Maybe my power could please yours if we are..sensual enough.." The mage whispered, it has a tease that made Irelia shiver.

"You. Me. Your blades. My power. What do you say? Hm?"

"That's..absurd. We can't tell if they feel it anyway.."

"Oh! So YOU want only between US. Heh.."

Irelia shuts her eyes and anticipated to say her word.

"Y-Yes.." Irelia only spat a word.

Smirking to the person below her, Syndra started to give Irelia a tease by doing some light touches across her body. Immediately, Irelia halted her and shrieked, she grabbed the pleasing hand and made it stop.

"What?!" Syndra got interrupted.

"It's morning." Irelia flatly replied.

"So what?" The mage pressed.

"Well..they might..hear."

"Hmph. Don't you want to get energized this morning? I knew you have this..WORK today."

"Energized?! By doing that?!"

"Why not? It will be..great."

"W-Wait!"

Syndra now proceeds to tease Irelia more until she squirmed and begged to stop.

"S-Stop..!" The captain moaned.

"I..am not listening." The mage continued her teasing movements. She now plants a solid kiss to the captain's neck.

Before things will get..turned, Irelia forces herself to grab Syndra's cheeks and squeeze it hard, the mage's face turned into a squished deformation which she really liked.

"Ok. STOP." Irelia halted.

"Whhat the. Youu are..intherupting mee.." The mage said as her cheeks made her words muffled.

"Heh..Heehehe~ How adorable." Irelia smiled and chuckled, she massages the face of grumpiness and squeezes it.

Blushing, Syndra gazes down on how Irelia is so charming when she is happy, somewhere inside her is a warm smile that brightened her day.

" _Hmph.. Might as well let her off this time.._ "

" _She is so cute.. So..cute._ "

"Hm, I will let you off this time, probably I would save it for the night.." Syndra embraced Irelia instead.

"Hm..Thank you."

Irelia snuggled close, she felt the warm conduction of the mage's body, her arms wrapped around the mage's, comfortably and leisurely.

"You're the best.." Irelia said as she made a smile.

"Hmph. Of course I am. I am the best and powerful." She stroked Irelia's head and answered.

Irelia spoke while they leisurely enjoy each others' company, in fact the day is supposedly her duty for work, breaking her hold, she faced the mage.

"Syndra." Irelia called.

"Yes?" The mage quickly responded.

"You know, I have duty today. I have to leave before 10 a.m." Irelia said. "My duty will ends at the evening.."

"Then I will wait for you to come back home." Syndra replied. "What do you say?"

"But, I want you to do what you want for today, there is no way you could wait for me doing nothing."

"Right." The mage finished. "I would DIE doing nothing so it makes sense."

Irelia made a smile and grasps the mage's cheeks, she gave it a soft, warm kiss and whispered to the mage.

"Remember, I am always right here." She reminded. "I am willing to welcome you as my family, Syndra."

"You..you would see me..as your f-family?" Syndra blushes.

"Silly, I have already proved it." Irelia leans forward and made her nose touched the mage's.

"Remember how much I have said that I have loved you?" Irelia said.

"Well..yes.. I love you too.. so..much." Syndra blushes, she fidgeted as she said those words.

The mage gazes at those emerald orbs which gives a passionate feeling to her, Syndra smiled on the thought Irelia sees her as one of her loved ones, the heart that beats fast as she heard such lovely words from the captain.

"Hmph.. Then you better take care of me." Syndra smirked. "I am NOT going to forgive you if didn't."

"Why would I? I could always feed you during mealtimes."

"Oh! ..Really? You..You would FEED me?"

"Hehe~ Of course."

"..Irelia." Syndra soften her gaze and snuggled more towards the captain's body.

"How come..you are so sweet? I am so going to fall for you more if you are acting like this way." The mage embraces Irelia passionately.

"Sweet? Or do I taste sweet?" Irelia smirked and chuckled.

The tease brought the mage gasp, she leered at the captain and pounces her as she made her way on top.

"Yes.. You ARE sweet. So sweet that I could crave for more.." Syndra said in a tone that could bring turns that may go further. "Perhaps you could make my mouth water because on how sweet you are."

"Come on.. stop talking like this." Irelia made a nervous chuckle as she blushed hard.

"Hm? Who caused me to say these things?" Syndra teased more.

"..Well." Irelia gave up, her expression tells that she is admitting the fact she is the one who caused everything.

"Oh Irelia.." Syndra cuddled Irelia and whispered. "How come you are..so..cute?"

"How come you are so clingy?"

"Of course, I am. I want to feel Irelia more.."

"Seriously.." Irelia giggled a little and spared some time to idle with the mage's warmth.

"Oh well, I guess we could spare minutes for us to prepare." Irelia sighed and changed the topic.

"Likewise. I still have.. things.. to do today." Syndra replied and went back cuddling the captain.

And then, after few minutes of their leisure time, they have prepared for the day, Irelia made breakfast that Syndra loves: the typical riceballs, toast and a bowl of soup, made her meal simple and energizing. Now, Irelia held Syndra's hand for her to exchange a goodbye to the mage before she will go to work, what the mage replied is a quick, chaste kiss to the captain, the smile that Irelia released is filled with tranquility as she expresses her love for the mage, she watches the mage leave her grasp and let go of her hand, both of them waved and separate their ways.

* * *

"Captain!"

"Yes?"

"We have received reports about the construction of the buildings from the North, it seems they need funds for the materials."

"I see, please tell the Duchess that I would set an appointment for the brief meeting."

"Yes, Captain!"

The door closes that literally made Irelia got serious, the problem she has been taking care of is that the funds of the Council are in need today, after the Noxus's army and mercenaries attacked last few days ago, more civilians are hostiled, some of them are afraid to go further deep through the forests, and most of them are relying the safety of their lives to the Council.

She scribbled her signature as she signed a transcript for the meeting, she sighed deeply on how things have gotten today.

However, she jumped quickly as she heard a loud siren from the outpost, leaving her door open as she ran towards the grounds, all civilians and soldiers are present and they are looking up to the sky.

"What's going on?" Irelia commanded on a near soldier.

"Captain." The soldier hesitated. "Look."

Above the sky is someone she is familiar with, the features of the being floating above made her heart skipped a beat, her eyes widened that the person that is floating is none other than the mage.

"It's the Sovereign!" The soldier whispered. "She has been staying up on air looking for something."

"What? L-Looking for something?" Irelia made sure the soldier is telling the truth so she glances up to see the mage.

Indeed, the mage is looking for something as she looks down on the ground with the sea of people. She have seen Irelia looking at her, and this made her blush a bit, in fact her motive is not to see the captain but something that she has to clarify about.

"Found you." Syndra muttered.

With the swift of her hand, she grabbed a civilian in a nauseating motion, she lowered her altitude to reach the civilian and rudely shouted at him.

"A-AHHH! Put me down!" The man screams.

"Where is it?" Syndra asked.

"W-What?!" The man screamed back that infuriated the mage.

"Don't YOU dare raise your voice in front of ME!" Syndra growled.

All civilians were shocked on what they have seen, some of they panicked on the situation of the man. Irelia is about to rescue the man but Syndra's magic stopped her.

"Hm? No no. Stay out of this.. Plaything." Syndra warned.

The soldiers gasp on the name that the mage called for Irelia.

"Plaything..?"

"What the..?"

Irelia hides away her blush, the name is more than just a name, it embarrasses her and averted herself away.

" _Syndra!_ "

" _Why on earth did you call me with that ridiculous name!?_ "

" _T-This is embarrassing..!_ "

" _What if they would found out between us?!_ "

One soldier shouted back followed by some other people.

"Our captain is not a plaything!"

"She is more than that! How dare you!"

All civilians ranted and rallied to the Sovereign which they are all against to the mage. Unfortunately, the mage got annoyed and blasts magic to them that sends them back away from her.

"Stay away, Fools. I have some business to attend to, so SCRAM!" The mage roared.

Irelia sighed because on how the civilians didn't deduced the issue about the name, she now focused on the mage's motive of visiting suddenly.

" _Thank goodness, they are clueless.._ " She sighed in relief.

" _Yet, Syndra visited again without any warning._ "

" _What is she up to?_ "

Back to the mage, she grasps the man's collar and spats rudely.

"Where is it?!"

"Ahhngg! Let go!"

"Like you THINK I am going to free you."

"Put me-"

"I said. Where. Is. IT!?"

"What!?"

"The order! I HAVE WAITED FOR IT!"

"Oh! T-That.."

"PATHETIC! You call yourself a businessman?! I have waited for it at least 3 hours!"

"That's-!"

"You said you WILL deliver it within one hour! LIAR!"

"I-I am sorry-! T-There is a problem with it!"

"HMPH! YOU ARE MAKING ME INFURIATED!"

What Irelia heard are screams and scolds from the mage, she heard the things that the mage is portraying, she have wondered what could the item that the mage ordered.

"IDIOT! YOU'VE WASTED MY TIME!" Syndra snarled rudely.

"I-I will send delivery right away! I-I-I will PERSUADE the company to send it now!"

"Do it. Make sure I WILL retrieve it HERE!" She gestured by pointing downwards that tells the man to do delivery as soon as possible.

The mage placed the scared man on the ground, crossing her arms and waited on air. The man scuttles away and took his phone, he turned on the loud speaker because on how loud his surroundings is.

"H-Hello? This is the manager of the.."

Without knowing, the mage grabbed the phone with the magic, she is the one who answered the line.

"Manager of the Floating Fortress."

"Manager.. of.. come again?"

"Are you deaf? I said that CLEARLY!"

"I-Is this the manager.."

"Silence! You are the one who sells that item, right? SO WHERE IS IT?!"

"Y-You are the..! WHAT have you done to the manager?!"

"Oh him? He is with my Little Thing's soldiers so."

"Little thing..?"

"Oops. I apologize. Phone man."

"Please tell us what happened to him."

"SHUT UP! JUST TELL ME WHERE IS THAT THING I HAVE ORDERED!"

"Oh..I. I AM sorry! We-We are taking care of it right away, we sincerely apologize to your inconvenience.. Miss."

"Make SURE I would RETRIEVE IT NOW! If the item didn't make it within 30 minutes, I WILL DISPOSE THIS PATHETIC MANAGER OF YOURS!" The mage made a threat.

The civilians gasps with horror, some of them got feared and scampered away, some of them got pitied on the man, but only one person reacted differently, in fact she is enlightened on what happened, Irelia hid her chuckle as she looked down.

" _Really.._ "

" _I shouldn't be laughing but I find it entertaining._ "

Someone pats her shoulder and sighed, Karma and some other champions went beside her, their eyes are all ahead above the mage.

"Irelia, what's going on here?" Akali asked.

"Syndra." Irelia flatly replied.

"Hmm.. Seems she is having a hard time." Ahri remarked.

"Yet she only made a threat in a phone line than on our people." Karma concluded.

"It seems she has something she hasn't retrieved via delivery." Irelia made an opinion.

"Delivery? The Sovereign is making orders?" Karma asked.

"Well, I say it is. The man she have threatened is a businessman. Might as well extract truth from him now." Irelia finished.

The captain went towards the man, his state is pitiful, his eyes were in tears as fear creeps on his spine. Irelia crouched and pats the man to make him feel better.

"Hello, I am the Captain of the Guard, you are safe now." Irelia warmly stated.

"C-Captain! I-I don't know what to do!" The man mewled.

"Could you state your occupation and details on what happened?" Irelia asked.

"I-I am a businessman from Demacia, I migrated here because of the demand of our items that are popularized by many.." The man stated. "But.. until that..that witch called the post to make orders.."

"Please, refrain calling the mage as a witch." Irelia coldly reminded. "Now. Please continue."

"Sincerely I apologize.. Captain." The man said.

"Don't mind. Now speak. What is the mage ordered?"

"She ordered a dress.."

"A..dress..?"

"Yes.. a dress which is suitable for nighttime."

Irelia gasps on what she have heard, she have remembered that Syndra gave her a dress one time.

"Ah!" The man pointed ahead.

There is a courier that came right on time, hurriedly it goes, it stopped in front of the man.

"Sir, d-delivery!" The delivery man cried. He took the box from the inside as he breathed air.

Suddenly, the box floated as magic took it, all people including the Champions gasps on how the mage quickly unwrapped the box. The box is lashed with force from the mage's strength and is thrown below, Syndra holds the dress; yet it is two dresses which she held upward as she admires the frills and straps of the clothing.

"Yes..YES. This will make her look good." Syndra mumbled. Smirking on how she imagines Irelia wearing the dress.

Below the mage is Irelia who blushed intently, she heard the mage's words as she averted her gaze.

"Two dresses? Is that too much for her?" Ahri wondered.

"I bet she wore that for at least two nights and so on." Akali concluded.

"Still, the dress looks sexy..Hmm." Ahri made a leer as she wondered.

Those cat-like eyes went straight towards Irelia, Ahri silently sneaks behind her.

"Sneaking won't help Ahri.." Irelia quickly deduced.

"Aw.. How boring." Ahri pouted. She pounces Irelia behind and teased her. "If only you wore that dress that Syndra ordered, I bet you'll look so.. beautiful."

Blushing, Irelia squirmed and tried to free herself on the fox's grasp.

"Ahri! Please.."

"Aww..Irelia.. What if that dress is for you?"

"W-What? No.. Impossible. Syndra ordered a dress for me?" Irelia pretended.

"Hmmm.. You are no fun.. Irelia." Ahri drooped her ears and pretends to be sad.

However, Syndra glanced back the captain and the Champions, she saw how Ahri went close to Irelia; though she saw the captain is uncomfortable, she gripped the dress and grunted.

"How..dare that mutt touch my Irelia.." She whispered as she gritted her teeth.

She collected her power and made a blast that knocks the people away, but the Champions were unaffected at some point, of course except for Irelia herself, in fact, they were moved away from the distance of the captain.

"What is that? She just blasted us!" Akali grunted.

"Looks like Irelia handled that kind of power now." Karma concluded.

"Of course, I heard she fought Syndra most of the time.. Am I right?" Ahri stated.

Irelia sighed and facepalms, she quickly understood Syndra by judging how she blasted Ahri and the others.

" _Seems that she knocks Ahri away from me._ "

" _I bet she is saying that Ahri must stay away from me._ "

" _Her possessiveness is getting worse than before.._ "

Then, Syndra lowered herself and took out a bag of gold. She made a distance away from the people whom she disgusts.

"Here you FOOL." Syndra throws the bag of gold on the man. "Next time, do your job well or else I will decide your sobering future!"

"Ahh.. AHH!" The man screamed, he took the bag and scuttles away because of fear.

"And you.." Syndra faced the captain. "As usual.. at night.

Syndra made a wink to Irelia as she lifted herself and flew away from the grounds, Irelia is dumbfounded and speechless, she instantly blushed on how the mage grabbed her attention.

"Ahem.." Irelia coughs. "Alright.. The mage is gone. Please return to your designated activities, people." She declared towards the people.

They now hastily went back to their activities, Irelia went close to the Champions to see how the are well.

"We are fine.. I am glad that the Sovereign didn't caused any damages." Akali said.

"She is still the same as ever.." Karma sighed. "I guess everything is alright now, I should return to my office."

"Karma, I have established a meeting today, have you recieved my notice?" Irelia stated.

"Yes, I have, I will be waiting at the meeting room."

The Champions bowed and went to their respective destinations, Irelia is the last one who enters the Council as she went straight towards the meeting hall.

* * *

Syndra stopped by in a nearby forest in which her fortress is located above and where she could be alone, she gazed down on what she have been holding, the dresses that she have ordered. She is excited to wear one; also to see Irelia wear one as well.

As she held up the dresses up close to her face; almost nudging it, she felt a dark energy that made her familiarize. Of course she didn't mind because this energy came from one of her acquaintances.

"Hm.. Never seen you been here before." Came from a low, metallic voice nearby.

"I just stopped by, and I should be the one who is saying that to you. Zed." Syndra replied while loving the softness of the dress.

"Hmph. I have to take a look at someone from the city."

"And I presume it is someone that you used to know?"

"None of your business.." Zed caught up off guard from that answer.

Syndra hummed a little as she found some information from the ninja's motive.

"And I have seen you having fun with their captain." Zed crosses his arms and idled.

"Well yes, she is..fun." Syndra soften her voice; somewhat filled with desires at the end of her remark.

"Don't tell me you got yourself working with her." His voice has coldness behind it.

"Hmph. She is working with me." Syndra corrected.

"What?" Zed gasps.

"As..my own." Syndra ended with a snicker, even though it can be seen as mischievous.

Zed have got the real meaning behind that, which it gives him an unknown feeling from the mage; despite he knew that Syndra is not a type for further relationships to other people because of her past, and finally he sighed in relief that the mage indeed lowered her caustic personality due to the fact Syndra is learning now. Perhaps he may have thanked for that someone who bent the mage's feelings.

And then, he thought at first that the mage might've been working with the council else their alliance is worthless.

"Don't you dare thinking that I WORK with those fools." Syndra barked, as if she read Zed's thoughts, she made a menacing glare at Zed.

"I just thought it might be a possibility. I apologize." He became apologetic because he knew he pressed wrong buttons that he triggered the mage.

And after that, Syndra huffed and went back nudging the dress, Zed saw this and got intrigued.

"What is that?" Zed questioned, he have tried to peek a little.

"Only women can see." Syndra huffed. "Interested? Perhaps you wanted to try?" She ends up snickering on how ridiculous would Zed look like if he tried dressing a feminine clothing.

"What?" Zed got the joke. "Why would I? I am a man!"

"Uncomfortable? Ha!" Syndra laughed. "Perhaps your shadow can do it. Or maybe.."

Syndra made a thinking expression, and the ninja is slightly horrified as he almost sniffed the ridiculous idea from the mage.

"I don't like this." He murmured.

"Of course you DON'T." Syndra smirked. "You came just right in time. Why don't you release that shadow of yours and I'll show it how it is properly used?"

"What?"

"What? Do it. Or maybe you are scared?"

"Just what are you implying to do?"

"This!" Syndra shoved the dress, placing in front of Zed's frame; likely measuring the dress' hem along with his armor.

"What is this." Zed snarled, he squinted his red eyes, glaring at the mage.

"You are perfect for dress up, try it!"

"I said I am a man!" Zed hurriedly calls his shadow, summoned a portal that consumes his energy and instantly vanished. What a shame.

"He escaped, how weak." Syndra got disappointed. "Oh well." She now lifted herself and flies above towards her home.

* * *

Completely alone inside the fortress, Syndra leisurely admires the dress while she lays down on her bed, she holds the dress above her as it glows with a faint color due to the light from the outside.

"How lovely." Syndra mumbled. "I can't wait to see her wearing this."

The dress is indeed beautiful, its strap is surrounded with frills and silk, the body of the dress falls perfectly much as like a silken cloth, the fabric is well made with soft nylon which is giving the wearer a comfort that'll make her sleep entirely at night.

"Oh..Irelia.." Syndra hopes for the captain.

She jumped up from laying down, she grunted on how the time is running slow.

"This STUPID time is taking SO long! I want the day to end, right NOW."

The mage tantrums, the sheets is a mess as she moves uncontrollably, she got up and took the book for summoners on the shelf, her urge of seeing Irelia is in high levels; in fact she is so impatient.

Quickly, she summoned the orb and instantly projected the image of the captain. Irelia is in a meeting with the elders, she heard that she speaks for the funds and materials for something, it really bores Syndra more.

"Hm.. Meetings. Not interesting.." Syndra sighed. "Come on.. End your work already.."

She had nothing to do but to let the time ticks in every single second, she lay down on the bed, leaving the orb floating in space.

But as soon she idle, she remembered everything that happened last night with Irelia, a mischievous smirk made its entrance, every image she remembers were all Irelia's reactions on how she expresses to the mage. The pleasure she had felt is so enjoyable, not denying how Irelia's voice is one of her favorites, and the reason she crave for more.

"Mmm.." Syndra smirks as she licked her lips seductively. She placed her finger on her lower lip and presses it.

"How I love our..intimate encounter." Syndra softly lowers her gaze. "And..how we..are sexually sensual.."

Daydreaming the events is what the mage is doing, her heart beats up fast as she remembered everything, blushing and completely distracted with her thoughts. She didn't know that she is wasting time, so she got up and shakes her head to remove the distractions inside her mind.

"Should I visit her? Or.."

A devious plan came up to her mind, she immediately took a small bag and placed some of her clothes and vanities, she fixated her look; though her attire is her usual purple regalia with a mantle.

She now went straight to the edge of the landmass, locking away her home yet she is the only one who lives there.

"Surprising her would be plausible.."

Then, she flew down towards Irelia's home. As she reached the house, she went directly on the garden where it is open most of the time since it is covered by a one feet bamboo wall, she opened the scaffolding and went inside, it is much like trespassing but she knew that she is one of Irelia's family now.

"Sorry for intrusion.." Syndra said. "I am here to surprise my Little thing so.."

Now, the time struck at 4 p.m., Syndra felt excited, she immediately prepared tea for Irelia, waiting as she sat comfortably on a cushion near the small table.

"Not bad. I should make tea often." Syndra criticized.

Finally, she heard the door made some clanking noises, Irelia is now at home, she entered the house and fixes her boots, flipping her long, thick, dark blue hair as she strolled on the living room until she saw something that flickered her eye. She saw a sphere which is so familiar, she glanced immediately and noticed Syndra drinking tea leisurely.

"Syndra?" Irelia went towards the mage.

"Good Evening.. Irelia. Have a seat." Syndra invited.

"Really.." Irelia sat beside the mage. "Why are you here? I thought you are having some minor work inside your home?"

The mage poured tea for the captain.

"I just can't resist seeing you, this ridiculous time is slow." Syndra admitted.

"Oh.." Irelia blushed and chuckled. "Well.."

"Hmm? Why is that? Delighted to see me?" The mage teased.

"Kind..of." Irelia fidgeted.

The mage smiles as she heard the captain being honest with her, she scoots beside Irelia and embraces her tightly.

"Hm.. Is my Irelia embarrassed?"

"No.. I am just.. I didn't expect that you came here.. I have plans to visit you today after I am done with my work."

"R-Really?! Oh.. I should have waited for you."

"Don't mind that, I am glad that you came, Syndra." The captain smiled.

"Mmm.. Well.." Syndra pointed her bag that is placed on the floor. "I am going to stay here for the night."

"Make yourself home."

Irelia leaned and rested her head on the mage's chest, she felt so warm on how the mage embraces her. To be honest, she is really tired after the meeting for the funds, her ears ringed from the voices from the elders that are truly irritating, but her mood eased as she felt the mage's touch, she is so grateful that Syndra is the one who is dedicated to visit her not denying that they were both rivals from the past.

"Syndra.." Irelia called.

"Hm? Yes?" Syndra replied immediately.

Irelia embraced Syndra gently as soon it became comforting, giving the mage a slow kiss on her cheek.

"I love you.."

The mage gasps and smiled, she returned a kiss, not on the cheek but on the captain's lips.

"I love you.. too. So much."

Irelia chuckled, she loves how the mage say those words that were unfitting for her personality.

"Finally, you can say that without hesitating."

"Hmph. Only for Irelia, I do."

"Hehe~ Such greedy mage you are.."

Irelia nuzzled her cheek on the mage's neck which it gave a tickling tease to her.

"You are really like that furry- P-Pooro, I mean.." Syndra stuttered.

"Poro. Silly.." Irelia laughed.

"Hmph. So what if it is a Poroh, Pooro or Po-, AH! Damn it."

"You are so close of calling them furry things again."

"Well, WHAT are they anyway? They are furry so they ARE meant to be called as furry things."

"We all know that they are furry but they have a name." Irelia corrected.

"I don't care. They are furry so they HAVE to be called as Furry Things!" Syndra persuaded.

"Oh well.." Irelia laughed. In an adorable way.

"Hmphh.." The mage grunted, she knew that Irelia is laughing at her but in a way of adoring the mage's beliefs.

Then, their tea time went well, they made conversations that were fun and worthy, Syndra still embraced Irelia even though Irelia can't move her limb because on how the mage tightly do the hugging.

After few minutes, Irelia drags Syndra along to the dining area and made her sit, she gestured that the mage has to wait for the food to come since it is already dinner.

"Syndra, what would you like for dinner?" Irelia asked happily.

"You." Syndra bluntly stated as she smirked.

Irelia coughed and blushed hard, she repeated again.

"No.. Well.. what food would you like.. I mean?" Irelia bashfully asked again.

"I said. You." Syndra said, grunting on how Irelia is repeating things again.

"Syndra. I will cook dinner so.. you have to tell me what food that you wanted to eat.." Irelia pouted, her blush didn't wore off.

"Hmph.. Why? You can't say that you can be a food to me?" Syndra pressed again with a tone of possessiveness.

Irelia is getting impatient to cook dinner for Syndra but the mage herself is pressing teases for her, she now coughed again and made words that shuts Syndra down.

"I will be a food for you. In. Bed." Irelia boldly stated.

"Oh! So.. you admitted it." The mage remarked, there is a hint of redness to her cheeks as she heard such words that are intriguing from the captain's lips.

"Probably.. I will be a serving dessert for you if you will tell me what food that you wanted to eat. Right now." Irelia straightforwardly stated.

Syndra got excited immediately as she heard that, she quickly thought of food that both her and Irelia would eat for dinner.

"Perhaps a hot pot would be great." Syndra smirked as she ordered.

"Oh! I see, that will be nice! I will be right back." Irelia claped her hands as a sign of delight, she went inside the kitchen and proceeds to cook.

Syndra rested her cheeks with her palms as she waited, how she loved Irelia serves her well for her daily needs such as food, comfort, wants and needs, but what she love is that Irelia sees her as one of her family that she takes care much than on what she is having, she blushed as she knew that Irelia really loves her so much that it could possibly end forever.

" _She really does great things for me, I could live here with her.._ "

" _How.. lovely if that happen._ "

" _But. This place can be annoying though some Ionians came here._ "

" _Or.. maybe not, she lives alone. I want to accompany her all the time without making her to feel isolated.. just like me._ "

" _Still.. only this house of hers is the safest haven that I could stay in the middle of this stupid, pathetic country that is ran by those putrid elders._ "

She deeply thought of those things while she waited, shaking her head to remove those thoughts, she found something that'll bring her curiosity. A book that is lying next to a desk just only near at the sliding door, she took the book with her magic and opened it.

Pictures of the family stumbled in front of her eyes, the little Irelia that she have seen is so undeniably young and fresh, Irelia is holding a basket filled with tea leaves while her father is smiling next to her, how she felt a solid sting to her heart that Irelia today is now emotionally unstable whenever she is alone.

She flipped the page and saw some more pictures of her, she have seen Irelia holding a knife and made some practice on a mannequin.

" _She is really trained with blades at the early stage._ " Syndra thought.

As she flipped the next page, one picture that grabbed her attention made her stop, she glanced at the picture where Irelia is wearing a traditional regalia with her hair tied up in a bun, the background of the picture is at night, filled with bright colors and lamps, she deduced that it is the day of a festival.

"How. Cute.." Syndra admires the photo. "How I wish I could see her wearing like that in a festival."

Now, her nose is invited with a savory smell that made her moan because of how it is delicious, she put away the album and fixated herself on the chair.

"Hot pot for the Sovereign." Irelia said with a smile, she now placed the boiling hot pot on the table.

"Heh. What are you. A waitress?" Syndra chuckled.

"Probably?" Irelia now removes her ponytail that made Syndra stare at her.

"No! Don't!" Syndra halted.

"What?"

"Your ponytail. It works well.. on you."

"Oh.. T-Thank you." The captain blushed.

"Yet we are the same." The mage flipped her hair as it is pony tailed too.

Now Irelia opened the hot pot, the fumes of delicacy were now evaporated, Syndra gasps on how it looks so delicious. Her stomach grumbled and it really made a sound that can be heard.

"Hmm.. My child is getting hungry." Irelia teased.

"C-CHILD?! I AM NOT!" Syndra pouted.

"Sit here. I will feed you." Irelia offered.

Syndra quickly sat beside Irelia with excitement, she embraced the captain and nuzzled her cheeks on her head.

"Hmm.. feed me. Servant." Syndra snickered.

"Servant? What is that?" Irelia chuckled.

"Okay, a maid, perhaps so?" The mage corrected.

"No, I am not." Irelia countered, she took a spoon to scoop contents to her bowl.

"No? Then.. what are you?" Syndra wondered.

"Your.." Irelia paused, she instantly blushed.

"Your?" Syndra asked as if she is so clueless.

"Y-Your.." The captain squirmed with shame. "Well.. y-you know.."

"Hmph." Syndra got the word and smirked, she placed a peck to the captain's cheek. "Cute.. it is written on our relationship."

Irelia just blushed and got silent. She can't say it because on how embarrassing that it literally made her speechless.

"W-Well! Let's have dinner now."

"Alright then, my little thing.."

Several minutes have passed, they have finished their wonderful dinner with a Hot Pot, Irelia is in charged of cleaning dishes while Syndra volunteers to help arranging the utensils and the plates, the mage is so delighted on this activity that she had never done before but Irelia insists that she has to do the activity by herself.

"What? You don't want MY help?" Syndra gasps.

"I would love to but I want you to have your own leisure." Irelia replies. "Besides, this will take minutes and I will do it as fast as possible."

"Hmph!" Syndra grunted.

Irelia sighed, it makes things difficult whenever Syndra is stubborn, but a plan came up to her that would interest the mage. She calls Syndra and ordered her to fill the tub with warm water.

Immediately, the mage's eyes sparkled with excitement, she knew that their next activity will be bathing, gasping on the most interesting order from Irelia, she scuttled away by floating.

"Her energy went up from that? I don't like this.. She must've planning something while w-we bath." Irelia blushed.

Shaking her head, she went back cleaning the rest of the plates that are needed to get cleaned.

Syndra hummed with a rhyme as she fills the tub with warm water, the bathroom is not bad, there were enough of space that'll make bathing comfortable. The sound of running water is the only sound of the room and her voice, completely happy on the result of persuading Irelia to help her.

"We.. will finally bath together." Syndra mumbled.

"This will be fun.."

Then, Syndra remembered that she has something that she had bought earlier, the dress she have ordered went to her mind. Quickly she went, she snuck outside the bathroom to make her way towards the room where she is about to stay which is none other than Irelia's room, she went for her bag and took out dresses for her and Irelia. Smirking on the process, she went back to the bathroom to prepare towels and other things like bathing vanities.

After that, she sighed as she finished filling the tub with water, getting excited to take a bath, she immediately undress and wrapped herself with a soft towel, the towel is kind of small for her since Irelia size is that normal, thus the towel perks up her cleavage; although the towel is that small, her thighs are not much covered up.

"What the.. this towel is too small for me." Syndra sighed, she went to the mirror to look for herself. "Hm.. Not bad. I look good."

To be honest, the towel made her sexy, snickering on how she looks, she took a small chair and waited for Irelia, her plan is to drag the captain immediately as she felt her mana pass by.

Irelia just finished cleaning up the dishes and took a seat for her to relax, it is just ten minutes that she have taken in cleaning. She have wondered why the mage took so long, so she went to the bathroom to check until a force drags her in with a purple aura which it creates an arm-like bind.

She shrieked as she is dragged in, her blades didn't make it and got locked outside the bathroom. Gasping on what could be the cause of this sudden action, her eyes widened as she saw Syndra's body wrapped in a small towel.

"That is my towel back then when I is a child, Syndra." Irelia remarked.

"W-WHAT?!" Syndra gasps. "So that's WHY!" She pointed areas that are not mostly covered by the towel.

Irelia went to the closet and took a new towel, she shoved it to Syndra and averted herself.

"Here."

The mage took the towel and grunted, unwrapping herself to and use the new one.

"How come you are excited now? I only tasked you have to fill the tub." Irelia said.

"The water is inviting me, and I can't let that slip by." Syndra answered.

"I see. Wait here, I have to prepare clothes."

The mage halted while Irelia makes her way outside, she stopped her movements by blocking the exit.

"What's wrong?"

"I have prepared EVERYTHING so there is no need for you to go." The mage pushes Irelia towards the room.

"Really? How considerable." She smiled and let the mage take her.

Now, as the mage took the prepared towel for Irelia, she smirks as a another plan struck her.

" _How does it feels if she would bath me?_ "

" _Or.. how about we enjoy ourselves together on the tub?_ "

" _Then I will make her wear this dress that I had bought earlier._ "

Afterwards, she went beside Irelia and tugged her clothes, telling her to remove it.

"Undress." Syndra ordered.

Irelia gasps on the order, her blush came in as she followed it. She slides her regalia smoothly from her shoulders, it fell down perfectly that it made the mage to ogle the captain's body once again.

Then, she wraps Irelia with a towel, dragging her towards the bathing area.

"Before that.." Irelia paused. "I have to brush my teeth."

Irelia went straight towards the sink, it has a built-in mirror in front of it, there is also a shelf that hold some cleaning vanities like brushes, some cloth, emergency kit and bathing supplies.

She took her brush and lathers toothpaste, she started to brush her teeth while the mage watches her. Immediately, Syndra went to the rack where she places her things, she took her brush and went beside Irelia.

"Here." Irelia's voice muffled as the bubbles from the toothpaste filled her mouth.

But instead of brushing her teeth, Syndra huffed and waited.

"Brush my teeth for me." The mage ordered.

"What..?" Irelia gasps. "Are you serious?"

"What else? I want you to brush it for me." Syndra persuaded.

"Fine.. After my turn." Irelia went back brushing hers.

They now gargled their mouths to remove the bubbles from the toothpaste, Irelia finished early. Quickly, she took Syndra's cheeks and spreads her lips.

"Open." Irelia commanded to make Syndra open her mouth more. She pushed the brush and start working.

Suddenly, Syndra felt ticklish on how her mouth can be sensitive when someone brushes her teeth, her other eye closed and behaves.

Irelia smiled while she brushes her teeth, she feels that she is pampering a child that doesn't know how to brush but she knew that this is included on how Syndra wanted physical intimacy.

After few more strokes, Syndra finally coughed out bubbles and gargled her mouth, spitting the residue of those bubbles that are quite menthol and minty at the same time. Her mouth feels fresh without tasting any toothpaste inside it. Irelia immediately took Syndra's cheeks and spreads her lips, showing her fangs and incisors up front.

"What are you doing?" Syndra asked even her voice is muffled.

"Very good, indeed. You have taken care of your precious molar." Irelia tilted her head and analyzes more tooth.

"Hmph..!" Syndra grunted as her patience is left out. "How about YOU?"

Syndra spreads open Irelia's lips and made her turn to analyze, she made a playful gasp that could brought out her childish trait inside her.

"Interesting! You have a good teeth you got here." Syndra said, praising Irelia in a manner of praising a child.

"Well. I have taken care of my teeth since I is a child. I never miss any schedule for brushing." Irelia replied. "My father always reminds me to brush often three times in a day. Always. Sometimes, I got fed up of his repetition of reminders."

"Aw.. you are a father's girl type huh." Syndra joked. "Cute.."

"Shut up. That's irrelevant." Irelia blushes and countered quickly as she could.

"But you are! I feel sorry for your brother." Syndra chuckled and snickered at the same time.

"My father is just protective, okay? After he lost mother, he acted like that way. Yet, I never get a chance to see my mother, neither her touch nor her smile." Irelia's tone saddened a little at the end.

Syndra got the mood and returned an embrace to Irelia, she hugged her tightly with her free hand stroke Irelia's head to calm her down.

"I am fine, Syndra. Don't think of me as a weakling." Irelia smiled and returned an embrace.

"From now on.." Syndra faced Irelia, breaking the tight embrace. "I will be your mother from now on."

"W-What.." Irelia laughed. "Seriously? I am done with your childish rants, Sovereign.."

"I am SERIOUS." Syndra felt embarrassed and pouted. But, her facial expressions changed to mischief.

The mage took Irelia's head and pressed it on her bosom, snickering on the reaction she will get.

"What are you doing?" Irelia got flustered on how her head is pushed between Syndra's breast. "If you are EXPECTING me to get some milk from you, then stop it."

"What the HELL?!" Syndra laughed loudly, her voice echoed sinisterly around the bathroom. "Irelia! What the.." Her laughing continued to boom out from her lips.

"Really! Stop it!" Irelia got flustered, she felt ashamed on what she have said to the mage.

"I swear that is the most ridiculous yet HILARIOUS joke I ever heard!" Still, her laughing didn't stopped.

"Syndra!" Irelia now make soft punches to the mage's shoulder.

"Fine! I am DONE!" Syndra falls out her laughing yet.. "Tch! Ha!" Syndra ended up again laughing.

"Alright. ALRIGHT!" Irelia just shuts her eyes and let the shame courses through her.

Now, Syndra decided to stop laughing, she gave Irelia an embrace even though she let Irelia's head placed between her breasts.

"If you ever wanted to brag your chest size to me, then stop it." Irelia ranted.

"Ha! Now you finally admit defeat." Syndra smirked, she pressed the captain's head more against her chest.

"Without further ado.." Syndra smirked and pushed Irelia towards the bathing area.

"Really, you are pushy this time." Irelia said as she sat beside the mage.

"I just wanted to try the water soon." Syndra snickered.

"I see, let me ish your back, I have a towel for it. Wait here." Irelia went towards the closet again to pull out a cloth but Syndra interrupted her as she pulls two.

"Come here." The mage ordered.

Following the mage, she sat behind Syndra and soaked the cloth with warm water, before she could continue, the mage splashes herself, wetting the mage whole enough to lather soap.

"Mmm.." Syndra hummed as she felt Irelia's hand while she lathers soap across her body.

"You forgot this." The mage took both of the captain's hand and placed it on her chest, it made Irelia flustered, she have just let her hand stay there without moving.

"What? Lather now."

"Is it just me or you really planned this from the beginning?"

"What if I did?"

"Or you just want me to feel your size again?"

"What IF I DID PLANNED THAT TOO?"

"Are you insulting my size as well?"

"On how normal it sized? Well probably. But it's not small."

Irelia softly slaps Syndra's shoulder to emphasize her embarrassment.

"Hmph. Someone is offended." The mage smirked.

"Shut up. My size is normal as a lady can get."

"Still, those kind of sizes make it more cute."

"What in the world.." Irelia laughed. "Perv.."

She gave Irelia a laugh that made her eyes teared up a little, how she loved Irelia talks informally in front of her.

"Okay, I admit that I have planned this but why did you ask?" Syndra changed the topic and smiled.

"Nothing. Really. I am just surprised." Irelia smiles and proceeds.

As she lather soap to her breast, the mage whimper on how ticklish it felt, she squirmed a little to hide the pleasure she is receiving.

"Not bad." The mage remarks.

Irelia felt that this plan from the mage is getting something, she knew that Syndra wants the bond from her again, how she loves the mage do something that is sensual enough to show love and care for her.

As she lathers soap, she massages the breast of the mage in a steady pace, making the mage gasp on the sudden action.

" _Wait.. she is making me.._ "

" _Not right now.. but why I feel that she mustn't stop?_ "

Syndra sighed in a pleasing way, she closes her eyes and let Irelia do her thing, completely dazed on the sensation of the massage, something just stimulated her insides that makes her turned.

Still, Irelia continued her movements until she felt that she must stop now or else things will turn sensual. Irelia now slides her hands towards Syndra's back and started to rub the cloth onto the skin which is lathered with soap, she heard the mage grunted because of the sudden loss of sensation from her chest, but Syndra behaved as she cleans her back.

" _The sudden interest of physical touch is what Syndra is having now._ " Irelia wondered as she pampers the mage.

" _Still, what she have gained from her past is dragged all the way from this stage of her adulthood. I can't believe that those elders that were in charge of taking care of her didn't considered her own life as a family.. They have seen her as a tool. A tool for making them powerful by attempting to take what's the most crucial of her happiness, and it's her magic._ " Irelia thought deeply.

" _And I am fine of providing her those. Because.. I also need this.. touch from who am I cherishing about.._ "

As Irelia finished scrubbing, she splashed water to the mage's back, then she immediately embraced the mage.

"Syndra. Please bare with me." Irelia started.

"Irelia? Is there something wrong?" Syndra nonchalantly asked.

"I suddenly thought those things about you. What your desires speaks for as counted with intimacy.."

Syndra stared back at the captain's green eyes with a smile that brought her mood into a change, she rubs Irelia's chin and made herself close.

"Of course, I do desire those. I never thought that intimacy with the person I cherish the most can be enjoyable.." Syndra admitted. "What I love is considered how my happiness would be. That is why I am possessive with the things I am happy with."

"Probably the reason why you turned your back away to Ionia." Irelia snickered.

"Hmph. Like what else? Those LEADERS of this country is making me infuriated."

"Tell me. Why did you consider yourself as the Sovereign?" Irelia asked as she lather the mage's head with shampoo.

"I, as the Sovereign would like to bring this country in its discipline that would change the whole of it." Syndra explained while she leisurely enjoys Irelia's treatment. "Their Balance is nothing but lies, they are all HYPOCRITES. They only say what is like to have CONTROL, and they only seek power from those who are powerful than them!"

Irelia saddened up as she heard the mage's statement, all of them are bound true, the hypocrisy of the leaders of her country are all liars, she replied logically after that.

"This is also the reason why they established the law that only for those has inbound talents are nominated as an Elder. It is funny to think that only the Duchess Karma has that talent that surpasses all who possesses magic."

"Really? Hmph.."

"You know what Syndra? If only you are treated as one of us by those Elders, you would have potentially surpassing all mages including the Duchess. In fact, you will be a leader that all people of Ionia would respect because on how powerful you are." Irelia smiled.

"Hmph. Too bad for them though." Syndra just smirked and made eye contact with the captain. "I could control this country on whatever I please. I also could make you as my personal assistant if ever that would happen."

"Again with the personal assistant. Hehe~" Irelia continued massaging the mage's head.

"Well..You..You are doing it right now.." The mage closed her eyes and let the massage calms her down.

Then, Irelia splashed water and made the mage's hair sparkling clean; although it is white, it is glistening against the light.

"Your hair is really eye-catching.." Irelia took a strand and slides it, she admires the white hair of the mage as she praised it.

A smile curved up from her lips from the praise she have got from the captain, her want to pamper Irelia is showing as she stood up and made Irelia sit on the stool, she is now behind Irelia and proceeds to wash her.

"Well.. I like yours too." Syndra mesmerized the captain's hair. "And I will clean it though it is one of the reasons why I love my Irelia."

She lathered shampoo after she splashed water onto the captain's hair, massaging her head as the bubbles completely covered the whole strands of hair, Irelia chuckled on how Syndra is doing something that she has yet to experience, and she is really doing a good job.

"How does it feel when you are doing something that is new to you?" Irelia happily asked.

"I am delighted, of course! I never knew this is quite fun.." Syndra declared as she slowly massages Irelia's hair.

"You are learning now, Syndra. And I am happy.."

"Hm.. Yes. Yes, I am."

After those series of strokes as the mage massages the hair of the captain, she cleanses it with water, the next thing she have done is lather the captain's back with soap, she took a brand new cloth for Irelia as she started to scrub it on her skin, gently enough that'll make things slow.

Then, Irelia felt ticklish on how Syndra treats her, what she did is to relax and let it consume her body, resting her head on the mage's shoulders while Syndra cleans her arm.

A smirk formed to her lips on how Irelia reacts, she have done so well that Irelia loosen herself for the pampering, slowly and surely she rubs the cloth onto the soft skin of the captain while her free hand strokes Irelia's head.

Finally, they have finished cleaning themselves; although Irelia blushed with embarrassment from the act that Syndra have done to her. What she did is probably humiliating Irelia because the mage is the one who did the cleaning of Irelia's parts, which is giving the mage an excitement that only Irelia could handle.

Irelia immediately jumped on the tub to hide her embarrassment, she submerged herself just right above her mouth, averting her gaze to the mage that it really makes her hostile.

"What? You went ahead without me?" Syndra said with a gasp.

Irelia pouted underneath the warm water.

"You are making me want to jump right away into this tub of yours." Slowly, Syndra pull out her leg to touch the water first, she felt how comfortable it sticks to her skin and it made her proceed to hop on, she now submerged to the water as she let her leg straightened up, the tub is indeed large to hold the two so there are no issues of space capacity.

Syndra watches Irelia moves away from her while she is fully submerged on the water then at the end of the tub, the captain finally got up, her hair is soaked up, her skin is dripping with those little droplets from the water. Irelia fixed her hair as she stroked it upward then she made an eye contact with the mage which it gives a teasing gaze that grabbed the mage's attention.

" _This woman is so.._ " Syndra thought as she deeply blushed.

The mage coughed a little to think out words to start.

"Hmph. What's with that look?"

"Nothing." Irelia flatly replied.

"Nothing? You see it as nothing to you?"

"What? Is there any indications that it has some sort of value?"

"What if it has?" Syndra crawls forward towards Irelia.

Irelia finally used her body to support Syndra's, she adjusted a little to provide support to her own body as the mage put weight on her.

"Probably." Irelia embraced the mage.

"I knew it. Are you baiting me?" The mage teased.

"What if I said yes, will you fall for it?" Irelia answered with a following question.

"Like I couldn't resist of falling for this woman below me."

Chuckling on the mage's response, Irelia slides her hands on the mage's back, symbolizing how she wanted the mage's presence.

"Let's just enjoy this..warm treatment we have." Irelia said in a low tone.

Syndra felt a sudden skip to her chest after she heard how Irelia spoke like that, she smirked as she nuzzled herself to the captain's body.

"Suddenly, you changed." Syndra started. "Awhile ago, you are acting like a bashful child at the playground trying to keep away with embarrassment."

"What? Well.." Irelia laughed. "It's just..sudden. And I don't know how to react."

"After I cleaned this?" Syndra pointed downwards.

"That's.." Irelia pressed her thighs close against as a reaction to the mage's claim.

"Hmph.. Remember, I have touched you.. A. Lot." The mage smirked as she teased Irelia. "Do you want more?"

"Well I.." Irelia blushed. "In this.. tub?"

"Why, of course. Do you want on the floor?" The mage chuckled, her tease is getting interesting to her taste.

"I would ended up having a cold if that would happen." She replied. "And I will be absent to my work so that is not a good idea to begin with."

"The water would provide comfort as we made some.. great things together." Now, the mage slides her hand on the captain's skin.

"Great things? More like, forbidden ones." Irelia corrected as she felt ticklish on the mage's touch.

"Oh yes. Forbidden.. indeed." She finalized.

The mage started to make plays for the captain, she pressed her lips slowly towards the base of Irelia's neck and plants soft kisses, she even pressed her body more against the captain, her hands made a tantalizing touch that shivers the skin, continuing to please that'll induce arousal.

But Irelia halted the mage's movements, instead of giving the mage a word, she only messaged the mage with a kiss.

"I..prefer.. lip contact." Irelia admitted.

"Hm.. Interesting. " Syndra replied. "But.. I can't help but to.. praise this body of yours; though, I could express how much I love this person that I put my weight on to."

Irelia blushed. She is right on how Syndra really is in need of physical intimacy, and she felt she wanted to provide her that.

"So be it." Irelia finished, her voice tuned up to low that gives the mage how she is serious about this. She leaned forward and faced her lips right beside the mage's ear.

"Touch me." She whispered, excitement surged into her senses as her heart beats fast.

Syndra gasps on how Irelia can be bold at some point, she smirked with her blush on as she gazes onto the green eyes.

"How.. intriguing." The mage remarked. "I still have things to try out with you.. And I need these lips for that." She now brushed her lips onto the captain's.

A solid yet wet kiss invited Irelia's lips, she closed her eyes and let the hidden passion behind the kiss flow her, she felt the mage's tongue brushed inside of her mouth, pressing and kneading hers, the sounds it creates has been echoing around them while the water made a small splashing noise because of the movement of their bodies.

With each switch of their kiss, Syndra pushes her tongue again and again as she kissed Irelia until she wet the captain's lips with her saliva that makes the kiss more passionate. She have seen the flushed cheeks of the captain that tells her that Irelia is literally enjoying this kind of treatment she is giving right now.

Suddenly, a stir of blur reached its way to them, eyes getting blurry as their mind started to fade out, Syndra slows the kiss because of the feeling, her eyes dropped until her head rested on the captain's shoulder. She have realized that their time of relaxing on the tub has been on its limit.

"Syndra?" Irelia called, she shooked the mage's shoulder to grab her attention.

"Mmnn.. Irelia.." Absentmindedly, the mage answered.

"It's time to get up, we have been here for minutes.." Irelia got up and lifted the mage.

"Ire..lia.. Where are..you?" The mage sluggishly called. She can't see well on how the dizzy spell reached her sense.

"Here.." Irelia mumured. "Currently, you are feeling dizzy right now. The heat is the reason why."

Lifting the mage can be plausible; though she can lift by herself with her power, it seems that she can't actually perform such thing because of her current situation. Irelia made the mage stand and let the mage feel the cold floor, stretching a little as grabbed the towel.

She dried the mage thoroughly, which it made Syndra loved it. After that, she rummages the rack which it holds their clothing for the night until she grasp something smooth and thin, what she have got is a dress; somewhat a lingerie that has a strap which it is closest to a thread, that's it, and with a pair of underwear.

"That's for you." Syndra interrupted. "No more complaints this time, Irelia."

"Is this.." Irelia paused. "..the dress that you have argued about today?"

"Yes. Yes, indeed. Don't mind that. My mind moved on from that sloppy delivery service." The mage took the dress and presses it on the body of the captain that is already dripping with droplets of water. "Now.. Dress."

Hesitated on what outcome will happen, she took the dress and slowly wears it, her face is in red hue that considered embarrassment, not an embarrassment that is forced but a shame that is caused with bashfulness in front of her love one.

Now, with those series of movements, Syndra's eyes is filled with delight, the dress really fits Irelia well, the soft cotton fabric made her skin vulnerable to unresisting touches, the strap is enhancing her chest as her collarbone is fully exposed, and the most intriguing part is the bottom part where her rear creates a seductive form.

"My..my. What a view.." Syndra is so..entranced on the beauty in front of her, she can't resist of looking at Irelia's form, completely fallen to the woman in front of her that urges her to make her hers again.

Still naked, Syndra pushed the woman on the wooden wall, gazing at those piercing, yet calm eyes of the captain, what she plans for is to grasp Irelia once again, to feel her warm body more, to hear her voice again with lust and pleads, everything. She took the captain's chin and softly planted a warm kiss, pressing her exposed form firmly onto the body which is covered with the dress.

"Mmn.. Not..now." Irelia mummers.

"Now.." Syndra said before she attacks Irelia's lips again.

"Mmm.. Please.. Not.. Now.." Irelia persuaded more.

"Just..shut up and let me." The mage finished.

"Fine." Irelia said after breaking the kiss. "But.."

"But?"

"Can it be done inside our room?"

"Hmph.." The mage snickered. She lifted her chin and leered back at the woman, letting the captain hint the gesture she expressed.

"Of course.."

* * *

 _ **NOTE:** _

_This chapter is sooo good to write. So many fluffs and with some hint of explicit passages. I just loved how Zed reacted on to Syndra as she somewhat confessed that she really owns our captain, also I have feelings that i wanted to see Zed wears a dress. *laugh._

 _And yes I am telling that the next chapter will be the thing that they are portraying at the last part. So, read on!_


	18. Her Turn

**_Contains explicit content. But please, take your time and read!_**

* * *

Everything changed after they have taken bath since the mage began lusting over the captain, it is a fact that it came from the dress she have bought earlier for Irelia, and for her as a spare which is also brought an appeal for herself.

As they felt the wooden floor, Syndra have taken Irelia again with her touch, the same as the thing where they started do the intimacy yesterday, their lips pressed together while the mage's hands make some touches to the fabric of Irelia's dress, pushing her immediately on the bed that creaked a little due to the weight.

She felt the passion stirred once again, the warmth of the mage's body is transferring to hers, dazed from the sensation of the kiss that brought her to arousal.

The kiss pulled out by the mage and let the essence from their tongue spread afar, connecting to their lips, breathing heavily as the mage do several rubs on the skin of the captain.

"Feeling it again?" The mage whispered as she continues to tease the captain.

"You.. you made me." Irelia gasps, ticklish and patient.

"Admit that you really love how I touch you like this." Syndra finally slides her hand to one of the captain's breast.

However, Irelia noticed that something is missing as she feels Syndra's touch, remembering the events last night that brought her blushing. The fact that she felt it twice made her realize that she has to be fair, of course it is Syndra's fault that she felt it that two times from her first. Before Syndra could proceed, Irelia grabbed her wrists and halted her.

"Hm?"

"Wait. This is.."

"What?"

"Unfair.."

Syndra raised a brow that she has no idea what Irelia meant by that.

"Is it about time that I should be the one to be doing this?" Irelia spoke with her voice raised a little. "You are being.. unfair, Syndra."

Hearing that she is unfair, Syndra wanted answers, clarification is a must she says, what could Irelia meant by being unfair made her annoyed. But, as soon she opens her mouth, Irelia pushes her down and made her lying down on the bed, the captain lays on top of her with her hair draped down, eyes gazed down to her glowing eyes that pierces her soul, giving hidden passion and domination.

"What's this..?" Syndra teased, her smile is so devious and manically.

"Last night, I felt it twice." Irelia admitted, her blush showed yet she kept her figure stoic. "As I remembered, you felt it once from your first."

"So, you're saying that I should feel it." Syndra finished, her hand slides on the back of the captain while the other grasps the soft cheek.

"Since you have been lusting over me, I could help you..relieve it." Irelia whispered, her voice brought sultry yet sweetness at the same time.

Starting from the neck, she touched it by her lips, lowering herself as soon her body contacted the body of the mage.

"Syndra..? Let me. Just.. let me." The captain murmured as she rubs her body slowly against the mage's. "Can I? I will relieve you, which is the same as you relieved me last night."

Syndra has no words to say, she is so speechless and helpless on how to react while this woman on top of her, giving treatment that could bring her to frenzy. She felt the arousal builds up inside her, she just can't wait to feel Irelia again, how she missed the touch of the captain even though she felt her last night.

She only gestured by pressing Irelia more against her body by locking her legs on the captain's hip, pushing her more towards her, clasping her arms around the captain and pulls her down with a kiss, giving Irelia a message for approval. As Irelia got the word, she teasingly slides her hands across Syndra's body, but instead of using her hands to lift her dress, she used her mouth, biting the fabric upwards as it expose the mage's breast that perked up for its exposure.

She attacked those breast that is exposed under the thin cloth, wetting her lips first as she licked it and massaging the other respectively. The mage felt her area heaves a little as a sign of arousal, she felt the electricity surged towards her area from how Irelia does the treatment to her chest, moaning softly because on how ticklish it felt.

But Irelia did it too erotic, so seductive on how she switched positions to give the other breast a notice, she slides her tongue from the left breast across the mage's chest until she reaches the destination, like how she is hungry for the mage.

Syndra has no words to this on how Irelia does the thing, for her to answer Irelia's movements, she only rested her head, tilting it a little as a sign of relaxation from pleasure.

Aside from touches, her tongue made everything pleasurable in terms of view and sensation, she is like a cat licking an another cat; for pleasure of course.

Finally she felt that it is now a time for the main event, she stopped her licking and gazed at those glowing eyes of the mage, her green eyes were sending messages that are meaningful. Deep inside those eyes were saying how she desires and love the mage, her breaths are heavy while her face is halfway covered with strands of her dark bluish hair, still her body kept in contact against the mage's. Syndra, in other hand, is so entranced on how Irelia gazes at her, the look that Irelia is giving is so passionate, she never have seen Irelia look like this so perfect.

To begin the ordeal, Irelia finally slides her hand on the smooth skin of the mage, leaning in respectively as she touch the cloth that covers the source of pleasure. Her hand reaches inside, using her finger to invite the hardened part that is covered with two parted lips, sliding it further until she felt slippery.

"Irelia.." Syndra moaned the name as she felt the pleasure building. She let the captain dominate her though she is far more dominating than Irelia in the first place.

Irelia continued her tease, sliding her finger up and down as she massages that spot. As she please the mage, she watches Syndra's every reaction depending on how she does her actions, with her green eyes locked on to those glowing eyes that were fluttering, which it gives Irelia a hint that Syndra is definitely enjoying her treatment.

" _W-Why is she so..quiet? Her eyes are tempting me.._ " Syndra thought as she moans, patterning on how Irelia pleases her with those tantalizing fingers.

Syndra squirms at the same time as she felt a sudden sting of intensive pleasure that builds up her release, she moans louder this time with her breaths sporadically giving hot, humid air that warms her face. Her eyes were still fluttering on how it felt good for her until she closes it and let the pleasure consume her because of the pleasure that Irelia is giving which is not required for it to stop.

" _Say..something.. Why won't you..say anything?_ " Syndra gasps and continued to moan. "Ire..lia.."

Still, Irelia just focused on pleasuring Syndra with slow, yet erotic and gentle pace. Her fingers danced with soft music, and Syndra is likely the vocals, how she loves the way Syndra do those faces and moans that she literally wanted to please her more.

Now, she finally leans forward, her gaze didn't let go from locking it to Syndra's purple eyes, she still maintained her pace as she watches Syndra again, the mage is delivering more cries of pleasure while she squirms like she wanted to escape the torturous pleasure.

"Ah.. Irelia." Syndra mewled, she starting to feel the release coming from her. But, Irelia said nothing, she increased her speed that frenzied the mage.

Her breaths is giving some soft moans, she can't take it anymore and by any second she may burst that release that she have waited for so long, she grasps Irelia's head and leans in for a deep kiss. She used Irelia's mouth as a dock for moans while she feels the pleasure attacking her again and again.

At last, Syndra now anticipating the climax, she let go off her kiss following a loud, erotic moan as the climax quakes her whole system; even though her lips stretched essences from their deep kiss, the vibration is strong yet Irelia kept on going until the climax wore off.

"I-Ire.." Syndra spat a word while the climax still surging throughout her body.

Irelia smiles deviously as soon she stopped, she removed her fingers that were drenched with fluids from the implied arousal, she licked it clean while she watches Syndra again, squirming and twitching while catching some breaths.

Now those glowing eyes went gazing back at the green pigmented pupils, she waited a little before she clasps her palms to Irelia's cheeks, and giving her a kiss with passion, it also a sign as a thanks for doing such thing that made her love Irelia more. The kiss is enhanced with some touches from the mage that were sensual enough to proceed for more, the mage moans a little as well Irelia does the same, shocked to see that Irelia knocked some senses from being quiet while they made love.

She freed her lips and smirks, giving Irelia a passionate gaze, she ends it with an embrace for her to feel Irelia's warmth, simply adding with a blanket that she manipulated to cover their bodies.

"Splendid.. So..splendid." Syndra whispered, she massages her thumbs against to those cheeks of the captain.

Irelia answered with a nuzzle towards her chest, embracing Syndra that is likely she sees her as a plushed toy.

"Did you just repeated that after we have done it last night?" Irelia finally spoke.

"You spoke. That's intriguing." Syndra pouted. "Tell me, why are you so quiet of all the sudden?"

"Because I am too focused of relieving you, that's why." Irelia answered, she went back her embrace and spoke. "How is it? Did that relieved you as you expected?"

"Of course." Syndra embraced her back and leered. "I have a lot of things to discuss with you.."

"What is it?" Irelia patiently waited for Syndra's discussion.

"The moment that you've pleased me.. I could tell what kind of person you are, Irelia." Syndra smiles warmly with some of her voice that were sinister enough from her power.

"So.. slow.. and gentle." Syndra pressed her body more against the captain. "Tell me I am right, you are a loving..person."

She is hearing impossible things from a mage that loathes everything, how her shock went her is that she is deduced as a loving person from the Sovereign that is hated and feared by many.

"You really.. making me fall for you more." Syndra admitted before she could give a warm kiss to Irelia. "I hate you for that.."

"I never knew.. A Sovereign like you can create things that were indeed lovely." Irelia remarked. "This is what I believed for you, that you have this side that no one expects to happen. Balance never fails of seeing an impossible to be possible."

Syndra answered with a chuckle, she knew that Irelia would reply logically again from her statement.

"Why.. thank you, Irelia. You have finally underestimated me for that." Syndra plays some of Irelia's hair while she made a conversation.

"Still, do you want to stay here for more..nights?" Irelia blushes a little.

"Is that supposedly to be answered? It's obvious. I could live here with you, you know."

"Live..with me?" Irelia felt her chest beating up with excitement.

"Why not? Oh, you want my fortress? It will warmly welcomes you."

"I..would, if I am under in circumstance."

"So you want to be. I will take note for that, for me to prepare.."

"But you are here.. so you have to be with me."

"Oh yes! I am, Irelia.." Syndra hugged Irelia tight and started to talk in whisper. "I would love to be with you, so that I would never be alone."

"I am your family from now on." Irelia straightforwardly said with compassion.

Hearing the word ' _Family_ ' made Syndra astonished, she never acquired those in the first place, and by Irelia's confession, she could feel how much Irelia cares and loves her even though society banishes her from living.

"I could be your sister as a basic one for you to see how much I wanted you as one of my family." Irelia gave Syndra words that she never had spoken before.

"You can be..a sister of mine?" Syndra asks like she must've missed a family member.

"Yes.. as a family."

"So..if you will see me as one then you must see me too.."

"Yes. Certainly, I would love that. Do you want more?"

"More? Family has more?" Syndra innocently asks.

"Yes. If by any chance, I could be your aunt, or a mother, or.." Irelia paused. "..or a wi.."

"W..Wi..? What?"

Irelia blushed, she is completely in brink of slipping that term which it emphasized a lot to form a family. She squirmed to hide her embarrassment that made Syndra wondered.

"What..?"

"Can I whisper it to you?"

"Of course. Let me hear it."

Irelia anticipated it and leaned towards Syndra's face, lowering her voice just to feel that only Syndra would hear it.

"W-W-W.." Syndra gasps, also with her blush increasing. "WHAT?!"

"Come on! That is why I wanted to whisper it." Irelia pouted, she halfway closes her face.

"Hmph..so forbidden indeed.." The mage smirked.

"Well, we have done..a lot of forbidden already.."

"Hmph. I love forbidden, it's so unique.."

Syndra took Irelia to grasp her again, closing her eyes and warms the captain.

"Let's keep it."

* * *

 _ **NOTE:**_

 _Well it's obvious what Irelia has to say there *giggle._

 _Anyway, this chapter is pretty short, I could tell that the story is reaching its denouement, and I have to apply the falling action as possible._

 _And so, next chapter will surely filled with fluffs again. Read on!_


	19. Epilogue: Those Memories

Irelia is inside of her own office as she shuffled some papers, she shoved them inside a folder and hurriedly stashed it in the drawer for safekeeping. But before she could leave, someone knocked the door and called for her.

"Seems that you are having an appointment later on." Karma said as she noticed Irelia in a hurry.

"Yes." Irelia immediately answered while she fix some things on her desk. "I am meeting with my..friend before."

Friend? I don't think so. She hides away her blush and pretends.

"Gladly. I wanted to say, please have a good time with your friend, I am sure it will be a worth of your time." Karma smiled, she is literally happy for Irelia because she is now normal due to the fact she suffered a minor amnesia. How come she felt so in relief on what happened. In fact, she is letting go Irelia for now, for the captain to enjoy what's best for her.

"Thank you." Irelia returned her smile.

"I will be looking for the council while you're off. Have a good day, Irelia!" Karma closes the door and leaves.

She couldn't hold her sudden happiness that this is likely a first time that the council have given her this exit for work, her time is not surely be wasted on this.

Honestly, her appointment is far more important; a date, or perhaps a time together with her friend, her rival, and her..partner. It sounds ironic because she used to be Syndra's enemy, but how come they ended up to this?

"Balance." Irelia chuckled, smirking on the fact the belief of most Ionians perfectly matched on what she have been thinking of. As she kept wondering, she finally leaves her office.

At the side of the gates of the council she stumbled upon Akali, she is with Kennen, and they were talking with one another. After that, the yordle scuttled off.

"Irelia." The ninja greeted. "How are you feeling? Is there anything wrong on why did you leave your post early?"

"Ah, I will be meeting with my friend." Irelia again hides her blush behind that. "The council allows me to leave early, so I must not miss this chance."

"I see, that's new." Akali sighed. "And I never knew that you really will leave your work for you to meet someone."

"Well.. we used to be friends back then. And we kind of made ourselves as enemies for a while, but we somehow made up and got along together for now." Irelia nervously smiled because on how Akali started pressing her.

"It's good to made yourself up with someone you used to hate." Akali drifted off a little while she spoke.

"Is there anything wrong?"

"Nothing. Really." Behind her mask, she clenched her lips together to hide the emotions spilling out.

"is it someone?" Irelia said in a gentle way, somehow pressing Akali as well.

"I have no words for that. I will not going to think back on what happened." Akali said, as if she wanted to end this conversation.

Suddenly, she is startled as Kennen chirped from her back, he is holding food with him. Two takoyakis, hot and releasing a cloud of smoke to tell its freshness.

"Don't do that." Akali snarled.

"Are you going to wear that same face again Kali?" Kennen said, he surely trying to scold the kunoichi a little.

"Be quiet." Akali ended. She crossed her arms and looks away.

"Anyway, here!" Kennen presented the food to Akali.

Irelia smiled and decided to leave the two ninjas alone for now, she send her goodbyes to them and walks ahead.

Akali stared at the food, it made her reminded of someone she used to eat with this. She slowly unmasked herself and picked one, blowing off the heat a little and eats it. It never tasted different from what she used to. And she hated it.

"You know. It's okay to remember Akali." Kennen said as he chewed the food slowly.

Akali didn't respond.

"I guess you used to eat with him with this." Kennen said before he took another.

"That's the past." Akali glances away.

"Once I saw him buying two takoyakis during his free time after training. I thought he would literally eat two." Kennen started to reminisce.

"But he gave it to the one he used to train with. Of course, she is wearing the same green robes."

Akali sighed because Kennen really stating the things that came from the past.

"That could be the last. He will not return anyway." Akali's face darkened, she left the single takoyaki untouched.

"I guess he is just a memory." Kennen finished his takoyaki, but he wanted more. Akali ends up giving the last piece and vanished right away.

"Akali shhurely mishses you Shhed." He mumbled while chewing the last piece of delicacy.

* * *

Below her fortress stood upon trees that are hideous. Syndra had flown down for her to settle on something. A date. Of course she will be together with the captain as always.

She wears a casual Ionian robe; without her mantle, and a usual ponytail that her hair likely flows along with the wind.

However, at the side of the trees, she saw the same shadow she had seen before. The shadow is peeking ahead, as if it is monitoring someone. She sneakily floated with a poker face towards the suspicious form.

Immediately, she reached the shadow without worries.

"What on earth are you doing here, spying up on someone?" Syndra asked, there is a tone of sinister behind her voice.

The shadow finally formed into the one she have seen as an ally. Seriously, it is Zed.

"What." He snarled, glaring at the mage.

"I said what are YOU doing here." Syndra repeated, annoyed and impatient.

"I am asking you the same question." Zed replied, he just reflected back the question of the mage.

"Can't you SEE what's above your head?" She hinted the ninja, abruptly the ninja looked above and saw the mage's fortress.

"So?" Zed rolled his red eyes and went back glaring, he is not into small talks lately.

"So what? This is now the premises of my territory and I have the right to question YOU."

"Since when you own a land here?" Zed huffed and questions the mage again.

"And that is strictly confidential." Syndra crosses her arms.

"Perhaps you and that captain have negotiations." Zed's glare intensified.

"How many times do I have to tell you that the Fool Captain is different?" She is getting angry of this countless statements that wasting her time.

"So it makes me think that you and-"

"Can you just shut up." Syndra returned her glare, her eyes went into deep purple.

"For sure, that dress of yours is likely the answer." Zed sighed, closing his eyes as well.

"Hmph. What, you like my dress? I have a spare in my fortress." Syndra laughed.

"If only." Zed's voice died out at the end of his sentence. He went back to his post and stared ahead.

"What? I knew it. YOU love to dress!" Syndra gasps in disbelief. But she didn't quite understand behind Zed's words.

"Fool! I said that I am a man, remember?!" Zed got the nerve and fights back the tease.

"And WHY do you love dresses then?!"

"It's.."

Zed drifted off, he somehow reminded of someone about how he wanted to see, wearing a dress that really suits well.

"Why are you in that robe anyway." Its not likely a question but at some point it does, he asks Syndra about it.

"This? I will be meeting with the Fool Captain." Syndra stated straightforwardly.

"Knew it." Zed sighed. "I can't believe that is the answer."

"And we will do some things. Who knows? I am already made her mine."

"You made her as yours? You'll be declaring a war with those elders then." Zed snickered.

"Why yes! A legion of elders is fun to play with." Syndra floated humbly. She is literally excited to see that happen.

"Yet you find their captain fun." Zed glared back once again. "Why is that?"

"Oh you'll never know." Syndra smirked mischievously. "In fact, she is more fun than those dirty elders."

"Fun in a way of?" Zed presses.

"Hm.. It's the best that you didn't know." Syndra laughed back. "How about you? Got yourself stuck with those ninjas?"

Zed twitched a little, as Syndra brought the topic, he tried his best to stay composed.

"Maybe."

"A reason why you are spying here. Is that it?"

"Tch!"

"I knew it. I don't care if you are spying with their female ninja, or your ex-brother, or perhaps that small creature." Syndra shrugged and snickered.

"And yes, talking with you is a waste of time. I have to see my plaything."

"Now you call their captain as a plaything." Zed lowered himself and sighed from the information.

"She is fun! And that name is suitable for her and as an idea how much I own her." Syndra blushed a little.

"You better realize what have you done. If the elders found out about this.." Zed warned.

"Banish her? Sentence her to death? I don't care, I will take her as mine with me then." Syndra stated, she showed how much she wanted to protect Irelia from the traitorous act.

"Hm I see.. I have no objections. BUT, just don't come and ask my help about this." Zed nodded as If he wanted to ease himself from Syndra's favors to Ionia.

"Who says I would ask your help? Maybe you should be, since you have this same attitude on how you spy that green ninja friend of yours over there." Syndra made a body language that tells Zed to look ahead, it seems Syndra have seen Akali in the distance.

Zed is speechless as his cover failed. He finally realized that Syndra might've noticed his behavior on how he wanted to see Akali again.

"Hmph. Why don't you go ahead and tell her YOUR feelings, for God's sake." Syndra pushed Zed ahead towards the location where Akali is standing.

"What are YOU DOING?!" Zed panicked.

"Idiot! What a coward!" Syndra barked at him.

"And I have NO ability to make a conversation just like what you DID to their captain!" Zed said as he glared at the mage again.

"Oh no. That's not good. I have MY own style of making conversations with my captain." Syndra wiggled her finger, almost mocking Zed.

"Conversations." Zed repeated, making a hint of something.

"Yes, con..ver..sa..tions." Syndra has her cheeks is red as she made a thought about that. "Of course, there is no WAY would you make a _conversation_ to that female friend of yours without a progress, idiot."

"What?" Zed snarled, honestly he never felt this way before on how he felt his face warm.

"Just GO! You are such an imbecile!"

With Syndra's harsh voice, the female ninja got alerted.

"Oops." Syndra covered her lips.

"What have YOU done!?" Zed barked at her in whisper.

"How dare you raised your voice in front of me!?" She also whispered back. She made a glance to the female ninja who is in hostile now.

"You have no choice but to go. DO it." Syndra pushed Zed with her magic and leaves him.

"That woman!" Zed whispered angrily.

"Wait.." The voice said. "You."

And finally. Zed sighed as he finally noticed. He lowered his weapons and started to walk in front of her.

* * *

The bright sun enhances the view that literally made the vegetation glow, the trees that are standing erectly across the grass path leading to a place where a beautiful landscape is located, those trees are blossoms which are spreading countless petals, it is almost breathtaking on how it emphasized the true glamour of nature of Ionia.

Her sandals pressed flat on the grass as she strolled, beside her is the floating blade which it resembles her pure existence, those dark blue hair flutter along with the wind while she walk in a calming speed; yet she wore her hair clips that show a hidden hairstyle, forming a bun. She is in her normal regalia as a civilian of Ionia, what is interesting is her face of a stoic that is indeed changed into tranquility.

Irelia's piercing eyes stared ahead of the blooming path, not only someone caught her attention as she glimpses to those nearby trees. Glowing eyes peers out at the edge of the tree, peeking at the woman that is gazing at her, but it is deduced as Irelia saw a floating, dark sphere that is orbiting slowly as if it is acting bashfully.

Swiftly, an embrace on her back invited her after she blinked, a chin rested at her shoulders as she let the assailant do what she wants, a smile formed to her face as she finally saw the person she have shared a bond with.

That person is the most likely her rival but in terms of battlefield, and that one whom she have send love with.

"Missed me?" Came from a woman behind her, her voice is followed with a hoarse tone from the magic she harnessed.

"A lot." Irelia replied as she stroked the woman's head on her shoulder. "I have been waiting for you, but what this Sovereign have done is to play hide-and-seek with me."

Chuckling at Irelia's answer, the mage embraced tightly.

"Hm.. I suggest that you have to find me if I wanted to play with you."

"Of course I should be, why wouldn't I not find you if I already knew that you are into to these kind of games?"

"I play games only with Irelia. That's all." The mage huffed. "But.. toying with those Ionians can be a lot of fun if I have the mood to kill."

"Now.. now, Syndra. Don't do something destructive today." Irelia reminded.

"Fine. Just this day, I have an appointment though.." Syndra released her embrace and went in front of the captain.

Today is different, the two can be together but this time they have something that only the two know, and this made the Sovereign dressed normal, she wore a typical regalia that she sees as a disguise; she prefer her regalia with her mantle but she let it slide, she has plans to begin with.

The regalia made Syndra different, she kept her usual ponytail and her ability to float around, those glowing, purple eyes of hers could be a tool for fear of many because on how it is mysterious and intimidating but, only one Ionian that she hated from the time that she have seen her as a rival is not scared at all, and that is the person in front of her.

She is so curious of bond and intimacy that she have made herself share that moments with Irelia; though they have got a connection from the time when they were kids.

Facing the mage, she kept her distance and strolled. She opens her mouth and speaks.

"And what could that be?" She teased.

"What else? I have an appointment called 'Date' with this annoying, cute, and work-obsessed girl in front of me." Syndra crosses her arms, she pouted after she ends her statement.

"Am I that obsessed?" Irelia gestures much like she is having a question to herself.

"I am considered that you had chose your work than me last time remember?" The mage glared.

"Is that even necessary? Sometimes, work can be unavoidable." Irelia answered. "Besides, you have said that because you aren't even working like I do."

"Oh, look who's talking. I WORK too." Syndra declared with pride.

"Really? Would you kindly elaborate the things that you have done while you.. work?" Irelia went beside the mage and walks with her.

"Making plans, visiting the elders, toying them, DESTRUCTION, and yes.. visiting my little thing." Syndra answered proudly.

"You really emphasized destruction." Irelia laughed.

"Oh YES! That is my specialty. You will NEVER see me fail on that." Smirking, she smugged as she grasped Irelia's shoulder.

"But who's going to stop you? Hm?" Irelia leaned forward, giving the mage a tease.

"Hmph. Who ELSE?" Syndra leered at the captain. "It's none other than this adorable, fool captain that usually stunts while she flies with this blade of hers."

"Hehehe~ Stop with those adjectives, come on." Irelia laughed.

"Oh look, she loves it! What an hypocrite!" The mage teased.

A burst of laughter came from the captain until she subdued into an embrace to the mage, how Syndra loves Irelia's delight while she is with her.

Syndra made a small chuckle; though her voice has a magical hoarseness in it.

"Now I have seen the Sovereign happy." Irelia smiled widely.

"Because of you." The mage smiled back, then she stared ahead as she let Irelia grasp her.

The two are the only ones who has been walking on this blooming path, it has a serene feeling as all of those nature around captures their highly positive aura that is resulting into a bond.

Irelia made a glance that grabs the mage's attention, she leaned against the mage and returned back to her position, which it contributes a tease that grabs the attention of the mage, Syndra returned the action as a reply, both of them are returning gestures, which is childish yet fun to do.

As they walk, Syndra came up something that is interesting, her hand tried to grab Irelia's hand secretly, so shy she is that it made her embarrassed, her finger touched Irelia's index finger but she let it go until she confessed to make the thing that she wants.

"Irelia..?"

"Yes?"

"Can..we.." Syndra averted her gaze and pretends to admire the trees around.

Irelia glanced to the mage to clarify.

"Forget it. Nevermind!" Syndra puffed. She crosses her arms as she focused orbiting the spheres around her instead.

Getting the clue from the mage's actions, Irelia smirked then she took Syndra's hand from her arms, she freely held the mage's cold hand and intertwined her fingers between those long digits, it warms the hand of the mage thoroughly that sends signals to Syndra, which it made her blush intently.

Syndra quickly got the view of the captain's face and gazes to it, what invites her is a smile, a smile that is so warm and light, she never have seen this kind of smile before, and truly it is mesmerizing.

Finally, she tighten her grasp of her fingers while it is intertwined together, and they proceeded to their solitude walk. Syndra got curious on what things that will commence on dates, so she opened a topic about it.

"Bonding is the number one on the list when it comes on dates. But not all dates are like this, some of it are just appointments with purpose." Irelia explained.

"I see. So, we will make bondings right now?" Syndra asked innocently.

"Of course." Irelia chuckled. "Our date is not an appointment so.."

"You seem to be seeing dates as an appointment, why is that?"

"Sometimes, some people set dates with me." Irelia sighed.

"Wait..You. WHAT?!" Syndra gasped. "Who dated YOU?!"

"It's not like this kind, it's more like business-related ones." Irelia countered.

"So! I AM NOT THE ONLY ONE YOU HAVE DATED?!" Syndra halted her walk and glared.

She felt a sudden jealousy on the thought Irelia have experienced dates with other people rather than her.

" _What's this?! I suddenly got infuriated! Nghh..!_ "

" _I know it's just an appointment but, I FEEL SO..MAD!_ "

Irelia got the tone from the mage, she knew that this kind of thing is pretty new for the mage. In fact, she is misunderstood.

"Syndra. Have you forgotten that place?" Irelia pointed at a mountain ahead from them.

"Hmph! What." Syndra started to hesitate whether she would remove her hand from the captain's hand.

"I want to see it." Irelia plead.

"See it for YOURSELF." Syndra stubbornly replied.

"With you. Please?"

Irelia tugged Syndra's hand as a gesture for begging, which is..cute under to Syndra's eyes.

"Please..? Can..we?" Irelia made her best pleading as her puppy-eyes grabbed the mage's attention.

"No."

"Please..?"

"NO."

"Syndra.."

"I said..NO!"

"Syn..dra.."

"How many times-"

"Mmnn..Syndra! Please?" Now, Irelia pouted and begged more, she pulled Syndra's sleeves like a child being spoiled to her mother.

" _Cute._ "

Syndra got delighted on what she sees, she wanted more faces from the captain, so that she will see more Irelia's expressions, her plan is to pretend to be more stubborn until she finally accepted Irelia's begging.

"How about."

Irelia smiles as she anticipated a yes from Syndra.

"NO."

Irelia got heart-broken, she sighed and gave up from those efforted rants that she believes that'll cheer up the mage, she let go her hand from her grasp to the mage's sleeves.

"Hm, I see. I will go ahead then." Irelia speeds up her walk and went inches ahead.

Syndra gasps.

"Wait. WHAT?! NO!"

Hurriedly, she hovered towards Irelia to catch up on her.

"Fool! It's not what you think!" Syndra shouted behind. "I want to! I WANT TO!"

Irelia finally caught Syndra from her bait, she grinned intently and started to speed up her walk as she made distance away.

"Irelia! Where are you going!? Wait!"

Until..

"IRELIA!"

The captain ran off and giggled, leaving the mage behind.

Syndra pouted and hovered fast enough from her usual speed to catch up Irelia, she finally got the thing that she sees it as one of those bondings from dates that she believes.

"Fine! You better get ready if I catch YOU!" She screamed as she went ahead to reach out Irelia.

Both of them played the typical tagged game that children mostly played, Irelia's sandals were making solid sounds as she made those steps while she ran, ignoring the blossoms that are pressed flat on the ground, which it creates a rustle. The wind draped her face and some leaves have disturbed from its place, she kept her distance away not far from the mage who hovers towards her. While Irelia runs, Syndra is trying her best to reach up, though she could reach Irelia soon as she fly, she have decided to use her feet, her breaths were sporadic because on how she is not physically trained in the first place.

Irelia slows down to check up on Syndra, the mage is kneeling down to grab some couple of air to recover.

"Tch!" Syndra inhales air and released it with a huge sigh. "I hate RUNNING.. Why can't I catch..up?!"

A shadow casts down on her and went close. She extends her hand and touches the mage.

"You lose." Irelia started.

"Shut up! I am just beginning! Just..you..WAIT!" Syndra defensively answered.

"Why are you running again?"

"W-Well.. I wanted to CATCH you!"

"Why?"

"Because.." Syndra pauses. "Because.. I..I wanted to COME with you!"

"But you said no." Irelia presses.

"That's-! I am just PRETENDING I am not interested!"

"Why would you do that?"

"You and with YOUR questions!" Syndra tantrums. "Annoying! I said I WANTED TO GO WITH YOU!

"You are not even answering my question."

"I..I wanted to see YOU beg. HAPPY?!" Syndra hides away her blush.

"Hmm.." Irelia got flustered, she again went back to her countless questioning.

"Do you find it..cute?" Irelia smirked.

"What else."

"Want me to do it for you?"

"Really? You..You would do.." Excitement rose upon Syndra's senses after she heard this.

"Maybe not. There is no reason for me to plead if there is no cause. Too bad."

"Then I will make you.. PLEAD instead."

"How?"

"Hmph.. Good question. Irelia.. Good.. question." Syndra made a devious smile and got up. She lifted Irelia's chin and leaned on her towards her face.

"How about this night? At your home. Again?" Syndra teased.

"Don't tell me.." Irelia blushed.

"Idiot! You know the word called ' _Massage_ '? What on earth are you thinking?"

"How dare you. You are not even making any terms to your statement! How should I know.." Irelia pouted.

"Logically speaking for Miss Captain Irelia, the most foolish yet lovely little thing of this country, ran by those putrid, disgusting ELDERS whom she followed like a poor puppy, can't tell the wants of the Sovereign in front of her." Syndra sighed.

"How should I know your wants if the answer is ME?" Irelia fought back.

"Of COURSE, I want you so bad. I could make you more as mine.." The mage deliberately slides her fingers to the smooth cheeks of the woman.

"W-Well! I wanted to go further to where this path leads to." Irelia blushed more, she averted herself and faced at the end of the path.

"Tch. That fox vixen is right. You ARE boring indeed. HMPH!" She crossed her arms and puffed.

"Ahri? You made contacts with her?" Irelia asked as she glanced back at the mage.

"Excuse me? Why would I get in touch with that MUTT?!" Syndra snarled, she crosses her arms after she heard the name of someone who is making her mad.

"Well, she does says that I am boring."

"Boring when it comes of being TEASED. "

"Well.. I don't know how to.."

"React? Really? After ALL those things we have done in bed-"

"THAT'S IRRELEVANT!" Irelia quickly cuts in, blushing furiously as she got the tease.

"Oh?! How dare you raised your voice in front of ME?!" Syndra barked.

"I HAVE TO!"

"WHY?! BECAUSE ON HOW LOUD YOU ARE WHILE I TOUCH YOU-"

"SYNDRA! I SAID THAT'S IRRELEVANT!"

"WHAT IF IT is?! HMM?!"

"THERE IS NO WAY IT IS! THAT'S..strictly.. confidential!"

Syndra hit a nerve to bring more teases to Irelia, she really loved the reactions of the captain while she bring up intimate topics with her.

"Shut up! Just admit that you love it!"

"I don't want to hear anymore of those!" Irelia covers her ears, she fidgeted and tries to get away from the mage.

"And WHERE are YOU going?! I am not done with you!" Catching up to the running woman, Syndra tried her best to run fast as she could.

The path instantly changes after she passed the meadow, stumbling in front of a plateau with green, sheets of grass. Her foot stopped at the edge of the ground, followed by a glance to the solid, structure of nature in front of her few meters ahead, it is a mountain standing aloof but it is fully guarded with trees and animals around it. Irelia caught up something that is behind of her memory, making her to stare as far as she could at the mountain for her to clarify that familiar feeling that creeps her.

Behind her is a feisty mage, who pounces her at the back and ends up with an embrace. The mage wondered why Irelia stopped at the edge of the plateau of all places.

"Irelia?" Syndra called as she poked the captain's cheeks yet nothing could grab any attention to her.

Again, Syndra called but Irelia is still spacing out. Getting impatient from Irelia's actions as she feels that she is being ignored, Syndra did something, and it made Irelia surprised.

A kiss on that part underneath Irelia's collar.

The sensation immediately surged upon towards Irelia's spine, ticklish yet quite teasing at the same time.

"Syndra? W-What is that?" She quivered a little as she still felt the kiss which is much likely planted under her skin.

"You are ignoring me." Syndra admitted. "So, those things really interests you. Huh."

"It's sudden, I am not aware of myself." She went back staring at the mountain.

"Just what makes YOU think that mountain is more interesting than me?" Her tone has a slight sprinkle of jealousy because on how Irelia prioritizes spacing out towards the mountain.

"Well, I.." Irelia fidgeted on her toes.

"Why don't you focus spacing out on me instead? I would love that.." Syndra pointed herself and smirks.

"Only if you will come with me on that top of the mountain." Irelia finishes, she huffed and shoved her head away from the mage's stare.

"Likewise. There is no way I could decline on that. Besides, we are having a date right now." Finally, Syndra accepted on what Irelia wants to do.

She extends her hands to Syndra, her feet is pressed on the base of the blades that were following her all the time, she waited the mage to hop on with her until the felt the air around her.

Syndra embraced Irelia just to hold on to, how she loves the feeling of flying with her once again.

At last, they have reached the top, Irelia gasps on how it is so familiar to her, what she have seen that is common to her memory is the Cherry Blossom tree that stood erectly at the base of the mountain even though it is high enough.

The sunset brought colors that painted the whole surroundings with orange, her eyes sparkled with that warm light from the retreating sun, she took the mage's hand and drags her on the grass patch located not far from the edge, took a seat and let the mood flow.

"Syndra. This place held dear memories between us. I am sure of it." Irelia started, she stared at the sun ahead with her hand held with the mage's.

"That time we had flown here just to watch the sky beaming with tiny, speckles of light that you call stars." She leans against the captain's shoulders and rested herself.

"I know, that time is so.. beautiful. I even ended up thinking about it for the whole day." Irelia rested her head to those inviting shoulder of the mage. "How I wish I could feel it again with you."

"So do I." Syndra replied with a smile. "Your memories finally cleared up, I am happy for you."

"I couldn't have done it without you, Syndra. I must thank you." She intertwined her fingers gently with the mage's, her gaze softened a little soon as she blushed.

"What's this? You are acting like an innocent maiden again." Syndra teasingly remarked. "Don't do that or else.."

"Else what?"

"I could fall for you more." The mage whispered softly.

Irelia chuckled to the mage's confession, she held Syndra's hand tightly as a reply, followed by a gentle nuzzle on the mage's cheek, her eyes finally locked on towards the horizon that bathed with warm colors.

"I wish Syndra and I will be happy together until the end." Irelia murmurs while her head is rested on top of Syndra's shoulder.

"Your wish.." The mage giggled. "I remembered it clearly. We made our wishes here at this area we have been resting on."

"Yes. Yes it is.."

Suddenly, Syndra paused and just gazed beyond Irelia's emerald eyes, her glowing stare is likely reading the depths of that vision that have been seeing things as the owner lives.

"Irelia."

"Yes..?"

"You are mine." Syndra took out her free hand and strokes it on the smooth skin of the woman beside her.

"And you are mine as well." Irelia replied with a soft leer to the mage, using her green, piercing eyes, which it really made Syndra got flustered on how Irelia possesses her now.

"L-Love.." Syndra stuttered, she just spat out a word and glances away. Still, her blush came out from the word itself because on how it feels odd whenever she say it.

"You." Irelia replied with a single noun, laughing at the end just to regain back the mage's calming mood. The mage got surprised, with her hand intertwined with the one she does love the most.

Cheerful laughter can be heard on that mountain; yet it follows with teases and rants from the most aggressive one to the pair. Irelia decided to watch the sunset with Syndra until the dusk came just for her to see the stars with her once again, bringing back that one childhood memory she cherished with.

Soon, the moonlight brought its glow and made a hidden spotlight for both of them, Syndra felt something is missing, that one has to be done but it will lead to something.. intriguing for her since the mood has been tuned up today.

A gaze met her, those glowing, purple eyes that were mysterious from itself, staring at her intently, it feels that those eyes are tasked to send a message that only Irelia can tell.

Now, the gaze softened, it reads her own soul as it focuses her deeply to those pupils that were surrounded with green, pigmented circles of her eyes, she now felt her touch from her rosy cheeks, her breath rubbed her lips as the soft lips of the mage were getting close to her own, little by little until it finally connected together. A kiss under the moon, watching them as they pass their last passion for the night, enhancing those times they had from the beginning of their moments together that were locked away into their memories.

* * *

 _ **NOTE:** Now, the story have reached it's end, like I have said before in the previous chapter, the story is about to reach its denouement, and I must follow how the story flows along, and yes those fluffs are fun to write though._

 _I kind of pitied Zed on how he is shy on making a talk with Akali. I hope Riot will put a nice detail on Akali and Zed's relationship since they used to train each other._

 _Now, I will be focusing my next story, and yes, this story is complete! Syndra and Irelia stories are so fun to write, and I find their relationship very interesting since they really show 'Balance'._

 _THANK YOU!_


End file.
